Le Quidditch dans le sang
by DameLicorne
Summary: Lily Potter veut se faire apprécier pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour son nom. En jouant au Quidditch, elle va se confronter à un adversaire qui rendra le challenge plus intéressant. Ça tombe bien, son sens de la répartie n'attendait que ça... Fic corrigée, plusieurs scènes ajoutées.
1. 2019 2020

_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée._

_Voici la version mise à jour en septembre 2012._

* * *

Lily rayonnait. Enfin ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Et le voilà enfin arrivé.

Le Poudlard Express crachait sa vapeur sur le quai 9 ¾. Toute sautillante, elle embrassa ses parents. Ginny avait la gorge serrée, mais le cachait de son mieux. Harry ébouriffa les boucles rousses de sa benjamine.  
- Tu penseras à nous écrire, ma puce ?  
- Promis, Papa, j'emprunterai le hibou d'un de mes frères !  
- Eh, s'écria James, il y a aussi ceux de l'école, Lil !  
- Pourquoi, tu auras besoin du tien pour autre chose ? lui demanda sa sœur d'un air malicieux.  
Il lui tira la langue et commença à monter ses bagages dans le train.  
- James sera toujours James, Lily ! s'exclama Albus sur un ton mélodramatique, faisant sourire la fillette.

Une fois le train parti, Albus aida Lily à s'installer dans un compartiment où se trouvaient déjà des Première année, avant de rejoindre ses amis. Quelques instants plus tard, son cousin Hugo, un grand roux aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux bouclés, y entrait à son tour. Ils échangèrent un large sourire et se mirent à chanter : "On va à Poudlard ! On va à Poudlard ! On va à Poudlard !"

Trois des autres élèves du compartiment surenchérirent joyeusement. Lily s'aperçut tout à coup qu'une petite brune aux cheveux longs les regardait, les yeux ronds, sans prendre part à leur liesse. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui demanda :  
- Tu ne connais rien de Poudlard, si ?  
- Pas grand-chose, mais le professeur Londubat nous en a quand même parlé un peu, lorsqu'il m'a apporté ma lettre, répondit sa camarade.  
- Ah, tu es une Née-Moldue ? questionna Hugo avec intérêt. Ma mère aussi en est une, et c'est l'une des plus grandes sorcières qui soient !  
- Euh oui... C'est bien "Moldus" que vous appelez les non-sorciers ?  
- C'est ça, répondit Lily. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Violet Young, et toi ?  
- Lily Potter, et lui, c'est mon cousin, Hugo Weasley.

Les trois autres écoliers écarquillèrent les yeux.  
- Tu es la fille de Harry Potter et de Ginny la Harpie ? s'écria un grand brun au nez en trompette.  
- Et toi, tu es le fils d'Hermione et Ron, les amis de Harry Potter ? Ou tu es un cousin ? interrogea une fillette aux nattes blondes et aux yeux vert clair, surexcitée.  
Lily et Hugo échangèrent un regard navré. La rouquine croisa les bras.  
- Oui, et alors ? Je ne les vois que comme mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante. Moi je vais à Poudlard pour étudier, et j'espère m'y faire de vrais amis.  
Hugo approuva et demanda :  
- Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
- Moi, c'est Amalric Vaughn, se présenta le garçon qui n'avait pas encore parlé, blond aux yeux bleus. J'ai deux frères et une soeur. Arnold rentre en sixième année, Walter en quatrième année et Siobhan rentrera à Poudlard dans trois ans.  
- Je m'appelle Ailis MacGuire, dit la fillette blonde. Mon frère, Duncan, rentre en troisième année, et ma petite sœur, Moira, a le même âge que la tienne, Amalric, elles seront peut-être ensemble.  
- Je suis Lucas O'Brien, indiqua le garçon brun, et je suis fils unique.  
- J'ai deux frères, précisa Lily. James rentre en cinquième année et Albus en troisième.  
- Ma sœur, Rose, rentre aussi en troisième année, intervint Hugo.  
- Ah oui, s'écria Ailis, Duncan m'a parlé d'eux, surtout d'Albus, d'ailleurs, vu qu'ils sont de la même Maison.  
Ils devisèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, échangeant notamment toutes les informations qu'ils possédaient déjà sur le château où ils allaient passer l'essentiel des sept années qui venaient.

Comme elle l'espérait secrètement, Lily fut répartie avec ses frères, à Gryffondor, ainsi que Hugo. Il en fut de même pour Ailis et Amalric. Violet fut répartie à Poufsouffle et Lucas à Serdaigle. Après le banquet, tous écoutèrent le discours de rentrée de la directrice de Poudlard. Eileen Brown était une grande femme élancée, douce mais ferme. Elle était encore jeune, même si quelques cheveux blancs parcouraient déjà ses cheveux châtains. Les plus anciens élèves se souvenaient l'avoir eue comme professeur de Potions, au début de leur scolarité.

* * *

Même si ses parents lui manquaient parfois, Lily se plaisait vraiment à Poudlard. Elle se lia d'amitié avec deux de ses camarades de chambre, Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan. La fille de Seamus et Lavande était une petite fille pétillante aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux châtains. Son frère, Eamon, était en quatrième année. Elles partageaient un dortoir avec Julia Blentwitch, une grande blonde timide aux yeux noisette, et Lucinella Wellings, qui avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et les yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Lily.

L'ambiance était bonne, aussi bien dans le dortoir que dans la Salle Commune. Les Première année Nés-Moldus avaient fréquemment les yeux écarquillés, et même les autres étaient régulièrement impressionnés par le passage des récits à la réalité. Peeves aimait toujours autant embêter les élèves, particulièrement les plus jeunes, mais se heurtait fréquemment à James et ses amis, Lawrence Niles et Julian Abercrombie, qui avaient décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique. L'esprit frappeur se retrouvait ainsi fréquemment enfermé dans des endroits incongrus ou attaqué par des projectiles. Les trois garçons avaient même réussi à l'atteindre avec une bombabouse !

* * *

Deux jours avant Halloween, Lily se précipita dans la bibliothèque, passablement énervée. Elle aperçut Albus, attablé un peu plus loin, et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, posant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Lily.  
- Ils finissent par se lasser, un jour ? demanda-t-elle sombrement.  
- Ah, fit-il dans un soupir, tu es poursuivie par des admirateurs de nos parents ?  
Elle hocha la tête gravement.  
- En deuxième ou troisième année, en général... Sans compter la curiosité des nouveaux Première année, évidemment... Surtout qu'il n'y aura pas, après toi, de nouveau Potter pour attirer leur attention.  
- Génial, soupira-t-elle. Ils ne pourraient pas se contenter de lire des livres sur eux, non ?  
- Si ça peut te consoler, c'était pire, pour Papa.  
- Oui, le pauvre... Heureusement qu'il avait Maman, Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron !  
- En tout cas, si tu as besoin, James ou moi sommes toujours prêts à t'aider, sœurette, n'hésite pas.  
Lily redressa fièrement la tête.  
- N'oublie pas que coule en moi le sang des Potter, des Weasley, des Prewett et de Lily Evans !  
Il lui sourit, complice.  
- J'avais surtout besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui me comprenne, Al. Mes amies m'apprécient pour ce que je suis, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai, mais elles ne comprennent pas à quel point c'est pénible d'être si souvent interrogée sur ses parents...  
- Je sais, Lily, mais rassure-toi, les vrais amis finissent par comprendre.  
- Merci, Al, lui dit-elle dans un sourire. Au fait, tu travailles sur quoi ?  
- Un devoir de Potions, en binôme avec Scorpius Malefoy, répondit-il, tout en désignant du menton un garçon aux yeux gris et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, assis à sa gauche.

Lily tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et devint confuse.  
- Oh, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu qu'Albus n'était pas seul !  
- Pas de souci pour moi, répondit le jeune Malefoy. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû vous laisser seuls.  
- J'imagine que tu dois me trouver bien ridicule.  
- Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?  
Elle le remercia d'un sourire tout en se levant et en récupérant son sac.  
- Bon, je vous laisse à vos Potions.

* * *

La Métamorphose était l'une des matières préférées de Lily, avec les Sortilèges. Dès les premiers cours, aussi bien avec le professeur Kent qu'avec le professeur Flitwick, elle s'était sentie dans son élément. Filius Flitwick n'avait pas tari d'éloge sur elle, la comparant même à sa tante Hermione, ce qui l'avait beaucoup gênée et fait pouffer de rire son cousin Hugo. Lors du premier cours de Métamorphose de l'année, Michael Kent lui avait demandé si elle était bien la fille de Harry Potter mais, devant son air fermé et son oui laconique, n'avait pas insisté et n'en avait jamais reparlé.

Ailis était très bonne aussi en Métamorphose, mais excellait surtout en Potions, où Lily se débrouillait seulement honorablement. Le point fort d'Erin était la Botanique, matière dans laquelle Lily n'était pas vraiment douée, au grand dam de son parrain, Neville Londubat. Ce professeur était aussi leur directeur de Maison. C'était un ami proche de ses parents et il aimait beaucoup la fillette, qui le lui rendait bien. Les trois amies s'entraidaient pour leurs devoirs, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ou dans la bibliothèque.

En Vol, Lily se révéla rapidement digne de ses parents, au grand plaisir de ses frères : "Impeccable, sœurette, l'an prochain il y aura un nouveau Potter dans l'équipe", lui prédit James, cabotin.

* * *

C'était un vendredi soir. La Salle Commune de Gryffondor était en effervescence. En effet, le lendemain était jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Suivie d'Erin et Ailis, Lily vint se planter face à James, qui travaillait avec ses amis.  
- Tu sais que tu es un merveilleux grand frère, Jamesie ? lui dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.  
- Je sais, je sais... lui répondit-il en se rengorgeant faussement, faisant ricaner son entourage. Et tu veux obtenir quoi, exactement, ma petite sœur préférée ? continua-t-il, sourire en coin, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Lily prit un air boudeur et le ton qui va avec.  
- Papa et Maman m'ont interdit d'utiliser les passages secrets pour aller quand même à Pré-au-Lard.  
James éclata de rire, tandis que Julian et Lawrence la fixaient, médusés.  
- Et tu voudrais donc que je te rapporte quoi, Lily jolie ? demanda-t-il, un air profondément amusé sur le visage.  
- Tout ce que tu veux de chez Honeydukes et des Sorciers Facétieux ! lui répondit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un grand air innocent.  
Il le lui promit dans un nouveau rire.

Un peu plus tard, et toujours accompagnée de ses amies, Lily se dirigea vers Albus. Il était installé dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée, et discutait avec d'autres Gryffondor de son année. Lily vint se blottir près de lui. Il se pencha vers elle en souriant et fut surpris de lui voir avec un air malheureux.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily, tu as un problème ?  
- Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard... dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, faisant sourire quelques Troisième année, fiers de pouvoir enfin y aller.  
- Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.  
- Oh Albus, tu serais un amour ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? demanda-t-il.  
- Tout ce que tu veux de chez Honeydukes et des Sorciers Facétieux ! lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Lui aussi le lui promit.

Lily s'installa ensuite dans un autre coin de la Salle Commune avec Ailis et Erin. Elles sortirent leurs devoirs et firent mine de commencer à travailler. Bien que loin des oreilles indiscrètes, elles se penchèrent les unes vers les autres pour parler tout doucement.  
- Bon, les filles, vous avez vu, ce n'est pas compliqué, glissa Lily avec un clin d'œil. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire de même, et on aura bien reconstitué nos réserves !  
Ses amies opinèrent. Après quelques conciliabules, Ailis alla voir Duncan, puis Erin fit de même avec Eamon. Les grands frères ayant largement joué le jeu cette fois-là, leur coopération fut sollicitée à chaque nouvelle sortie.

* * *

La neige était tombée drue, sur Poudlard. On était samedi, le parc était rempli d'élèves, chaudement emmitouflés dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes. Lily et ses amies étaient en grande conversation, lorsqu'elles croisèrent James, Julian et Lawrence.  
- Eh, les filles, ça vous dirait, une bataille de boules de neige ? leur proposa malicieusement James.  
- Des Cinquième année contre des Première année, tu trouves ça équilibré, toi ? lui rétorqua sa sœur, faussement fâchée, les poings sur les hanches.  
- Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller pour que ça le soit ! lui rétorqua-t-il en lui envoyant une première boule, certain qu'elle relèverait le défi.  
Comme il l'avait prévu, elle réagit aussitôt en criant à ses amies de se mettre à l'abri, et lui en envoyant une en retour, avant de les rejoindre. Tout en lançant des boules, les trois filles rassemblèrent autant de personnes qu'elles purent, et se lancèrent à l'assaut de James et ses amis. Très vite, la bataille devint générale, et mit tout le monde en joie.

* * *

Le dimanche, Lily allait parfois rentre visite à Rubeus Hagrid, dans sa cabane. Elle connaissait le demi-géant depuis toujours, puisqu'il était un ami de sa famille. Elle lui donnait des nouvelles de ses parents tandis qu'il lui parlait de son magasin ou lui racontait des anecdotes sur ses parents et grands-parents.  
- Et vous étiez professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, à l'époque de Papa et Maman, c'est bien ça, Hagrid ?  
- Oui, c'est ça. J'ai toujours aimé m'occuper des animaux. Lorsque le cher professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé de reprendre ce poste, j'ai vraiment été ravi. Mais ça n'a pas été aussi facile que je l'espérais, loin de là ! soupira-t-il. Minerva McGonagall s'est bien aperçue que je n'étais pas très à l'aise, dans ce rôle. C'est elle qui m'a proposé d'en changer, lorsqu'elle est devenue directrice, après la Bataille de Poudlard.  
- Et vous avez donc eu l'idée d'ouvrir un magasin de créatures magiques à Pré-au-Lard.  
- Oh, c'était d'abord son idée. Et puis tes parents, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, l'ont soutenue. J'étais vraiment inquiet, au départ.  
- Mais il marche très bien, votre magasin ! J'ai entendu Maman dire que des sorciers venaient de très loin exprès.  
- Ta maman a raison, Lily. Mais il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre, sourit-il, avant de lui proposer de remplir à nouveau de thé l'immense tasse qui se trouvait devant la fillette.

* * *

À la fin de l'année scolaire, les trois amies se promirent de s'écrire fréquemment. Sur le quai, Lily se jeta avec joie dans les bras de ses parents, qui la trouvèrent grandie, depuis les vacances de Pâques. Un peu plus loin, les deux préfets Gryffondor de sixième année, Lydwinn Kendal et Arnold Vaughn, étaient en train de s'embrasser. Molly Weasley, la fille de Percy, de la même année, préfète aussi - mais de Serdaigle - les dépassa en leur disant, sourire aux lèvres : "Eh, les amoureux, il va falloir récupérer vos bagages et y aller !" Durant tout le trajet retour, en voiture, les enfants Potter décrivirent leur année en long, en large et en travers à leurs parents attentifs - même s'ils leur avaient déjà raconté tout cela par hibou.


	2. 2020 2021

La famille Weasley était en effervescence, en ce début d'été. Un grand événement se tramait : le mariage de Victoire Weasley et Teddy Lupin allait avoir lieu à la mi-juillet. Le jeune homme connaissait sa future épouse depuis toujours, ayant souvent joué chez les Potter ou les Weasley avec elle, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. À son entrée à Poudlard, deux ans après lui, elle avait été répartie dans la même Maison, Gryffondor. Il l'avait alors prise sous son aile et ils étaient devenus encore plus proches. Leur amitié avait fini par évoluer, au fil du temps. À l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, personne n'avait été surpris et tous s'étaient montrés ravis.

Harry et Ginny avaient toujours fait en sorte que Teddy fasse vraiment partie de leur famille. Ils s'étaient beaucoup impliqués dans l'éducation du jeune homme et avaient fait tout leur possible pour aider sa jeune grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks, et alléger sa tâche. Harry avait toujours eu à cœur de parler à son filleul de ses parents, afin qu'il les connaisse autant que possible. Il savait ne pouvoir combler leur absence, mais avait su lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient été des gens bien, et pourquoi ils s'étaient sacrifiés.

En plus de Teddy, les Potter intégraient volontiers Andromeda à leur vie de famille. Celle-ci devint une grand-mère de cœur pour leurs enfants, qui ne connaissaient leurs grands-parents Potter que par les photos et les récits. James, Albus et Lily aimaient beaucoup Teddy et c'était réciproque. Ils étaient très heureux de voir leur jolie cousine épouser leur frère de cœur.

Très naturellement, Harry et Ginny s'étaient joints à Andromeda pour préparer le mariage avec Fleur et Bill, les parents de Victoire. Molly Weasley avait ajouté son grain de sel d'office. Les adolescents en vacances furent réquisitionnés pour différentes tâches, parfois à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, parfois au Terrier, d'autres fois à Godric's Hollow, où les Potter passaient leurs vacances, quelques fois chez Andromeda, ou bien encore chez un autre membre de la famille Weasley. Les bavardages et les rires n'arrêtaient pas.

Cinq jours avant le mariage, Fleur, ravie, accueillait sa famille. Molly et Arthur Weasley était heureux de revoir les parents de leur bru, qu'ils appréciaient. Sa sœur Gabrielle et le mari de celle-ci, François Charmetant, avaient trois filles, Mathilde, Alix et Faustine. Les jeunes Françaises se mêlèrent très facilement aux cousins Weasley et Potter. Ceux-ci les firent participer aussi bien aux préparatifs qu'à leurs jeux. Mathilde était la seule suffisamment grande pour être déjà à Beauxbâtons et Alix y rentrait en septembre. Les jeunes sorciers comparèrent leurs écoles respectives avec curiosité, surpris des nombreuses différences au niveau du fonctionnement, des enseignements et des lieux eux-mêmes.

Le mariage, qui se déroulait à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, fut très réussi. L'ambiance était joyeuse et conviviale, et les jeunes mariés appréciaient d'être aussi bien entourés. James était particulièrement fier d'avoir été choisi comme garçon d'honneur par Teddy. Lily s'amusa beaucoup tout au long de la journée et se régala à table. Elle fut ravie de danser, lors de la soirée, avec ses frères, ses cousins, son père ou ses oncles. Elle dansa aussi avec Teddy qui, entre deux danses avec la nouvelle madame Lupin, fit tournoyer toutes les cousines.

* * *

James et Albus semblèrent ensuite avoir pour but principal d'entraîner Lily au Quidditch. James était gardien et Albus batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Deux postes se libèreraient à la rentrée, poursuiveur et attrapeur. Et les garçons étaient bien décidés à voir leur sœur rejoindre l'équipe. Ginny et Harry s'amusaient beaucoup à regarder leurs enfants évoluer au-dessus du petit terrain de Quidditch qu'ils avaient aménagé dans le jardin de Godric's Hollow. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux, parfois les deux, prenait un balai pour les rejoindre. Cédant aux supplications de leurs fils, ils voulurent bien entraîner Lily plus spécifiquement, Ginny au poste de poursuiveur, Harry à celui d'attrapeur. Ils reconnaissaient que James avait raison, elle avait du potentiel. Ils comprenaient que ses frères désirent la voir réussir et étaient heureux de voir à quel point leurs enfants s'aimaient.

Ceux-ci passèrent une semaine au Terrier, en août, avec quasiment tous leurs cousins. L'ambiance entre eux était excellente et les jeux, dont le Quidditch, nombreux. Les discussions n'étaient cependant pas en reste. Molly et Arthur, quant à eux, couvaient leurs petits-enfants avec délice.

Fred junior, métis aux yeux bleux et aux cheveux noirs, avait été réparti à Poufsouffle, où il s'était senti parfaitement à son aise. Son père, George, des Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux, avait semblé un peu déçu que son fils ne suive pas les traces de son défunt jumeau et de lui-même. Le jeune homme venait d'achever sa scolarité à Poudlard et se préparait à une carrière de briseur de sorts, comme son oncle Bill. Il allait intégrer la même formation.

Trois Weasley égayaient de leurs têtes rousses la tour et la table des Serdaigle. Molly, la fille aînée de Percy et Audrey, qui était préfète, entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Sa sœur Lucy entrait en troisième année et Rose, la fille de Ron et Hermione, en quatrième année. Elles étaient toutes deux poursuiveuses dans l'équipe bleue et bronze.

Les autres cousins étaient à Gryffondor. Dominique, jolie blonde, la sœur de Victoire, et James, brun aux yeux noisette et au sourire charmeur, allaient faire leur sixième année. Louis, le seul fils de Bill et Fleur, rentrait en cinquième année. Blond et bouclé, il avait de grands yeux vert d'eau et était considéré comme l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard. Roxanne, la fille de George et Angelina, avait les yeux et la peau caramel et un visage en forme de cœur. Elle était de la même année et venait de recevoir son insigne de préfète. Elle en avait un sourire béat aux lèvres. Albus, qui était le portrait craché de son père, sans les lunettes, serait en quatrième année, comme Rose. Lily et Hugo, les benjamins, commenceraient leur deuxième année.

Albus passait beaucoup de temps à guetter les hiboux ou à écrire. Roxanne, Lily et Rose parvinrent à savoir qu'il échangeait ainsi avec Anwenn Kendal, une Gryffondor de son année, jolie blonde bouclée, au caractère bien trempé. James écrivait aussi régulièrement, mais personne ne parvint à savoir s'il avait d'autres correspondants que ses amis, Julian Abercrombie et Lawrence Niles.

* * *

Le 1er septembre, sur le quai 9 ¾, Lily était tout autant enthousiaste que l'année d'avant. En plus de sa malle et de la caisse de son chat, Sphinx, elle emportait son précieux nouveau trésor : un Galaxie 3500, cadeau de ses parents - qu'elle avait remerciés en les couvrant de baisers.

Lily voyagea évidemment avec Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan. Elles se racontèrent avec force détails leurs vacances. Hugo et son meilleur ami, Amalric Vaughn, partagèrent leur compartiment, ainsi que Jack Newman, un autre Gryffondor de leur année. Ils trouvèrent le voyage en diligence moins impressionnant que celui en barque de l'année précédente. Cependant, ce que Lily et Hugo leur racontèrent sur les sombrals, qu'ils ne voyaient pas, les fit tous frissonner. La répartition leur sembla beaucoup plus intéressante côté spectateur, et le discours de rentrée du professeur Brown aussi agréable que l'année précédente.

* * *

Les sélections de Quidditch commencèrent assez rapidement. Encadrée par ses deux frères, confiants, Lily, un peu intimidée, se présenta, son Galaxie sous le bras. Arnold Vaughn, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, un grand blond aux allures de rugbyman, vint serrer la main des trois Potter, en commençant par ses coéquipiers. Il s'adressa à Lily :  
- Pas de passe-droit, ici. Ton nom, je m'en fiche, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la manière dont tu te débrouilles sur un balai, c'est à ça que je verrai si tu as ou non ta place dans l'équipe.  
- Pas de problème, lui répondit, radieuse, la fillette, qui craignait justement le contraire.

Arnold ne fut pas déçu : Lily était une bonne poursuiveuse, et une encore meilleure attrapeuse. Il remercia tous les candidats et réunit sa nouvelle équipe : Eamon Finnigan, de cinquième année, Anwenn Kendal, de quatrième année, et lui-même, dont c'était la dernière année, en tant que poursuiveurs, Albus et Walter Vaughn, son propre frère, préfet de cinquième année, en tant que batteurs, James en tant que gardien et Lily en tant qu'attrapeuse.

Le soir même, dans la tour de Gryffondor, l'ambiance était à la fête, arrosée de quelques bièraubeurres, apportées là par un James dont l'air innocent ne trompait personne.

* * *

Lily aimait bien les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Leur professeur, Meghan Glenmavis, avait été auror sous les ordres de son père, mais ne traitait pas Lily différemment de ses camarades. La fillette aimait apprendre les sorts de défense et découvrir des créatures dont elle avait entendu parler dans de nombreux récits. À la sortie d'un de ces cours, Arnold vint lui rappeler que l'entraînement commençait ce soir-là.  
- On peut venir vous voir ? demanda Ailis.  
- Oh oui, bien sûr ! répondit Arnold. Les Gryffondor sont toujours les bienvenus pour soutenir leurs joueurs. Et, de toute façon, lors des premiers entraînements de chaque équipe, il y a souvent beaucoup de curieux de chaque Maison, à commencer par les capitaines des équipes adverses.

En effet, les gradins étaient loin d'être vides. Comme Arnold s'étonnait de voir autant de monde, notamment les trois équipes adverses au complet, Walter lui dit :  
- Je crois bien qu'ils viennent évaluer leurs chances de récupérer la Coupe cette année, avec une nouvelle Potter dans l'équipe.  
- Objectivement, répondit James, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, ils n'en ont aucune. Lily n'est peut-être pas aussi douée que Papa, mais elle a le Quidditch dans le sang.  
- Mmmmmh... que diriez-vous de leur laisser de l'espoir ? susurra celle-ci.  
- Comment ça ? demanda le capitaine.  
- Eh bien... je pourrais faire semblant de ne pas voir le Vif d'Or d'entraînement, même lorsqu'il paraît vraiment évident à trouver. Et je ne chercherais à l'attraper pour de bon que sur un signal de toi, Arnold.  
Tous les joueurs trouvèrent l'idée amusante, et Arnold lui donna son accord.

* * *

Leur méfiance endormie par cette séance d'entraînement, les Poufsouffle arrivèrent confiants, quelques semaines plus tard, pour disputer le premier match de la saison. Malgré tout le talent et la volonté de Violet Young, Juliet Finch-Fletchey et Stanley Miller, les poursuiveurs, tous trois de deuxième année, James arrêtait quasiment tous les souafles, tandis qu'Anwenn Kendal, Arnold Vaughn et Eamon Finnigan ne rataient quasiment aucune de leurs cibles. Les batteurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie et les deux attrapeuses, Mary Since, Sixième année, et Lily, survolaient la mêlée. Autant Mary semblait tendue, autant Lily semblait sereine.

Cette dernière aperçut le Vif d'Or, mais l'écart de point était à peine de 100. Les Gryffondor voulaient accumuler de l'avance, pour augmenter leurs chances de gagner la Coupe. Elle feinta donc dans une toute autre direction, attirant Mary et les regards du public à sa suite. Grisée par le vent et la vitesse, Lily se régalait et fit plusieurs acrobaties, l'attrapeuse adverse essayant tant bien que mal de la suivre. Le Vif ayant disparu, Lily remonta en chandelle pour surveiller à nouveau le stade.

Après plusieurs feintes de ce genre, où Mary avait bien consciencieusement suivi Lily, le Vif reparut. L'écart de points approchait cette fois des 200. Lily accrocha le regard de son capitaine, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, le signal convenu. Aussitôt, la jeune fille prit en chasse la petite balle ailée, tout en ayant l'air de feinter une fois de plus. Mary, lassée, la suivait mollement, quand elle la vit brusquement élever le poing. Une expression choquée se peignit alors sur son visage, tandis qu'elle oubliait de surveiller la direction de son balai et faillit rentrer dans un poteau.

Des acclamations éclatèrent dans les tribunes, principalement côté Gryffondor, et les joueurs vinrent entourer leur attrapeuse. Ses frères la hissèrent sur leurs épaules et toute l'équipe fit un tour du stade ainsi. Le soir même, la tour résonna longtemps de la fête en l'honneur de cette victoire.

* * *

Les Deuxième année étaient en cours de Potions, en train de préparer une potion d'Enflure. Lily comptait les yeux de poisson-fumeur, et fit vérifier par Ailis avant de les glisser dans leur chaudron, l'un après l'autre comme lui rappela celle-ci, et non pas d'un seul coup. Malisha Cook, leur professeur, était une petite femme ronde d'origine sri-lankaise, joviale et qui savait donner le goût de l'étude. Elle passait entre les tables, regardant le contenu des chaudrons, suggérant à chaque groupe quelques améliorations. En passant devant le chaudron des jeunes filles, elle ne vit rien à redire.  
- Miss MacGuire, Miss Potter, voilà exactement la teinte et la vapeur que doit avoir cette potion à ce stade. Cinq points pour Gryffondor !  
Lorsque les deux amies lui remirent leur petit flacon, à la fin du cours, le sourire du professeur Cook, lorsqu'elle observa le contenu de celui-ci, augurait bien de la note.

En sortant, elles croisèrent des Quatrième année, qui attendaient dans le couloir. Lily et Albus se saluèrent. Un peu plus loin, Scorpius Malefoy s'adressa à elle.  
- C'était une belle partie, Potter, joli jeu de feintes. Le match Serpentard-Gryffondor risque d'être très intéressant.  
- L'attrapeuse de Gryffondor est bien meilleure que l'attrapeur de Serpentard, Malefoy, affirma Albus.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra, c'est ce qu'on verra, conclut celui-ci avec un sourire en coin.  
Lily et son frère échangèrent un regard complice.

* * *

Bientôt arrivèrent les vacances de Noël. Les trois enfants Potter rentrèrent chez eux, au 12, square Grimmaurd, ravis de retrouver leurs parents. N'ayant pu avoir de vacances cette fois-ci, Harry, qui était Chef des Aurors, déléguait au maximum son travail. Il tenait à passer le plus de temps possible avec sa famille. Ginny avait pris des congés pour passer tout son temps avec eux. Elle avait été poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, en quittant Poudlard. Lorsque James s'était annoncé, elle avait mis un terme à sa carrière. La Gazette du Sorcier lui avait alors proposé un poste de journaliste à domicile, pour sa rubrique Quidditch. Quelques années plus tard, ses enfants étant scolarisés, elle avait accepté de prendre la tête de cette rubrique et travaillait désormais au siège du journal.

Elle décora le sapin et la maison avec Lily, Albus et James, dans la joie et les éclats de rire. Lorsque Harry rentrait du bureau, le soir, ils allaient souvent se promener dans le Londres moldu pour admirer les décorations. Ils allèrent aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui aussi décoré pour Noël. Ils profitèrent de leurs sorties pour finir d'acheter leurs cadeaux.

Andromeda rejoignit la famille Potter trois jours avant Noël. Elle aida les enfants à préparer des biscuits, pendant que Ginny réalisait des chocolats avec Dwylie, leur elfe de maison. Teddy et Victoire vinrent dormir au 12, square Grimmaurd l'avant-veille de Noël. Les jeunes époux furent pris d'assaut par Lily et Albus, James ne voulant pas les ennuyer. Il se joignit cependant très vite à eux lorsque Teddy proposa de sortir des jeux de société sorciers. Harry, qui avait finalement pu poser une journée, se rallia à eux avec enthousiasme. Ginny et Andromeda furent plus dures à convaincre, mais Dwylie aida son maître à y parvenir.

Le 24 au soir, les bras chargés de cadeaux, ils prirent la Poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au Terrier. Noël se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les nombreux cousins firent résonner toute la maison de leurs cris et leurs rires. Dans le jardin, ils fabriquèrent plusieurs bonshommes de neige que les adultes s'amusèrent à ensorceler.

De retour à Poudlard, Lily retrouva Ailis et Erin. Les trois jeunes filles échangèrent de petits cadeaux. Lily sourit en voyant Anwenn, lovée contre Albus, qui admirait un joli bracelet, entre deux baisers. James, quant à lui, roucoulait avec une brunette de cinquième année.

* * *

Le match des deux Maisons rivales était attendu avec impatience par toute l'école. Arnold parlait Quidditch à chacun de ses joueurs dès qu'il les croisait. Il tentait de les motiver au maximum. Il semblait aussi chercher à se rassurer. Il avait une bonne équipe, et les avait suffisamment entraînés pour qu'ils connaissent tous leur rôle et ceux de leurs coéquipiers par cœur.  
Le jour du match arriva. Lily était tellement euphorique qu'elle ne sentait pas le stress. Ses frères n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire qu'elle était la meilleure, et qu'elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée des Serpentard. Arnold lui donna comme consigne d'attraper le Vif d'Or dès que possible, l'équipe adverse étant d'un très bon niveau.

Le commentateur annonça les équipes, tandis que les joueurs entraient sur le stade, balai à la main. Lily crut avoir mal entendu le nom de l'attrapeur Serpentard, et scruta l'équipe adverse. Elle se rapprocha d'Albus et lui glissa :  
- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était Malefoy, leur attrapeur !  
- Ben tu ne le savais pas ? s'étonna-t-il.  
Le fait était qu'elle ne s'était pas intéressée à la composition des autres équipes. Et qu'elle avait été plus attentive au jeu qu'aux joueurs, l'année précédente. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la troublait. Sans doute était-ce de savoir que leurs pères avaient été adversaires de la même manière. Elle savait aussi qu'ils se haïssaient, à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard.

Après que les capitaines se soient serré la main en se défiant du regard, les joueurs prirent leur envol. Roger Davies, leur professeur de Vol, libéra les balles et siffla le coup d'envoi. Lily monta rapidement au-dessus de la mêlée. Tout en surveillant le terrain, elle jeta quelques coups d'œil à Scorpius Malefoy pour l'observer. Elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas aussi facile à berner que l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle et ne chercha donc pas à feinter.

Au bout de plus d'une heure de jeu, Lily aperçut un éclat doré. Elle vérifia rapidement les réactions de son adversaire, qui semblait n'avoir rien vu. Attraper le Vif était le seul moyen de départager les deux équipes, qui comptaient à peu près autant de points l'une que l'autre. Lily se trouvait un peu loin de son but, elle craignait que le Serpentard ne la dépasse pour l'attraper avant elle. La fillette se rapprocha donc mine de rien, tout en surveillant son adversaire du coin de l'œil. Elle se lança enfin en avant, de toute la vitesse de son balai. Scorpius se mit aussitôt en chasse, essayant d'être plus rapide, mais Lily avait bien calculé et dressa un poing victorieux, dont deux ailes frémissantes dépassaient.

Les Gryffondor en liesse se mirent aussitôt debout dans les tribunes, tandis que l'équipe entourait son attrapeuse. Les joueurs firent un tour de stade triomphal, avant de retourner à leurs vestiaires. Bien plus tard, Neville Londubat, leur directeur de Maison, alla rappeler à l'ordre ses Gryffondor, à une heure où ceux-ci auraient dû dormir depuis bien longtemps. Il ne vit pas la bièraubeurre, prestement cachée par James, mais ne put refuser une part de tarte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, Scorpius s'approcha de Lily pour lui serrer la main. Il lui dit :  
- Bravo, Potter, pas trop mal joué, pour une débutante.  
- Tu n'as pas trop mal joué non plus, Malefoy, pour un attrapeur chevronné, lui rétorqua-t-elle.  
Il la regarda un instant, interloqué. Elle sourit, un air de défi dans le regard, et il finit par lui rendre son sourire, avant de lui dire :  
- Je m'entraîne tous les mardis soirs. Ça te dit, de le faire avec moi ? L'an dernier, je le faisais avec l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, mais il a eu ses ASPIC.  
- Eh bien, pourquoi pas. Ça évitera à mon balai de trop prendre la poussière, répondit-elle.

Les deux attrapeurs se retrouvèrent ainsi régulièrement pour s'entraîner ensemble, en plus des séances avec leurs équipes respectives. Ils ensorcelaient une petite balle afin de lui faire adopter le comportement d'un Vif d'Or, et se défiaient de l'attraper en premier. Ils s'amusaient aussi à se lancer des petites piques, sur la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard, Potter/Malefoy, fille/garçon... Ils appréciaient ces joutes verbales, qui les stimulaient.

* * *

- Pffffffffffff... râla Erin, le professeur Kent nous en veut ! Je n'arrive à faire que dix centimètres, sur les vingt qu'il demande sur la métamorphose de la brosse à cheveux en hérisson !  
- Attends, lui répondit Lily, regarde là, page 73 de notre Manuel de métamorphose pour débutants. Il y a tout plein d'informations intéressantes qui complètent bien le cours.  
- Oui, surenchérit Ailis, le manuel parle de la manière de différencier un vrai hérisson d'une brosse métamorphosée en hérisson, je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il attend de nous.  
Hugo et son ami Amalric s'approchèrent de leurs camarades.  
- Vous faites le devoir de Métamorphose ? Est-ce que vous avez réussi à finir celui de Défense contre les forces du mal ?  
- Celui sur les Trolls ?  
- Oui, mais il nous a donné du fil à retordre ! s'exclama Erin, avant de leur expliquer comment elles y avaient travaillé.

* * *

Lily aimait vraiment beaucoup le Quidditch. Deux fois par semaine, elle rejoignait son équipe pour l'entraînement. Arnold était un bon capitaine. Il veillait à maintenir un bon esprit d'équipe entre ses joueurs. Il tenait aussi à les faire s'entraîner à tous les postes, estimant que cela ne pouvait leur permettre que de s'améliorer. Et surtout, de mieux comprendre le rôle de leurs coéquipiers, lors des matchs. Bien qu'étant la plus jeune de l'équipe, Lily devint vite amie avec les autres joueurs, et n'hésitait pas à discuter ou plaisanter avec eux en dehors des entraînements.

Le mardi soir, elle retrouvait Scorpius, d'abord sur le terrain de Quidditch. Au bout de quelques mois, ils préférèrent se retrouver dans le Grand Hall ce qui permettait de discuter de tout et de rien, entre deux piques, sur le trajet.

Sur le terrain, ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeau, c'était Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Les deux adversaires attrapaient à peu près aussi souvent l'un que l'autre la petite balle ensorcelée. Chacun d'eux faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour vaincre l'autre, n'hésitant pas à feinter et changer de stratégie fréquemment. Lily avait le sens du challenge, aussi appréciait-elle vraiment ces entraînements, longue série de défis.

* * *

Un après-midi d'avril, la jeune Gryffondor était à la bibliothèque, en train de consulter des livres sur les runes. Scorpius s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer, et vit ce qu'elle regardait.  
- Tiens, ça commence en deuxième année, maintenant, l'Étude des Runes ?  
- Mais non, je suis en train de réfléchir à mes options de l'an prochain. Ma tante Hermione m'en a dit beaucoup de bien.  
- Elle a raison, c'est une matière sympa.  
- Je suppose donc que tu en fais.  
- Oui, et j'aime bien. Mais ça demande beaucoup de travail.  
- Tu as pris quoi d'autre, comme option ?  
- Soins aux créatures magiques. J'en ai aussi choisi une qui a fait s'étouffer mon grand-père, continua-t-il malicieusement.  
- Ah oui, laquelle ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
- Étude des Moldus ! lui répondit-il dans un grand sourire, l'œil pétillant.  
- Ah oui, j'imagine ! pouffa-t-elle. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Serpentard qui la suivent !  
- Détrompe-toi, Lily. Il y en a certainement bien plus qu'à l'époque de nos parents. Mais toi, je doute que cette option te soit utile.  
- Tu as raison, mes parents ont toujours veillé à nous faire connaître le monde des Moldus, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

* * *

Grâce à leur victoire sur Serdaigle, les Gryffondor remportèrent la coupe de Quidditch de l'école, ainsi que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Arnold rayonnait lorsqu'il reçut la Coupe des mains de la directrice, et Neville affichait un air très satisfait, lors du banquet de fin d'année, au milieu de la Grande Salle rouge et or. Assise entre Ailis et Erin, Lily échangeait de temps en temps des sourires ravis avec ses coéquipiers. De retour dans leur salle commune, les Gryffondor fêtèrent la fin de l'année comme il se doit. Arnold avait réussi ses ASPIC et quittait Poudlard. Il fut très touché de se voir offrir un minuscule stade de Quidditch animé par ses coéquipiers.

Le lendemain, le trajet dans le Poudlard Express parut très court. Lily et Scorpius, qui étaient devenus amis au fil du temps, se dirent au revoir durant le voyage. Ailis et Erin ne quittèrent leur amie que sur le quai. Elles se promirent de s'écrire et de tenter de se voir avant la rentrée.


	3. 2021 2022

Lily émergeait doucement du sommeil. Elle regarda son réveil, il était presque dix heures. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Tout en brossant ses longues boucles rousses, elle pensait à ses frères. James était grand et mince comme leur oncle Ron. Il avait les cheveux de leur père, à son grand plaisir, les yeux noisette de leur mère et la mauvaise vue de leur père. Il portait des petites lunettes originales, tenant beaucoup à avoir l'air cool. Le jeune homme avait décidé de rendre hommage aux Maraudeurs, qu'il admirait et dont il était fier de porter les noms. Il cherchait à leur ressembler le plus possible, au grand dam de sa mère. Cela amusait beaucoup son père, qui faisait de son mieux cependant pour le cacher. Bon élève, James ne paraissait pas se préoccuper des cours en dehors de ceux-ci. Il avait quatre ans de plus que sa sœur, et allait rentrer en septième année. L'année suivante, elle le verrait beaucoup moins, à son grand regret.

Avec ses cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et ses yeux verts en amande, Albus était le portrait craché de leur père. Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes. Il n'aimait pas trop se faire remarquer. Au niveau caractère, il ressemblait à leur oncle Charlie, qu'il aimait beaucoup. Très studieux, il obtenait de bonnes notes en classe. Il aimait aussi rire et s'amuser avec ses amis. Il allait commencer sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

Lily était une vraie Weasley. Elle avait les cheveux roux de sa mère et les yeux bleus de son oncle Ron. Elle était également très déterminée et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Harry disait qu'il revoyait Ginny en elle, ce qui amusait sa femme. Lily aimait beaucoup ses parents et les admirait, mais voulait être reconnue pour elle-même. La jeune fille rentrerait en troisième année. Les enfants Potter étaient très proches les uns des autres. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, même s'ils se chamaillaient régulièrement.

L'adolescente descendit à la cuisine. James était encore en train de déjeuner. Il lui dit que les autres avaient déjà fini. Lily commençait à faire cuire son bacon lorsqu'Albus entra dans la pièce. Elle le fixa, les yeux ronds. Le jeune homme était très bien habillé et aussi bien coiffé que possible, avec sa tignasse. Il sautillait et affichait un air rayonnant, tout en fredonnant un air joyeux.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Al ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il, avant d'embrasser sa sœur sur les deux joues et de quitter la pièce en coup de vent.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il a ? interrogea-t-elle son autre frère, éberluée.  
- Il attend Anwenn, elle arrive pour le repas de midi, expliqua James tranquillement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Lily pouffa. Elle avait complètement oublié que leur coéquipière, qui sortait avec son frère depuis l'année précédente, arrivait ce jour-là.

Les quelques jours qu'Anwenn Kendal passa à Godric's Hollow se déroulèrent très bien. Lily et James se moquaient en douce de leur frère, mais Ginny et Harry regardaient les amoureux d'un air attendri. Ils firent plusieurs matchs de Quidditch, Ginny, Lily et James contre Anwenn, Albus et Harry. Lorsque la jeune fille repartit chez elle, Albus ne fut pas le seul à la regretter.

* * *

Peu avant la fin du mois de juillet, un hibou grand-duc vint déposer trois lettres. Dès qu'ils les virent, les enfants Potter se jetèrent dessus. Juste après avoir lu la sienne, James se mit à sauter de joie et courir dans tous les sens en poussant de grands cris. Lily et Albus échangèrent un regard complice, en le voyant faire, et commencèrent à disserter sur la santé mentale de leur frère, la jugeant défaillante. Leurs parents, attirés par le bruit, entrèrent et ne purent retenir un sourire. Ginny prit l'appareil photo pour immortaliser son fils. Harry se planta face à lui et lui dit, en essayant vainement de garder l'air sérieux :  
- On dirait que tu as reçu une bonne nouvelle, fiston.  
- Je suis capitaine ! Je suis capitaine ! Youpi ! C'est génial ! s'exclama le jeune homme.  
Toute sa famille se mit à rire. Lily s'adressa alors à lui, avec un sourire en coin :  
- Bon, en tant que sœur du capitaine, je suppose que je garde ma place dans l'équipe ?  
- Sœur ou pas sœur, Lily, une attrapeuse comme toi, ça ne se laisse pas filer ! lui rétorqua-t-il, tout en la faisant tourner dans ses bras.

Alors que leurs parents étaient en train de féliciter James, Lily s'aperçut qu'Albus observait sa lettre d'un air très satisfait. Elle s'approcha discrètement de lui pour lire par dessus son épaule. Brusquement, elle le serra dans ses bras et s'écria :  
- Al est préfet !  
Le jeune homme se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et reçut à son tour les félicitations familiales.

Les enfants passèrent une semaine chez leurs grands-parents Weasley, en même temps que tous leurs cousins. Sans les parents, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. En effet, Molly et Arthur étaient très indulgents envers leurs petits-enfants. Le Quidditch fut à l'honneur - mais il fut loin d'être le seul sujet de conversation. Le ventre rond de Victoire, et les paris sur la possibilité que le bébé à naître soit ou non métamorphomage, comme son père et sa grand-mère paternelle, occupèrent beaucoup de discussions. Les futurs parents furent très entourés. Particulièrement par tous ceux qui, scolarisés à Poudlard, ne les reverraient pas avant la naissance. Et qui leur firent promettre, d'ailleurs, de les prévenir très rapidement lorsque leur enfant pointerait le bout de son nez.

* * *

Lily avait finalement pris Arithmancie, Étude des Runes et Soins aux créatures magiques. Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan, ses meilleures amies, suivaient avec elle les deux dernières options, mais très peu d'étudiants avaient choisi l'Arithmancie. Dans cette matière, elle se retrouvait avec deux autres Gryffondor, Lucinella Wellings, l'une de ses compagnes de dortoir, et Amalric Vaughn, meilleur ami de Hugo et frère de deux joueurs de Quidditch, Arnold, son ancien capitaine, et Walter, l'un des batteurs. Quatre Serdaigle, deux Poufsouffle et trois Serpentard composaient le reste de la classe. C'était une matière difficile mais intéressante et Lily ne regrettait pas ses choix.

La deuxième semaine après la rentrée arriva très vite et, avec elle, les sélections de Quidditch. James était satisfait de ses coéquipiers de l'année précédente, aussi chercha-t-il seulement un nouveau poursuiveur pour remplacer Arnold Vaughn. C'est Julia Blentwitch, une camarade de chambre de Lily, qui obtint la place, à la fin de la matinée de sélection. Le nouveau capitaine fit ensuite s'entraîner ses joueurs durant tout l'après-midi.

Quelques jours plus tard, Scorpius Malefoy vint voir Lily, à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Il lui proposa de reprendre leurs entraînements, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Ils reprirent en même temps leurs joutes verbales avec plaisir.

* * *

Halloween s'approchait. L'excitation était palpable, chez les Gryffondor. Non seulement en prévision de cette fête, mais aussi et surtout parce que se profilait la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard. Lily et ses amies étaient d'autant plus impatientes qu'elles avaient enfin le droit de se rendre au village sorcier tout proche. Bien sûr, elles le connaissaient, pour y être déjà allées quelques fois avec leurs parents, plus jeunes. Mais là, de Poudlard, entre élèves, cela n'aurait pas du tout la même saveur. James, goguenard, était venu demander à sa sœur de lui rapporter des sucreries et des farces. Les trois jeunes filles avaient éclaté de rire. Lily avait répondu qu'elle était prête à parier que son frère ne manquerait cette sortie pour rien au monde, et il avait ri à son tour.

Quelques jours avant la sortie, en revenant d'un cours d'Arithmancie, Amalric proposa à Lily d'aller avec lui à Pré-au-Lard. La jeune fille accepta. Elle appréciait le garçon depuis longtemps. Il était gai et ouvert, loyal et travailleur. Depuis qu'ils partageaient ce cours, elle passait davantage de temps avec lui et aimait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Elle le trouvait mignon, aussi, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Les deux jeunes gens se promenèrent à travers tout le village, désirant explorer le plus de choses possibles. Devant la Cabane hurlante, Lily raconta à Amalric l'histoire de Remus Lupin. Elle apprécia de le voir compatir sincèrement aux malheurs du loup-garou. Ils retournèrent ensuite vers les magasins. La jeune fille en profita pour se fournir en plumes et parchemins neufs. Ils firent aussi le plein chez Honeydukes.

Elle l'entraîna enfin vers les Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux. Le magasin ne désemplissait pas. Une jeune fille tenait la caisse et Ron Weasley passait entre les rayons, conseillant les élèves sur les différents produits. Elle se dirigea vers lui, tandis qu'Amalric commençait à faire le tour de la boutique.  
- Bonjour, Oncle Ron, les affaires marchent bien, on dirait ?  
- Bonjour, ma puce, bienvenue dans notre humble boutique !  
Son ton grandiloquent et sa fausse humilité amusèrent sa nièce. Ron lui donna des nouvelles de la famille, notamment de la future maman, et Lily lui parla des cours et de ses amis. Il l'interrogea aussi sur le Quidditch et ils parlèrent de Rose, qui était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Au bout d'un moment, Amalric revint vers Lily. Il salua le père de son meilleur ami. Ron lui répondit gentiment puis, soupçonneux, s'étonna de ne pas voir Hugo avec eux. Sa nièce lui rétorqua que son fils se promenait de son côté dans le village et lui demanda si son frère George était venu aussi.  
- Bien sûr, pas question de manquer une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Ron avec un clin d'œil. Et puis, sans nous, la pauvre Lizbeth serait débordée, ces jours-là ! finit-il dans un éclat de rire.

Dans l'arrière-boutique, Lily trouva effectivement son oncle. Elle s'aperçut que son aîné était en train de discuter avec lui. Elle salua George et demanda malicieusement à James de quoi ils parlaient.  
- James porte bien son nom, Lily, lui répondit George avec un large sourire. Il a eu quelques idées pour améliorer certains de nos produits, et nous étions en train d'y réfléchir. Ça fait plaisir de te voir à Pré-au-Lard, tu aurais dû venir bien plus tôt, finit-il dans un clin d'œil.  
- J'aurais bien voulu, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Maman et Papa l'auraient su, et comme ils me l'avaient refusé expressément... et que je n'ai pas certains accessoires à ma disposition...  
George se mit à rire. Il lui donna ensuite plusieurs de ses nouveaux produits, pour qu'elle les fasse tester autour d'elle, ainsi qu'une pile de bons de commande. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, avant de retourner avec Amalric dans le magasin, où tous deux firent le plein.

Amalric proposa ensuite à Lily de prendre des sandwichs et d'aller les manger au calme, un peu à l'extérieur du village. Elle accepta volontiers, lassée de la foule et du bruit. Une fois arrivés à l'endroit qu'il avait repéré, il sortit de son sac une couverture sur laquelle il avait jeté un Reducto. Il lui rendit sa taille et lui jeta un sort de réchauffage, afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir confortablement. Lily le remercia et sortit les sandwichs pour commencer à manger. La vue était très belle, de là où ils étaient. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Une fois le repas fini, Amalric avoua à la jeune fille qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, et lui demanda de sortir avec lui. Troublée, émue, Lily accepta. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à s'embrasser. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis vers 17 heures aux Trois-Balais, comme convenu, avant de rentrer tous ensemble au château.

* * *

Le premier match de l'année approchait à grands pas. Gryffondor et Serpentard allaient s'affronter. James était surexcité. Il cherchait à entraîner ses troupes du mieux possible, sans épuiser ses joueurs. Lily et Scorpius continuaient aussi à s'entraîner ensemble. Ils multipliaient les piques, stimulés par l'approche du match, qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.  
- Alors, Potter, prête à reconnaître ma suprématie sur le terrain ? lui demandait le jeune homme, avec un sourire en coin.  
- Rêve, Malefoy, rêve ! Tu n'es pas près de me battre lors d'un match ! lui répondait-elle, mutine.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était dans les vestiaires. James venait de rappeler à ses coéquipiers les stratégies qu'ils avaient répétées ensemble. Il venait de leur faire un discours d'encouragement, y mettant toute la confiance qu'il avait. Lily venait de tresser ses cheveux et en attacha le bout avec un lacet de cuir. Anwenn faisait la même chose de son côté. Albus s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Pas maintenant, Al, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça ! le rabroua-t-elle.

Voyant son frère faire grise mine, Lily lui glissa à l'oreille que ça irait mieux après le match. Elle pétillait, pleine d'enthousiasme, et voulut remonter le moral de ses coéquipiers, qui lui semblaient plutôt pâles.  
- Eh ! Tout va bien se passer, on va bouffer du serpent ! fit-elle. Je sais qu'ils sont aussi bons que nous, alors on va faire de notre mieux, et on peut les battre ! On va leur mettre plein de buts, les empêcher de nous rendre la politesse, nos deux batteurs nous protégeront de tous les cognards, et je vais attraper le Vif sous le nez de Malefoy, comme la dernière fois !  
- Bravo, graine de capitaine, tu as bien raison ! dit James dans un rire, en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras. Allez, Gryffondor, montrons-leur ce que nous avons dans le ventre !  
Galvanisés, les joueurs sortirent des vestiaires avec enthousiasme.

Le match fut très disputé, les équipes étant de même niveau. Tout le monde se régalait du spectacle. Lily et Scorpius n'avaient aucunement l'intention de se faire de cadeau. Lorsque le Vif d'Or parut enfin, ils s'empêchèrent l'un l'autre plusieurs fois de l'attraper. Finalement, Lily, plus légère et dont le balai, plus récent, était un peu plus rapide, parvint à l'atteindre plus vite que son ami. Elle leva le poing avec un sourire de triomphe. L'attrapeur de Serpentard grimaça.

L'équipe rouge et or vint entourer son attrapeuse pour un tour de stade triomphal, avant de redescendre au sol. De nombreux élèves de leur Maison les entourèrent alors pour les féliciter. Amalric fit tournoyer Lily entre ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, puis de l'entraîner avec les autres vers le château. Au milieu des Serpentard, Scorpius n'avait pas quitté son adversaire des yeux. Il sortit tête basse et alla se coucher très tôt.

* * *

Un mardi, lors du petit déjeuner, lorsque les chouettes eurent fini de déposer le courrier, plusieurs exclamations de joie retentirent à travers la Grande Salle. Une tornade de têtes rousses, mélangée de quelques têtes brunes ou blondes, se rejoignit à la table Gryffondor. Les cousins Weasley-Potter étaient surexcités.  
- Regardez comme elle est belle ! s'écria Dominique, la sœur de Victoire.  
Rose se pencha sur une photo animée et dit :  
- C'est une petite blonde, on voit qu'elle a hérité du sang de Vélane de Tante Fleur !  
- Elle n'a pas du tout l'air Métamorphomage, je crains d'avoir perdu mon pari ! s'exclama James, au grand amusement des autres.  
- Maud Dora Lupin... déclama Roxanne. Ça sonne bien, je trouve !  
Tous opinèrent. Ils admirèrent longtemps les quelques photos animées, tout en discutant de la nouvelle venue. Ils avaient hâte de la voir, et trouvèrent brusquement que les vacances de Noël étaient encore bien loin. Les cousins ne se séparèrent qu'à regret, pour aller en cours, mais en parlèrent à nouveau à chaque nouvelle occasion. Et, le lendemain matin, Victoire et Teddy Lupin reçurent de longues lettres de félicitations venues tout droit de Poudlard.

* * *

Lily et Amalric sortaient d'un cours de Potions, où ils avaient fait équipe. Les Cinquième année attendaient déjà à l'extérieur. Ils allèrent saluer Albus et Anwenn, tandis qu'Ailis saluait son frère Duncan. Entendant un rire de gorge, Lily se retourna. Une jeune fille était accrochée au bras de Scorpius, dont elle buvait les paroles. Elle avait des cheveux blonds très lissés et était maquillée. Les deux Serpentard s'arrêtèrent pour s'embrasser.  
- Tu la connais, cette fille ? demanda-t-elle à Albus, en levant un sourcil.  
- Oui, c'est Doraleen Higgs, elle est de notre année.  
- Elle n'a pas l'air très fine... remarqua Ailis.  
Albus se mit à rire.  
- Non, en effet, je ne crois pas que ce soit sa qualité première.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël finirent enfin par arriver. La petite Maud était le centre d'attention générale. Sa sœur et ses cousines se proposaient sans cesse pour aider Victoire. Elles regardaient les tétées de la petite puce d'un air attendri. Teddy était très entouré par les garçons, qui le félicitèrent longuement, de manière parfois graveleuse. Les adultes observaient, amusés. Ce fut un Noël très joyeux.

* * *

De retour à Poudlard, les cours reprirent de plus belle. Les professeurs semblaient encore plus exigeants, et les devoirs plus nombreux. Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Lily, Ailis, Erin, Hugo et Amalric travaillaient très souvent ensemble. Ceux qui avaient des facilités dans une matière aidaient ceux qui avaient du mal, et vice versa. L'ambiance était excellente.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, James poussait ses joueurs à faire de leur mieux. Il était très à l'aise dans son rôle de capitaine, et en profitait d'autant plus que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard. Tous les mardis soirs, Lily retrouvait Scorpius pour leur entraînement spécifique, entrecoupé de piques et autres discussions.

* * *

Une jeune rousse aux yeux bleus travaillait dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque, plusieurs livres ouverts autour d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un Serpentard s'approcher du rayon voisin. Il y prit un livre et vint vers elle.  
- Bonjour Lily, je peux m'asseoir là ?  
- Bonjour, Scorpius. Tu peux, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde, dit-elle avant de se replonger dans ses devoirs.  
- C'est rare de te voir seule, ici.  
- Oui, mais j'avais envie de tranquillité, pour préparer mon exposé de Runes.  
- Tu préfères peut-être que je m'installe ailleurs ?  
- Seulement si tu décides de passer ton temps à discuter au lieu de travailler, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Il lui sourit en retour et s'installa à la table, ouvrant ses livres. Un long moment plus tard, il déposa sa plume et releva la tête de son parchemin.  
- Au fait, si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas à me demander.  
- Tu es en cinquième année, je ne voudrais pas que l'on m'accuse de tricher, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Mais je veux bien que tu regardes ma traduction, et que tu me dises simplement si j'ai fait des contresens, s'il-te-plaît, dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin.  
Il le parcourut soigneusement et le lui rendit avec un sourire.  
- Ça me semble correct, tu as l'air très à l'aise avec les runes.  
Elle le remercia et chacun retourna à son travail.

* * *

C'était jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Lily et Amalric y étaient allés avec Ailis, Erin et Hugo. Ils refirent le plein chez Honeydukes ainsi qu'aux Sorciers Facétieux, avec lesquels Hugo et Lily échangèrent des nouvelles de la famille, et notamment de la petite Maud, qui avait bien grandi. Après le repas, ils se séparèrent pour différentes emplettes. Lily voulait aller au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, mais était la seule intéressée. Elle y croisa Scorpius et ils s'amusèrent à comparer les différents modèles de balais. Elle acheta la nouvelle paire de gants dont elle avait besoin, mais ne put voir ce que lui venait d'acheter. En sortant du magasin, il fut assailli par Doraleen, avec qui il avait rompu depuis peu, et qui se mit à lui faire une scène de jalousie. Scorpius salua donc rapidement Lily, et s'enfuit vers le château, tandis qu'elle retournait vers ses amis.

* * *

"Les Strangulots sont des démons des eaux. On les trouve notamment dans les lacs de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. Oui, il y en a aussi dans celui de Poudlard. Leur peau est de couleur vert pâle. Ils possèdent des dents vertes et de petites cornes pointues, comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces images. Ils attrapent leurs proies avec leurs doigts longs et fins pour les entraîner sous l'eau et les étrangler."

Meghan Glenmavis, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, leur présentait des animaux de plus en plus dangereux. Il était parfois difficile de ne pas frissonner, en s'imaginant devoir leur faire face. Heureusement, elle expliquait aussi comment se défendre contre eux. Par exemple, pour les Strangulots, il fallait leur envoyer le sortilège Lashlabask, qu'elle les entraîna à lancer. Elle leur donna ensuite un devoir de vingt centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet.

* * *

Le printemps était bien présent, à Poudlard, en ce début avril, et nombreux étaient ceux qui se promenaient dans le parc. Amalric avait proposé à Lily de l'y accompagner. Il la trouvait bien silencieuse, et lui en demanda la raison.  
- Écoute, Amalric, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, mais... dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  
Il la regarda d'un air triste et résigné.  
- Tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime, c'est ça, Lily ?  
Elle rougit.  
- Oui... Je l'ai cru, et j'ai été sincère avec toi, mais... lui dit-elle d'un ton désolé.  
- Je commençais à m'en douter, tu sais, dit-il d'un ton doux.  
- Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste amis, parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais ! D'accord ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.  
Il accepta le cœur serré et ils continuèrent quelques instants leur promenade en silence, avant d'aller rejoindre leurs amis.

* * *

À la fin de l'une de leurs séances d'entraînement, Scorpius remit un petit paquet à Lily. Alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il lui dit :  
- Joyeux anniversaire ! Même si ce n'est que dans deux jours, je ne savais pas si j'aurai le temps de te voir ce jour-là.  
- Comment le sais-tu ? l'interrogea-t-elle, éberluée.  
- J'ai soutiré l'information à ton frère à la sortie d'un cours de Potions, lui glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit la figurine animée de Tracy Jordan, la toute nouvelle attrapeuse des Harpies de Holyhead. Elle remercia chaleureusement son ami et lui promit de la mettre en bonne place dans sa collection.

* * *

Les examens approchaient à grands pas. Comme les autres Cinquième et Septième année, Albus et James commençaient à vraiment stresser. Lily avait proposé à Scorpius d'arrêter leurs séances d'entraînement, afin qu'il ait plus de temps pour réviser. Il avait refusé, arguant du fait que cela lui permettait, au contraire, de décompresser, ce dont il avait grand besoin.

On trouvait des groupes d'élèves révisant partout. Dans les salles communes, dans la bibliothèque, dans des salles de classe vides, dans le parc, partout où cela était possible. Lily et ses amis de troisième année ne s'inquiètaient pas vraiment, pour eux ce n'était qu'une formalité, vu leurs notes de l'année.  
Ce jour-là, la plupart des Cinquième année s'étaient regroupés dans le parc, pour s'entraider tout en profitant du soleil. Erin, Ailis et Lily avaient décidé d'aller voir ceux qu'elles connaissaient - Albus, Rose, Duncan, Anwenn, Scorpius et les autres - et s'étaient assises au milieu d'eux. Lily songea que son père serait heureux de voir les quatre Maisons de Poudlard ainsi mélangées.

Le Serpentard était justement en train de discuter avec un de ses meilleurs amis, Hugh Boot, qui était batteur dans son équipe.  
- On ne t'a pas vu sortir avec une fille, depuis que tu as rompu avec Doraleen, Scorp.  
- Mmmh... Je sais.  
- Pourtant, tu n'as que l'embarras du choix ! Il y en a toujours plein qui te tournent autour !  
- Aucune de celles-là ne m'intéresse, Hugh...  
- Alors, toujours cœur à prendre ?  
- Non, mon cœur a déjà été attrapé...  
- Ah oui ? s'exclama Hugh, l'air réjoui, en se rapprochant de son ami. Et par qui ?  
- Une très jolie sorcière... répondit Scorpius, qui ne voulut pas en dire plus et se replongea dans ses révisions.

Albus s'approcha par-derrière d'Anwenn, qui était plongée dans un livre, pour l'enlacer tendrement. La jeune poursuiveuse sursauta et s'écria :  
- Ah non, Albus, pas maintenant ! J'ai l'impression que je ne sais plus rien du tout, je vais rater mes BUSE !  
Le jeune homme rigola et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras en disant :  
- Je me dévoue pour t'aider, on va se faire réciter l'un l'autre, tu vas voir que tu vas très bien t'en sortir !  
Lily étouffa un ricanement devant cette scène.

Les trois jeunes filles de troisième année sortirent la Gazette du Sorcier, pour narguer leurs camarades. Elles se mirent à commenter à voix haute les derniers articles parus, notamment ceux parlant de Quidditch. Rose, pourtant poursuiveuse, s'énerva :  
- On n'est pas en train de s'amuser, nous, on révise ! C'est sérieux, les BUSE ! Vous verrez ça, dans deux ans !  
- Quand vous passerez vos ASPIC ? demanda Lily d'un air innocent.  
Elle reçut aussitôt plusieurs boulettes de papier, et les trois amies s'enfuirent en riant.

* * *

Le soir venu, dans son lit, Lily se mit à penser à la conversation qu'elle avait entendue entre Scorpius et Hugh. Qui pouvait bien avoir attrapé le cœur de son ami ? Pourquoi avait-il utilisé précisément ce terme ? Pourquoi savoir que le Serpentard était amoureux lui serrait le cœur ? Et pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de penser à ce qu'il avait dit à Boot ?

Le dernier jour arriva très vite. James, Lawrence et Julian semblaient particulièrement mélancoliques à l'idée de quitter Poudlard définitivement. Ils voulurent finir leur scolarité en apothéose et multiplièrent les blagues jusqu'au jour du départ. Sur le quai 9 ¾, ils se promirent de se revoir dès l'été.

Erin et Ailis étaient intriguées. Elles trouvaient Lily bien préoccupée. Elles tentèrent de la faire parler, sans succès. Les deux jeunes filles se promirent donc de tirer les choses au clair dès que possible.  
Après les embrassades de retrouvailles, Lily demanda à ses parents si elle pouvait inviter ses amies à Godric's Hollow. Ils acceptèrent volontiers.


	4. 2022 2023 Les vacances

La famille Potter venait de prendre ses quartiers d'été à Godric's Hollow. James passait son temps par monts et par vaux avec ses amis Lawrence Niles et Julian Abercrombie. Ils voulaient en profiter au maximum car, dès le mois d'août, ils allaient commencer à travailler. Le jeune homme avait facilement convaincu ses oncles George et Ron de l'embaucher aux Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il avait en effet dans sa besace de nombreuses idées de produits. George ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui.

Albus filait toujours le parfait amour avec Anwenn Kendal, avec laquelle il ne cessait d'échanger des hiboux. Lorsque les parents de celle-ci l'invitèrent à venir passer quelques jours chez eux, son niveau de stress augmenta sensiblement. Il en revint cependant ravi, chantant les louanges de Mary et John Kendal à qui voulait l'entendre.

Lily était particulièrement pensive, en ce début d'été. Elle était en train de réaliser que Scorpius était plus qu'un ami pour elle. Elle était tombée amoureuse du fils de l'ancien plus grand rival de son père. De ce qu'elle en savait, les relations entre les deux hommes s'étaient considérablement améliorées depuis Poudlard, mais elles ne dépassaient pas une cordialité courtoise. Elle s'en fichait, cependant, ainsi que de la vieille rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle, c'était la personnalité du jeune homme. Mais était-ce bien à elle qu'il avait fait allusion, peu avant les examens ? Et si c'était le cas, serait-il prêt, lui, à passer outre leurs différences ? Certes, les deux jeunes gens étaient devenus amis, et se fichaient des critiques à ce sujet, mais une relation amoureuse, ce serait bien différent...

* * *

Trois lettres étaient posées près de l'assiette de Lily, lorsqu'elle descendit déjeuner, ce matin-là. Elle commença par ouvrir les deux premières qui portaient, pour l'une l'écriture d'Ailis MacGuire, pour l'autre celle d'Erin Finnigan. Ses amies lui racontaient le début de leurs vacances et lui demandaient si elle irait à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Celle-ci revenait tous les quatre ans et se déroulerait cet été-là en Espagne. Cet événement était très attendu chez les sorciers, dont c'était le sport préféré. Tout en continuant à manger, Lily déposa les lettres à côté d'elle, prévoyant d'y répondre dans la matinée.

La jeune fille ouvrit le dernier pli. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Scorpius. Elle déchanta cependant en voyant qu'il lui parlait de cours et glissa sa lettre sous les deux autres. Son petit-déjeuner fini, elle rangea les plis dans son bureau et alla faire sa toilette. Elle prit ensuite sa plume et du parchemin et commença par répondre à ses amies. Elle les invita, ayant l'accord de ses parents, à venir passer une semaine de vacances à Godric's Hollow.

Une fois cela fait, Lily caressa la lettre de Scorpius rêveusement, avant de la relire soigneusement. Il lui parlait de sa BUSE d'Études des Runes, lui demandant son avis sur sa traduction. Elle leva les sourcils, perplexe. Le Serpentard savait pourtant bien qu'elle avait deux ans de moins que lui, et donc pas le même niveau. À la fin de sa lettre, il lui demandait en deux lignes si elle allait bien et si elle comptait se rendre à la Coupe du Monde.

La jeune Gryffondor sortit son dictionnaire de runes et son livre de cours. Elle se pencha sur les runes qu'il avait recopiées et la traduction qu'il en proposait. C'était une matière qu'elle appréciait, aussi ne vit-elle pas le temps passer. Surtout qu'elle pensa à Scorpius tout du long. Cependant, il lui fallut beaucoup plus de temps pour ce texte que pour ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de traduire. La jeune fille sentit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à progresser avant de passer ses BUSE.

Après cela, elle prit un parchemin et sa plus belle plume pour répondre à Scorpius que sa traduction lui semblait juste. Elle lui raconta le début de ses vacances et lui dit que ses parents avaient promis de les emmener, ses frères et elle, voir la finale, qui aurait lieu le 25 août, peu avant la rentrée. Les enfants Potter espéraient les convaincre d'y camper la semaine précédant le match. Elle lui demanda ensuite comment se passaient ses propres vacances, et si lui-même comptait s'y rendre. Lily confia ensuite ses lettres à la chouette familiale.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny et Lily étaient en train de jardiner. La jeune femme sentait sa fille préoccupée. Elle essaya de la faire parler. La jeune fille biaisa.  
- Dis, Maman, tu veux bien me raconter encore comment tu es tombée amoureuse de Papa, et comment vous avez fini par sortir ensemble ?  
- Bien sûr, ma chérie. J'avais donc 10 ans lorsque je suis tombée amoureuse d'un petit garçon aux yeux verts, perdu dans la gare de King's Cross un premier septembre...  
Sourire aux lèvres, Ginny lui conta à nouveau leur histoire sans se faire prier.  
- Et donc, s'il a mis si longtemps à bien vouloir sortir avec toi, c'est parce qu'il te voyait seulement comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, puis parce qu'il avait peur pour toi à cause de son destin ?  
- Oui, c'est ça, ma chérie. C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par lui forcer la main, dit Ginny en souriant à ce souvenir.  
- Puis il a préféré rompre pour te protéger... Et après l'Année des Ténèbres ?  
- Nous étions en deuil... Et lui se sentait coupable pour tous les morts. Et encore plus vis-à-vis de nous à cause du décès de Fred.  
- Mais il n'y était pour rien !  
- Je le sais bien, et je l'ai toujours su. Mais ton père a porté un très lourd poids sur les épaules, tu sais. Sa charge de Chef du bureau des Aurors est bien plus facile et reposante.  
La jeune fille ne pouvait qu'imaginer cela, même si elle en avait souvent entendu parler.  
- Et donc, vous avez refusé de le laisser se morfondre tout seul dans son coin, comme il le voulait.  
- Oui, tes grands-parents lui ont répété qu'il était comme un fils, pour eux. Mes frères l'ont entouré pour qu'il se joigne à nous, autour du corps de Fred.  
- Les Weasley l'avaient adopté depuis longtemps, et lui les avait adoptés aussi, remarqua Lily avec fierté.

Sa mère opina en souriant.  
- Un peu plus tard, alors que nous étions seuls, il m'a regardée, de l'espoir dans les yeux et un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Je lui ai souri et il a timidement entrouvert ses bras. Je me suis jetée dedans et nous nous sommes serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme des noyés s'accrochant à une bouée. Nous avons longtemps pleuré nos morts dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Lily baissa la tête tristement.  
- Ton père m'a alors chuchoté : "Est-ce que tu veux bien encore de moi, malgré tout ça, Gin ?" Je lui ai dit que je le comprenais, que je l'avais attendu et que je l'aimais toujours.  
- Et il a dit quoi ?  
- Il m'a d'abord serrée encore plus fort. Il m'a ensuite raconté que lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, cette année-là, il regardait mon point sur la Carte aussi souvent que possible. Qu'il n'avait pas cessé de penser à moi et d'espérer me retrouver. Il m'a aussi avoué que sa plus grande peur, lors de la Bataille finale, avait été que je meure. Puis il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer, et qu'il désirait passer sa vie entière à mes côtés.  
Lily se mit à sourire en imaginant la scène.  
- Puis vous avez fait votre septième année ensemble !  
- Oui, et ce fut la plus douce de toutes nos années à Poudlard, dit Ginny avec un large sourire. Il pouvait enfin se permettre d'être heureux et insouciant, et j'ai tout fait pour que ce soit effectivement le cas.  
- Et vous vous êtes mariés un an après vos ASPIC... C'est vraiment une belle histoire d'amour, soupira-t-elle.  
- Toutes les histoires d'amour sont différentes, ma puce, regarde Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione, par exemple.

- Les sorciers se marient toujours avec quelqu'un de leur Maison ?  
- Oh non, tu le sais bien ! s'exclama Ginny. Ton parrain Neville, tu sais qu'il était Gryffondor, mais sa femme, Hannah, était une Poufsouffle. Tiens, les parents d'Ailis, ton amie, c'est pareil : sa mère, Demelza Robins, elle aussi de notre Maison, a épousé un Serdaigle, Douglas MacGuire. Je pourrais te citer de nombreux autres exemples.  
Lily réfléchit puis dit d'un air innocent.  
- Finalement, il n'y a que les Serpentard qui ne se marient qu'entre eux, alors.  
- Même pas ! Tu as déjà entendu parler de Drago Malefoy, qui était de l'année de ton père.  
Lily opina en se forçant à ne surtout pas tressaillir.  
- Eh bien il a épousé une Serdaigle, Astoria Greengrass. Elle est plus jeune que lui, sa sœur Daphne était une camarade de classe de Drago. Et ce genre de mariage est de plus en plus courant, l'ambiance entre les Maisons est beaucoup moins tendue qu'à notre époque, Neville nous l'a souvent dit.

Lily opina et se repencha vers les fleurs qu'elles étaient en train de planter.  
- Tu es amoureuse d'un garçon qui n'est pas un Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?  
Lily sursauta et se mit à rougir.  
- Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne sais pas si c'est réciproque... continua sa mère en la fixant avec un sourire en coin.  
- Maman ! Arrête, ou je vais croire que tu es legilimens !  
Ginny éclata de rire, puis sourit doucement à sa fille.  
- Tu veux m'en parler ?  
- Eh bien... Je suis troublée parce qu'il a dit quelque chose que je ne sais pas si je dois prendre pour moi ou pas...  
- Il te l'a dit directement ? Ou bien tu as surpris une conversation ?  
- Il l'a dit à un de ses amis. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir entendu, il y avait beaucoup de monde.  
- Il savait que tu étais là ?  
Lily réfléchit quelques secondes et se souvint qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui l'avaient saluée de la main, quand elle était arrivée avec ses amies.  
- Oui.  
- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il a dit, et qui te trouble autant ?  
- En fait, son ami lui a demandé pourquoi il était actuellement célibataire, alors que beaucoup de jolies filles lui tournent autour. Et il a répondu qu'aucune de celles-là ne l'intéressaient, et que son cœur a déjà été attrapé... répondit la jeune fille pensivement.  
- Il a dit attrapé ?  
Lily opina.  
- Ce n'est pas une expression courante, continua sa mère. C'est parce que tu es attrapeuse que ça te trouble, ou je me trompe ?  
- Non, tu as raison, Maman, je me demande justement s'il faisait allusion à moi à cause de ça...  
- Il y a d'autres attrapeuses, à Poudlard ?  
- Mary Since, celle de Poufsouffle, mais elle vient de finir sa septième année...  
- Tu as déjà vu ce garçon avec elle ?  
- Euh non, pas spécialement. Et elle est beaucoup plus vieille que lui !  
Ginny sourit.  
- Et avec toi, il cherche à passer du temps ?  
Lily rougit.  
- Euh... oui, on peut dire ça, mais il y a toujours une bonne raison, tu sais.  
Ginny regarda sa fille malicieusement.  
- Ça, ma chérie, c'est un excellent moyen pour s'approcher de quelqu'un sans risquer de se faire envoyer sur les roses. Si tu lui plais, il va certainement trouver d'autres prétextes. Et rien ne t'empêche d'en chercher toi-même, lui glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire rêveusement.

* * *

Lily reçut la réponse de Scorpius peu de temps après. Il lui disait que lui-même comptait se rendre avec ses parents à la finale de la Coupe du Monde, et qu'ils pourraient peut-être s'y croiser. Il lui racontait aussi ses vacances. Le Serpentard terminait sa lettre en lui demandant si elle voulait des renseignements sur les cours de la quatrième année. La jeune fille espéra sincèrement que ce ne soit qu'un prétexte pour lui écrire. Elle se dépêcha de lui répondre et lui demanda notamment de lui parler des animaux qu'il avait étudiés cette année-là en Soins aux créatures magiques. Ils échangèrent ainsi plusieurs lettres sur le sujet, ainsi que sur les runes ou le Quidditch, durant le reste de l'été.

* * *

Le manoir était en effervescence. Erin et Ailis allaient bientôt arriver. Lily leur avait préparé une jolie chambre avec l'aide de sa mère. Elle était en train de mettre le couvert avec Albus, tandis que James aidait Ginny et Dwylie en cuisine. Ils avaient dressé une grande table dehors. En effet, les Potter avaient invité les Finnigan et les MacGuire à partager ce repas avec eux, avant d'accueillir leurs filles pour la semaine.

- Alors comme ça, c'est la fameuse maison où les Potter ont été assassinés, et où Harry a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui ! s'exclama Lavande Finnigan peu après son arrivée.  
- Lavande ! la rabroua sèchement Seamus, son mari.  
Harry avait blêmi mais Ginny se planta devant la jeune femme et la guida vers la maison. Elle lui dit d'une voix ferme :  
- Oui, c'est ici que mes beaux-parents ont été tués par Voldemort. Ta curiosité est satisfaite ?  
- Elle n'avait pas été détruite ? ne put s'empêcher de demander son ancienne camarade, d'une petite voix.  
- Seulement cette aile-là, lui désigna Ginny, là où se trouvaient la chambre de Harry et celle de ses parents. Nous l'avons réparée en 2001 et avons renforcé les défenses - par exemple, on ne peut pas transplaner ici. Maintenant, tu serais gentille de bien vouloir parler d'autre chose, lui dit-elle avec un sourire poli, accompagné d'un regard qui fit taire la jeune femme.

Demelza MacGuire avait posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Harry et Seamus lui fit un sourire désolé. Les adultes firent ensuite en sorte de trouver de nombreux autres sujets de conversation. Le repas fut finalement très gai. Moira MacGuire posa de nombreuses questions aux amies de sa sœur et à celle-ci. Elle était impatiente que le mois de septembre arrive, puisque ce serait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Lily, qui se souvenait de sa propre hâte, lui répondait très volontiers.

Un peu plus tard, Eamon Finnigan annonça à ses coéquipiers qu'il avait été désigné par le professeur Londubat, leur directeur de Maison, pour reprendre la charge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. James se déclara ravi et lui révéla que son propre père les avait précédés à ce poste.  
- Oh, c'est génial de rencontrer un ancien capitaine, Monsieur Potter ! lui déclara le jeune homme, l'air ravi. Vous étiez attrapeur, comme Lily maintenant, c'est ça ?  
- Oui, confirma Harry avec un petit sourire. Ginny m'a parfois remplacé à ce poste, mais elle excelle surtout comme poursuiveuse. Demelza aussi était poursuiveuse, poursuivit-il en les désignant de la tête.  
- C'est le poste que vous teniez chez les Harpies de Holyhead, Madame Potter, c'est bien ça ?  
Ginny opina. La conversation continua sur le Quidditch. Eamon dit qu'il espérait trouver un aussi bon gardien que leur ancien capitaine, qui se rengorgea. Ils parlèrent ensuite de la Coupe du Monde.

* * *

Les trois amies passèrent une excellente semaine. Lily entraîna plusieurs fois Ailis et Erin en promenade du côté moldu, que celles-ci connaissaient beaucoup moins qu'elle. Elles jouèrent aussi au Quidditch, lorsque les frères ou les parents de Lily étaient disponibles. Les trois jeunes filles discutèrent beaucoup avec Ginny et firent de la pâtisserie avec Dwylie. Elles parlèrent aussi de l'année scolaire qui allait commencer. C'était leur dernière avant les BUSE, elles avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Sans trop s'expliquer pourquoi, Lily ne voulait pas que ses amies voient les lettres de Scorpius, même celles arrivées durant la semaine. Elle y répondit donc en secret pour éviter leurs soupçons. La jeune fille avait caché soigneusement tout ce que le Serpentard lui avait écrit. Elle possédait un coffret inviolable, cadeau de son oncle George, qu'il avait lui-même ensorcelé. C'était sa meilleure cachette, là où elle rangeait ses bijoux et autres trésors. Elle l'emportait avec elle à Poudlard et le rapportait à chaque fois qu'elle était en vacances.

La jeune fille ne put cependant échapper à un interrogatoire en règle de ses amies. Elle accepta donc de reconnaître ce qu'elles avaient pressenti, elle était bel et bien amoureuse. Elle se refusa cependant à en dire beaucoup plus. Face à leurs suppositions, elle précisa cependant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du frère de l'une d'elles, même s'il n'était pas de leur année. Ailis et Erin lui arrachèrent la promesse de tout leur raconter si elle sortait avec ce garçon.

* * *

La fin du mois d'août arriva très vite. Le Quidditch occupait quasiment toutes les conversations. La défaite de l'équipe d'Angleterre, en quart de finale, avait assombri les Weasley et les Potter. Lors du repas dominical qui avait suivi, au Terrier, chacun avait fait et refait le match pour comprendre ce qui avait mené leur équipe à s'incliner contre l'Allemagne. Voir celle-ci arriver en finale leur apporta une maigre consolation. Elle allait affronter la Bolivie, dont l'équipe, redoutable, s'était facilement imposée jusque-là.

À la demande des enfants, qui désiraient profiter au maximum de l'ambiance de la Coupe du Monde, et n'eurent pas beaucoup à argumenter pour convaincre, toute la famille Weasley-Potter-Lupin partit camper sur place une semaine. Ils avaient réservé des emplacements mitoyens, afin de profiter les uns des autres, et emporté des tentes magiques. Une grande regroupait les filles, une autre les garçons. Les adultes s'étaient répartis entre les trois dernières. Ces tentes modernes étaient spacieuses, lumineuses et confortables, et Harry plaisanta à ce sujet avec Ron et Hermione.

L'ambiance était très gaie, dans le camping. De nombreux Britanniques étaient installés dans le même coin qu'eux, aussi virent-ils beaucoup de connaissances et amis. Les Finnigan partageaient une grande tente affichant clairement leur fierté d'être Irlandais. Plus loin, la tente des MacGuire était reconnaissable au tartan de leur famille, un beau rouge quadrillé de larges bandes vert sapin, de bandes blanches et de fines bandes bleues. Albus repéra très vite les Kendal et se dirigea aussitôt vers eux. James fit remarquer qu'il avait surtout repéré la ravissante et volcanique blonde qui était leur cadette, et qui se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche. Leur fille aînée, Lydwinn Kendal, était main dans la main avec Arnold Vaughn, l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor, qui était déjà son petit ami à Poudlard. Lorsque les enfants Potter les saluèrent, ils leur annoncèrent qu'ils allaient se fiancer et furent chaleureusement félicités.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Lily réussit à s'éloigner de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle semblait flâner mais cherchait en réalité la tente des Malefoy. Elle sursauta malgré elle lorsqu'elle entendit une voix dans son dos.  
- Beau temps pour un match, tu ne trouves pas ?  
La jeune fille se retourna.  
- Oui, ils ne devraient pas souffrir de la pluie, lui répondit-elle avec un éclat malicieux au fond des yeux.  
Scorpius opina, avant de demander :  
- Il y a longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ?  
- Non, juste le temps de nous installer, par là-bas, expliqua-t-elle en lui désignant du menton les tentes familiales.  
- C'est amusant, nous sommes aussi arrivés aujourd'hui, fit-il en montrant de la tête une tente à l'allure simple, à l'opposé. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a plusieurs petits terrains de Quidditch à l'extérieur du camping. Ça te dit d'aller voir ?  
- D'accord, je vais chercher mon balai, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Il y a probablement déjà plusieurs de mes cousins ou frères là-bas.

Des équipes improvisées de jeunes de plusieurs nationalités se mettaient en place. Lily vit James et plusieurs de ses cousins et cousines, certains déjà en l'air, d'autres en train de négocier. Grâce aux sorts de traduction, elle put se proposer à une équipe en formation, qui cherchait un attrapeur. La jeune fille retint difficilement un sourire radieux lorsqu'elle vit l'équipe qui se dirigeait vers eux pour disputer un match. En effet, l'attrapeur adverse n'était autre que Scorpius. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire, avant de prendre un air innocent. En attendant qu'un terrain se libère, les joueurs des deux équipes firent connaissance. Un Américain jeta un regard soupçonneux aux deux attrapeurs lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils se connaissaient. Il fit part de sa crainte de les voir favoriser l'un ou l'autre.  
- Aucun risque ! rétorqua Lily gaiement. Nous sommes tous les deux à Poudlard, dans deux équipes rivales. Même si nous sommes amis en dehors des stades, nous ne nous sommes jamais fait de cadeau sur le terrain, bien au contraire.  
- Elle a parfaitement raison, approuva Scorpius. Et j'ai une revanche à prendre sur elle, continua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, en fixant son adversaire favorite.

Tout au long de la semaine, les petits terrains de Quidditch ne désemplirent pas. Les jeunes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, mais des équipes de plusieurs générations se formaient aussi. Malgré les demandes répétées de leurs enfants, neveux et filleuls, Harry et Ginny refusèrent de participer, craignant d'attirer les foules. De leur côté, Lily et Scorpius se trouvèrent très souvent opposés l'un à l'autre. Ils n'arrivèrent pas vraiment à se départager, au final, ayant attrapé le Vif d'Or à peu près autant de fois l'un que l'autre. Ils ne se parlaient vraiment qu'autour des terrains, avant et après les matchs. Comme à leur habitude, ils échangeaient seulement de courtes paroles de défi durant ceux-ci. Et, dans le camping, ils ne faisaient guère plus que de se saluer, comme par un accord tacite. La jeune fille était généralement en compagnie d'Ailis et d'Erin ou de sa famille, le jeune homme avec des amis.

* * *

La finale de la Coupe du Monde arriva très vite. Le stade était immense, il pouvait contenir des centaines de milliers de sorciers. Lily et sa famille étaient très bien placés. Ils avaient tous des multiplettes, pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Seule la petite Maud semblait indifférente à l'excitation générale. Elle dormait, confortablement lovée contre son père, dans une écharpe de portage multicolore à laquelle il avait assorti ses cheveux.

Le match fut très disputé et dura longtemps. Les sandwichs emportés par prudence furent les bienvenus, ainsi que les bièraubeurres qui les accompagnaient. Victoire allaita tranquillement sa fille. Celle-ci profita ensuite un moment du spectacle, avant de se rendormir à nouveau contre son père. La Bolivie l'emporta finalement par 380 points contre 260.


	5. 2022 2023 Retour à Poudlard

La rentrée scolaire arriva vite. Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année s'étaient installés à leurs tables, dans un joyeux brouhaha, avant que les professeurs ne leur imposent le silence. Les nouveaux entrèrent alors, attirant tous les regards. À la table de Gryffondor, Ailis tentait de rassurer à distance sa sœur Moira, qu'elle sentait tendue. Amalric Vaughn faisait le pitre pour distraire sa cadette Siobhan, qui se trouvait aussi parmi les Première année. Lily fit un signe d'encouragement à Lorcan et Lysander Scamander, les jumeaux de sa marraine Luna. Elle fut particulièrement attentive lorsque leur tour arriva. Le premier fut réparti à Serdaigle et le second à Poufsouffle. Moira et Siobhan rejoignirent, elles, la table rouge et or, sous les acclamations habituelles, particulièrement de leurs aînés, ravis de les voir dans la même Maison qu'eux.

Le discours de la directrice de Poudlard, juste après le dessert, était beaucoup plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire. Eileen Brown souhaita d'abord la bienvenue aux nouveaux puis un bon retour aux autres. Elle rappela ensuite aux élèves les événements qui s'étaient déroulés 25 ans plus tôt. La fameuse et terrible Année des Ténèbres, qui fit tant de morts. La Bataille de Poudlard, si décisive, à laquelle beaucoup de leurs parents ou grands-parents avaient participé. Bataille qui avait permis la victoire sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Le monde sorcier tout entier allait commémorer cela. Les professeurs en reparleraient durant toute l'année. Et, en mai, une cérémonie du souvenir se déroulerait à Poudlard même, avec les anciens combattants et les personnages importants de la communauté sorcière. Elle serait suivie d'un bal, pour célébrer sur une note plus joyeuse 25 années de paix.

* * *

Les cours reprirent dès le lendemain. Suite à l'annonce du professeur Brown, Lily se fit souvent accoster, en ce début d'année.  
- Hé, Potter, comment il a fait, ton père, pour tuer Voldemort ?  
- Hé, Potter, il faisait quoi, ton père, pendant l'Année des Ténèbres ?  
- Hé, Potter, il n'a jamais été tenté de rejoindre Voldemort, ton père ?  
- Hé, Potter, ton père, il a vraiment tué Voldemort d'un simple Expelliarmus ?  
- Hé, Potter, c'est vrai que c'est ta mère qui a dirigé la Résistance de Poudlard avec le professeur Londubat ?  
- Hé, Potter, il va venir, ton père, en mai ?  
Aux premières questions, elle répondait en indiquant la zone de la bibliothèque où se trouvaient les livres concernant cette période, avec un regard flamboyant. Aux questions du dernier type, elle suggérait sur un ton sarcastique :  
- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, si tu veux savoir !

La jeune fille menaçait aussi les plus collants de leur lancer le sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Albus se heurtait au même problème, ainsi que, dans une moindre mesure, leurs cousins Weasley. Ils en étaient tous profondément exaspérés et avaient hâte que les curieux se lassent.

- Hé, Potter...  
- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se retournant, des éclairs dans les yeux.  
Le Serpentard la regarda, interloqué. Elle se calma en l'observant.  
- Désolée, Scorpius, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi... Je suppose que tu voulais me parler de tout autre chose.  
- Merlin... Tu es assaillie de crétins qui cherchent à apprendre de ta bouche ce que ton père a fait il y a 25 ans, c'est ça ? J'ai vu Albus subir la même chose, tout à l'heure...  
La jeune fille opina, poussa un soupir exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Ils n'ont pas pensé à aller plutôt voir à la bibliothèque ?  
- Je suis rassurée de voir qu'il reste des gens intelligents, dans ce château !  
Il lui sourit, complice.  
- Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi, en fait ?  
- Je voulais simplement savoir si ça te disait de reprendre les entraînements avec moi.  
- Bien sûr ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas faire prendre la poussière à mon balai, Malefoy, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Eamon Finnigan annonça rapidement les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch et invita tous les candidats au poste de gardien à s'inscrire. Une dizaine de Gryffondor de toutes les années se présentèrent. Après avoir écarté les Première année, le capitaine et son équipe testèrent les autres. À la fin de la matinée, c'est Michael Crivey, un Troisième année, qui fut retenu. Les joueurs passèrent leur après-midi à s'entraîner ensemble. Les anciens retrouvaient avec plaisir leur complicité. Michael était un garçon ouvert et sympathique et se fit vite sa place dans l'équipe. Ils rentrèrent tous à leur Salle Commune très satisfaits, prêts à remporter une nouvelle fois la Coupe.

En se dirigeant vers l'un de leurs entraînements d'attrapeurs, Lily demanda à Scorpius :  
- Au fait, qui est votre capitaine, cette année ?  
- C'est moi, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il ne le lui ait pas dit avant.  
- Je suis curieuse de voir ça, lui dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Je sens que je vais aller assister à l'un de vos entraînements.  
Il se mit à rire.

La jeune fille vint effectivement. Comme c'était encore le début de l'année, elle n'était pas la seule spectatrice à ne pas être de Serpentard. Elle s'installa dans les gradins et observa son ami. Debout au milieu de ses joueurs, il leur donnait ses instructions. Alors qu'il allait monter sur son balai, elle croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire en coin. Il lui répondit de la même manière. La Gryffondor le trouva très à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle. Elle se réjouit d'observer que la qualité de l'équipe Serpentard n'avait pas changé avec les nouveaux arrivants. Les matchs contre eux resteraient donc toujours aussi intéressants.

* * *

Cette année-là, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient un air de cours d'Histoire moderne. Le professeur Glenmavis leur parla des Mangemorts, des Sortilèges Impardonnables, des Détraqueurs, de la Bataille finale... Elle leur fit particulièrement travailler les sortilèges de défense, mais une bonne partie des cours visait à leur faire prendre conscience du danger des Forces du Mal et de l'importance de lutter contre elles. Lily et ses deux amies, dont les parents avaient aussi combattu lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, le comprenaient parfaitement.

Lors des cours de Botanique, le professeur Londubat était fréquemment invité à montrer son faux gallion de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Neville avait toujours été apprécié des élèves pour sa gentillesse et son impartialité vis-à-vis d'eux. Son statut de héros de la guerre les impressionnait beaucoup. On savait qu'il avait été l'un des principaux chefs de la Résistance de Poudlard. Il fut amené à en témoigner à plusieurs reprises, en dehors des cours, faisant salle comble. Les Gryffondor étaient très fiers de l'avoir comme directeur de Maison. Ils n'hésitaient pas à raconter comment il avait sorti l'épée de leur fondateur du Choixpeau magique, avant de décapiter grâce à elle le serpent de Voldemort sous les yeux de celui-ci.

* * *

Quelques temps après Halloween arriva le premier mach de Quidditch de l'année. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'étaient entraînés avec acharnement. Lily et Scorpius avaient multiplié les piques à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. Toute l'école, dans les gradins, se préparait avec délices au spectacle.

Eamon Finnigan et Scorpius Malefoy se serrèrent vigoureusement la main, se défiant du regard. Lorsque le professeur Davies siffla le coup d'envoi et libéra les balles, les joueurs s'envolèrent. Julia Blentwitch, Anwenn Kendal et Eamon, les poursuiveurs Gryffondor, n'arrêtaient pas de se passer le Souafle dès que l'un d'eux l'attrapait et marquaient autant de buts que possible. Le gardien Serpentard, Julian Brices, en arrêtait encore plus. Lorsque le Souafle passait dans le camp adverse, c'est Drenka O'Reilly, Judy Goyle et Emily Harper qui ne cessaient de se le passer jusqu'aux buts Gryffondor, tenus par Michael Crivey. Celui-ci ne laissait passer que très peu de buts. Les batteurs rouge et or, Albus Potter et Walter Vaughn, s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec les cognards, comme leurs homologues vert et argent, Michael Nott et Hugh Boot.

Au-dessus de la mêlée, Lily et Scorpius scrutaient attentivement le stade afin de trouver le Vif d'Or. À chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, ils se défiaient avec un sourire carnassier. Leurs duels étaient encore plus intéressants lors des matchs entre leurs deux Maisons, la rivalité entre celles-ci ajoutant du piment à la leur. Le match durait depuis environ deux heures. Plusieurs fois, les attrapeurs avaient vu le Vif et tenté de s'en saisir. Mais ils n'avaient pu se départager avant que la petite balle ailée ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Lily repéra un éclat doré vers le milieu du terrain, sous la mêlée. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Scorpius lui apprit qu'il venait aussi de le voir et qu'il la guettait du coin de l'œil. Dans ces cas-là, leur seule chance de gagner était d'arriver en premier. Ils démarrèrent en même temps leur course, descendant en piqué au milieu de leurs camarades. En approchant du Vif d'Or, ils tendirent tous deux leurs mains vers lui. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est celle du jeune homme qui se referma dessus. Il remonta aussitôt en chandelle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Lily lui tira la langue.  
- Hé hé, ce coup-ci, c'est Serpentard qui remporte le match, Potter !  
- Pour la première et dernière fois, Malefoy, crois-moi !  
- Je serais toi, je n'en serais pas si sû...  
La jeune fille l'interrompit en se mettant brusquement à crier, les yeux agrandis par la panique :  
- Scorpius !

Il se retourna brusquement. Un cognard fonçait sur lui à toute allure. Le jeune homme ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter et le reçut violemment dans l'épaule gauche. Il grimaça et vacilla dangereusement sur son balai. Les joueurs de Serpentard, qui arrivaient vers lui pour le féliciter, se précipitèrent en direction de leur capitaine, espérant arriver à temps pour l'aider. Le professeur Glenmavis et le professeur Kent ralentirent sa descente et lancèrent un sort de coussinage au sol sous lui. L'attrapeuse de Gryffondor s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance et mit pied à terre pour rejoindre son équipe et se changer.

* * *

Lily faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, inquiète. Lorsque les coéquipiers de Scorpius furent partis, elle entra doucement dans l'infirmerie et s'approcha de son lit. Dès qu'il la vit, il se mit à sourire et lui dit :  
- Alors, Potter, tu viens fêter ma victoire ?  
- Non, je viens juste vérifier si le cognard a laissé suffisamment de morceaux de toi pour que je puisse prendre ma revanche, la prochaine fois, Malefoy, lui répondit-elle sarcastiquement, tout en s'asseyant sur le lit du jeune homme.  
- Tu craignais de ne plus pouvoir affronter ton adversaire favori ?  
- Et surtout le seul du même niveau que moi, ici ! Avec les autres c'est moins amusant, lui dit-elle d'un ton badin, cherchant à cacher son inquiétude.

Il hocha la tête puis dit sur un ton sérieux :  
- Merci, Lily. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu essayer de l'éviter.  
- Il t'arrivait en pleine tête. J'ai vraiment eu peur, Scorpius... glissa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
Il retint sa respiration et vit la jeune fille redresser la tête et s'animer avant d'avoir le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.  
- Mais on n'a pas idée, aussi, de laisser des balles pareilles en liberté quand des joueurs volent sur leurs balais ! C'est vraiment dangereux, je ne sais pas ce qui a pris au sorcier qui a imaginé ça !  
Elle continua sa diatribe contre les cognards pendant un moment, très remontée. Il l'observait, l'air amusé.

- Tu es vraiment jolie, quand tu es en colère, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
Elle s'arrêta net, le cœur battant à tout rompre, haussa les sourcils, le fixa dans les yeux et lui demanda :  
- Ah oui ? Et seulement quand je suis en colère ?  
Il se cala plus confortablement contre ses oreillers et fit mine de réfléchir.  
- Eh bien, ça dépend des moments. Parfois tu es ravissante, parfois tu es jolie, parfois tu es belle...  
Elle rougit et baissa à nouveau les yeux.  
- Je parie que tu ne sortirais jamais avec un Serpentard... glissa-t-il, mi-provocateur, mi-désolé.

Elle le regarda, interloquée, avant de lui rétorquer :  
- C'est un défi ?  
- Peut-être... souffla-t-il, subitement mal à l'aise.  
Pleine d'espoir, Lily observa soigneusement Scorpius. Il lui semblait qu'il partageait le même trouble qu'elle.  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu as besoin de me mettre au défi pour que j'accepte de sortir avec toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Remarque, un pauvre blessé a besoin de réconfort, continua-t-il vivement, quelle que soit sa Maison, n'est-ce pas, Lily ? Donc... Euh... attends... tu as dit quoi, exactement ?  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de me mettre au défi pour que j'accepte de sortir avec toi, Scorpius, répondit-elle doucement.  
Il la regarda d'un air émerveillé et s'écria :  
- Béni soit l'inventeur des cognards, c'était certainement un sorcier génial !  
Elle se mit à rire puis, des étoiles dans les yeux, se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler : "Crétin !" et l'embrasser.

* * *

Lily entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Ailis et Erin travaillaient dans un coin avec Hugo et Amalric. Après avoir vu la tête que faisait leur amie, elles se consultèrent du regard et s'excusèrent auprès des garçons. Elles encadrèrent la jeune fille et lui dirent qu'elles avaient besoin d'elle dans leur dortoir. Celle-ci les regarda avec surprise mais les suivit sans rien dire. Les deux conspiratrices vérifièrent que le dortoir était vide et firent asseoir leur amie sur son lit, s'asseyant face à elle sur celui d'Erin.

- Tu as l'air bien rêveuse, Lily, attaqua celle-ci avec un sourire complice.  
La jeune fille rougit mais fixa ses amies sans répondre.  
- Il y a un garçon là-dessous ou je ne m'appelle plus Ailis MacGuire.  
- Et je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas de celui dont on a parlé cet été...  
- Tu te souviens de ta promesse, Lily, de tout nous raconter si tu sortais avec lui ?  
Lily se mit à rire.  
- Décidément, les filles, vous n'abandonnez jamais !  
Ses amies lui firent un grand sourire et se mirent en position d'écoute.  
- Oui, vous avez vu juste, je sors avec le garçon auquel je pensais cet été... continua-t-elle rêveusement.  
Ailis et Erin s'exclamèrent joyeusement.

- Alors, qui c'est ? On veut savoir, maintenant !  
- Eh bien... euh... euh... ce n'est pas... euh... un Gryffondor !  
Erin et Ailis s'entre-regardèrent, surprises que leur amie leur réponde ainsi, mais rentrèrent dans son jeu.  
- Un Serdaigle ?  
Lily secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.  
- Un Poufsouffle.  
Elle réitéra son geste.  
- Ah, tiens, un Serpentard...  
Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire rêveur, sans voir les regards surpris de ses amies.

- Mais dis-moi, Lily... Tu ne reviendrais pas de l'infirmerie, par hasard ? demanda Ailis malicieusement, après quelques instants de réflexion.  
Ce fut au tour de celle-ci d'être surprise. Elle se mit à observer le plafond tout en rougissant.  
- L'infirmerie ? L'infirmerie... Oh ! Tu sors avec Scorpius Malefoy ! s'exclama Erin, visiblement très étonnée.  
- Oui, c'est lui, répondit Lily avec un large sourire.  
- Scorpius Malefoy ! répéta Erin, éberluée. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous lancer des piques !  
- Avec une complicité évidente, et ils se retrouvent toutes les semaines pour s'entraîner ensemble... Je me disais bien qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche, remarqua Ailis avec un sourire malicieux.  
Lily rougit. Cédant à l'insistance de ses amies, elle leur raconta tout. Les jeunes filles se récrièrent lorsqu'elle leur avoua qu'il lui avait écrit durant leur séjour et qu'elle n'avait rien voulu dire à ce moment-là, n'étant pas sûre des sentiments du jeune homme.

- Mais, j'y pense... Mes parents étaient en classe avec les vôtres, dit Erin. Si je me souviens bien de ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, son père et le tien étaient ennemis, non ?  
Lily se rembrunit.  
- C'est vrai, nos pères se détestaient. Et alors ?  
- Et puis ça fait plus de vingt ans, souligna Ailis.  
- Ils risquent quand même de faire une drôle de tête, en l'apprenant ! s'esclaffa Erin.  
Lily fit la moue et se mit à réfléchir.  
- J'aimerais autant voir leur réaction, plutôt qu'ils l'apprennent par lettre...  
- C'est vrai qu'ils seraient surpris, s'ils vous voyaient aller au bal ensemble !  
Les trois jeunes filles s'amusèrent de cette idée.  
- Bon, j'en toucherai un mot à Al et aux cousins.  
Elles parlèrent encore de Scorpius pendant un grand moment, puis retournèrent à la Salle Commune pour finir leurs devoirs.

* * *

Lily passa un moment avec le Serpentard avant le repas. Il devait quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain matin. Entre baisers et tendres piques, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle comptait faire et pourquoi. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle commença par aller saluer Rose et Lucy à la table des Serdaigle. Elle leur chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle fit ensuite de même avec Albus, Roxanne, Louis et Hugo, assis à la table des Gryffondor, avant de s'installer entre Ailis et Erin.

La benjamine des Potter fut la première à arriver devant la tapisserie du septième étage représentant Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre à danser à des trolls. Elle passa trois fois devant en pensant très fort à ce dont elle avait besoin et ouvrit la porte apparue sur le mur. La Salle sur Demande ressemblait à un salon, avec plusieurs fauteuils confortables et une élégante table basse, posés sur un épais tapis. Des tapisseries racontant l'histoire de son père et des amis de celui-ci recouvraient tous les murs. Elle sortit sept bièraubeurres de son sac et les déposa sur la table basse. Roxanne arriva peu après. Louis et Albus entrèrent au même moment. Rose et Lucy ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, suivies de peu par Hugo. Les cousins commencèrent par discuter de choses et d'autres, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils, tout en sirotant leur boisson.

- Bon, Lily, s'exclama tout à coup Roxanne en se redressant, je suppose que ce n'est pas simplement pour le plaisir de discuter que tu as réuni le Conseil des Cousins, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu as raison, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.  
- Rien de grave, je suppose, sinon tu aurais commencé par ça, lui dit Lucy avec un clin d'œil.  
- Non, en effet, rien de grave ! confirma-t-elle. Rien de plus qu'un petit service que je voulais vous demander.  
Tous se firent attentifs.  
- J'aimerais que vous ne parliez pas de mon nouveau petit copain à la famille pour le moment.  
Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
- Mais pour quelle raison voudrais-tu qu'on aille leur raconter ta vie privée ? s'étonna Louis.  
- Même moi, je ne leur en parle pas ! s'exclama Albus.  
- À votre avis ? demanda la jeune fille.

Ils l'observèrent, sourcils froncés.  
- Ils connaissent ce petit copain, ou du moins ses parents ? interrogea Lucy.  
- Ils connaissent une bonne partie des parents de nos camarades ! rappela Hugo.  
- Mais ils ont un lien spécial avec ceux-là, c'est ça, sœurette ?  
- En quelque sorte, dit-elle.  
Tous la regardaient perplexes, sauf Rose, qui semblait avoir compris.  
- Ce ne serait pas le fils de quelqu'un qu'ils détestaient à l'époque ?  
- Tu brûles, Rosie !  
Les autres réfléchirent et proposèrent quelques noms, mais Lily secoua la tête en signe de dénégation à chaque fois.  
- Serait-ce un Serpentard ? demanda Louis.  
La jeune fille opina.  
- Euh... Il y en a, dans notre année, dont ils détestaient les parents... se mit à réfléchir Hugo.  
- Il n'est pas de notre année...  
- Dis donc, Lily, il ne ferait pas du Quidditch, par hasard, ton amoureux ? l'interrogea Rose.  
- Si...  
- Et il ne serait pas capitaine, comme notre chère Rose, par hasard ? demanda Albus en retenant un rire.  
Lily opina et Hugo s'écria :  
- Malefoy ? Tu sors avec Malefoy ?

La jeune fille confirma en rougissant légèrement.  
- Ah oui, en effet ! s'exclama Louis.  
- Je comprends mieux la réunion du Conseil des Cousins, pouffa Lucy.  
- Mais vous n'arrêtez pas de vous lancer des piques ! s'étonna Hugo.  
- Et alors ? rétorqua sa sœur.  
- J'ai toujours aimé les joutes verbales, tu le sais. Alors avec son répondant, je me régale.  
- En tout cas, intervint Albus, il est plutôt sympa, comme gars.  
- Évidemment, poursuivit Lily malicieusement, sinon je ne sortirais pas avec lui.  
- D'accord, j'avoue, dit Roxanne avec un grand sourire, si tu n'avais rien demandé, j'en aurais certainement parlé.  
- Oh, je suis curieuse de voir la tête que feront oncle Harry et oncle Ron ! glissa Lucy avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Quand je pense que Papa a toujours eu peur que Rosie sorte avec lui, ricana Hugo, ses propos faisant rire l'assemblée.  
- C'est vrai que lorsqu'on les entend parler du père de Malefoy... remarqua Louis avec un sourire en coin.  
- Oh, arrêtez, dit Lily, un peu énervée, en levant les yeux au ciel. On est dans la réalité, pas dans Roméo et Juliette !  
Tous se mirent à rire.  
- Tu comptes leur dire à Noël ? demanda Albus.  
- Mmmm... à vrai dire, je pensais que leurs têtes seraient encore plus intéressantes à regarder s'ils nous voyaient ensemble...  
- Tu veux attendre le bal ? présuma Lucy.  
- C'est une idée intéressante ! rétorqua sa cousine avec un sourire machiavélique. Je peux compter sur vous pour que ça ne sorte pas de Poudlard d'ici là ?  
Ils opinèrent volontiers mais Rose remarqua :  
- Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que tu en touches un mot à Neville aussi, à mon avis...  
- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé... Bon, ça tombe bien, lundi j'ai Botanique, je pourrai lui parler juste après.

* * *

Le lendemain, contrairement à ses habitudes, Lily se leva tôt et se dépêcha de faire sa toilette et d'aller déjeuner. Elle emporta avec elle sa sacoche de cours. Lucinella Wellings, qui était assise dans son lit et se frottait les yeux, la regarda, éberluée.  
- Ben tu fais quoi, Lily ? On est dimanche !  
- Je sais, je vais travailler.  
- À la bibliothèque ?  
- Par exemple...  
Sa camarade la fixait encore de ses yeux ronds tandis qu'elle sortait du dortoir à toute vitesse. Ailis et Erin éclatèrent de rire.  
- Vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous ?  
- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas...

Le ventre plein, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Scorpius était déjà là, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Il souri béatement et se dirigea vers elle. Après un regard circulaire, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il lui proposa ensuite d'aller s'installer dans une salle de classe désaffectée, un peu plus loin. Ils entrèrent dans celle-ci et, pour ne pas être dérangés, scellèrent la porte d'un Collaporta. Ils décidèrent de faire leurs devoirs plus tard et déposèrent leurs sacs de cours sur une table. Lily métamorphosa alors une chaise en canapé à deux places.

- Des rayures vertes et rouges ? Aurais-tu hâte d'être à Noël ? lui demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé.  
- Tu l'aurais préféré rouge et or, mon petit serpent chéri ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour s'embrasser et se dire des mots tendres.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. La matinée touchait déjà à sa fin. Lily était blottie dans les bras de Scorpius, qui lui embrassait les cheveux. Il se racla la gorge et lui demanda d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé :  
- Le conseil de famille s'est bien passé ?  
La jeune fille se mit à rire.  
- Ce n'était que le Conseil des Cousins, et encore, seulement ceux de Poudlard ! Le Conseil de Famille, c'est autre chose, crois-moi, tu sais combien j'ai d'oncles et tantes, lui dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.  
Il fit un petit sourire crispé et continua :  
- Comment ont-il réagi ?  
- Ils ont été surpris, répondit-elle. Mais ils m'ont promis de tenir leur langue pour l'instant.  
- Ça... ça ne leur pose pas de problème que tu sortes avec Scorpius Malefoy ?  
Elle l'embrassa.  
- Non, ça ne leur en pose pas, ils te connaissent suffisamment pour ça, tu sais. Et de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, quelle importance ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Et ce que je veux, là, c'est être avec toi, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Je sais que ta famille est importante pour toi, Lily. C'est pour cela que leur avis m'importe, continua-t-il ensuite.  
- Les connaissant, je me doutais qu'ils le prendraient bien. C'est la génération du dessus qui risque d'avoir plus de mal...  
- Je sais que mon père détestait le tien et que c'était réciproque... dit-il dans un soupir.  
- Oui, ils risquent de ne pas voir notre relation d'un très bon œil... mais je pense que ma mère sera de notre côté.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Elle aime mon père depuis qu'elle a dix ans, mais il a mis cinq ans pour découvrir qui elle était et s'apercevoir qu'il l'aimait aussi, dit-elle. Alors cela m'étonnerait fort qu'elle ne nous soutienne pas.  
- En effet... Je ne pense pas que ma mère s'oppose à nous, elle non plus.  
Et il lui raconta l'histoire de ses parents.

Ils étaient à nouveau en train de s'embrasser lorsque l'on entendit un estomac gargouiller. Ils se mirent à rire, gênés, et Lily regarda sa montre.  
- Quoi ? Déjà !  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Presque 14 heures ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !  
- On dirait que je te fais perdre toute notion du temps... dit-il avec un large sourire.  
- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu te doutais de l'heure, toi, peut-être ? lui répondit-elle de même.  
Il en convint volontiers.  
- Bon, tu crois qu'il reste encore quelque chose à grignoter, à l'heure qu'il est ?  
- Dans la Grande Salle, j'en doute, mais on n'a qu'à aller aux cuisines.  
- Aux cuisines ? Tu sais où c'est ? Et on a le droit ?  
Elle éclata de rire.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est interdit, mais je ne connais personne qui ait reçu une retenue pour ça. Et oui, je sais parfaitement bien où elles sont situées. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis la sœur de James Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle, mutine.  
- Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu que tu lui ressemblais, sur ces points-là.  
- Question d'hérédité, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Nous sommes les petits-enfants de l'un des quatre Maraudeurs et ce sont nos oncles Fred et George qui ont créé le marécage du troisième étage et le magasin Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, tu sais, précisa-t-elle solennellement.  
- Les Maraudeurs ?  
- Oh, attends, je vais te raconter ! lui dit-elle en souriant énigmatiquement.

Ils sortirent en laissant leurs affaires et protégèrent la porte par un mot de passe. Elle l'entraîna vers les cuisines tout en lui parlant des Maraudeurs. Le jeune homme fut très surpris en découvrant la pièce et le grand nombre d'elfes de maisons qui y travaillaient. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Lily surveillait discrètement ses réactions vis-à-vis d'eux et ne remarqua pas plus le sourire satisfait de sa petite amie à la fin de cette inspection. Ils leur demandèrent un panier pique-nique et du jus de citrouille et repartirent vite vers leur petite pièce, aussi discrètement que possible.

Après avoir mangé, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à faire leurs devoirs, assis côte à côte à une table, se frôlant sans cesse. De temps en temps, ils parlaient de telle ou telle matière. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Scorpius voulut aller faire un tour en balai avec elle au stade de Quidditch mais la jeune fille refusa, lui intimant l'ordre de se reposer tant qu'il ne serait pas complètement remis. Elle ne rendit son apparence à la chaise métamorphosée en canapé qu'à l'heure du dîner, lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs camarades dans la Grande Salle.


	6. 2022 2023 Neville Londubat

Le lundi matin, les Gryffondor de quatrième année commençaient toujours par un cours de Métamorphose. Suivait ensuite une heure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sur le chemin entre les deux cours, Julia Blentwitch s'approcha de sa camarade.  
- Lily, je peux te parler deux minutes ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, à propos de quoi ?  
Julia attendit que les autres élèves les aient devancées.  
- Dis-moi... Je voulais savoir si... enfin... S'il y a encore quelque chose entre Amalric et toi ?  
Lily l'observa et son sourire s'élargit.  
- Tu veux savoir s'il est vraiment libre ?  
- Ben... euh... Oui, en quelque sorte...  
- Alors oui, à ma connaissance, Amalric est vraiment libre. Mais tu peux demander à mon cousin Hugo, il est davantage au courant que moi.  
- Super ! s'exclama Julia avec un sourire rayonnant, avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre le reste de la classe.  
Lily la regarda partir. Elle s'amusa de voir sa compagne de dortoir s'asseoir à côté d'Amalric, en cours de DCFM. Elle se dit qu'ils formeraient un joli couple.

La matinée se terminait par deux heures de Botanique. Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle entrèrent dans la serre numéro trois à l'invitation du professeur Londubat. Une fois ceux-ci installés, il leur dit :  
- Nous allons étudier le Bubobulb, aujourd'hui. Qui peut me parler de cette plante ?  
Plusieurs mains se levèrent dont, ce qui était rare dans cette matière, celle de Lily.  
- Oui, miss Potter ?  
- Les Bubobulbs ressemblent à des limaces noires et épaisses qui se tortillent. Ils sont couverts de vésicules remplies de pus qui brûle mais, dilué, peut faire un excellent remède contre l'acné.  
- Tout à fait, 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Nous allons donc extraire ce pus. Mettez vos gants en peau de dragon et soyez très attentifs à ce que vous faites, je m'attends à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident.

Après avoir écouté les explications de leur professeur, les élèves se mirent à l'ouvrage. Ailis et Lily observèrent les gestes d'Erin, qui collectionnait les Optimal et les Effort exceptionnel en Botanique, avant de l'imiter. À la fin du cours, Lily dit à ses amies de partir devant et rangea lentement ses affaires.  
- Vous vouliez me voir, miss Potter ?  
- Oui, j'ai besoin de parler...

À ces mots, Neville Londubat ferma la porte de la serre par un sort et lança un Assurdiato.  
- Un souci, Lily ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, Neville. Je voulais juste savoir si tu écris à mes parents, parfois ?  
- Ça m'arrive, oui, mais je ne leur parle pas spécialement de toi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
- Mais si c'est un problème de discipline, ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma filleule que je serai plus indulgent, tu le sais, continua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
- Non, pas du tout ! dit-elle en riant. C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas qu'ils apprennent le nom de mon nouveau petit copain par lettre.  
Il la regarda avec surprise.  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de chose dont je me vois leur parler.  
- Oui, mais tu changeras peut-être d'avis en sachant qui c'est.  
Il la fixa, perplexe.  
- Je sors avec l'attrapeur des Serpentard, qui est aussi leur capitaine, d'ailleurs...  
- L'attrapeur des Serpentard... Eh bien... Qui est-ce, déjà ? Voyons... Non... Lui ? Excellent ! dit-il en éclatant de rire.  
Lily blêmit et le regarda d'un air courroucé, puis elle croisa ses bras.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle...  
- Si ! Oh si ! dit-il en continuant à rire. Merlin ! La fille de Harry Potter et le fils de Drago Malefoy ! et il se mit à rire de plus belle.  
- C'est parce qu'ils étaient ennemis que ça te fait rire ?  
- Oui ! Si tu savais à quel point ils se détestaient, à l'époque ! Oh oui ! Merlin, si quelqu'un leur avait dit ça ! s'exclama-t-il, son fou rire repartant de plus belle.  
Lily s'assit sur sa chaise en le regardant, dans l'expectative. Il précisa :  
- J'imagine leurs têtes, Merlin ! Si quelqu'un leur avait annoncé ça, à l'époque, dit-il en se remettant à rire de plus belle, Merlin, leur réaction aurait certainement été très explosive !  
- Tu... tu... tu crois qu'ils vont le prendre si mal que ça ?  
Il l'observa en tentant de calmer son fou rire. Sa filleule semblait vraiment inquiète. Il posa une main sur son bras et lui dit :  
- Ils n'ont plus 15 ans depuis longtemps, Lily, ils ont mûri tous les deux, crois-moi. Je doute qu'ils prennent la nouvelle avec enthousiasme mais ça, je pense que tu l'avais compris. Cependant, je suis certain que vous n'avez rien à craindre, ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
- Merci, Neville !  
- Vous comptez leur en parler quand ?  
- Eh bien... probablement les mettre devant le fait accompli au Bal de la Victoire... Tu trouves que c'est une mauvaise idée, peut-être ?  
Il réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Non, elle me paraît plutôt bonne. Mais le père de Scorpius l'apprendra plus tard, dans ce cas.  
- Non, en même temps, puisqu'il devrait être invité aussi, dit la jeune fille, avant de lui expliquer pourquoi.  
Elle remercia ensuite son parrain, avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

* * *

Lily retrouva ses amies à la table des Gryffondor. Après le repas, elle passa quelques instants avec Scorpius, avant que chacun ne reparte en cours. Le soir même, il avait entraînement de Quidditch, avec son équipe, auquel il avait refusé que la jeune fille assiste, craignant d'être distrait. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la même salle que la veille, après celui-ci, et commencèrent par s'embrasser passionnément. Le jeune homme pesta contre l'heure, le couvre-feu n'étant pas loin.  
- Finalement, il y a un gros avantage, à sortir avec un Gryffondor, lui dit Lily, mutine.  
- Comment ça ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
- Ça tient en deux mots... répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
- Vraiment ? Lesquels ? interrogea-t-il en la serrant davantage contre lui.  
- Salle Commune...  
Il grogna et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- C'est vrai, ça, quel dommage que tu n'aies pas été répartie à Serpentard ! lui dit-il sarcastiquement.  
- Ou plutôt toi à Gryffondor ! lui rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
- Mais je suis bien trop Serpentard pour aller dans une autre maison...  
- Et moi bien trop Gryffondor...  
Ils se regardèrent avec malice.  
- Mais ça ne va pas être facile de nous voir, on n'a pas un seul cours commun...  
- Et j'ai comme l'impression que nous croiser par hasard ou nous entraîner ensemble une fois par semaine ne nous suffit plus, dit Lily avec un sourire en coin.  
- Tu veux bien m'apporter ton emploi du temps, demain soir, s'il-te-plaît ?  
- Euh d'accord, mais pour quoi faire ?  
- Tu verras bien ! dit-il avec un air malicieux.  
Ils se séparèrent peu après, pour ne pas être découverts dans les couloirs après l'heure du couvre-feu.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme tous les mardis, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent après les cours pour s'entraîner ensemble. Scorpius se disait complètement rétabli mais Lily refusa qu'il en fasse autant que les autres fois et garda le Vif d'Or d'entraînement dans sa poche, après l'avoir attrapé. Ils rentrèrent donc plus tôt qu'à leur habitude au château et retournèrent s'installer dans la salle qu'ils s'étaient attribuée, pour discuter et s'embrasser.

- Lily, tu as pensé à prendre ton emploi du temps ?  
- Oui, le voilà, mais que comptes-tu faire avec ?  
En guise de réponse, il le posa sur un bureau, lui fit un sourire en coin et sortit un parchemin vierge de la même taille qu'il posa à côté. Il lança alors un sort pour reproduire le premier sur le second. Il sortit ensuite son propre emploi du temps et un autre parchemin vierge et réitéra l'opération. Il tendit ensuite à sa petite amie l'emploi du temps de celle-ci et la copie du sien.  
- Et voilà, comme cela il nous sera plus facile de provoquer le hasard pour nous voir !

Elle l'embrassa puis lui dit avec un air machiavélique :  
- Ton idée est géniale, Scorp, mais je crois qu'on peut l'améliorer...  
Elle prit les deux copies et les posa l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur les deux parchemins. Aussitôt, ce qui était inscrit sur celui de droite en disparut pour apparaître sur celui de gauche, en surimpression. L'emploi du temps du jeune homme étant écrit en vert sapin et le sien en bordeaux, le résultat était parfaitement lisible.  
- Et voilà, tu n'as plus qu'à faire une copie et il nous sera encore plus facile de savoir quand nous pouvons nous voir facilement ! lui dit-elle avec une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

Il fixait encore les parchemins, éberlué, et releva la tête vers elle. Au bout de quelques instants, il reprit contenance et lui demanda :  
- Euh... c'est au programme de quatrième année, ça, maintenant ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle, souriant en coin.  
- Même en sixième année, je n'ai pas encore vu ça...  
- Mmmm... à vrai dire, ce n'est pas non plus au programme de la septième année, dit-elle en observant ses ongles, mine de rien.  
- Pardon ? Mais... mais... comment as-tu appris ce sort, alors ?  
- Aurais-tu déjà oublié que je suis la petite-fille d'un Maraudeur et la sœur de James Potter ? continua-t-elle de la même manière.  
- Je crois que tu n'as pas fini de me surprendre... Je suppose que tu as appris ce sort avec James, qui l'a trouvé je ne sais où...  
- En effet... Il a toujours été très fier d'être un héritier des Maraudeurs. Et il cherche à reproduire un certain nombre de leurs hauts faits...  
- Je me demande bien à quoi a pu leur servir ce sort, franchement...

- Ça, c'est un secret que les WPL ne dévoilent pas à la légère, crois-moi.  
- Les quoi ? Les WPL ?  
- Les Weasley-Potter-Lupin, précisa-t-elle en souriant.  
- D'accord ! Weasley et Potter, je situe bien, mais Lupin ?  
- Remus Lupin était l'un des quatre Maraudeurs : Lunard. C'est lui qui était un loup-garou. Il a épousé Nymphadora Tonks, une auror métamorphomage, durant la dernière guerre. Malheureusement, leur fils n'a pas connu ses parents, qui sont morts durant la Bataille Finale. C'est sa grand-mère qui l'a élevé et on les a toujours considérés comme des membres de la famille, Teddy étant le filleul de mon père. Il est un peu comme un grand frère pour James, Albus et moi. Et il a épousé notre cousine, Victoire Weasley, avec laquelle il a maintenant une petite Maud.  
Scorpius se mit à rire et dit :  
- Décidément, tu as une sacrée famille !  
- Oui, et j'en suis fière ! lui rétorqua-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches et le menton en avant.

* * *

Grâce au parchemin reproduisant leurs deux emplois du temps, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor purent se voir plus facilement durant la journée. Ils continuaient à se lancer des piques dès qu'ils se voyaient et s'embrassaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Le jeudi de la semaine suivante, Rose se glissa à côté de sa cousine à la fin du repas de midi. Elle lui tendit un livre avec un clin d'œil tout en lui disant :  
- Tiens, Lil, tu devrais lire le chapitre que j'ai marqué par un signet.  
- Ça parle de quoi ? demanda-t-elle tout en commençant à ouvrir le livre.  
- Ne regarde pas ça ici ! C'est pour t'aider à éviter que votre histoire sorte de Poudlard avant que vous ne l'ayez décidé.  
- Merci, Rosie, tu es géniale ! dit sa cousine en la serrant dans ses bras.  
- Tu sais, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil si c'était moi qui sortait avec un Serpentard, chuchota la jeune fille en souriant. Surtout si celui-ci s'était appelé Malefoy !

Le soir venu, Lily et Scorpius se penchèrent sur le livre prêté par Rose. Le chapitre marqué par celle-ci présentait un sortilège de Tabou. Ils découvrirent que celui-ci pouvait leur permettre d'empêcher quiconque de parler de leur couple en dehors de Poudlard, ou bien d'écrire à leur sujet. En effet, lorsque quelqu'un désirait évoquer le sujet rendu tabou, cela faisait le même effet qu'un sortilège de Confusion. La personne se mettait aussitôt à penser à tout autre chose et à oublier ce qui ne devait pas être mentionné.

Les jeunes gens suivirent donc soigneusement les indications du livre et mirent en place le Tabou. Après avoir scrupuleusement noté les instructions permettant de lever celui-ci, ils refermèrent le livre pour le rendre à la capitaine des Serdaigle et s'occupèrent l'un de l'autre. Suite à la mise en place de ce sortilège, ils n'hésitèrent plus à se promener main dans la main, ne craignant plus une indiscrétion par lettre. Ils préféraient cependant éviter de s'embrasser en public, par pudeur.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement, entre les cours, les amis, le Quidditch et les moments que Lily et Scorpius prenaient pour être ensemble. Ils passaient tous leurs dimanches dans la même salle de classe désaffectée, ou une autre s'ils trouvaient celle-ci occupée. Bientôt arriva le match Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle.

- Je sens que je vais aimer ce match, déclara Lily, mutine.  
- Ah oui ? Parce que tes cousines jouent ?  
- À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas à elles.  
- Tu pensais encore à un beau blond aux yeux gris ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air faussement vaniteux.  
- On dirait bien... répondit-elle juste avant de l'embrasser. Et surtout, au fait que c'est le seul match de l'année où aucun de nous deux ne jouera.  
- C'est vrai, ça va être presque aussi bien que de jouer l'un contre l'autre ! dit-il en riant. Tu vas voir, on a une vue superbe, depuis les tribunes des Serpentard.  
- Tu rigoles ? Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller m'asseoir là-bas !  
- Tu ne veux pas être avec moi ? l'interrogea-t-il, désappointé.  
- Tu aimerais t'installer au milieu des Gryffondor, mon petit serpent ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
- Mmmm non, je comprends ce que tu veux dire... Mais j'ai vraiment envie de passer le match à tes côtés, ma petite lionne chérie.  
- C'est bien mon intention aussi, rassure-toi, Scorpius, dit-elle entre deux baisers. Je suis sûre que les tribunes des Serdaigle seront un très bon compromis...  
- S'ils veulent bien de nous, ce sera parfait.

Tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un gradin d'où ils pouvaient voir tout le terrain, les deux jeunes gens commentaient le match.  
- On dirait qu'il a fait des progrès, Carmichael, depuis l'an dernier.  
- En effet, ça va devenir plus intéressant de le battre.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire carnassier. Jake Carmichael, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, un grand blond à lunettes, était en cinquième année. Il maîtrisait parfaitement son balai et cherchait attentivement le Vif d'Or, mais l'œil exercé de ses adversaires remarquait sans peine qu'il n'avait pas leur aisance.  
- Bon, en revanche, les Poufsouffle les prennent toujours au berceau, leurs joueurs. Tu as vu leur nouvelle attrapeuse ?  
- J'avais l'air aussi jeune et naïve que ça, il y a deux ans, Scorp ?  
- Naïve ? Franchement, Lil, il n'y a que Mary Since pour s'être laissée prendre à ton jeu !  
- Je pensais pourtant avoir mieux joué mon rôle que ça...  
- Vis-à-vis des Poufsouffle, c'était parfait, et tu aurais sans doute pu avoir les Serdaigle. Mais pas la Maison où la ruse est maîtresse !  
Ils rirent de concert.

- Aucun sens de la compétition, ce Cauldwell, pesta Malefoy.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Joshua Cauldwell, le nouveau capitaine des Poufsouffle. C'est ce grand batteur blond. Regarde comment il mène son équipe !  
Lily observa le jeu tout en écoutant la diatribe de son petit ami. Au bout d'un moment, elle intervint.  
- Tu réagis en Serpentard, Scorpius, mais les Poufsouffle n'ont pas votre ambition.  
- Ça, j'avais déjà remarqué, ricana-t-il.  
Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule et reprit :  
- Leur but n'est pas de gagner à tout prix, mais de s'amuser. Si tu les regardes bien, tu verras que c'est le cas.  
- Parce que vous, les Gryffondor, et nous, Serpentard, nous ne nous amusons pas, sur le terrain, peut-être ?  
- Oh si, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! répondit-elle en souriant. Mais vous comme nous avons l'esprit de compétition, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
- Satanés lions, il vous faut toujours prendre la défense des faibles et des opprimés, la taquina-t-il.  
- Et vous, fichus serpents, hors l'ambition et la ruse, point de salut ! rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Après plusieurs échanges de piques du même genre, tout en surveillant le jeu, ils en vinrent à parler à nouveau de l'équipe bleu et bronze.  
- Les Serdaigle ont l'air de vraiment bien se débrouiller, cette année, et d'avoir une belle cohésion.  
- Oui, j'ai l'impression que ta cousine est un bon capitaine. Et ton autre cousine et elle sont de sacrées poursuiveuses, tu as vu comment elles jouent ?  
- C'est normal, on a le Quidditch dans le sang, dans la famille ! affirma Lily en riant.  
- C'est vrai que ta mère était poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead...  
- En effet, mais mon oncle Charlie aurait pu aussi devenir joueur professionnel, s'il n'avait pas préféré les dragons. C'est un attrapeur de génie. Mon oncle Ron, le père de Rose, est un très bon gardien, mon oncle George et son défunt jumeau Fred étaient des batteurs redoutables...  
- Et ton père et le mien se disputaient le Vif d'Or aux mêmes places que nous.  
- Oui, mais ils s'entendaient beaucoup moins bien !  
Et ils se mirent à rire ensemble, heureux et complices.

* * *

L'hiver approchait à grands pas, en ce mois de décembre 2022. Un midi, avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans un couloir vide pour s'embrasser fougueusement.  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama une voix indignée.  
Ils se retournèrent vivement pour faire face à l'intruse.  
- Doraleen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Scorpius.  
- Alors tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux, pour me rendre jalouse, que de sortir avec cette Gryffondor !  
Le jeune homme éclata de rire.  
- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai rompu, Higgs ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te fait penser que je voudrais te rendre jalouse, remarqua-t-il sur un ton glacial.  
La Serpentard poussa un cri de rage. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à Lily. Avant même que Scorpius n'ait pu réagir, celle-ci avait lancé un Protego puis répondu avec un Chauve-Furie. Doraleen se mit à hurler furieusement, tout en tentant de chasser les chauves-souris de son visage. Le professeur Londubat arriva à ce moment-là.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? dit-il avec un air sévère.  
Se débattant toujours contre les chauves-souris, la jeune fille criait des mots incompréhensibles tout en désignant sa rivale. Scorpius fit un pas en avant pour se placer devant celle-ci, qui regardait son parrain calmement, sans baisser les yeux. Après avoir observé les trois jeunes gens, il lança un Finite Incantatem qui fit disparaître les chauves-souris. Il demanda aussitôt d'un ton glacial :  
- Dois-je lancer un Priori Incantatum sur vos trois baguettes ?  
Doraleen, qui allait accuser Lily, baissa alors les yeux et sembla se faire toute petite, tandis que les deux autres ne bougeaient pas, visiblement prêts à tendre leurs baguettes pour que le professeur de Botanique vérifie le dernier sort jeté avec.  
- Je vous rappelle qu'il est formellement interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Et encore plus de se battre entre élèves, particulièrement si on s'attaque à un plus jeune que soi. Est-ce clair ?  
Les trois élèves opinèrent silencieusement.  
- Miss Higgs, la prochaine fois, évitez de vous envoyer vos propres Chauves-Furies à la figure.  
Les deux Serpentard tressaillirent mais ne dirent rien. Neville Londubat reprit :  
- Pour cette fois-ci, vous ne ferez perdre que 10 points à votre maison, miss Higgs. Mais la prochaine fois, ne comptez pas sur mon indulgence, dit-il avec un regard sévère à la ronde, avant de tourner les talons.

Dès que le directeur des Gryffondor se fut suffisamment éloigné, Scorpius siffla à sa camarade :  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit contre Lily. Comme tu l'as vu, elle sait très bien se défendre. Et si tu lui cherches des noises, tu auras aussi affaire à moi - et pas seulement, à mon avis. Alors je te conseille vraiment de te tenir à carreau.  
La jeune fille avait pâli au fur et à mesure de son discours. Elle opina faiblement de la tête et partit en courant presque. Le Serpentard se tourna alors vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa tendrement tout en la serrant contre lui.  
- C'était vraiment un beau Chauve-Furie, tu es décidément une sorcière redoutable ! Heureusement que le professeur Londubat a cru que c'était Higgs qui se l'était lancé à elle-même !  
Lily se mit à rire et passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
- Tu le connais mal, il n'y a pas cru une seconde !  
- Comment ça ?

- Tu te souviens que Neville Londubat était l'un des chefs de la Résistance de Poudlard ?  
- Oui, eh bien ?  
- Aurais-tu oublié qui en étaient les autres chefs ? dit-elle avec un petit rire.  
Il réfléchit quelques secondes.  
- Oh ! Ta mère, c'est vrai ! Et Luna Scamander, si je me souviens bien.  
- Oui, c'est ça. Il était aussi l'un des camarades de dortoir de mon père. D'ailleurs, Luna est ma marraine et lui mon parrain.  
- Je ne m'en serais pas douté. Mais quel est le rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Eh bien le Chauve-Furie a toujours été le maléfice préféré de ma mère...  
Il se mit à rire.  
- Donc c'était signé ! Mais pourtant, il ne t'a pas accusée, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle t'avait attaquée en premier...  
- Mais il l'a compris, sinon c'est Gryffondor qui aurait perdu des points. Il sait que toi et moi sortons ensemble. Et il sait aussi que je ne suis pas du genre à attaquer quelqu'un sans raison.  
- Et il a certainement remarqué que Higgs n'avait pas envie de montrer sa baguette, elle a dû t'envoyer quelque chose d'au moins aussi offensif...  
- Oui, je le pense, et Neville en est certainement venu aux mêmes conclusions.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une rumeur bruissa chez les Serpentard. Les meilleurs amis de Scorpius, Hugh Boot et Michael Nott, contribuèrent largement à la répandre. On racontait en effet qu'il valait mieux éviter de se frotter à la petite amie du capitaine, qui avait ridiculisé une sorcière de deux ans son aînée. Doraleen Higgs rageait mais faisait profil bas. Elle détestait être ainsi raillée dans sa propre Maison et ne voulut pas prendre davantage de risques. En attendant que l'orage passe, elle se plongea dans ses cours et passa plus de temps qu'elle n'en avait jamais passé jusque-là à la bibliothèque.


	7. 2022 2023 Noël

Le château se vida de la majeure partie de ses habitants durant les vacances de Noël. Dans le Poudlard Express, l'ambiance était très gaie. Quelques élèves chantaient parfois des chants de Noël, sorciers ou moldus. Quelques autres s'amusaient à lancer des sortilèges de décoration, garnissant les wagons de guirlandes et de boules.

Lily et Scorpius voulaient à tout prix passer le trajet ensemble. Non sans mal, ils finirent par convaincre leurs amis de partager un compartiment. C'est ainsi que Lily Potter, Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan, en quatrième année et à Gryffondor, voyagèrent avec Scorpius Malefoy, Hugh Boot et Michael Nott, en sixième année et à Serpentard. Les deux attrapeurs adverses s'étaient assis côte à côte et se tenaient par la main, tout en essayant de lancer la conversation. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal, l'ambiance entre leurs amis étant aussi douce et agréable que la température qui régnait sur la campagne anglaise au même moment. Lily finit par dire :  
- J'ai des prototypes des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux à tester. Il y en a notamment un qui fait voir la vie en rose, il me paraît tout indiqué, aujourd'hui. Évidemment, on ne sait pas encore très bien quels sont ses effets secondaires. Il se pourrait, par exemple, qu'il incite à sortir avec la première personne que l'on rencontre... Ou sinon, on peut faire une Bataille Explosive, si vous préférez, termina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Aussitôt, les jeunes gens s'empressèrent d'accepter la proposition de la Bataille Explosive, sous le regard franchement amusé des deux amoureux. Au fur et à mesure du jeu, les langues se délièrent et chacun vit l'être humain sous la Gryffondor ou le Serpentard. Lorsque le chariot à friandises passa, c'est dans une ambiance joyeuse que chacun commanda, avant de revenir grignoter chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles et autres dragées de Bertie Crochue. Les cartes étant rangées, la conversation devint plus vive. Lily et Scorpius multipliaient les piques et leurs amis les imitaient, dans un esprit joyeux et bon enfant. La conversation dévia sur les professeurs, qu'ils se mirent à comparer. Ils parlèrent ensuite de leurs cours.

- Pfff, vous avez vraiment de la chance d'être seulement en quatrième année, les filles, soupira Michael. Les sortilèges informulés, c'est vraiment difficile.  
- Lily sait déjà en réaliser, le nargua Erin.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonnèrent les Serpentard.  
La jeune fille soupira et lança un regard noir à son amie. Comme les garçons insistaient, elle sortit sa baguette et, sans remuer les lèvres, fit léviter un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.  
- Tu as appris ça où ? s'étonna Hugh.  
- Avec mes frères. Ils veulent être sûrs que je sache me défendre en toute circonstance, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Tu es vraiment une sorcière épatante, Lily, je ne devrais plus être surpris. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une petite amie aussi merveilleuse que toi. Déjà que je suis le plus beau garçon du collège, dit Scorpius en passant la main dans ses cheveux.  
- Le plus vaniteux, oui ! rétorqua-t-elle en riant.  
Il fit une moue et elle l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.  
- Ça, c'est typiquement Serpentard, ricana Erin.  
- Mais non, s'écria Michael, et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas Scorpius le plus beau !  
- C'est vrai que Louis Weasley est... commença Ailis.  
- Le plus beau, c'est moi ! s'exclamèrent Hugh et Michael en chœur, tout en se rengorgeant.  
Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Lily et Albus retrouvèrent avec plaisir leurs parents et leur frère James. Ceux-ci avaient pris des congés pour passer les vacances avec eux. Ils décorèrent ensemble la maison dans la joie et les rires. La jeune fille aimait beaucoup le 12 square Grimmaurd, où les Potter passaient la majeure partie de l'année. Elle savait comment celui-ci avait été autrefois, mais il ne restait plus aucune trace du passé sombre de ce lieu, en dehors des récits de sa famille ou des anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry et Ginny en avaient fait une demeure chaleureuse, où dominaient les couleurs de Gryffondor. Leur fille savait qu'il avait fallu plusieurs mois à son père, aidé de son oncle Bill et de sa tante Hermione, pour briser les sorts et désactiver enchantements et maléfices noirs, ce qui n'avait pu être correctement fait pendant la guerre, faute de temps. Ceux concernant la sécurité de la maison avaient cependant été soigneusement maintenus en place, Harry ne désirant pas être dérangé par n'importe qui. La tâche avait été très difficile, mais Bill avait assuré que cette maison était une vraie villégiature, à côté de certaines pyramides égyptiennes.

La jeune fille avait entendu parler du fameux portrait hurleur de Mrs Black. Même Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à le décrocher. Finalement, c'est Ginny qui avait trouvé la solution. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de partager son futur foyer avec la vieille furie. Après avoir épuisé de nombreuses autres idées, elle avait fini par suggérer de découper le mur autour du tableau. Il n'y avait plus eu ensuite qu'à réparer l'immense trou. Kreattur, l'ancien elfe de maison des Black, s'était longuement lamenté de voir disparaître ainsi les dernières traces de sa maîtresse. Pour le faire taire, Harry avait organisé une cérémonie pendant laquelle le tableau avait été enterré dans le caveau familial des Black, ainsi que les têtes d'elfes qui décoraient autrefois la maison. Cela avait un peu consolé Kreattur.

C'était d'ailleurs aussi un peu pour le vieil elfe que Ginny et Harry s'étaient installés dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius, lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés. Lily n'avait pas connu le petit être, celui-ci étant décédé peu après la naissance d'Albus. Dwylie, une elfe libre, avait alors été embauchée par les Potter. Elle logeait dans une petite chambre confortable, installée pour elle près de la cuisine. L'elfe de maison gérait les tâches ménagères et aidait Ginny en cuisine. Elle l'avait secondée auprès des enfants durant leur prime enfance. Tous l'aimaient beaucoup et c'était réciproque. Elle était très attachée aussi à Teddy et Andromeda et trouvait la petite Maud ravissante.

À la place de Mrs Black se trouvait désormais un tableau bien plus gai. Il représentait une scène printanière, ayant le château de Poudlard en arrière-plan. À l'avant se trouvait un groupe de cinq jeunes gens, dans la fraîcheur de leurs 20 ans. Sirius Black se tenait au milieu, un bras sur l'épaule de chacun de ses amis, James Potter à sa droite, Remus Lupin à sa gauche. Lily Evans et James se tenaient par la taille, comme Remus et sa femme, Nymphadora Tonks, qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Tous semblaient heureux et insouciants. Lily Potter savait que son père n'avait pas voulu que soit représenté Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième Maraudeur, et comprenait parfaitement pourquoi - il avait trahi ses grands-parents et fait de son père un orphelin. Harry avait fait peindre un autre exemplaire du tableau pour Teddy, qui l'avait aussi installé en bonne place chez lui.

Harry avait fréquemment raconté aux enfants tout ce qu'il savait sur les Maraudeurs. Lorsque Lily avait compris que la demeure que Sirius avait tant détestée était celle qu'ils habitaient, la fillette lui avait demandé si celui-ci n'aurait pas préféré qu'elle soit vendue ou détruite.  
- Au contraire, lui répondit son père, je pense que mon parrain aurait été vraiment ravi de voir cette maison devenir un véritable antre Gryffondor. Il la détestait pour son côté noir, donc ce pied de nez à ses ancêtres lui aurait beaucoup plu. C'est, entre autres, pour cette raison que ta mère et moi avons choisi ces couleurs.  
Quelques temps plus tard, Andromeda Tonks, la grand-mère de Teddy, avait confirmé qu'il en aurait été très heureux. Née Black, la cousine préférée de Sirius était l'une des rares à ne pas partager les idées de cette famille. Elle avait d'ailleurs épousé un né-Moldu.

La chambre de Sirius avait été la seule dont la décoration n'avait pas été modifiée. La pièce avait seulement été remise à neuf. Une seule chose avait été changée, sous la pression de Ginny, vigoureusement soutenue par Hermione. Au grand regret de Harry, les pin-up avaient été masquées, pour ne pas risquer de choquer les enfants, qui commençaient à grandir. Lorsqu'il avait 7 ans, James avait demandé à avoir la chambre de l'homme dont lui venait son second prénom, et qu'il admirait tant. Harry avait accepté avant que Ginny ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque son fils avait eu 15 ans, il lui avait appris un contre-sort permettant de voir les pin-up pendant quelques minutes. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais le dire à sa mère et à sa sœur et de ne pas en parler à Albus avant que celui-ci atteigne à son tour l'âge de 15 ans.

La tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black n'avait pas été détruite. Hermione avait trouvé le moyen de la restaurer et de réhabiliter les membres effacés, créant ainsi de nouvelles branches sur la tapisserie. Par le jeu des alliances, elle représentait désormais une grande partie des familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Andromeda et Teddy y figuraient évidemment, ainsi que Tonks et Remus Lupin. Les Potter et les Weasley y étaient apparus, là où leurs familles s'étaient alliées à celle des Black.

* * *

Quelques jours après le début des vacances, Albus vint chercher sa sœur. Lily était occupée à faire des petits gâteaux avec James et Dwylie. Fébrile, il l'entraîna vers le salon où se trouvait la tapisserie. La jeune fille se méfiait, il avait le même air que James lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à faire une blague. Son frère vérifia que la pièce était vide, ferma soigneusement la porte et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation.

- Regarde ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, en tendant la main vers la tapisserie.  
- Quoi donc ? Je sais déjà que Maud est dans l'arbre.  
- Remonte jusqu'à Granny, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, appelant, comme à leur habitude, Andromeda Tonks de la même manière que son petit-fils. Tu verras qu'elle a deux sœurs.  
- Oui, il y a la fameuse Bellatrix... Celle qui a assassiné son cousin Sirius et sa nièce Nymphadora... dit Lily d'un ton de dégoût profond.  
- C'est sa grande sœur. Et regarde sa petite sœur. Le nom de son mari et, surtout, ses descendants.

La jeune fille laissa glisser ses doigts sur la tapisserie en même temps que ses yeux. Elle eut tout à coup un hoquet de surprise.  
- Scorpius ?! Scorpius est cousin avec Teddy ?! Ça alors ! Je ne pensais pas que notre Teddy avait un cousin aussi proche !  
- Proche par le sang, peut-être, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils se connaissent particulièrement... Teddy avait déjà quitté Poudlard quand nous y sommes entrés.  
- C'est vrai... Mais pourquoi Granny ne nous en a-t-elle jamais parlé ?  
- Tu sais bien qu'elle ne parle quasiment jamais de sa famille. Et il est rare que l'on parle des Malefoy, à la maison...  
- Tu as raison, Al. Merci de me l'avoir montré. C'est fou, ça, j'ai bien envie d'en parler avec Scorp...

* * *

Le jour de Noël, le Terrier fourmillait de personnes de tous les âges. Une année, Charlie avait suggéré de rebaptiser cette maison la Ruche, Molly en étant la reine. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire tout le monde. Les cadeaux furent déballés dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lily reçut un pull vert avec un grand L, celui de Lucy étant rose, tandis que Louis en avait un bleu, comme chaque année. Tous les cousins arboraient leur pull plus ou moins fièrement. Même Maud avait eu le sien, assorti à ceux de ses parents. La génération du dessus n'en recevait plus depuis longtemps, ses enfants ayant finalement réussi à convaincre Molly que l'usure ne nécessitait pas de renouvellement annuel, lorsqu'on ne grandit plus. Le nombre de plus en plus conséquent de ses petits-enfants avait largement aidé à la réussite de cette entreprise.

Un petit paquet attira l'attention de Lily. Il ne portait que son prénom, pas de mention de l'expéditeur. Elle se mit à sourire encore plus largement et le mit à part, le gardant pour la fin, afin de faire durer le plaisir. Après le pull, elle s'attaqua aux livres. Comme chaque année, sa tante Hermione lui offrait un ouvrage correspondant à ses goûts (cette année-là, c'était un manuel de sortilèges rares qu'elle trouva passionnant) et un roman moldu. Elle choisissait toujours des auteurs reconnus, anciens ou récents, et savait sélectionner ce qui plairait à chacun. Il y avait aussi un roman en français, cadeau de sa tante Fleur, comme à chaque occasion. En effet, celle-ci avait enseigné sa langue maternelle à tous les cousins. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas l'auteur, Anna Gavalda, mais le résumé d'Ensemble c'est tout lui sembla intéressant.

Après avoir déballé tous ses cadeaux, en finissant par l'assortiment de farces et attrapes offert par ses oncles George et Ron, Lily reprit le petit paquet qu'elle avait écarté. Elle vérifia d'un regard circulaire que chacun était bien occupé avec ses propres cadeaux. Lentement, délicatement, elle défit l'emballage. Il contenait une boîte. Avec un petit sourire, elle l'ouvrit. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit ce que celle-ci contenait. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif représentant un Vif d'Or de deux centimètres de diamètre environ, dont les ailes, en argent, étaient repliées contre lui. Aussitôt, Lily détacha la chaîne qu'elle portait au cou, retira son pendentif, mit le petit Vif à la place et rattacha la chaîne.

Elle s'apprêtait à ranger son ancien pendentif dans la boîte, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un morceau de parchemin plié dans le fond. Elle le retira, rangea le bijou et le déplia discrètement pour le lire.  
"À la plus jolie des attrapeuses, qui a attrapé mon cœur comme elle attrape les Vifs d'Or. En espérant avoir aussi attrapé le sien... Et si tu murmures mon prénom tout contre mon cadeau, tu pourras voir... ce que tu verras. S."

Lily sourit en voyant qu'il n'avait signé que de son initiale. La jeune fille sortit de la pièce en emportant ses cadeaux vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lucy et Rose. Elle scella la porte et murmura dans un souffle : "Scorpius", ses lèvres contre le métal. Aussitôt, le pendentif s'ouvrit en deux par le milieu. Elle aperçut alors leurs initiales entrelacées et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle avait hâte que le jeune homme découvre le cadeau qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

* * *

Scorpius n'aimait décidément pas beaucoup le 24 décembre. Il lui préférait nettement le 25. Il faut dire que c'était beaucoup plus chaleureux chez ses grands-parents Greengrass qu'au Manoir Malefoy. Il lui était d'ailleurs arrivé de plaindre son père d'avoir grandi dans une maison aussi lugubre. Son grand-père Lucius le regardait pourtant comme la septième merveille du monde. Le patriarche aurait voulu le gâter et lui offrir toujours tout ce qui lui faisait plaisir, comme il l'avait fait pour Drago. Mais Astoria s'y était fermement opposée dès le début. Le vieil homme devait donc obtenir l'aval de sa bru, avant d'offrir quoi que ce soit à l'héritier de son nom et de sa lignée. Celui-ci n'était pas dupe et avait bien compris que son grand-père désirait l'acheter. Le jeune homme avait mis longtemps à comprendre que sa grand-mère l'aimait sincèrement, celle-ci ne sachant pas montrer ses sentiments. Les réveillons au Manoir Malefoy étaient très guindés et Scorpius appréciait peu les réceptions mondaines qui s'y tenaient chaque année.

Heureusement, ses parents et lui rentraient toujours dormir chez eux, dans leur maison de Falmouth, sur la côte sud des Cornouailles. La perspective de passer la journée chez ses grands-parents maternels lui arracha un mince sourire. Le jeune homme fit sa toilette rapidement et revint vers le pied de son lit. Il contempla la pile de cadeaux avec satisfaction et se mit aussitôt à les trier. Un seul d'entre eux n'indiquait pas sa provenance. Le Serpentard le prit avec un sourire et l'observa soigneusement. Qu'est-ce que la jolie Gryffondor pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé, qui tienne dans un petit paquet carré et plat ? Il se dépêcha de retirer le papier et ouvrit la boîte qu'il contenait. Scorpius y découvrit un objet rond et plat en argent sur lequel était gravé un serpent émaillé en vert. Un bel objet qui lui correspondait bien, pensa-t-il en se rengorgeant.

Il le souleva pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures et s'aperçut que l'objet s'ouvrait en deux. Il actionna le mécanisme et découvrit un miroir. Aussitôt, son sourire satisfait s'évanouit et il pensa, déconfit :  
- Elle ne me trouve quand même pas si vaniteux, en réalité ? Elle ne prend quand même pas mes déclarations au premier degré ?  
Le jeune homme regarda dans le fond de la boîte et découvrit un parchemin. Il y était inscrit :  
"Bien sûr, mon cher Scorpius, tu peux admirer ton beau visage dans ce miroir. Mais j'espère que tu préfèreras son autre usage. En effet, c'est un Miroir à Double Sens. Je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà entendu parler, c'est très simple à utiliser. Assure-toi de ne pouvoir être écouté, dis mon prénom et mon nom en face de la glace et... j'espère que la suite te plaira. L."

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, surpris. Miroir à Double Sens ? Cela ne lui disait vraiment rien. Il se prit à espérer voir apparaître le portrait de sa petite amie sous le couvercle du miroir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Le jeune homme lança un Collaporta pour sceller la porte de sa chambre et un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas être entendu. Il se pencha alors vers le petit miroir et prononça distinctement : "Lily Potter". Il attendit quelques instants sans que rien ne se passe, à son grand étonnement. Enfin, le miroir se brouilla et il y vit effectivement Lily mais comme si elle se reflétait dans le miroir, pas en peinture comme il s'y était attendu.

- Bonjour, Scorpius, joyeux Noël !  
- Lily ? coassa-t-il.  
- C'est bien, je vois que tu te souviens encore de moi, malgré notre longue séparation de six jours.  
- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a beaucoup de jolies rouquines dans ta famille que je vais oublier ma préférée.  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, franchement amusée.  
- Merci pour le pendentif, il me plaît beaucoup, dit-elle en triturant la chaîne entre ses doigts.  
- J'en suis content. Et merci pour ce drôle de miroir. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous sera bien utile.  
- Je suppose donc que tu ne connaissais pas.  
- Non. Il y a encore beaucoup d'autres choses que tu vas me faire découvrir ?

Elle eut un sourire sybillin.  
- À toi de me surprendre. Je connais peut-être plus de choses que la plupart des Quatrième année, mais je suis encore bien loin d'être prête à passer mes ASPIC, tu sais.  
- Alors j'ai encore toutes mes chances de te garder, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. En tout cas, c'est vraiment une invention géniale, ces miroirs ! Tu as trouvé ça où ?  
- Ton miroir, je l'ai acheté, le mien je l'avais déjà. Mon grand-père James et son meilleur ami Sirius en avaient une paire, ça a donné l'idée à mes parents et oncles et tantes d'en utiliser aussi pour communiquer plus facilement entre eux. Le mien, tu t'en doutes, est le modèle Gryffondor, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Ça s'achète déjà ensorcelé ? Je n'en ai jamais vu en boutique ou dans les publicités de vente par hibou.  
- Non, ça ne se vend pas, c'est quelque chose de rare. Je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur le sujet, je voulais le faire seule. Mais c'est de la magie très complexe, aussi j'ai demandé à ma tante Hermione de m'aider.  
Scorpius ne répondit pas mais se mordit les lèvres.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas vu le motif de ton miroir, je l'avais ouvert avant. Et je lui ai laissé croire que c'était pour une amie...  
- Tu aurais fait une parfaite Serpentard, dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.  
- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy ! répondit-elle en riant.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai pris à l'écrire. Vous attendiez-vous à ces cadeaux-là ?_


	8. 2022 2023 Hiver

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et les enfants Potter retourneraient bientôt à Poudlard. Lily avait besoin d'une robe pour le Bal de la Victoire. Plutôt que d'aller directement chez Madame Guipure, Ginny et elle décidèrent de passer la journée à faire les boutiques. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint ses frères à Poudlard, la jeune fille appréciait les moments de complicité avec sa mère autant que celle-ci. Elles commencèrent par le Londres moldu et prirent le métro pour rejoindre le centre-ville, qu'elles connaissaient bien.

En passant devant une bijouterie, Ginny dit d'un ton dégagé :  
- Il est très joli, au fait, ton nouveau pendentif, Lily.  
- C'est vrai, dit celle-ci, tout en se mettant à triturer le bijou sans s'en rendre compte.  
- Ton père aussi m'en avait offert un de ce style. C'était durant notre dernière année à Poudlard.  
La jeune fille rosit.

- Au fait, ma chérie, tu as réussi à élucider ce dont tu me parlais cet été ?  
- Quoi donc, Maman ?  
- Eh bien ce garçon dont le cœur a été attrapé, tu sais...  
- Oh...  
- Aurait-il un quelconque rapport avec le Vif d'Or que tu portes au cou ?  
Lily rougit tout en grommelant puis répondit :  
- On ne peut rien te cacher...  
Ginny se mit à rire.  
- J'ai été jeune avant toi, tu sais. Et... euh... C'est un garçon bien, j'espère ?  
- Tu veux savoir s'il s'intéresse à moi pour moi ou pour mon nom, c'est ça ?  
Sa mère opina.  
- Justement, il voit en moi Lily, et se contre-fiche que je sois la fille de Harry Potter.  
- Bien, répondit Ginny avec un sourire. C'est un né-Moldu ?  
- Non, mais il n'est pas du genre à se pâmer devant ce que Papa a fait.

Mrs Potter sourit.  
- Je suis contente pour toi, ma chérie. Et alors, continua-t-elle avec un sourire complice, dans quelle Maison est-il ?  
- Écoute, Maman, pour l'instant, j'ai encore envie de garder tout ça pour moi.  
- Oh ? Si tu veux.  
- Tu veux bien me promettre de ne pas en parler à Papa ou à James, pour le moment, s'il-te-plaît ? Et de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus.  
Ginny dévisagea sa fille quelques instants.  
- Rien de grave ?  
La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.  
- Tu voudras bien nous parler de lui un jour, Lily ?  
- Bien sûr, Maman !  
- Alors c'est d'accord.

* * *

Ginny et Lily flanèrent toute la matinée dans les rues commerçantes moldues. Elles achetèrent quelques vêtements pour l'une et l'autre. Les Potter tenaient beaucoup à ce que leurs enfants sachent se débrouiller dans le monde moldu et puissent y passer inaperçus. Ginny avait même imposé à chacun d'eux d'avoir en permanence dans sa malle un sac à dos de survie. Celui-ci contenait quelques vêtements moldus et sorciers, un minimum d'affaires de toilette, des barres énergétiques et de l'eau. Le tout ayant subi un sortilège d'allègement. Elle aurait bien imposé à ses enfants de les porter sur eux en permanence, miniaturisés, mais Harry avait trouvé cela excessif et Hermione avait réussi à la convaincre que c'était très contraignant. Et de toute façon, comme le lui avait rappelé son mari, si les ennuis devaient leur tomber dessus, on pouvait difficilement anticiper quoi que ce soit.

Entre deux boutiques de vêtements, la mère et la fille entrèrent aussi dans une librairie qu'elles appréciaient. Lily choisit quelques romans pour la fin de l'année scolaire et Ginny renouvela ceux de sa table de chevet.

Les deux sorcières décidèrent ensuite de manger dans un restaurant moldu, où elles ne risquaient pas d'être reconnues. Au moment où elles choisissaient leurs desserts, Lily sentit son miroir chauffer dans sa poche. Elle passa rapidement sa commande et s'éclipsa en prétextant un besoin urgent. La jeune fille s'isola soigneusement, ne pouvant faire de magie. Elle savait cependant que sa mère ne risquait pas de la surprendre et qu'un Moldu qui l'entendrait croirait qu'elle utilisait un téléphone portable. Ce qui n'était finalement pas si éloigné de la réalité que cela, se dit-elle.

- Coucou, jolie rouquine.  
- Coucou, toi, dit-elle en souriant.  
- Tu vas bien, depuis ce matin ?  
- Oui, et toi ?  
- On fait aller. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce petit miroir, dit-il dans un large sourire.  
- Tu n'avais pas encore de miroir de poche pour pouvoir t'admirer à tout moment ?  
- Non et de toute façon je préfère m'admirer dans tes yeux.  
La jeune fille pouffa.

- Et j'ai bien mieux que mon visage à admirer dans ce miroir, le tien, lui dit-il d'un ton charmeur. C'est pour ça que je l'apprécie autant. Mais tu sais ce que je préfère, avec ?  
- Non, quoi donc ?  
- Entendre le joli son de ta voix et pouvoir te parler !  
- Je suis ravie de voir que ton cadeau te plaît autant qu'à moi !  
Il lui fit un grand sourire.  
- Alors, ta journée magasins avec ta mère, ça se passe bien ?  
- Très. Là, on mange dans un petit restaurant... londonien, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un établissement moldu. Et toi, ce repas de famille ?  
- Pfff... Aussi passionnant que je le craignais...  
- Il n'y a pas tes cousines ?  
- Si, mais ces pimbêches et moi n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêt, tu sais.  
- Vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant que tu aimais bien parler avec des filles, le taquina-t-elle.  
- Crois-moi, Lily Potter, ta conversation est infiniment plus intéressante que celle de Hera ou Demetria Flint !

- C'est pour ça que tu tentes de leur échapper ? Moi qui croyais que c'était seulement pour mes beaux yeux... continua-t-elle d'un ton innocent.  
- Tes yeux sont bien plus beaux que les leurs, aussi. Mais finalement, il manque quand même quelque chose à ces miroirs...  
- Ah bon ? Et quoi ?  
- Je ne peux ni te prendre dans mes bras, ni t'embrasser !  
Ils rirent ensemble.  
- Quand j'aurai passé mon permis de transplanage, je pourrai remédier à ce petit inconvénient, dit-il avec un sourire gourmand.  
- Encore faudra-t-il pouvoir trouver des endroits où nous pourrons nous rejoindre ! On ne peut transplaner ni au Square Grimmaurd, ni à Godric's Hollow.  
- Et je suppose que ce n'est même pas la peine de chercher une faille...  
- En effet, glissa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
- On trouvera bien des solutions pour cela, j'en suis sûr. Et puis... Zut, ma mère m'appelle, il faut que je file. Amuse-toi bien, ma Lily !  
- Bon courage, Scorpius !

* * *

Juste avant de rentrer dans le Chaudron Baveur, Ginny et Lily passèrent acheter quelques vinyles dans le magasin de disques qui jouxtait le pub, sur la rue moldue, pour leur gramophone enchanté. Avec la proximité de la rue sorcière, c'était l'un des magasins qui proposait le plus de choix en musique moldue sur disques vinyles. En effet, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir fonctionner dans le monde magique, sur des gramophones tournant avec la magie au lieu de l'électricité. D'ailleurs, la boutique avait été rachetée par la sœur moldue de la sorcière qui avait lancé les gramophones enchantés.

En entrant dans le bar sorcier, elles saluèrent Hannah Londubat, la patronne, ainsi que Neville, son époux. Leurs enfants, Jane et Andrew, étaient en train de faire le service, comme souvent pendant les vacances, ce qui leur permettait d'augmenter substantiellement leur argent de poche. Les jumeaux Londubat étaient en septième année, à Gryffondor comme leur père. Ils vinrent les saluer avec plaisir. Les deux Potter s'étaient installées au bar pour discuter avec leurs amis sans les empêcher de travailler, tout en sirotant un jus de citrouille.

La mère et la fille passèrent ensuite par l'arrière-cour pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, la grande artère commerçante sorcière d'Angleterre. Elles commencèrent par racheter quelques plumes, de l'encre et du parchemin. Elles firent ensuite le tour de plusieurs boutiques de mode sorcière, bien plus nombreuses qu'à l'époque où Ginny était jeune fille. Elles y trouvèrent des vêtements qui leur plaisaient, mais pas de robe de soirée. Ginny et Lily entrèrent donc chez Madame Guipure, où Harry et les garçons devaient les rejoindre en fin d'après-midi pour celle d'Albus.

La jeune fille se fit faire un modèle simple et sobre, mais élégant. Elle avait choisi un joli vert printanier qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Dès leur arrivée, ses frères et son père approuvèrent son choix. Pendant que Madame Guipure s'occupait des finitions de la robe de Lily, une jeune couturière prenait les mensurations d'Albus. Il feuilleta le catalogue de la boutique et choisit, avec l'approbation de sa famille, une élégante robe de sorcier d'un vert profond, qui rappelait celui de ses yeux.

- Vous serez parfaitement assortis, tous les deux, vous pourriez aller au bal ensemble, leur dit malicieusement leur mère.  
- Ah non, pas question, je ne vais pas prendre le risque qu'Anwenn m'arrache les yeux !  
Toute la famille éclata de rire.  
- Tu as déjà un cavalier, Lily ? demanda James.  
- On ne parle pas encore du bal, à Poudlard, personne ne me l'a donc encore proposé.  
Albus se détourna discrètement pour cacher son envie de rire.  
- Tu risques de n'avoir que l'embarras du choix, ma puce... dit son père d'un air navré. Surtout jolie comme tu l'es, continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Ne te sens pas obligée d'accepter le premier cavalier venu, surtout si un autre te plaît.  
Ginny fixa Harry avec un sourire qui en disait long, avant de dire négligemment :  
- Surtout que Lily est en quatrième année, elle n'est donc pas obligée d'avoir un cavalier pour aller au bal.  
Se souvenant de ce qu'on leur avait raconté du Bal de Noël qu'avaient vécu leurs parents, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les enfants Potter ricanèrent.

* * *

Les cours avaient recommencé depuis quelques jours, à Poudlard. Le château et ses alentours étaient recouverts de neige. Dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, l'équipe de Gryffondor était rassemblée autour de son capitaine, Eamon Finnigan. Celui-ci se tenait devant un tableau, une craie à la main, expliquant les « quelques » stratégies sur lesquelles il s'était penché. Le poursuiveur de septième année était un garçon calme et généralement sûr de lui. Il connaissait ses joueurs, leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, et savait pouvoir compter sur eux. Il appréciait son rôle de capitaine et était apprécié de son équipe.

Anwenn Kendal et Julia Blentwitch, les poursuiveuses qui formaient le trio offensif avec lui, s'étaient placées côte à côte. Malgré leurs deux années d'écart, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient très vite entendues à merveille. Elle se complétaient très bien, Julia étant aussi calme et posée qu'Anwenn était exubérante et fonceuse. Juste à côté des poursuiveuses s'étaient installés les batteurs, Walter Vaughn et Albus Potter. L'un comme l'autre d'un naturel calme, ils maniaient tous deux leurs battes avec dextérité sur le terrain et étaient redoutés des autres Maisons.

Bien qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis un moment, Anwenn et Albus étaient plutôt discrets sur leur relation. La jeune fille craignait en effet que l'on pense qu'elle ne sortait avec lui que pour son nom. Le jeune homme regrettait cette réaction mais la respectait. Lily, quant à elle, trouvait cela dommage. Elle avait donc dit à sa coéquipière que l'on voyait très clairement que ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire taire les rumeurs s'il y en avait.

Le gardien et benjamin de l'équipe, Michael Crivey, était assis face au tableau. La tête dans une main, l'air très concentré, il ne quittait pas celui-ci du regard. On sentait qu'il était inquiet à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur lors de leur prochain match, qui aurait lieu contre Poufsouffle début février. Les pensées de Lily dérivèrent vers le match de janvier, où les Serdaigle et les Serpentard s'affronteraient. Elle soupira.

- Un souci par rapport à la stratégie, Lily ? lui demanda le capitaine.  
- Non, je repensais à ce fichu Vif d'Or...  
- Écoute, on te l'a déjà dit et répété, ce n'est pas grave. C'est la première fois depuis que tu es dans l'équipe que tu ne l'attrapes pas. Rares sont les attrapeurs qui ont un aussi bon palmarès. Et Malefoy est très bon, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre que toi le battre. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.  
- Peut-être, mais pour la Coupe...  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, aussi bien que chacun d'entre nous, qu'un seul match ne suffit pas pour la perdre ou la gagner. Chaque équipe affronte les trois autres et tant que le dernier match de la saison n'est pas joué, nul ne peut prédire de manière fiable le vainqueur.

Et le jeune homme effaça une partie du tableau pour refaire devant ses coéquipiers de savants calculs, tenant compte des deux matchs déjà joués. Ils avaient encore toute leurs chances et Eamon comptait bien mener son équipe à la victoire avant son départ définitif de Poudlard.

* * *

Siobhan Vaughn et Moira MacGuire se dirigèrent ensemble vers la table où travaillaient la plupart des Quatrième année, notamment leurs aînés, Amalric et Ailis, dans un coin tranquille de la Salle Commune. Comme souvent, les grands leur firent un peu de place. Lily appela Siobhan auprès d'elle. Elle aimait bien la fillette, qui lui ressemblait. En effet, Siobhan était rousse aux yeux bleus et avait du caractère. Elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et s'intéressait à tout ce qui l'entourait, mais avait le cœur sur la main. Benjamine de la famille Vaughn, elle avait un frère de plus que Lily. Ceux-ci l'aimaient beaucoup, mais la jeune Potter la comprenait mieux sur certains points qu'eux.

- Tu travailles sur quoi, Lily ? lui demanda la fillette.  
- L'Arithmancie.  
- Tiens, Amalric en fait aussi. C'est intéressant ?  
- Très. On étudie les propriétés magiques des nombres.  
- Ah oui, j'imagine.  
- C'est même passionnant, mais plutôt difficile, il y a beaucoup d'équations.  
- Et le professeur Vector, elle est comment ?  
- Elle explique très bien, nous stimule vraiment, mais est très exigeante. Elle nous donne des devoirs compliqués mais, si l'on suit régulièrement et que l'on travaille vraiment, on est quasiment assuré d'avoir un Optimal ou un Effort exceptionnel à la BUSE ou à l'ASPIC d'Arithmancie.  
- L'une des deux meilleures notes ? Wahou !  
Elles se mirent à rire puis parlèrent des autres matières.

* * *

Le dimanche qui précédait le match Serdaigle/Serpentard, Lily se décida à aborder avec Scorpius le sujet qui la turlupinait. Sans quitter ses bras, elle le regarda gravement et lui demanda :  
- Est-ce que tu sais où j'habite ?  
- À Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire et chez tes parents le reste du temps, pourquoi ? lui répondit-il sarcastiquement.  
Elle lui tira la langue et continua :  
- Et mes parents, justement, sais-tu où ils vivent ?  
Il la fixa, perplexe. Où voulait-elle donc en venir ?

- Ce ne serait pas dans un village en lien avec Godric Gryffondor ?  
- Godric's Hollow. Oui, le Manoir Potter est situé là-bas. C'est la maison où nous passons toutes nos vacances d'été. Celle-là même où mes grands-parents ont été assassinés par Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas de celle-ci dont je veux te parler.  
- Ne me dis pas qu'ils vivent dans un village du nom de Salazar's Hollow le reste de l'année ! dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.  
- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il existe de lieu portant ce nom. Mais, quelque part, tu brûles : la demeure dans laquelle mes parents passent la majeure partie de l'année vient d'une grande famille de sorciers dont presque tous les membres ont été à Serpentard.  
Surpris, le jeune homme la fixa intensément.  
- J'avais cru comprendre que tu descendais d'une lignée de fiers et braves Gryffondor...  
- C'est le cas, Scorpius. Cette demeure n'est pas celle de mes ancêtres. Mon père l'a héritée de son parrain, dernier membre de cette noble et ancienne lignée... mais aussi premier Gryffondor de celle-ci.  
Il la regarda, interloqué, sans savoir quoi dire. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle l'observait.

- Le parrain de mon père était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon grand-père, James Potter. L'un des Maraudeurs. Patmol, c'était lui. Mon frère aîné porte d'ailleurs son prénom en deuxième position. Il s'appelait Sirius Black.  
- Black ? Tu as bien dit Black ?  
Elle opina.  
- J'ai bien dit Black. La noble et ancienne famille sorcière dont la devise était Toujours Pur, oui. Dans notre maison, il y a une tapisserie qui représente l'arbre généalogique des Black.  
- J'en ai entendu parler...  
- Je m'en doute, parce que j'ai vu ton nom écrit dessus.  
- Oui, ma grand-mère, Narcissa Malefoy, est née Black.  
- Je sais, je l'ai lu. Elle avait deux sœurs.  
- Oui, je sais. Elle les a malheureusement perdues il y a bien longtemps.  
- L'une d'elles était Bellatrix Lestrange. Mangemort, bras droit de Voldemort, elle fut tuée lors de la Bataille Finale. Par ma grand-mère, Molly Weasley.  
- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ta grand-mère doit être une duelliste redoutable.  
- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire aussi, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu moi-même. À vrai dire, elle cache bien son jeu la plupart du temps. Connais-tu le nom de l'autre sœur de ta grand-mère ?  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
- J'ai déjà dû l'entendre, mais elle n'en parle quasiment jamais. Je ne sais pas comment celle-ci est morte, mais le sujet semble douloureux pour elle.  
- Elle n'est pas morte, Scorpius, dit Lily doucement.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, bouleversé.  
- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
- Andromeda Black a été reniée par sa famille lorsqu'elle a épousé un né-Moldu, Ted Tonks, un Poufsouffle de la même année qu'elle. Elle a eu une fille avec lui, Nymphadora Tonks. Celle-ci a épousé Remus Lupin.  
- Euh... Le Maraudeur loup-garou ? s'exclama-t-il, complètement perdu.  
- Exactement. Ainsi, Nymphadora Tonks était la cousine germaine de ton père et son fils Teddy Lupin est donc ton cousin.

Bouche bée, le jeune homme fixa sa petite amie sans réagir. Encore sous le choc, il finit par s'asseoir face à elle et dit d'une voix cassée :  
- Ça fait longtemps que tu es au courant ?  
- Al m'a montré ton nom sur la tapisserie durant les vacances de Noël. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Et Granny ne parle quasiment jamais de ses sœurs.  
- Granny ?  
- C'est comme ça que nous appelons Andromeda Tonks. Elle est une grand-mère de cœur, pour mes frères et moi, comme Teddy est notre frère de cœur.

Brusquement, il se mit à rire et serra la jeune fille contre lui.  
- Tu es une fille incroyable, Lily ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour ma petite amie m'apprenne que j'avais de la famille inconnue ! Et encore moins qu'elle en soit si proche !  
Elle joignit son rire au sien puis il redevint sérieux.  
- J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup les rencontrer, en tout cas. Enfin, s'ils veulent bien faire ma connaissance...  
Lily lui fit un large sourire et lui dit :  
- Je suis sûre qu'ils seront très heureux de connaître le jeune homme que tu es, Scorpius.

Il parut rasséréné. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent. Le Serpentard se souvint brusquement de ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.  
- Et Sirius Black... le parrain de ton père, c'est bien ça ?  
Elle opina tandis qu'il continuait :  
- Qui était-il, par rapport à moi ?  
- C'était un cousin germain de ta grand-mère.  
Il hocha la tête en souriant et continua à l'écouter.  
- Mais sa cousine préférée était Andromeda. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours trouvé très amusant qu'un des Maraudeurs ait épousé la fille de la cousine d'un autre !  
Il rit puis lui demanda :  
- Ils avaient une grande différence d'âge, alors ?  
- Non, douze ans seulement. Sirius était plus jeune que ses cousines.  
Ils discutèrent encore un moment des Maraudeurs et des Black.

* * *

_Scorpius ignorant tout d'Andromeda Tonks et la croyant décédée... ça vous semble crédible ? Et Ginny, pas trop OOC ?_


	9. 2022 2023 Quidditch et Pré au Lard

- Alors, Lily, tu vas encourager quel capitaine ?  
Celle-ci se trouvait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, avec Erin et Ailis, à la veille du match qui opposerait Serdaigle à Serpentard. La jeune fille grogna.  
- Tu préfères voir gagner ta cousine ou ton petit copain ? insista Erin sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Je les encouragerai tous les deux. Et c'est Gryffondor que je préfère voir gagner, donc j'espère que le résultat de ce match ne défavorisera pas notre équipe !  
Ses deux amies sourirent, la reconnaissant bien là.

Le lendemain matin, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, Lily se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle. Elle retint un sourire amusé en voyant Alex McKinnon donner la becquée à sa cousine Rose Weasley, qui stressait visiblement beaucoup trop pour manger. Celle-ci se laissait cependant faire par son petit ami, qui se montrait délicat et prévenant. C'était un grand roux aux yeux verts. Sa large carrure était bien digne d'un Écossais. Il était dans la même Maison que Rose, mais en septième année. D'un naturel joyeux, il avait cependant une volonté de fer. Le jeune homme cherchait toujours à se dépasser et à être le meilleur, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être attentif aux autres et de faire de son mieux pour les aider, raison pour laquelle il avait été nommé préfet-en-chef, cette année-là.

Lucy Weasley, qui se tenait non loin de là, grimaça un sourire à sa cousine en la voyant arriver. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, elle était gaie et enjouée presque tous les jours de l'année. Lily s'assit à côté de la fille de Percy et lui dit :  
- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête-là, Lucy, vous avez une excellente équipe, vous avez toutes vos chances de gagner !  
- Surtout si ton petit copain nous laisse le Vif, ironisa la Serdaigle.  
Les jeunes filles se mirent à plaisanter et arrivèrent même à dérider Rose. Les trois cousines parlèrent un moment, avant que la benjamine des Potter ne quitte la table bleu et bronze pour celle vert et argent.

Scorpius était en train de discuter avec Michael Nott et Hugh Boot, ses deux meilleurs amis, accessoirement batteurs de son équipe. Les trois garçons n'avaient presque pas touché à leur petit déjeuner. Lily posa ses mains sur les yeux de son petit ami, qui les emprisonna aussitôt dans les siennes. Il bascula la tête en arrière pour lui faire un large sourire.  
- C'est agréable de se faire encourager par la plus jolie fille de l'école.  
- Vil flatteur ! dit-elle en pouffant, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il en profita pour la faire pivoter et l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Je suis content de voir que ce sont les Serpentard que tu espères voir gagner.  
- Tu rêves, beau blond ! C'est Gryffondor que je veux voir gagner ! se récria-t-elle joyeusement.  
- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.  
- Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'encourager face à mes cousines, et d'encourager mes cousines face à toi, continua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants.  
Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune fille et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
- Toi, je ne suis pas près de te laisser filer, ma jolie lionne.  
- Le feu et la glace. Comme c'est mignon... susurra Drenka O'Reilly, l'une des poursuiveuses de Serpentard, qui avait l'air franchement amusée, en prenant place non loin d'eux.  
- Tu ferais mieux de garder ton énergie pour le match, O'Reilly ! lui rétorqua son capitaine avec le sourire, tandis que Lily tirait la langue à sa camarade de classe.

Lorsque Lucy eut fini de déjeuner, elle s'approcha de la Gryffondor et lui dit avec un air machiavélique :  
- Super, Lily, continue à distraire le capitaine de Serpentard ! Comme ça, il en oubliera peut-être de chercher le Vif !  
Scorpius éclata de rire.  
- Je te rappelle que je suis capable de l'attraper sous le nez de ta cousine... Alors ce n'est pas sa présence sur mes genoux maintenant ou dans les gradins tout à l'heure qui pourra m'en empêcher !  
- Ben voyons. Fais gaffe à tes chevilles ! s'exclama Lily en lui piquant un toast.

* * *

Lily s'installa dans la tribune de Gryffondor, près d'Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan. Les trois amies aimaient le Quidditch, mais la fille des Potter était la seule à pratiquer ce sport à Poudlard. Elles étaient en train de discuter gaiement lorsqu'Albus passa près d'elles avec Anwenn. Il s'arrêta près de sa sœur et lui fit remarquer malicieusement :  
- Alors comme ça, tu désertes la table Gryffondor, Lily ?  
- Ce n'était pas prémédité, Al, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix !  
- Oh, vraiment ? Prétends que tu n'as pas aimé cet enlèvement !  
Pour toute réponse, elle fronça le nez dédaigneusement.

Les trois poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, Rose et Lucy Weasley et Bruce Ackerley, étaient particulièrement en forme, ce samedi-là. Comme toute l'équipe bleu et bronze, d'ailleurs. Lily voyait Scorpius blêmir, au fur et à mesure que les Serpentard encaissaient des buts et prenaient du retard. Il criait sur ses troupes pour les galvaniser, sans cesser de fouiller le stade des yeux pour trouver le Vif d'Or.

- Salut les filles ! lança Eamon Finnigan en se plaçant juste derrière les trois jeunes filles.  
- Salut Eamon ! lui répondirent sa sœur et Ailis.  
- Salut Capitaine ! s'exclama Lily.  
- Vous avez vu ce jeu ?  
Elles opinèrent.  
- Les Serdaigle se sont sacrément améliorés. Elle se débrouille vraiment bien, ta cousine, Lily. Je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu de si bon capitaine.  
La benjamine des Potter ne put retenir un sourire de fierté.

- On dirait bien que tes cousines se sont entraînées tout l'été.  
- Pas plus que d'habitude, à ma connaissance. En revanche, je sais que Rose a passé beaucoup de temps avec ma mère, durant les vacances. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elles ont discuté Quidditch...  
- Avec l'ancienne poursuiveuse vedette des Harpies de Holyhead ? Aujourd'hui considérée comme une spécialiste du sujet, vu ce qu'elle écrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?  
Le sourire de Lily s'accentua.  
- Merlin, nous sommes perdus ! Si tes cousines deviennent aussi bonnes que ta mère et se mettent à utiliser des stratégies de professionnels... dit le jeune homme d'un ton volontairement théâtral.  
Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.  
- Nous avons une bonne équipe aussi, Eamon. Je suis sûre qu'on peut les battre.  
- Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir, les filles.

Étonnées, elles lui demandèrent ce qu'il voulait dire précisément.  
- Je fais le tour de tous les joueurs de l'équipe pour être sûr qu'ils soient attentifs à la technique des Serdaigle. On devra les affronter juste avant les examens, ce sera le dernier match de l'année et il est crucial... J'aimerais vraiment qu'on ait pu, d'ici là, décortiquer leur jeu pour s'entraîner à les contrer.  
- Pas de problème !  
- Sinon, Lily, comment tu le trouves, leur attrapeur ?  
- Il s'est sacrément amélioré depuis l'an dernier. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse battre Scorpius.  
- À propos de ton copain, tu pourras lui demander ce qu'il pense du jeu des Serdaigle ?  
- Tu sais, Eamon, lui et moi restons rivaux sur le terrain. Il me dira ce genre de choses seulement s'il pense que cela peut avantager les Serpentard.  
Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis le jeune homme finit par s'éloigner. Les trois amies se concentrèrent sur le match.

Les Serpentard l'emportèrent de 20 points seulement, grâce au Vif d'Or que leur capitaine avait attrapé, sauvant l'honneur. Lily félicita ses cousines qui avaient si bien joué. Elle rejoignit son petit ami, qu'elle devinait tendu, à la sortie des vestiaires et le complimenta sur son jeu. Ils rentrèrent au château main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, dans le hall du château, elle lui recommanda malicieusement de bien profiter de la fête que sa Maison était certainement en train d'organiser.

* * *

Il faisait froid, cet hiver-là, et la neige avait recouvert Poudlard et ses environs. Chaudement emmitouflés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Lily et Scorpius se promenaient dans le parc tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps à autre dans des endroits calmes pour s'embrasser. C'était justement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit dans l'arbre qui les surplombait. Ils levèrent la tête vivement, la main se portant machinalement vers la poche qui contenait leur baguette. Un même sourire de soulagement étira leurs lèvres. Un chat gris venait de bondir pour tenter d'attraper un oiseau, qui avait sauté sur la branche supérieure.

- Salut à toi, félin chasseur, lui dit Scorpius.  
Celui-ci se mit à fixer les jeunes gens, tandis que Lily riait.  
- Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ? lui demanda le jeune homme avec une grimace.  
- Mais non, Scorpius, je ne me moque pas. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à t'entendre saluer ainsi Sphinx.  
- Ah, c'est lui !  
Lily opina avec un sourire, avant d'appeler le chat.

Celui-ci descendit tranquillement vers les sorciers puis sauta sur les épaules de sa maîtresse. Il continua à fixer le Serpentard.  
- Il est vraiment très beau. Tu l'as choisi parce qu'il a les mêmes yeux que toi ?  
Elle mordilla sa lèvre et expliqua :  
- À vrai dire, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a choisie.  
À ce moment-là, Sphinx sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille.  
- Oh, vraiment ?

Il se pencha vers le chat et le regarda dans les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se mit à ronronner et posa tranquillement sa patte sur la main de Scorpius.  
- Ça alors ! s'écria Lily. Je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir comme ça auparavant, avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas !  
- On dirait qu'il m'aime bien, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire de triomphe. Mais dis-moi, Lily, il ne serait pas un peu Fléreur, ton chat ?  
Elle sourit.  
- Mmmh, et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?  
- Sa queue ressemble plus à celle d'un lion que d'un chat et ses oreilles sont très grandes. Mais surtout son regard, je suis sûr qu'il comprend bien plus qu'il ne le laisse croire.  
- Bien vu, Mr Malefoy. Tu t'y connais en créatures magiques.  
- Ça m'a toujours passionné. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne vais pas tenter de devenir vétérimage.

Elle le jaugea du regard un instant.  
- Je crois que ça t'irait bien, en effet... C'est donc pour ça que tu m'en as parlé, cet été, dans tes lettres, continua-t-elle d'un ton badin.  
Il éclata de rire.  
- Non, ça, c'est comme les runes. Un excellent prétexte pour t'écrire et espérer recevoir une réponse de ta part !  
- C'est bien ce que j'avais supposé... et espéré, glissa-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Le match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle eut lieu le deuxième samedi de février, une semaine avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les lions s'étaient beaucoup entraînés et firent tout leur possible pour accumuler un maximum de points d'avance. La principale tâche de Lily était d'empêcher l'attrapeuse adverse, Ann Whitby, une Deuxième année, de s'approcher suffisamment du Vif d'Or. La jeune fille y réussit assez facilement, s'amusant beaucoup. Dans les tribunes, Scorpius la fixait avec un sourire amusé, ayant très bien compris son manège. À la fin du match, il descendit sur le terrain pour féliciter sa petite amie et la serra contre lui. Puis il défit la tresse de la Gryffondor et lui demanda, un air de défi dans le regard, s'il pouvait garder le cordon de cuir qui avait servi à attacher ses cheveux, en guise de porte-bonheur. Lily sourit à cette idée et le lui accorda volontiers.

* * *

C'était jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ailis, Erin et Lily entrèrent chez Weasley Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Elles saluèrent Ron, George et Lizbeth, la vendeuse, qui leur répondirent chaleureusement. James sortit de l'arrière-boutique, un carton rempli de farces à mettre en rayon dans les mains, et s'arrêta en voyant les trois jeunes filles. Il plaqua aussitôt un sourire charmeur sur son visage, refourgua le paquet à son oncle George et s'approcha d'elles.  
- Ah, voilà les plus jolies filles de tout Poudlard ! Quel plaisir et quel honneur de vous recevoir en cette humble boutique ! Me ferez-vous la joie de gaspiller quelques minutes de votre précieux temps avec le misérable vermisseau que je suis ?  
- Pas la peine de faire le joli-cœur, James, ça ne marche pas avec nous ! Nous sommes immunisées, depuis le temps, tu sais, dit Lily sur un ton qui laissait voir son amusement.  
Ses amies ricanèrent. Exagérant volontiers son ton charmeur, James s'enquit des études des jeunes filles et des nouvelles de Poudlard, tout en les entraînant vers l'arrière-boutique pour plus de tranquillité. Au bout d'un moment, Erin et Ailis s'excusèrent et partirent faire le tour du magasin.

- Alors, Papa et Maman sont toujours aussi amoureux ?  
- Toujours ! fit-il en simulant une grimace de dégoût qui fit sourire sa sœur, comme à chaque fois.  
C'était une plaisanterie courante, entre les enfants Potter. Surtout depuis que James était entré à Poudlard. Celui-ci ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais il aimait autant que Lily voir les gestes tendres et entendre les mots doux qu'échangeaient leurs parents.  
- Et comment vont-ils ?  
- Très bien. Ils m'ont chargé de te dire qu'ils pensent bien à toi. Et, va savoir pourquoi, ils te rappellent de prendre exemple plutôt sur Albus que sur moi, finit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
La benjamine pouffa puis répliqua malicieusement :  
- Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi !  
Son frère lui retourna un sourire machiavélique.

- Et sinon, la cohabitation avec les garçons, toujours aussi idyllique ?  
Le jeune homme avait en effet pris un appartement en colocation avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Lawrence Niles et Julian Abercrombie, dans le Londres moldu.  
- Le paradis ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Comme je te le disais à Noël, il faut vraiment que tu viennes voir par toi-même cet été.  
Elle le lui promit à nouveau.  
- Et sinon, depuis Noël, tu as changé combien de fois de copine ?  
- Oh, une seule ! Et tu ne devineras jamais, à propos de la nouvelle... dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.  
- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?  
Il fit non de la tête.  
- Alors, qu'a-t-elle de si particulier ?  
- C'est une Moldue ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement, ses yeux pétillant de malice.  
- Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas transgressé le Code du Secret Magique ?  
- Ah non, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais les limites à ne pas franchir ! Elle ne sait rien du monde sorcier !  
Lily ricana.

- Attends, James, tu es en train de me dire que tu sors avec une fille pour qui tu n'es qu'un individu lambda, pas le fils du célèbre Harry Potter ?  
Il opina.  
- Alors là, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, du tout, mon cher ! dit-elle d'un ton amusé, en touchant le front de son frère, comme pour vérifier s'il avait de la fièvre. À moins que tu ne sois sérieusement amoureux d'elle ?  
- Moi ? Sérieusement amoureux d'une fille ? Eh, Lily, ne te mets pas à confondre tes frères ! dit-il en riant.  
- Bon, alors, qui t'a mis au défi de sortir avec une Moldue ? Julian ou Lawrence ?  
- Décidément, sœurette, tu nous connais par cœur ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant mine d'être vexé, se taisant un moment, avant de reprendre avec un sourire malicieux. C'était une idée de Julian. Et je dois dire que je trouve l'expérience vraiment intéressante.  
- Tu ne changeras jamais ! dit-elle en lui donnant une bourrade, ne pouvant cacher totalement son amusement. Enfin au moins, cette pauvre jeune fille ne se sera pas fait de film en s'imaginant à la une de Sorcière Hebdo ou bien devenant la nouvelle madame Potter !  
- Si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, Lily, la prochaine madame Potter sera très probablement une certaine Anwenn de notre connaissance... Al est encore plus dégoulinant de sentimentalisme que Papa et Maman réunis !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.  
- Mais bon, Jenny est adorable et quelque part, c'est très rafraîchissant de sortir avec une fille qui ne se pâme pas rien qu'à l'évocation de mon nom.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as cherché à lui plaire uniquement avec tes qualités intérieures !  
- Tu plaisantes, Lily ? Le charme Potter dont je suis naturellement pourvu a fait son effet, dit-il avec un sourire un peu vaniteux. Il faut profiter de la vie, tu sais.  
- Oh ça, James Sirius Potter, pour profiter de la vie, tu en profites, il n'y a pas de doute !

- Et toi, Tête-de-pioche, où en sont tes amours ?  
- Ouh là, c'est compliqué !  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
- Mais rien de grave, rassure-toi !  
- James Potter, à votre écoute, jolie demoiselle ! lui dit-il dans une révérence, tout en souriant en coin.  
- Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi, Jamesie, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant...  
- Quand tu veux, je suis toujours là pour toi, tu le sais.  
Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui dit :  
- On pourra en parler tranquillement cet été, pendant les vacances, si tu veux.

La benjamine des Potter prit ensuite des nouvelles de la famille, auprès de son frère et de ses oncles. George et James lui confièrent un sac en papier contenant les nouveautés à tester et elle leur donna le compte-rendu des précédentes. Elle alla ensuite choisir ce dont elle avait besoin dans le magasin puis rejoignit ses amies, qui l'attendaient près de la sortie.

- Il est toujours aussi mignon, ton frère, dit Ailis peu après qu'elles aient quitté la boutique de farces et attrapes.  
- C'est vrai, continua Erin, et puis...  
- Je vous arrête tout de suite, les filles ! les interrompit leur amie. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, et James est un frère génial. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il collectionne les petites copines... Et croyez-moi, il n'a pas arrêté en sortant de Poudlard !  
Elles continuèrent à discuter tout en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté du village.

* * *

Il faisait décidément très froid, en ce troisième samedi de février. La neige avait fondu depuis longtemps, lorsque le temps s'était un peu radouci, mais le froid était revenu de plus belle par la suite. Trois silhouettes emmitouflées traversaient les rues de Pré-au-Lard d'un pas alerte. Des rires s'élevaient de temps en temps du petit groupe. Fréquemment, les silhouettes échangeaient un salut avec d'autres silhouettes. Au bout d'un moment, elles s'arrêtèrent devant un autre groupe, dont les écharpes étaient aussi vert et gris que les leurs étaient rouge et jaune. De chacun des deux groupes se détacha une silhouette. Ces deux-là se rejoignirent, saluèrent les autres de la main et partirent ensemble, côte à côte, dans une autre direction.

- Alors, Lily, ton frère et ta famille vont bien ?  
- À merveille. Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?  
- Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire de contentement. Mais tu m'as manqué. Quand ils sauront, pour nous, je me ferai un plaisir de t'accompagner dans la boutique de tes oncles.  
Elle sourit en imaginant la crispation de ceux-ci et de son frère.  
- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, glissa-t-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Est-ce que je peux savoir, maintenant, où tu as décidé de m'emmener ?  
- Regarde, nous sommes arrivés.

Ils se tenaient devant la ménagerie magique. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.  
- C'est vrai que tu t'intéresses aux créatures magiques. Tu connais Hagrid, je suppose ?  
- Oui, je discute parfois avec lui. Et toi ? Encore un ami de la famille, je présume ?  
Le regard de la jeune fille se mit à pétiller, tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un rire cristallin.  
- En effet. Il est absolument fascinant.  
- C'est vrai, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique après avoir mis une certaine distance entre eux deux. Hagrid était penché sur une cage. En entendant sonner la clochette qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte, il se redressa et se tourna vers l'entrée. Le demi-géant se mit à sourire et s'exclama joyeusement :  
- Oh ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Si je m'attendais ! Lily Potter ! Scorpius Malefoy ! Comment allez-vous, les enfants ?

Ils lui répondirent qu'ils allaient très bien et commencèrent à engager la conversation avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, il les regarda d'un œil soupçonneux et leur demanda :  
- Mais vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ?  
Les jeunes gens se crispèrent imperceptiblement. Lily adressa un grand sourire au vieil homme et lui répondit :  
- Oui, bien sûr, nous sommes adversaires sur le terrain de Quidditch, puisque nous sommes tous les deux attrapeurs.  
- Nous nous sommes croisés non loin d'ici et, comme nous voulions tous les deux venir vous voir, nous avons fait le chemin ensemble, continua Scorpius avec une belle assurance.  
- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de venir me rendre visite, leur dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais venez donc vous asseoir, je vais vous faire du thé. J'ai aussi des gâteaux.  
Les jeunes gens se figèrent à l'idée des biscuits immangeables que le commerçant leur offrait régulièrement. Celui-ci poursuivit sans s'en être aperçu.  
- D'ailleurs, Lily, tu remercieras ta mère de ma part, c'est elle qui me les a envoyés.  
Elle sourit aussitôt et accepta avec plaisir son invitation.

Hagrid les entraîna vers l'arrière-boutique et les fit asseoir d'autorité à la grande table qui se trouvait là, qu'il débarrassa d'un large geste du bras. Il leur demanda d'abord des nouvelles de Sphinx et de la chouette effraie de Scorpius. Puis il s'enquit des membres de la famille de Lily.  
- Quand je pense que j'ai tenu ton père dans mes bras alors qu'il n'était pas plus grand que ça ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite, de sa grosse voix bourrue, en écartant à peine ses mains immenses. Et maintenant, c'est sa fille qui vient me rendre visite...

Le demi-géant resta songeur un instant puis scruta les jeunes gens face à lui. La Gryffondor prit l'immense tasse de thé qu'il venait de lui servir et commença à boire pour garder contenance, se brûlant un peu la langue au passage.  
- Je sais que vos pères se détestaient alors je suis bien content de voir que ce n'est pas votre cas. Vous formeriez même un joli couple, tous les deux.  
Aussitôt, la jeune fille s'étrangla avec son thé et en recracha une partie tandis que le jeune homme blémissait. Hagrid prit un air penaud et dit sur un ton d'excuse :  
- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je ne suis qu'un vieux gâteux...  
Tandis qu'il se levait, Lily posa une main sur l'immense bras de l'ancien professeur et lui dit d'une petite voix :  
- Il n'y a pas de mal, Hagrid...

Gêné, il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et partit vers sa boutique. Les jeunes gens entendirent les cages remuer. Scorpius regarda sa petite amie d'un air amusé.  
- J'ai toujours pensé que mon père avait tort de le considérer comme un imbécile.  
Elle lui renvoya un regard complice, se sentant cependant un peu coupable de ne rien dire au vieil homme.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si l'on se réfère aux cours de Soin aux créatures magiques que l'on a pu lire dans le livre, et à la réaction de Drago lors de ceux-ci, la dernière scène n'est-elle pas savoureuse ? Une belle revanche de Hagrid, sans que celui-ci en soit conscient...  
On commencera à parler du bal dans le prochain chapitre... Et il va se passer entre Lily et Scorpius quelque chose qu'on n'a encore jamais lu dans cette fic... J'espère que cela vous plaira._


	10. 2022 2023 Des Potter très convoités

Plus les mois passaient et plus les professeurs parlaient, durant les cours, de la guerre qui s'était terminée 25 ans plus tôt. Fin mars, la directrice de Poudlard sollicita l'attention de tous les élèves, au début du déjeuner. Eileen Brown leur annonça que la Cérémonie du Souvenir aurait lieu le jour anniversaire de la Bataille finale, le 2 mai, qui serait cette année-là un mardi. Cela ferait 25 ans que ce jour-là était férié pour les sorciers anglais, en mémoire de la guerre et surtout de la victoire sur Voldemort. Huit élèves déposeraient une gerbe devant le petit monument érigé près de la tombe de Dumbledore. Un élève de première année et un de septième année par maison, choisis en fonction de leurs bons résultats et de leur comportement.

Pour bien distinguer la commémoration de la guerre, d'une part, de la célébration de la victoire, d'autre part, et éviter que les élèves soient dissipés lors de cette importante cérémonie, le bal aurait lieu plus tard, le 6 mai, c'est à dire le samedi suivant. Le professeur Brown précisa que seuls les élèves de la quatrième à la septième année y étaient invités. Les plus jeunes pouvaient cependant aller au bal s'ils avaient un cavalier suffisamment âgé. Elle rappela ensuite avec humour à tous les élèves que la recherche d'un cavalier ou d'une cavalière n'était pas la priorité, et que leurs examens arriveraient très vite.

Scorpius regarda vers Lily, un mince sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle était vraiment belle, avec ses longues boucles rousses et ses grands yeux bleus. Il se voyait très bien faire son entrée au bal avec elle et se délectait à l'avance de la réaction de leurs parents. Tout en sachant très bien que, quoi que ceux-ci disent ou fassent, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis sur la Gryffondor de son cœur.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Un grand blond à la démarche assurée semblait se diriger droit vers Lily. Il dégageait une impression de grande confiance en lui et arborait un sourire charmeur. Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Qui était-ce, déjà ? Un Septième année, vu son âge et puisqu'il n'avait aucun cours avec lui, mais son nom lui échappait. Le Poufsouffle se pencha vers la jeune fille, lui faisant visiblement un numéro de charme. Le Serpentard serra les poings sous la table. Ce crétin prétentieux n'allait tout de même pas oser inviter sa Lily ?

Celle-ci avait d'abord accueilli l'importun avec un sourire poli. Elle fronça les sourcils en l'écoutant et jeta un bref regard à son petit ami, qui bouillait à sa table. Lorsqu'elle fit non de la tête, ses lèvres semblant délivrer le même message, et que le charmeur repartit dépité, Scorpius desserra les poings et s'aperçut qu'il avait retenu sa respiration jusque-là.

Drenka O'Reilly, qui mangeait non loin de son capitaine, n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Elle s'adressa à lui sur un ton badin, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux :  
- Je crois que Potter vient de battre le record de la fille invitée le plus rapidement à un bal.  
Il grogna sans répondre.  
- Il va falloir t'y faire. Je pense qu'une bonne partie des garçons de l'école aimerait aller au bal avec la fille de Harry Potter, tu sais, Scorp.  
- Lily est tellement plus que simplement la fille de ses parents !  
- Je sais, je te rappelle que nous sommes de la même année, elle et moi. J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle déteste qu'on ne la voie que comme ça.  
Le jeune homme opina, il était parfaitement au courant.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, juste après le déjeuner, deux autres garçons avaient tenté d'inviter la jeune fille dans l'intervalle. Lily et Scorpius étaient tous deux passablement énervés.

- Alors, la fille du sauveur du monde sorcier est très courtisée, aujourd'hui ?  
- Par Merlin, les gens ne peuvent pas oublier mon nom et me regarder pour ce que je suis ?  
- Visiblement, il y en a qui trouvent qu'aller au bal avec une Potter est prestigieux.  
- Toi aussi, tu as du succès, si ça peut te rassurer ! J'ai entendu des filles se pâmer sur le capitaine de Serpentard !  
- Sûrement pas autant que les garçons qui te suivaient des yeux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es jaloux ?  
- Jaloux d'une telle notoriété ? Certainement pas !  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas choisie, et que j'aimerais mieux être connue pour mes propres mérites que pour ceux de mes parents !  
- C'est vrai que ton père est aussi connu que Merlin...  
- N'empêche que s'il n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort, je te rappelle que les Malefoy y auraient encore plus perdu, parce qu'ils étaient en disgrâce auprès de leur maître !  
- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais partagé ces idées-là !  
- Ben heureusement, parce que si c'était le cas nous ne serions jamais devenus même simplement amis !  
- Oh mais ça j'imagine très bien, Potter !  
- En tout cas, Malefoy, je ne te remercie pas. Ma journée commençait mal, là elle est complètement gâchée.

Et elle partit aussitôt, le laissant en plan, ébahi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. Mais, n'étant pas rancuniers, ils ne s'étaient jamais encore quittés fâchés. De rage, Scorpius frappa le mur avec son poing.

* * *

En sortant de son cours d'Étude des Runes, où le professeur Babbling les avait fait travailler sur l'intérêt de l'emploi de la rune Dagaz sur les amulettes, Lily aperçut Scorpius. Adossé au mur d'en face, les mains dans les poches, il semblait passer le temps tranquillement à observer les élèves qui passaient dans ce couloir. Lucas O'Brien, un grand brun sympathique qui était à Serdaigle, sortit derrière la jeune fille et l'accosta tandis qu'elle fixait son petit ami. Elle se tourna vers son camarade de classe, surprise, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.  
- Tu serais d'accord pour...  
- N'y pense même pas ! s'exclama Scorpius, qui s'était aussitôt approché, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.  
Le garçon partit en bafouillant, les oreilles rouges. Le Serpentard proposa son bras à Lily et elle le prit calmement, tandis qu'ils se mettaient à marcher.

- Tu es très doué pour avoir l'air désinvolte, Scorpius, mais ça ne prend plus depuis belle lurette avec moi, lui glissa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
Il lui fit un petit sourire.  
- À vrai dire, je me demande même comment tu as fait pour être ici aussi rapidement, alors que tu avais cours de Potions dans les cachots avec le professeur Cook. Tu devrais être essoufflé !  
- Ma jolie lionne... savais-tu qu'il existe des sorts anti-essoufflement ? dit-il d'un air narquois.  
Elle sourit, amusée.  
- Bon, j'espère que tu n'es pas venu ici dès la fin de ton cours pour que nous nous disputions à nouveau...  
- Non, au contraire, Lily... dit-il en baissant la tête, tandis qu'elle percevait un soupçon de gêne dans son ton.  
La jeune fille fixa son petit ami, interloquée. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  
- Il y a un souci, Scorpius ?

Il s'arrêta, l'entraîna à l'écart, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux et lui dit :  
- Lily... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de m'être comporté comme un imbécile tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû passer ma colère sur toi. Surtout que ce n'est pas contre toi que j'étais énervé mais contre tous les crétins qui n'arrêtent pas de te courir après à cause de ce fichu bal...  
La Gryffondor lui fit alors un grand sourire et lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts.  
- Moi aussi, Scorp, je suis désolée de m'être laissée emporter. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas fâchée contre toi, mais contre ces mêmes crétins...  
Le Serpentard serra alors sa petite amie dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

* * *

Le soir même comme le lendemain, nombreux furent ceux qui tentèrent leur chance auprès de la jeune fille. Son frère Albus était très sollicité aussi, ce qui incita Anwenn Kendal, la petite amie de celui-ci, à s'afficher à ses côtés et à se montrer tendre avec lui en public. Il était absolument ravi de la voir enfin agir ainsi et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était motivée par la crainte de le perdre. Lily fit d'ailleurs remarquer, malicieusement, à la jeune fille que ce bal avait eu du bon et que ça rendait son frère heureux. Celle-ci soupira :  
- Elles veulent toutes aller au bal avec un Potter. Mais moi, je m'en contre-fiche, d'y aller avec un Potter ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est y aller avec Albus !  
- Bienvenue dans la famille... lui répondit la rouquine d'un ton faussement compatissant, qui cachait mal le rire qu'elle contenait.

Les cousins Weasley n'étaient pas en reste. Leur nom avait été auréolé de gloire pendant la guerre et leur famille était active et très connue dans le monde sorcier, aussi étaient-ils très demandés. Roxanne et Lucy, qui n'avaient pas de petit ami, trouvèrent rapidement un cavalier à leur goût. Louis, qui avait toujours eu du succès auprès de la gent féminine en raison de sa grande beauté, était littéralement assailli par des filles de tout âge et de toute Maison. Mais plutôt que l'une d'elles, il décida d'inviter Jane Londubat, la fille du professeur de Botanique. Cette nouvelle alimenta les ragots pendant plusieurs jours : en effet, celle-ci et Andrew, le jumeau de la jeune fille, étaient les deux meilleurs amis de Louis. Ils étaient tous les trois en septième année à Gryffondor.

Tout Poudlard savait que Rose et Hugo Weasley étaient les enfants de Ron et Hermione, les plus proches amis de Harry Potter, ceux qui l'avaient accompagné et aidé dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Aussi avaient-ils quasiment autant de succès que les Potter. Rose en était très contrariée, ayant déjà pour cavalier Alex McKinnon, son petit ami. Hugo, au contraire, en profitait pour charmer les jeunes filles et semblait apprécier vivement d'être aussi bien entouré. Il n'avait pas encore choisi de cavalière et ne se pressait pas de le faire.

* * *

Quand ils se retrouvèrent à la fin des cours, le lendemain de l'annonce, Scorpius constata que sa petite amie était particulièrement tendue et énervée. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma Lily ?  
- Je sature ! J'en ai marre que la plupart des gens ne voient chez moi que Potter, pas Lily !

Le jeune homme soupira et la serra plus fort contre lui.  
- Ils continuent à te demander...  
- Oui, pire encore qu'au début de l'année pour avoir des informations sur mon père et ma famille ! Même des Deuxième et des Troisième année m'ont proposé d'être leur cavalière !  
- Mais ils ne peuvent pas aller au bal !  
- S'ils sont avec quelqu'un de la Quatrième à la Septième année, si.  
- Bon, il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour qu'ils arrêtent de te harceler !  
Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Parce que tu as une idée, peut-être, Scorp ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
- Je crois, oui, dit-il en souriant en coin.  
- Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire du mal à quelqu'un, j'espère ?  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas mon genre. On va utiliser la bonne vieille méthode serpentarde : la ruse ! Tu me fais confiance ?  
Elle étudia son visage quelques instants puis répondit :  
- D'accord... Aurais-tu peur que l'un d'entre eux finisse par me convaincre ? continua-t-elle malicieusement.  
- Mais tu as déjà un cavalier !  
- Oh, vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit oui à aucun de ceux qui me l'ont proposé.  
- N'est-ce pas évident que tu y vas avec moi ?  
- Ah, le doux romantisme des Serpentard...  
- Je n'envisage pas d'y aller sans toi et ne supporterais pas l'idée de t'y voir avec un autre garçon que moi, ma petite lionne préférée.  
- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de s'amuser beaucoup.  
- Parce que je tiens vraiment à toi et que j'ai besoin de toi... souffla-t-il très doucement.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis lui sourit, les yeux pétillants, et persista :  
- Mais tu ne me l'as toujours pas demandé. C'est si compliqué, pour un Serpentard, de demander quelque chose ?  
Il grogna et fronça son nez. Puis il se reprit, regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et lui dit :  
- Tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal, Lily ?  
- Avec plaisir, Scorpius, répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

* * *

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?  
Ils venaient d'arriver devant la Grande Salle et Scorpius fouillait les environs du regard.  
- Oui, tes deux amies.  
La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la pièce.  
- Elles ne sont pas encore arrivées. Elles doivent être entre la Tour Gryffondor et ici. Viens !

Lily le prit par la main et l'entraîna à travers escaliers et passages secrets. À mi-chemin, ils rencontrèrent enfin Ailis et Erin, qui descendaient tranquillement manger tout en discutant avec Hugo. Ils se saluèrent et Scorpius leur demanda de quel côté de la table Gryffondor ils comptaient s'installer. Il leur demanda aussi de réserver une place pour Lily et ils lui répliquèrent qu'ils le faisaient toujours lorsqu'elle arrivait après eux.

Les cinq jeunes gens redescendirent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle et continuèrent à discuter sur le chemin. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de celle-ci, le Serpentard retenant sa petite amie.

- Bien, je crois que la plupart des élèves sont arrivés. Tu me fais confiance quoi que je fasse, d'accord ?  
- D'accord, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il la prit alors par la taille et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Scorpius la mena jusqu'au centre de la pièce, entre la table des Poufsouffle et celle des Serdaigle. Là, il s'arrêta, se tourna face à la jeune fille, posa ses deux mains sur sa taille, lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui murmura :  
- Prête, Lily ?  
Elle lui sourit en retour et il se pencha alors sur elle pour l'embrasser. Lily glissa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour mieux répondre à son baiser, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait pour la rapprocher de lui.

Les conversations se turent petit à petit dans la Grande Salle. Les deux jeunes gens sentirent tous les regards se braquer sur eux. Quand Scorpius estima qu'ils avaient suffisamment attiré l'attention, il interrompit tout doucement le baiser et sourit à sa petite amie. Il guida alors la Gryffondor vers sa table, à la place que lui avaient réservée ses amis. Le Serpentard lui fit alors un baise-main accompagné d'un léger clin d'œil et la quitta pour rejoindre sa propre table, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle tandis que les amoureux mangeaient tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Ils échangeaient parfois un regard, par-dessus les deux tables centrales. À la table des professeurs, Neville Londubat ne cachait pas un petit sourire satisfait. Il devinait sans peine les raisons qui avaient incité le jeune Malefoy à agir ainsi et trouvait que celui-ci avait parfaitement bien géré la situation. Il se délectait à l'avance des réactions que leur apparition ensemble au bal provoquerait chez leurs parents.

À la fin du repas, Scorpius vint galamment chercher Lily à sa table. Elle lui rendit son sourire et, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch, puisque c'était le soir où ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Sur le chemin, la jeune fille lui dit avec un sourire en coin malicieux :  
- Bravo, Scorpius, pour ce geste très Gryffondor, et merci, je devrais être tranquille, maintenant.  
- Tss, tss, tss, Lil, c'était purement Serpentard ! J'indique les limites à ne pas franchir et je laisse entendre que ceux qui les dépassent le font à leurs risques et périls...  
Elle éclata de rire.  
- Eh bien, mon serpent chéri, si tu as besoin de les mettre en application, tes menaces, j'ai quelques accessoires en provenance directe du magasin de mes oncles qui pourraient être du plus bel effet...  
- Ah, ça c'est la Lily que je connais ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, avant de la faire tournoyer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

* * *

Le cours de Botanique de ce jour-là portait sur les plantes à pipaillon. Ailis, Lily et Erin taillèrent soigneusement les feuilles des arbustes tremblotants. À la fin du cours, le professeur Londubat demanda à Miss Potter de rester pour l'aider à ranger la serre. Lorsque le directeur de Gryffondor avait quelque chose qui n'était pas grave à dire à un élève, il le gardait ainsi à la fin de son cours. Être convoqué dans son bureau était, en revanche, redouté. Il ne valait mieux pas avoir provoqué la colère du débonnaire professeur ou, pire encore pour les élèves de sa maison, sa déception. Lily resta donc et il scella soigneusement la porte d'un sort, avant d'insonoriser la pièce.

- Alors, Lily, les garçons te laissent tranquille, maintenant ? demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.  
- Oui, répondit-elle de la même manière.  
- Jolie démonstration, en tout cas. Qui en a eu l'idée ?  
- Scorpius.  
- Je m'en doutais, dit Neville en ricanant. Bon, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Le professeur Brown commence à préparer les plans de table pour le Bal de la Victoire.  
- Tout le monde sera placé ?  
- Pas les élèves. Mais les invités et les professeurs le seront. Et la directrice m'a demandé mon avis en ce qui concerne ceux que je connais.  
Lily hocha la tête en attendant la suite.  
- Voilà donc à quoi j'ai pensé. Nous pourrions installer tes parents, Ron et Hermione, les Malefoy, un autre couple pour équilibrer ainsi qu'Hannah et moi à une même table.  
- Tu veux compter les points ?  
- Je reconnais que ça m'amuserait beaucoup d'être aux premières loges pour observer leurs réactions ! dit-il en souriant. Et cela leur permettrait surtout de parler de vous en limitant les risques qu'ils se tapent dessus.  
- Parfait ! dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Je sens que Scorpius va beaucoup aimer l'idée.

* * *

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver, les filles ! s'exclama Erin en entraînant ses amies vers leur dortoir, pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
Les deux jeunes filles la pressèrent de questions pour en savoir davantage.  
- Lucas O'Brien, vous savez, le Serdaigle super mignon qui est de notre année et qui me plaît beaucoup...  
Elles opinèrent.  
- Il t'a invitée ? demanda Ailis avec un grand sourire.  
- Eh bien pas exactement... En fait, il y a deux Serdaigle de troisième année qui m'ont abordée pour me demander un service, fit-elle d'un air mystérieux.  
Surprises, Lily et Ailis lui demandèrent des détails.  
- Ils sortent ensemble et veulent aller au bal, mais ils sont trop jeunes pour y aller seuls. Du coup, des copains à eux leur ont donné l'idée d'y aller avec des plus grands. Et vous ne devinerez jamais à quel garçon ils ont pensé !  
- Ben à O'Brien, non ? répondirent aussitôt les deux Gryffondor en pouffant.  
- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle toute excitée. Euh... comment vous avez deviné ? demanda-t-elle, dubitative.  
Ses deux amies explosèrent de rire.

- Mais ça veut donc dire qu'une fois dans la Grande Salle pour le bal, vos cavaliers vont vous quitter et que lui et toi serez "obligés" de passer la soirée ensemble... dit ensuite Lily avec un faux air ennuyé sur le visage, démenti par ses yeux qui pétillaient.  
- Et tu as répondu quoi, alors ? interrogea Ailis avec un sourire en coin.  
- Ben j'ai dit oui, murmura Erin avec un air de ferveur sur le visage qui fit glousser ses meilleures amies.

* * *

Quelques semaines avant la cérémonie, le professeur Londubat pénétra dans la Tour Gryffondor. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, sourcils froncés, mais son sourire rassura les élèves. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce et annonça :  
- Je tiens à féliciter tous les élèves de première année, ainsi que tous ceux de septième année. Vos efforts ont été remarquables, tant au niveau du travail que du comportement. Il m'a été très difficile de désigner deux d'entre vous, pour représenter notre Maison lors de la Cérémonie du Souvenir. Il s'agira de Siobhan Vaughn et de Louis Weasley.  
Neville laissa réagir les Gryffondor quelques instants. Il tendit ensuite un parchemin aux deux élèves concernés.  
- Ne les perdez pas, il s'agit des informations concernant vos répétitions. Vous retrouverez vos camarades des autres Maisons, dont les noms sont indiqués sur cette même feuille, pour préparer ensemble votre rôle.  
Le directeur de Maison salua les Lions réunis et quitta la pièce.

Lily sauta au cou de son cousin et le félicita chaleureusement. Elle rejoignit ensuite Ailis et Erin. Les trois amies se dirigèrent vers le groupe des Première année, qui entouraient leur représentante. Siobhan releva la tête vers les Quatrième année et leur adressa un sourire rayonnant. Ailis posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur, Moira, la meilleure amie de Siobhan, comme pour la réconforter de ne pas avoir été choisie.

- Oh la la, mais je vais représenter notre Maison devant tout Poudlard et tout un tas de personnages importants ! paniqua brusquement la fillette choisie.  
- Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien, lui rétorqua Lily avec un sourire. Tous ceux que je connais sont très gentils.  
La jeune Vaughn lui sourit, vaguement rassurée.  
- Tu sais pourquoi il y aura des répétitions ? lui demanda Moira.  
- Non, s'inquiéta à nouveau son amie. Et c'est avec tous les représentants des Maisons !  
- Louis est super gentil, précisa sa cousine. Et qui sont les autres ? On les connaît peut-être.

Siobhan déplia le parchemin :  
- Alors pour Serdaigle, il y a Emily Goldstein de septième année et Nicholas Corner de première année. Pour Poufsouffle, ce sont Eleanor MacMillan, Septième année, et Lysander Scamander, Première année. Et les Serpentard sont Dedalus Warrington pour le Septième année et Edna O'Reilly pour la Première année.  
Ce fut alors un joyeux bourdonnement. Tous ceux qui connaissaient l'un ou l'autre de ces élèves se mirent à raconter ce qu'ils savaient sur eux. Louis s'était rapproché et avait joyeusement félicité sa partenaire, ajoutant quelques pitreries pour finir de la destresser.

* * *

Un midi, Rose prit Lily à part juste avant que celle-ci ne rentre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.  
- Tu sais que tout le monde parle de Scorpius et toi ? fit-elle avec une moue embarrassée.  
- Oui, et alors ? lui répondit sa cousine en haussant les épaules. Tant que ça ne sort pas de Poudlard pour l'instant, je m'en fiche.  
- Tu te souviens où aura lieu la Cérémonie du Souvenir ?  
Lily jura vivement d'une manière que sa mère aurait fortement désapprouvée. L'événement devait avoir lieu dans le parc même de l'école de Sorcellerie. Et ses parents seraient évidemment présents.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Quoi ? Trop court ? Vous voulez lire ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Oh, ça devrait vous intéresser, je crois... Et il y aura une grande partie qui sera écrite du point de vue d'un personnage (de JKR) déjà apparu dans ma fic, mais qui n'est ni Lily, ni Scorpius... Saurez-vous deviner lequel ? ;-)_

Note de la beta-lectrice : J'ai lu la suite (vous vous en doutez, puisque c'est mon boulot). Je crois que DameLicorne essaye de me faire languir autant que vous en ne me donnant pas LE passage de l'entrée de Lily et Scorpius dans la salle de bal à relire... Mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai par l'avoir. (Enfin... j'espère...)


	11. 2022 2023 25 ans après

Scorpius tendit la main vers le Vif d'Or que sa petite amie portait autour du cou et fit tourner le pendentif entre ses doigts. Il semblait ne pas remarquer la rougeur qui était apparue sur les joues de la jeune fille.  
- Je suis content que tu portes mon cadeau tous les jours, mon attrapeuse préférée. Mais je crois qu'il manque quelque chose...

Etonnée, elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui tendit alors une petite boîte, tout en lui disant :  
- Joyeux anniversaire, Lily !

Les yeux pétillants, elle le remercia et ouvrit la boîte. Celle-ci contenait une paire de boucles d'oreilles assorties à son pendentif. La Gryffondor fit un grand sourire, embrassa tendrement son petit ami et accrocha les bijoux à ses oreilles.

* * *

- Comme vos directeurs de Maison vous l'ont rappelé hier soir, la Cérémonie du Souvenir se tiendra cet après-midi à 15 heures, annonça le professeur Brown juste avant que le déjeuner ne commence, le 2 mai. Les représentants des quatre Maisons me rejoindront immédiatement après le repas. Pendant ce temps, chacun ira se préparer dans sa Salle Commune. Je compte non seulement sur les Préfets, mais aussi sur tous les Sixième et tous les Septième année pour que personne ne se perde en route et que chaque élève porte un uniforme impeccable et soit correctement coiffé avant 14 h 30. Vos directeurs de Maison iront vous chercher à ce moment-là, ne leur donnez pas l'occasion de vous ôter des points. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour faire honneur à sa Maison et à Poudlard.

Lorsque Neville Londubat vint chercher ses Gryffondor, tous étaient prêts et l'attendaient en bavardant gaiement. Il inspecta soigneusement ses troupes et leur rappela d'une voix ferme que l'heure était grave, qu'il s'agissait de commémorer une guerre terrible qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes. Il leur demanda donc de bien vouloir s'abstenir de frivolités devant les officiels et les anciens combattants qui arrivaient.

Ceux-ci étaient justement entre Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard, à bord des diligences. À leur grand regret, la plupart d'entre eux voyait parfaitement bien les sombrals qui tiraient les véhicules.

Ginny Potter cachait soigneusement son émotion derrière un visage calme. Un échange de regards avec Harry lui apprit que son mari n'était pas dupe et partageait la même émotion qu'elle. Cela faisait 15 ans qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds à Poudlard. Lors de la commémoration des 10 ans de la victoire, Lily était encore un nouveau-né et James n'avait pas 5 ans. Albus et lui, au milieu de tous leurs cousins et des enfants de leurs connaissances, avaient joyeusement animé le solennel événement. Les journaux avaient ensuite titré sur l'espoir que représentait, pour le monde sorcier, la génération née après la guerre.

James travaillait, maintenant, et Albus quitterait Poudlard à la fin de l'année suivante. Même son bébé n'en était plus un depuis longtemps. Ginny ne put retenir un soupir, en passant les grilles de l'école. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Harry. Comme le temps avait passé vite ! Ils avaient quitté l'école de Sorcellerie 24 ans plus tôt, leurs ASPIC en poche. Bien plus joyeux, malgré la mélancolie de ce départ, qu'ils ne l'avaient été l'année précédente, après la Bataille finale au si lourd prix... L'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch sentait combien son époux était ému. Elle devinait qu'une faible culpabilité le taraudait encore. Elle avait tout fait pour lutter contre celle-ci, mais n'y était jamais complètement parvenue.

* * *

Les calèches déposèrent tous les invités devant les grandes portes de Poudlard. Ils furent alors conduits vers le parc. Toute l'école se trouvait rassemblée auprès de la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Juste devant celle-ci, on apercevait la stèle érigée à la mémoire des combattants et des victimes de la guerre. Les élèves étaient regroupés par Maison. Ginny laissa courir son regard sur eux, cherchant chez les Serdaigle et, surtout, chez les Gryffondor, sa famille. Elle aimait beaucoup ses neveux et nièces mais pas autant que ses enfants, qui la remplissaient de fierté.

Albus Potter arborait un air grave, particulièrement conscient de ce qu'ils commémoraient. Autant le jeune homme ressemblait à son père, autant Lily ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa mère. Certes, elle avait la rousseur caractéristique des Weasley. La même teinte que sa mère, lumineuse et flamboyante, bien plus claire que l'auburn de sa grand-mère paternelle. Mais, alors que les cheveux de Ginny étaient lisses, ceux de sa fille ondulaient en grosses boucles souples. Les yeux de l'adolescente étaient du même bleu clair que ceux de son oncle Ron, tandis que ceux de sa mère étaient marrons. Et, si ses yeux avaient la même courbure que les siens, son visage, lui, avait indubitablement la même forme que celui de Harry.

Elles étaient beaucoup plus proches, en revanche, au niveau du caractère. Lily était une jeune fille pleine de confiance en elle, qui savait profiter de la vie et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Ginny se tourna vers son mari, qui regardait aussi la jeune Gryffondor. Harry était très fier de sa fille, qui ne l'avait jamais déçu. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas près d'arriver, celle-ci était épanouie et avait fait siennes les valeurs de sa famille. Il avait toute confiance en sa benjamine, qui était une adolescente sans problème.

Mrs Potter remarqua avec plaisir Anwenn Kendal juste à côté de son fils. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune fille, qui le lui rendait bien. Elle pensa observer la direction des regards de Lily, espérant apercevoir le petit ami de celle-ci. Mais sa fille se tenait bien droite et bien sage, observant les officiels et non les autres élèves. Ginny retint un sourire. Cela ressemblait tellement à sa benjamine ! Celle-ci tenait certainement à faire une entrée remarquée au bal, aussi se garderait-elle sûrement de s'afficher auparavant aux côtés du garçon qu'elle fréquentait. Ou bien alors elle comptait leur présenter son petit ami juste après la cérémonie.

Hestia Jones, qui était Ministre de la Magie, venait de prendre place derrière le pupitre, afin de commencer son discours. Elle parla du courage de ceux qui s'étaient engagés pour lutter contre le Mal, de tous les petits et grands gestes qui avaient permis de le vaincre. Elle évoqua aussi les ravages commis par le terrible mage noir et ses sbires et cita en exemple Severus Rogue, qui avait eu le courage de changer de camp, pour montrer qu'il n'était jamais trop tard.

Non loin d'elle se tenait Hermione Granger-Weasley. La Chef du Département de la Justice Magique était déjà pressentie pour succéder à la Ministre, lorsque celle-ci se retirerait, dans quelques années. Ron Weasley était aux côtés de son épouse. Sa sœur se fit la réflexion que le passage des ans lui avait été vraiment favorable. Le Maître de Guilde des Artisans respecté et apprécié de tous était bien loin du jeune homme peu sûr de lui qu'il avait été.

* * *

Ce fut ensuite au tour de la directrice de Poudlard de prendre la parole. Eileen Brown raconta tout d'abord que, jeune Maîtresse des Potions chez un apothicaire, elle s'était précipitée à Poudlard dès qu'elle avait entendu parler de la Bataille finale. Elle décrivit le chaos qu'elle y avait découvert et ce qui avait été le plus impressionnant, pour elle : voir des adolescents, certains tout juste majeurs, d'autres encore mineurs, se battre contre des sorciers aguerris et de redoutables créatures. Elle expliqua que cela lui avait donné envie de devenir professeur, et qu'elle était fière et heureuse de l'être encore.

- Oui, il y a 25 ans, continua-t-elle, des élèves se sont levés pour combattre.  
À ce moment-là, les élèves de chaque Maison s'écartèrent pour laisser passer l'un d'entre eux, de septième année, portant une robe de sorcier de la couleur de sa Maison. Rouge pour Gryffondor, vert pour Serpentard, bleu pour Serdaigle et jaune pour Poufsouffle.  
- Combattre pour la justice et la liberté, poursuivit la directrice. Combattre pour protéger les plus jeunes.  
De la même manière s'avancèrent alors quatre Première année, vêtus comme leurs aînés.  
- Les quatre Maisons de Poudlard sont plus fortes lorsqu'elles s'unissent, dit-elle tandis que les huit élèves se rapprochaient pour former un cercle. Au fil des années, j'ai vu les Maisons devenir de plus en plus unies, non plus rivales mais sœurs.  
Les quatre plus jeunes s'avancèrent alors et échangèrent leur place, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Les quatre couleurs se retrouvèrent ainsi davantage mêlées à travers tout le cercle et les huit élèves se prirent la main.

- Chacun des sorciers qui est passé par Poudlard se reconnaît dans l'une ou l'autre de ces quatre Maisons : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, disait encore la directrice, tandis que les huit resserraient leur ronde. Et à travers ces quatre Maisons, c'est l'ensemble des sorciers britanniques qui est représenté.  
Au même moment, les représentants des Maisons avaient levé leurs mains liées, tout en se rapprochant autant que possible les uns des autres. C'est alors que, d'un discret coup de baguette de Michael Kent, le professeur de Métamorphose, chacune des robes de ces élèves devint quadricolore, portant les quatre couleurs symbolisant leurs Maisons dans le même ordre que sur le blason de Poudlard.  
- À travers ces huit jeunes gens, c'est chacun d'entre nous qui va honorer les victimes et les combattants de la dernière guerre, conclut Eileen Brown, tandis qu'une immense gerbe de fleurs, dans les tons de rouge, vert, bleu et jaune, apparaissait entre eux, grâce aux bons soins de Filius Flitwick, le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges, directeur de Serdaigle.

Les représentants des quatre Maisons portèrent alors la gerbe devant le monument aux morts. Tout le monde se recueillit pendant quelques instants, puis les représentants rejoignirent leurs Maisons, tout en conservant leurs robes bariolées. Ils s'installèrent bien en vue, devant leurs camarades.

Ce fut alors au tour de Harry Potter de s'avancer afin de faire un discours. Il cita en exemple plusieurs des combattants et affirma que le rôle de chacun avait été décisif. Il parla longuement de Severus Rogue, Mangemort devenu espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix par amour, afin de montrer qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour choisir le Bien. Il évoqua aussi tous ceux qui avaient protégé des nés-Moldus ou des Moldus durant l'Année des Ténèbres, parfois au prix de leur vie, et célébra leur courage. Ginny remarqua que Lily et Hugo s'échangèrent plusieurs regards de connivence, durant ce discours. Elle devina qu'ils y voyaient la patte d'Hermione.

* * *

Après la cérémonie était prévu un temps libre, où les enfants des officiels et des anciens combattants invités pouvaient prendre le temps de discuter avec eux. Les Potter et les Weasley se rassemblèrent dans un coin tranquille du parc. Roxanne en tête, tous les cousins serrèrent George dans leurs bras. Ils savaient tous combien il avait souffert de la mort de son jumeau, survenue exactement 25 ans plus tôt. Même s'il s'était fait un devoir de continuer à rire et faire rire, en hommage à son frère, il n'avait plus jamais été le même. Et les nombreux récits des adultes faisaient regretter à la nouvelle génération de ne pas avoir pu connaître leur oncle Fred.

Petit à petit, des groupes se mélangèrent. Les Finnigan vinrent saluer les Potter. Lily en profita pour attirer sa mère à l'écart avec Erin, Eamon et Albus. Ils se mirent alors à parler Quidditch. Les trois joueurs de Gryffondor décrivirent avec force détails l'amélioration considérable du jeu des Serdaigle. Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'avouer qu'elle était fière de sa nièce. Elle interrogea ensuite longuement le jeune capitaine et ses deux enfants sur les points forts et les points faibles de chacun des équipiers rouge et or. Elle leur indiqua ensuite quelques techniques qui pouvaient s'adapter et suggéra à Eamon la lecture de deux ouvrages sur le sujet, qu'elle savait présents à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

* * *

Le soir venu, Lily et Scorpius se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe vide comme à leur habitude.

- Heureusement que Rose nous a mis en garde à temps, pour le Tabou !  
- Oui, nous devons une fière chandelle à ta cousine, sur ce coup-là. Là, personne n'a pu tenter de les prévenir.  
- Maintenant qu'il est renforcé, nous sommes même tranquilles jusqu'à notre entrée dans la salle de bal.  
- Mais dis-moi, Lily, est-ce ton petit ami ou le capitaine de Serpentard qui doit être jaloux ?  
- Jaloux ? De quoi ?  
- Je t'ai vu parler avec ta mère et le capitaine de Gryffondor.  
- Oh ! Je pourrais te répondre que c'est le frère d'une de mes meilleures amies et le fils d'amis de mes parents.  
- Et tu sais très bien que cette réponse ne suffirait pas à me berner. Je suis trop Serpentard et je te connais trop pour ça.  
Elle sourit et lui embrassa le bout du nez.  
- Exactement. Rassure-toi, Scorp, le petit ami n'a rien à craindre. Je n'en dirais pas autant du capitaine de Serpentard...

* * *

Lily luttait contre le sommeil. La voix de Binns, le professeur fantôme d'Histoire de la Magie, était particulièrement soporifique. Passées les premières minutes du cours, où elle notait soigneusement le thème afin de pouvoir le travailler et apprendre par elle-même, il lui était généralement très difficile de se concentrer. Tout à coup, un bruit éveilla son attention. Ailis, qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche, venait de glousser. La jeune rousse redressa la tête et observa son amie du coin de l'œil. Elle s'aperçut que celle-ci lui tournait presque le dos. Elle était en grande conversation avec son petit ami, Jack Newman, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et laissait échapper de temps en temps un petit rire discret. Lily tourna la tête vers Erin. Elle aussi avait entendu les gloussements et s'y intéressait.

- Peut-on partager la cause de votre hilarité ?  
- On parle du dernier cours d'Etudes des Moldus, répondit Ailis.  
- Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ? interrogea Erin.  
- On a parlé des méthodes ménagères moldues, on a d'ailleurs un devoir à faire sur les différences entre les méthodes sorcières et moldues. Vous vous rendez compte qu'ils conservent leur nourriture dans des boîtes froides au nom étrange de réfigolateur ? gloussa la jeune fille.  
- Réfrigérateur, corrigea machinalement Lily. Oui, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser de sort de conservation.  
- Mais c'est fou, ça, alors ils mangent froid ? s'étonna Erin.  
- Non, répondit Lily, ils font réchauffer les plats. Ma tante Audrey est une Moldue, donc mon oncle Percy et elle ont ce genre d'appareils, chez eux. Elle fait toute sa cuisine à la moldue et utilise non seulement un réfrigérateur, mais aussi un congélateur.  
- Ah oui, intervint Jack, c'est pour transformer la nourriture en glace, c'est ça ?  
La benjamine des Potter opina.  
- Et il y avait quoi d'autre, sinon ? intervint l'Irlandaise.  
- On a parlé aussi de l'apiléteur.  
- Tu veux dire l'épilateur ? s'étonna la rouquine.  
- Euh peut-être...  
- Ça sert à quoi, ton truc ?  
- Ben à manger la poussière par terre !  
Lily gloussa à son tour.  
- Ah non, rien à voir avec un épilateur ! C'est un aspirateur, ça !  
- Ta tante en a un aussi ?  
- Oui, mais elle ne s'en sert quasiment jamais. C'est mon oncle Percy qui fait le ménage, c'est bien plus pratique et rapide à la baguette. Ma cousine Molly aussi, depuis qu'elle est majeure.

* * *

En route vers le stade pour l'un de leurs entraînements d'attrapeurs, Lily rapporta à Scorpius une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Anwenn Kendal, la petite amie d'Albus. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'ils avaient réalisé de l'Amortentia en cours de Potions.

- Et toi, Scorp, tu as senti quoi ?  
- Mmmm... ça sentait le Quidditch.  
- Le Quidditch ?  
- Oui. Et plus particulièrement le Vif d'Or. Avec une note de cordon de cuir, dit-il d'un air dégagé.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son petit ami et l'observa avec un sourire en coin. Il avait justement gardé comme porte-bonheur le cordon de cuir qu'elle avait utilisé pour attacher ses cheveux, à la fin du précédent match...

* * *

Lorsque Lily rejoignit Scorpius, le samedi soir, dans une pièce vide non loin de la Grande Salle, il prit l'une des mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes et lui dit sur un ton charmeur :  
- Je savais déjà que j'allais au bal avec la plus belle fille de Poudlard. Je suis ravi de voir qu'elle est aussi la plus élégante.  
- Vil flatteur ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en lui tapotant le nez, ses yeux rieurs démentant ses paroles. Je ne voudrais pas faire enfler davantage tes chevilles, Scorp, mais tu es superbe, habillé comme ça.  
Le jeune homme portait une robe de sorcier de soirée gris perle, parfaitement bien coupée. Il remercia sa petite amie et l'embrassa.

- Bon, on lève le Tabou au signal de Neville, pour qu'ils puissent parler de nous, et il ne nous restera qu'à aller observer les réactions à notre entrée ensemble, dit-elle avec un sourire mutin.  
- Tout bien réfléchi, et si je t'enlevais maintenant, que je t'épousais et que nous allions vivre ensemble loin, très loin de toutes ces vieilles histoires ? lui suggéra-t-il sur un ton mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.  
- Ah, la couardise des Serpentard face aux épreuves... répondit-elle d'un ton faussement navré, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.  
- Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas capable d'être courageux ! rétorqua-t-il en redressant fièrement le menton. Mais sérieusement, Lil, je crois que je pourrais le faire... fit-il tout en l'enserrant dans ses bras et en déposant plusieurs petits baisers sur son visage.  
- Allons, Scorp, redescends sur terre ! Je viens d'avoir 15 ans et tu es à peine majeur ! Nous n'avons pas fini nos études à Poudlard, de quoi vivrions-nous ?  
Il l'embrassa et ils n'en parlèrent plus.

Un peu plus tard, tandis qu'ils parlaient des cavaliers de leurs meilleurs amis, pour ne pas penser à ce qui les attendait, la jeune fille sentit chauffer la bague qu'elle portait à la main droite. Son parrain lui signalait ainsi qu'ils pouvaient faire leur entrée.

- Prête à descendre dans l'arène affronter les fauves, Potter ? demanda alors Scorpius d'un ton sérieux et froid, derrière lequel Lily sentit son appréhension.  
- Prête, Malefoy ! répondit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je crois que je te suivrais n'importe où, alors une salle de bal, ce n'est rien du tout ! lança-t-elle dans une tentative de plaisanterie.  
- Attention à ce que tu dis, jolie lionne, je pourrais te prendre au mot... fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Et tâchons d'oublier que cette salle de bal n'est pas n'importe quelle salle de bal.

Vérifiant une dernière fois les instructions notées sur un parchemin, ils levèrent ensemble le Tabou qu'ils avaient posé sur leur relation. Le Serpentard offrit ensuite galamment son bras à la Gryffondor, qui posa sa main dessus. Ils échangèrent un petit baiser, puisèrent du courage dans les yeux l'un de l'autre puis se composèrent une expression neutre avec un sourire de façade. Ils s'approchèrent alors des portes de la Grande Salle, entièrement aménagée pour le bal, et pénétrèrent dans l'immense pièce.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le centre de la salle, peu après un couple de Poufsouffle de l'année de la jeune fille, le regard de Lily croisa celui de son oncle Ron, qui portait un verre à ses lèvres pour boire. Elle crut apercevoir dans ses yeux une lueur d'affection qui se mua en incrédulité, avant que le Maître de Guilde ne se mette à recracher ce qu'il venait de boire, sous le coup de la surprise.

* * *

_Notes : Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de faire de Ron le Maître de Guilde des Artisans ou d'Audrey Weasley une Moldue. Rendons à César ce qui est à César : en se basant sur les indications données par JKR, Alixe l'a écrit de manière tout à fait convaincante dans sa fic post-tome 7. Je recommande vivement la lecture de son excellente saga, qui couvre la période séparant le dernier chapitre du tome 7 de l'épilogue, Les Survivants, Les Bâtisseurs et Les Réformateurs. Des heures d'une lecture plaisante et passionnante, parfaitement respectueuse du canon._

_D'autre part, je n'ai pas choisi le nom de Jack Newman au hasard : c'est celui d'un pédiatre canadien mondialement connu comme un spécialiste de l'allaitement. J'ai déjà eu l'honneur de dîner avec ce grand monsieur. Si vous vous intéressez au sujet de l'allaitement, je vous invite vivement à chercher son nom sur le web, il a notamment écrit des feuillets informatifs complets et accessibles à tous._


	12. 2022 2023 Le bal de la Victoire

_Le petit blabla de la beta-lectrice d'avant lecture : "Chers lecteurs de DameLicorne, allez chercher du popcorn et un soda, un chocolat chaud et un cookie, ce qui vous fait envie. Installez vous confortablement et savourez. N'allez pas trop vite, n'essayez pas de sauter des phrases... Vous allez vous régaler, je vous le garantis ! ;) Bonne lecture ! ^^ "_

* * *

Ron Weasley était ravi de la soirée qui commençait tout juste. Le monde sorcier fêtait 25 ans de paix, lui fêtait surtout 25 ans de tranquillité. Il était bien content que les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser, Hermione, Harry et lui, soient bien loin derrière eux. Même les conflits qu'il avait eus à gérer, en tant que Maître de Guilde, lui semblaient presque une récréation, en comparaison avec leur adolescence tourmentée.

Il observa à nouveau Hermione, assise à sa gauche, qui discutait passionnément avec Terry Boot d'un récent décret d'application du Département de la Justice. Ron avait toujours aimé la voir s'enflammer ainsi. Il était fier d'être marié à une telle sorcière. Elle lui semblait de plus en plus belle au fil des ans. Et dire que leurs enfants approchaient déjà de la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard ! Merlin merci, ils n'avaient pas eu d'épreuves terribles à traverser, eux, et leur père en éprouvait une grande satisfaction. C'était notamment pour cela qu'ils s'étaient battus, après tout, et que Harry, son meilleur ami, presque son frère, s'était engagé comme Auror.

Ron ressentit pourtant à nouveau une légère pointe de culpabilité en repensant à la première rentrée de sa fille. Il ne l'imaginait tellement pas aller ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses plaisanteries sur le sujet. Or Rose, elle, l'avait pris au sérieux. Et lorsqu'Hermione, furieuse, lui avait lu la lettre que leur fille n'avait osé adresser qu'à elle, où elle avouait avec tristesse avoir été répartie à Serdaigle, et demandait timidement si son père l'aimerait toujours, il s'était senti mal. Très mal. Aussi mal, peut-être, que lorsqu'il avait abandonné les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, en plein milieu de leur quête des Horcruxes.

Il s'était aussitôt traité d'imbécile et de crétin devant sa femme et son fils qui, lui, n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Pour se faire pardonner et éviter de faire davantage de bêtises, il avait demandé conseil à Hermione pour l'aider à rattraper les choses. Il avait donc choisi, dans une bijouterie du Chemin de Traverse, un très bel aigle en argent monté en pendentif, avec sa chaîne. Il l'avait ensuite envoyé à sa fille, avec une lettre où il s'excusait platement et lui assurait qu'il était fier d'elle, qu'elle était dans une excellente Maison et qu'il était sûr qu'elle ferait une Serdaigle remarquable et que, correction apportée sur suggestion de son épouse, quoi qu'elle fasse, le plus important pour lui était qu'elle soit heureuse.

Rose avait été complètement rassurée et, aux vacances de Noël, avait sauté au cou de son père dès sa descente du train. Elle s'était par la suite montrée une élève brillante, bien que pas aussi douée que sa mère. Ron s'était toujours montré très fier de sa petite Serdaigle. Il la trouvait particulièrement élégante, ce soir-là, et surveillait attentivement mais discrètement Alex McKinnon. Il connaissait le petit ami de sa fille et avait toute confiance en lui, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Bien moins sérieux, Hugo avait choisi une cavalière dont les parents, Moldus, étaient forcément absents, ce soir-là.

Une seule ombre gâchait le tableau de cette soirée, aux yeux du marchand de farces et attrapes. En effet, il avait vu, avec horreur, Drago Malefoy s'asseoir avec eux. L'ancien Serpentard ne semblait pas plus ravi que ses vieux adversaires de partager la même table. Ron avait failli lui demander méchamment ce qu'il faisait là, mais un coup de coude d'Hermione dans les côtes l'en avait dissuadé. Ron crut voir un sourire malicieux sur le visage de Neville, qui les observait, mais se reprit. Celui-ci avait beau avoir énormément évolué, depuis le garçon timide et balourd qu'il avait été, il restait un ami loyal et sympathique qui ne leur ferait certainement pas de coup bas.

Harry et Drago échangèrent quelques politesses forcées, avant de se tourner vers les autres convives pour discuter. Heureusement, ceux-ci étaient davantage au goût de Ron Weasley. Outre Hermione et lui-même se trouvaient Harry et Ginny Potter, les deux personnes dont ils étaient le plus proche. Neville et Hannah Londubat, qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup, se tenaient en face d'eux. Le Maître de Guilde connaissait aussi Terry Boot, qui était de la même année qu'eux et avait été à Serdaigle, mais pas sa femme, Orla, qui était en train de discuter avec Astoria Malefoy.

* * *

Ron porta un verre à ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux dérivaient vers la porte de la Grande Salle, où apparaissait une chevelure rousse. Il reconnut avec plaisir sa nièce Lily quand, brusquement, il remarqua son cavalier. Le fils de Malefoy ! Ron recracha aussitôt ce qu'il était en train d'avaler, horrifié. Lily Potter entrait dans la salle de bal au bras de Scorpius Malefoy ! Espérant avoir la berlue, le commerçant se pinça, mais la vision ne changea pas. Il vit les deux jeunes gens se diriger vers l'une des tables rondes destinées aux élèves et dit alors, d'une voix blanche, à son entourage qui lui demandait ce qui lui arrivait :  
- Vous... vous... vous les avez vus ?  
- Qui ça ? demanda sa femme.  
- Lily... Lily et... et...

Il lança alors un regard torve en direction de Drago Malefoy puis de la table où allaient prendre place les jeunes gens. Tous les regards de ses voisins de table convergèrent aussitôt vers Lily et Scorpius. Harry sembla stupéfixé et Drago blêmit. Ron fit mine de se lever mais Ginny le retint.  
- Toi, tu as intérêt à laisser ta nièce tranquille, lui dit-elle d'une voix calme, tout en le menaçant du regard.  
- Mais... mais... elle...  
Hermione lui redonna un coup de coude.

Harry et Drago se fixaient furieusement, comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis Poudlard. Neville avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux. Terry et Orla Boot ne semblaient pas comprendre grand chose à ce qui se passait. Quant à Hannah Londubat, elle souriait discrètement, comprenant quel était le spectacle divertissant que son mari lui avait annoncé. En observant leurs époux, Astoria, Ginny et Hermione secouèrent la tête d'un air navré.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, ils ne sortent pas ensemble, glissa cette dernière pour calmer le jeu.  
- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? lui demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'Hannah était la seule à remarquer les efforts de plus en plus importants que son mari devait fournir pour ne pas rire.  
- Regarde la distance entre eux. En entrant, elle avait simplement posé sa main sur son bras. Ils se tiennent beaucoup plus loin l'un de l'autre que ne le font des amoureux, vous pouvez comparer, expliqua-t-elle, avant de désigner d'autres couples.

- Scorpius joue au Quidditch ? demanda poliment Ginny à Astoria.  
- Oui, il est attrapeur.  
Mrs Potter retint difficilement un large sourire et se força à dire d'un ton détaché :  
- Oh, comme Lily. Sans doute est-ce ce qui les a incités à aller au bal ensemble.

Les trois hommes semblèrent respirer mieux. Cependant, Harry et Drago continuaient à se fusiller du regard, tandis que Ron fixait les jeunes gens d'un œil torve. Hannah sortit discrètement sa baguette sous la table et lança un sort informulé vers son mari. Celui-ci put reprendre contenance, tout signe extérieur d'hilarité disparu. Neville remercia sa femme d'un sourire complice.

- Lily est très jolie, glissa Astoria Malefoy avec un sourire.  
- Scorpius est très élégant, lui répondit Ginny en lui souriant à son tour.  
- Rose m'a raconté que c'étaient les deux meilleurs attrapeurs de Poudlard, intervint Hermione.  
Leurs mères ne purent retenir un sourire de fierté. Drago intervint alors, de sa voix traînante :  
- Elle est à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Ça me rappelle quelque chose, Potter contre Malefoy...

Astoria posa sa main sur le bras de son mari et lui dit fermement :  
- Mais ils ne sont pas vous, Drago. Laisse-les vivre leur vie.  
Ginny, Hermione et les Londubat approuvèrent avec le sourire, tandis que les Boot n'osaient prendre parti.

* * *

Lily et Scorpius s'étaient attablés avec Rose et Alex, Hugh Boot et Drenka O'Reilly, sa cavalière, ainsi que quelques autres. Ils n'avaient rien manqué de la tension régnant à la table de leurs parents.

- J'avais failli oublier que nos pères n'ont jamais vraiment été amis, fit Lily sur un ton sarcastique.  
- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient plutôt rivaux, à Poudlard, poursuivit Scorpius de la même manière.  
- Enfin bon, soupira Lily d'une manière affectée, ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient détestés, non plus.  
- En effet, répondit Scorpius en roulant exagérément des yeux vers le plafond magique. Et tu imagines si, en plus, il y avait eu un mage noir qui avait tenté de recruter l'un des deux pendant que l'autre essayait de le mettre hors d'état de nuire...  
- Ça aurait probablement été problématique, si ça avait été le cas.  
- Ils auraient sans doute été contrariés de nous voir ensemble.  
Ils poursuivirent ainsi pendant quelques instants, sous les rires de leurs camarades.  
- Mon père semble au bord de l'apoplexie, intervint Rose, que la situation amusait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si j'étais à la place de ma cousine !  
- Et encore, ils n'ont rien vu ! répliqua Scorpius. Pour l'instant, ils savent seulement que Lily est ma cavalière...

* * *

Le repas fut, évidemment, délicieux. Trois hommes, cependant, mangeaient sans faire attention à la saveur du contenu de leurs assiettes, ni à la conversation des autres convives. Trop obnubilés par deux élèves qui, eux, semblaient beaucoup s'amuser avec leurs camarades. Ginny et Hermione, quant à elles, discutaient aimablement avec Astoria, les Boot et les Londubat.

Les professeurs ouvrirent ensuite le bal, rapidement suivis par tous les adultes. Les élèves mirent un peu plus de temps à se lancer, intimidés par la danse ou leurs cavaliers. Lily et Scorpius avaient patiemment attendu que la piste de danse soit suffisamment investie par leurs camarades pour se lancer à leur tour. Lorsque la musique devint un slow, les deux jeunes gens firent attention à calquer leur attitude sur celle de leurs camarades qui étaient allés au bal entre amis, plutôt que de ceux qui étaient venus en couple.

- On dirait que ton oncle s'approche, Lily, déclara Scorpius, amusé, au bout de quelques instants.  
- Effectivement, répondit la jeune fille. Ma tante ne semble pas apprécier plus que cela.  
- Non, effectivement. Mais elle a un sourire en coin  
- Elle doit avoir une idée, alors, répondit Lily en riant.  
- Elle l'a envoyé au buffet ! s'exclama le Serpentard, abasourdi, en voyant Ron Weasley se diriger vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle l'a juste envoyé au buffet, et ça a marché ?  
- Avec oncle Ron, oui. Elle va sûrement le rejoindre d'ici peu, engager la conversation avec untel ou unetelle, intégrer oncle Ron à la discussion et l'empêcher de revenir danser, fit-elle d'un ton badin.

L'orchestre avait changé de registre et jouait un morceau de rock. Lily et Scorpius dansaient en rythme, le jeune homme s'amusant à la faire tournoyer autour de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son père qui se déhanchait sur la piste avec sa mère et se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Fort heureusement, il avait hérité des talents de danseur d'Astoria et cette dernière avait exigé qu'il les entretienne. Le jeune homme se mit à remercier intérieurement tous les professeurs de danse qu'il avait subis jusqu'alors, en voyant sa mère entraîner son père d'un côté tandis que Lily et lui se trémoussaient d'un autre.

- Tu as vu mon père, Lily ?  
- Non...  
- Il a tenté de nous rejoindre. Ma mère l'a fait danser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle.  
- C'est pour ça que tu m'entraînais par ici, alors !  
- Exactement ! Et... Oh !  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Et bien... Tu avais raison ! Ton oncle est maintenant en grande discussion avec Mr Shackelbolt, notre précédent Ministre de la Magie !  
Lily se mit à rire. Elle connaissait bien sa tante.

Après avoir fait une pause pour se rafraîchir au buffet, Scorpius entraîna à nouveau sa petite amie au milieu des danseurs. L'orchestre avait opté, cette fois-ci, pour une valse. Chacun d'eux observait aux alentours, l'air de rien, pour voir si l'un des trois hommes tentait à nouveau de les aborder en musique. Et effectivement, Harry s'approchait, accompagné de Ginny qui levait les yeux au ciel et chuchotait rapidement des directives à son mari. Que ce dernier ne semblait pas écouter le moins du monde.

- Ah, Lily, ma chérie ! s'exclama Harry alors qu'il approchait du jeune couple.  
- Oui, Papa ? fit celle-ci en notant qu'il avait provisoirement abandonné sa mère.  
- Tu passes une bonne soirée, ma puce ?  
- Oui, oui, et...  
- Aaaah, Harry ! s'exclama une voix bourrue.  
Harry se retourna et découvrit Hagrid, le regard plus pétillant que jamais. L'espace d'un instant, il crut avoir à nouveau onze ans et se trouver dans un phare perdu dans la tempête.  
- Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas passé me voir.  
- Oui, Hagrid, mais je...  
- Allons par ici, Harry, il ne faut pas gêner les jeunes danseurs, continua le demi-géant sur un ton débonnaire.

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent celui-ci entraîner le Survivant à l'écart. Ginny passa à proximité d'eux sans les regarder. Toutefois, ils l'entendirent clairement dire que son époux était bon pour une série de gâteaux trop cuits et une tasse de thé géante, ce qui les fit rire.

- Ta mère est géniale, Lily !  
- Merci. Je lui dirai, répondit la jeune fille, rayonnante.  
- Merlin, les femmes sont tout de même dangereusement efficaces, autour de nous ! Je commence à avoir peur pour mon avenir personnel... déclara Scorpius sur un ton malicieux.  
- Comme si ça te surprenait vraiment, Scorp !  
- Certes. Certes... Lily ?  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.  
- Pas maintenant. Je préfère attendre qu'ils soient tous réunis. Vraiment.  
- Oui. Moi aussi...

Et il l'entraîna dans une nouvelle danse.

* * *

Bien plus tard, il ne restait quasiment plus que des élèves parmi les danseurs, les adultes étant en grande majorité retournés à leurs tables. Lily et Scorpius faisaient une pause et discutaient avec Michael Nott et sa cavalière, June Belby, gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle et en sixième année comme les deux garçons. Le capitaine de Serpentard remarqua que sa petite amie tapotait machinalement sur la table au rythme de la musique. Il se leva alors et, un sourire au coin des lèvres, se pencha très cérémonieusement vers elle pour l'inviter à danser.

Après quelques tours sur la piste, elle lui sourit nerveusement et lui dit :  
- Je crois que l'on peut passer à l'étape suivante, Scorp, ils ne nous quittent pas des yeux...  
- Vu la joie et l'enthousiasme qui se lisent sur le visage de nos pères et de ton oncle, je sens qu'ils vont être encore plus ravis...  
- Bah, ils finiront bien par s'y faire... On ne va pas se cacher éternellement.  
- Tu sembles prendre cela avec tant d'insouciance ! Tu ne crains pas leur réaction ?  
- Et toi ? Tu as peur ?  
- Peur, moi ? Non ! Mais je ne dirais pas que je n'appréhende pas un peu... Cependant, quoi qu'ils disent, quoi qu'ils fassent, Lily, je m'en contre-fiche, ça ne changera rien pour moi.  
Sans cesser de danser, le Serpentard s'interrompit un moment, tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air grave.  
- Ça ne changera rien pour moi, ma Lily, parce que je t'aime...

Et, sur cet aveu, qu'il avait fini presque dans un souffle, Scorpius se pencha vers Lily pour l'embrasser.

* * *

- On dirait bien qu'ils sortent ensemble, finalement, déclara Ginny sur un ton badin, tandis que Harry et Drago recrachaient leurs verres simultanément.  
- Cela ne semble pas dater d'aujourd'hui, intervint Hannah avec un sourire, tandis que Neville cachait sa bouche avec sa serviette.  
- En effet, opina Astoria. Ça ne ressemble pas à un premier baiser.  
- Je me demande depuis combien de temps ils sortent ensemble, s'interrogea Hermione. Plusieurs semaines ? Plusieurs mois ?  
Trois paires d'yeux les avada-kedavrisèrent aussitôt du regard. Elles ne s'en émurent pas et échangèrent un regard complice.

À la table du professeur Brown, en revanche, on pouvait apercevoir un sorcier tout ému. Hagrid sortit de l'une de ses poches un mouchoir à carreaux de la taille d'une nappe, avec lequel il se tamponna les yeux. Il repensait à la visite que les deux jeunes gens lui avaient faite, à Pré-au-Lard, et se félicitait intérieurement d'être à l'origine de leur relation.

- Al ! Albus ! Viens donc un peu par là ! s'écria Harry d'une voix altérée, en apercevant son cadet qui passait non loin de là.  
Anwenn à son bras, il s'approcha aussitôt, un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en remarquant les expressions arborées par les personnes assises à cette table. Elle suivit alors leur regard.  
- Je te laisse en famille, Al... Surtout, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, si tu as besoin de moi, lui souffla-t-elle, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec sa meilleure amie, Juliet Thomas, une petite brune métisse.

* * *

_Note : Comment ça, c'est court, trop court ? Mon chapitre était beaucoup trop long... Je l'ai donc scindé en deux._

_La scène où ils sont sur la piste de danse, et où Ron, Drago et Harry tentent de les rejoindre n'est pas due à ma plume, mais à celle de Steamboat Willie, ma beta. Je n'ai fait que retoucher pour y mettre ma patte, j'ai trouvé ce qu'elle avait écrit génial._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous aurez la suite et fin du bal la semaine prochaine, promis ! Le titre sera "Astoria Malefoy". Saurez-vous deviner pourquoi ?_


	13. 2022 2023 Astoria Malefoy

_Le petit blabla de la beta-lectrice d'avant lecture : "J'espère que vous aviez gardé du popcorn, mmh ?"_

* * *

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Lily fit un large sourire à Scorpius. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime... Ils peuvent bien dire ou faire ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne changera rien pour moi non plus... J'ai juste envie qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles, avec leurs vieilles histoires !  
Et elle se dressa sur ses pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Avant même que Harry ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question à son fils, Ron sembla se réveiller de son ébahissement.  
- Notre petite Lily sort avec le fils de cette raclure de Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement avant de se mettre à jurer, ne laissant pas à Hermione la possibilité de réagir.  
- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ou d'insulter ma famille, la Belette, rétorqua Drago d'une voix traînante et glaciale. Et ne va surtout pas imaginer que ça me fait plaisir de voir mon unique fils avec la fille du Survivant, finit-il avec énormément d'ironie sur le dernier mot.  
Harry avait alors bondi en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à parler, mais le Maître de Guilde l'avait une nouvelle fois devancé.  
- Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils t'ont invité pour tes exploits durant la guerre, Malefoy ! cracha-t-il.  
Tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de la table se tendirent aussitôt. Drago voulut se lever mais Astoria l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras.  
- Oh mais rassure-toi, Weasley, répondit l'ancien Serpentard de la même voix traînante et glaciale. Je n'ai été invité ici qu'au titre de cavalier de ma chère épouse, dit-il en enserrant la main de celle-ci entre les siennes.

Aussitôt, les Potter et les Weasley dévisagèrent Astoria Malefoy, interloqués. Hermione avait les sourcils froncés, ne se rappelant pas que celle-ci tienne un rôle particulier, dans la société sorcière, qui ait incité à l'inviter. Neville Londubat, quant à lui, contenait à nouveau difficilement un sourire.  
- Je suis là au même titre que vous, répondit doucement la mère de Scorpius à leur question muette.  
Ce fut au tour de Ginny Potter de froncer les sourcils.  
- Attends... Tu es plus jeune que moi, Astoria, non ?  
- Oui, en effet. Mais je ne suis pas la seule mineure à m'être battue, rétorqua-t-elle en fixant la benjamine des Weasley avec un sourire de connivence. Et je n'étais pas loin d'être majeure, puisque je suis de septembre 1981.  
- Je croyais que tous les Serpentard avaient été soigneusement évacués dès le début, s'étonna Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'étais dans cette Maison ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton franchement amusé, avant d'attraper son verre et d'en boire quelques gorgées tranquillement.

Les Weasley-Granger et les Potter la fixèrent à nouveau, intrigués. Reprenant contenance, Hermione lui répondit :  
- Ta sœur, ton époux et ton fils sont des Serpentard, il nous a semblé logique que tu le sois aussi, je crois.  
- Daphne a été la première Greengrass à aller dans cette Maison, répondit-elle en souriant. Moi, j'étais à Serdaigle.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! se souvint Ginny.  
Hermione lui sourit en retour et lui dit :  
- Désolée, nous connaissions mieux ta sœur que toi, je crains que nous n'ayons tiré des conclusions hâtives.

- Epouser une ancienne combattante... Joli coup pour se faire bien voir du Ministère, la Fouine, intervint alors Harry.  
- Je ne l'ai pas épousée pour leur plaire, le Balafré, tu peux ranger tes sarcasmes.  
- Oh, vraiment ? continua-t-il pourtant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
Alors que Ginny, mal à l'aise, allait intervenir, c'est Astoria qui le fit, l'air de s'amuser toujours autant.  
- Si tu connaissais notre histoire, Harry, tu ne dirais pas une telle chose.  
Drago sembla soudain gêné et regarda sa femme comme pour lui demander de se taire. Remarquant son manège, Ron posa ses deux coudes sur la table et demanda, du ton doucereux qu'il utilisait avec ses adversaires, lors des réunions de gestion de la Guilde des Artisans :  
- J'aime beaucoup les histoires. Je serais vraiment ravi d'entendre celle-là, Astoria.

Albus était toujours assis sur la chaise que Harry avait invoquée après l'avoir appelé. Il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper mais, connaissant son père, il savait que celui-ci le rappellerait aussi sec s'il tentait de s'éclipser. Il implora sa mère du regard, qui lui répondit par un petit signe d'impuissance. Elle savait que, dès que sa curiosité sur le couple Malefoy serait assouvie, son mari voudrait en savoir plus sur la relation que sa fille entretenait avec leur fils.

- J'ai d'abord maudit Daphne, commença Mrs Malefoy. Avant de finir par la remercier, fit-elle avec un sourire tendre en direction de son mari, qui serra davantage sa main entre les siennes. En fait, tout a commencé après la guerre, lors de ma sixième année à Poudlard. Cette année-là, beaucoup d'élèves ont redoublé celle qu'ils avaient ratée, partiellement ou totalement.  
Ses vis-à-vis opinèrent. Ils se souvenaient très bien de cela. Hermione avait passé et réussi ses ASPIC, déplacés en août, après avoir travaillé d'arrache-pied tout l'été, tandis que Harry était venu faire sa septième année au château avec Ginny, retrouvant notamment Dean Thomas, son camarade de chambre des années précédentes.  
- Ce fut le cas de Drago. Tandis que ma sœur, elle, avait quitté Poudlard. Du coup, elle lui a demandé de me surveiller. Daphne a prétendu qu'elle craignait que je fasse des bêtises, puisque j'avais fait partie de la Résistance et participé à la Bataille finale. Evidemment, lui n'avait aucune envie de surveiller une "gamine". Alors il a décidé de m'embêter.

En entendant cela, Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner.  
- C'est vrai, j'ai tout fait pour embêter Astoria, ça me changeait les idées. Et cette peste ne m'a pas laissé faire et m'a répondu.  
- Après plusieurs mois de vacheries réciproques, il a fini par m'embrasser, par pure provocation. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait prévu que cela changerait nos relations à ce point... Nous sommes sortis ensemble un peu plus tard.  
Drago lança un regard mauvais à ses deux anciens ennemis qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui, tandis que leurs femmes avaient un sourire attendri, bien que légèrement moqueur.

- Nous avons continué à nous fréquenter et, peu après la fin de mes études, Drago m'a demandée en mariage.  
- Ton père en a pensé quoi ? demanda Harry à son ancien ennemi, narquois.  
- À ton avis ? rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard, cinglant. Il s'y est farouchement opposé. Presqu'autant que les parents d'Astoria, continua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Mais ils ont changé d'avis, finalement, constata Ginny sur un ton apaisant.  
- On ne leur a pas laissé le choix, expliqua Astoria avec un petit rire. C'était cela ou nous allions nous marier chez les moldus, sans eux et contre leur avis. Drago avait même commencé les préparatifs.  
Celui-ci reçut alors plusieurs regards surpris.  
- Eh oui, moi aussi je me suis battu, dans ma vie, asséna-t-il en croisant les bras et en les fixant avec un regard satisfait.

* * *

Le cadet des Potter tenta de profiter de l'émotion pour filer à l'anglaise. Son père se retourna aussitôt vers lui avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.  
- Albus, tu passes une bonne soirée ?  
- Euh... justement, Papa, il ne faudrait pas que je fasse attendre ma cavalière trop longtemps...  
Harry Potter balaya l'argument d'un revers de la main.  
- Allons donc, je suis sûr qu'elle comprend parfaitement que tu aies envie de discuter aimablement avec ta famille. D'ailleurs, Anwenn est elle-même en train de parler avec ses parents. Nous avons donc tout notre temps, finit-il doucement.  
Albus déglutit péniblement et ferma machinalement les yeux un instant, avant de les vriller dans ceux de sa mère, comme un nouvel appel au secours. Ginny lui répondit par un sourire embarrassé.

- Alors, ton année se passe bien, Al ? Pas trop stressé par les examens qui approchent ?  
Le jeune homme répondit succinctement, tout en songeant in petto que ce n'était pas, et de loin, ce qui le stressait le plus à ce moment-là.  
- Et ta sœur ? Rien de particulier à signaler ?  
- Lily a de bons résultats en cours, au Quidditch...  
- Tiens, parlons-en, du Quidditch ! J'ai appris que Malefoy était aussi attrapeur.  
Albus opina.  
- Tu ne trouves pas ça curieux, toi, que deux adversaires aillent ensemble à un bal ?  
- Oh ben ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus adversaires que lors des matchs.  
Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent, tout autour de la table.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Drago, sourcils froncés.  
- En fait... euh... ils s'entraînent ensemble depuis plus de deux ans, toute l'école est au courant...  
Harry échangea un regard consterné avec Ron et Drago.

- Il y a d'autres choses dont tout Poudlard est informé, et que nous ignorons encore ?  
- Maintenant que tu les as vus s'embrasser, non, du moins pas à ma connaissance, Papa, glissa le jeune brun tout en faisant mine de se lever.  
Son père le fit rasseoir d'un geste, augmentant du même coup la largeur du sourire artificiel qu'il arborait.  
- Ah, nous y voilà ! Justement, mon fils chéri, nous nous interrogions. Depuis quand Lily et Scorpius sortent-ils ensemble ? Comment cela se fait-il que personne ne nous en ait informés jusqu'à présent ?  
- Oh... Eh bien... Ce sont deux questions différentes...  
- J'ai tout mon temps, tu sais. Et je ne suis pas le seul à être accroché à tes lèvres. Décharge donc ta conscience, Al.  
Sa sœur ayant permis, lors d'un Conseil des Cousins, de répondre à toutes les questions de leurs parents sur son couple, le jeune homme se mit à raconter ce qu'il savait, récoltant des exclamations énervées de Harry, Ron et Drago et des sourires attendris ou amusés de la part des autres.

* * *

Les autres Weasley présents dans la salle avaient sursauté en voyant les jeunes gens s'embrasser. Arthur avait même blêmi. Sa propre petite-fille, avec le petit-fils de cette ordure de Lucius ? Le noir sorcier qu'il avait toujours détesté autant que celui-ci le haïssait... Il avait amorcé un mouvement pour se lever, déterminé à séparer les jeunes gens, mais Molly était aussitôt intervenue.

- Laisse leurs parents gérer la situation, Arthur, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.  
- Mais c'est un Malefoy, Molly ! Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables ! Oublierais-tu ce qu'ils ont fait à Ginny ou à Hermione ?  
- C'est ce garçon qui leur a fait du mal ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton ironique.  
Il baissa un peu la tête mais reprit, d'une voix moins assurée :  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais Drago était aussi mauvais que Lucius, comment ce Scorpius pourrait-il être meilleur ?  
- Tu connais notre petite Lily. Tu la vois vraiment sortir avec un mage noir ?  
Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et se contenta de surveiller aussi bien les amoureux que la table de leurs parents.

* * *

Lily et Scorpius n'avaient pas cessé de danser, bien plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'avant leur baiser, ne se forçant plus à faire semblant. Ils observaient leurs parents du coin de l'œil et avaient tenté de comprendre la teneur de leurs discussions. L'attitude de leurs mères et d'Hermione les rassura grandement. Ils devinèrent sans peine le moment où l'histoire de Drago et Astoria était arrivée sur le tapis. Et lorsqu'Albus put enfin quitter la table, soulagé, ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par céder à l'insistance des regards posés sur eux et vinrent rejoindre les adultes. Regards tout aussi indulgents d'un côté que courroucés de l'autre. Hannah Londubat prit l'initiative de commencer la conversation et complimenta la filleule de son mari sur sa tenue.

- Et ce chignon te va très bien aussi, Lily. Tu es devenue une vraie jeune fille.  
- D'ailleurs, il met bien en valeur tes nouvelles boucles d'oreilles, continua Ginny avec un air malicieux. Tu as très bon goût, Scorpius.  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, amusés, et le jeune homme la remercia. La conversation partit ensuite sur leurs études à Poudlard. Neville intervint plusieurs fois, faisant remarquer qu'ils étaient tous les deux de très bons élèves, appréciés aussi bien des professeurs que de leurs condisciples.

Haussant les sourcils, Drago leur demanda de sa voix traînante pourquoi ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur relation plus tôt, et pourquoi avoir choisi le bal. Son fils lui rétorqua de la même manière qu'il aurait vraiment regretté d'avoir manqué la tête qu'ils ont faite en découvrant qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il reçut alors des regards noirs de la part de Harry et Ron, tandis que Ginny, Hermione et Astoria échangeaient des regards amusés.  
- Accessoirement, compléta Lily, nous savions qu'il y avait peu de chance que vous vous battiez, ici. Vous n'avez plus l'âge de vous lancer des sorts à travers la Grande Salle de Poudlard, finit-elle sarcastiquement, provoquant le rire de Neville.

Harry demanda ensuite à Scorpius de venir avec lui. Tandis que celui-ci faisait mine de le rejoindre, Drago fronça les sourcils. Il allait s'interposer quand son vieil ennemi lui répondit :  
- T'inquiète, Malefoy, je ne vais pas te l'abîmer, ton héritier. Tu le retrouveras entier. Sauf si c'est un mage noir, évidemment.  
- Tu te crois toujours aussi spirituel, Potter, répondit celui-ci sur son ton habituel, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Son fils se pencha alors vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa rapidement, avant de lui glisser :  
- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, Lily.  
- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai répondu, Scorpius, rétorqua-t-elle tout en lui caressant la joue.  
Le Chef des Aurors soupira intérieurement en entraînant le jeune homme vers un lieu plus calme.

* * *

Scorpius commença avant même qu'ils soient arrivés :  
- Auriez-vous souhaité m'entretenir à l'écart si je m'appelais Smith ou Carmichael, Monsieur ?  
Harry marqua un infime temps d'arrêt.  
- Je suppose que vous désirez connaître mes intentions par rapport à votre fille.  
L'homme acquiesça.  
- J'aime sincèrement Lily et je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire du mal. C'est quelqu'un de merveilleux et elle est vraiment importante pour moi.

Le père de celle-ci le jaugea du regard un instant, avant de demander sarcastiquement :  
- Et le fait de sortir avec une Potter, c'est important, pour toi ?  
- Je ne sors pas avec une Potter, je sors avec Lily ! rétorqua Scorpius immédiatement, sa réponse claquant comme un coup de fouet. C'est peut-être ce que vous pensez, Monsieur Potter, mais je ne suis pas sorti avec elle à cause de son nom, de votre nom. Au contraire, c'est plutôt malgré ce nom que je suis sorti avec elle. Je serais avec elle même si elle s'appelait Carmichael ou Smith !  
- J'espère que tu n'essayes pas de me faire croire que tu ne savais pas qu'elle est ma fille.  
- Je savais, en effet, qu'elle est la sœur de James et d'Albus. Et n'importe qui, dans le monde sorcier, sait qu'ils sont vos trois enfants, Monsieur. Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, je savais aussi quels ont été vos rapports, à mon père et vous.  
Harry opina tout en continuant à l'écouter.

- Malgré tout cela, et non à cause de cela, j'ai été attiré par elle. Lily a un tempérament fougueux - je suppose que je ne vous apprends rien - elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et cherche à être reconnue pour elle-même, continua le jeune homme, tandis que son aîné ne retenait qu'à moitié un sourire. Vous savez que nous sommes tous les deux attrapeurs. Lors de notre premier match l'un contre l'autre, elle m'a battu. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis que j'avais intégré l'équipe de Serpentard, deux ans plus tôt. Et quand je l'ai félicitée, me posant en joueur plus expérimenté, elle s'est moquée de moi sans se laisser impressionner !  
L'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor se mit à rire.  
- Je suppose que tu as donc voulu mieux la connaître.  
- Oui. Je lui ai proposé de s'entraîner au Quidditch avec moi, et c'est comme ça que nous sommes passés d'adversaires - ce que nous restons sur le terrain - à amis, puis que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.  
Harry Potter observait le jeune homme avec ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire.

- Si tu la quittes un jour, ce que je ne t'empêcherai pas de faire, surtout ne lui fais pas de mal.  
- Quand on est amoureux, on n'a pas envie de penser à ce genre de choses, Monsieur. Mais je peux vous assurer que je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal à Lily un jour. Et, avant que vous ne me le précisiez, je sais très bien que, si c'était le cas, j'aurais aussitôt à dos tous les Potter, tous les Weasley, ainsi que les Lupin et probablement quelques autres. Je sais cependant que c'est Lily que j'aurais le plus à craindre, elle est une sorcière redoutable - ce qui n'est pas la moindre de ses qualités.

- C'est elle qui t'a entraîné à repondre à mes questions ?  
Scorpius se mit à rire.  
- Non, Monsieur, elle a refusé ! Elle a seulement accepté de me donner un conseil.  
- Lequel ? demanda Harry Potter avec un sourire en coin.  
- Celui d'être naturel, d'être moi.  
À son tour, le père de la jeune fille rit.  
- Lily a toujours parfaitement bien su cerner les gens !  
- Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur, rétorqua Scorpius en souriant.

* * *

Lily profita de leur absence pour aller aux toilettes. Alors qu'elle revenait vers la Grande Salle, elle croisa sa tante Hermione qui lui sourit.  
- Tu m'attendais ?  
- On ne peut rien te cacher.  
- Merci d'avoir éloigné Oncle Ron, tout à l'heure.  
Hermione balaya cela d'un geste de la main.  
- Ton père et lui prennent Scorpius pour son père. Mais, te connaissant, et pour ce que j'ai vu de lui, je pense qu'il est bien loin du Drago que nous avons connu.  
La jeune fille opina.  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour que personne ne soit au courant, en dehors de Poudlard ?

L'attrapeuse fit un sourire en coin.  
- Un Sortilège du Tabou. C'était une idée de Rose, d'ailleurs.  
Mrs Granger-Weasley trouva l'idée excellente et sourit fièrement en pensant à sa fille.  
- À part ça, Lily, ta copine pour qui je t'ai aidée à réaliser un cadeau de Noël, elle ne serait pas attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard, par hasard ?  
Celle-ci rougit légèrement, même si elle s'était attendue à ce que sa tante fasse le lien.  
- Surtout, ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai pas envie de risquer qu'on nous les retire...  
Hermione la rassura d'un sourire.  
- Si tu as envie d'en parler à ta mère, n'hésite pas, tu ne risques rien de sa part.

* * *

Lily et Scorpius étaient retournés sur la piste de danse depuis un moment. Ron, Harry et Drago continuaient à ruminer leur amertume. Tout en se fixant du regard, furieusement, les deux pères ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser :  
- Une Gryffondor, passe encore, mais la fille de Potter...  
- Un Serpentard, passe encore, mais le fils de Malefoy...

Ils se sentaient aussi trahis par leurs épouses qui, elles, discutaient aimablement tout en s'échangeant régulièrement des compliments sur leurs enfants. Le Maître de Guilde vit passer sa fille et Alex McKinnon. Il les interpella aussitôt et ceux-ci vinrent les rejoindre.

- Ah, Alex, mon cher Alex ! commença-t-il joyeusement en lui tendant les bras, à la grande surprise des deux jeunes gens, tandis qu'Hermione étouffait un rire. La soirée se passe bien ? Vous vous amusez bien, Rose et toi ?  
Les intéressés opinèrent, toujours étonnés de cette amabilité.  
- T'ai-je déjà dit combien je t'appréciais, mon garçon ? Mais dis-moi, ça te dirait, de venir passer une partie des vacances avec nous ?  
Alex et Rose se regardèrent, ahuris. Ron ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi avec le jeune homme. Etait-ce le fait de voir sa nièce sortir avec Scorpius Malefoy qui lui faisait tant d'effet ?

Drago se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda, sur un ton presque aimable :  
- Tu comptes passer tes vacances où, Potter ?  
Celui-ci le regarda, interloqué. La Fouine n'espérait tout de même pas lui envoyer son fils en vacances ou, pire, les passer avec lui ? Cette idée saugrenue s'évanouit sitôt qu'Harry eut compris. Il fit un sourire machiavélique à son ancien ennemi, avant de lui répondre.

* * *

_Note : Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier de la quatrième année de Lily. La fin de l'année arrivant également chez les moldus, je ferai ensuite une pause avant de vous retrouver, probablement en août, pour la cinquième année de notre héroïne. En attendant... Qu'est-ce que Harry a bien pu répondre à Drago, à votre avis ?_


	14. 2022 2023 Séparation

Ailis, Erin et Lily passaient moins de temps ensemble qu'auparavant. En fait, elles se retrouvaient essentiellement à l'heure des repas et au moment des cours et, surtout, le soir, pour papoter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans le lit de l'une d'entre elles. Le reste du temps, elles préféraient profiter de la présence de leurs petits amis.

- Vous n'allez jamais y croire, les filles, c'est tout bonnement incroyable ! s'était exclamée Erin le lendemain du bal, en prenant ses deux amies à part.  
- Tu sors avec O'Brien ? lui avait demandé Ailis avec un sourire narquois.  
- Oui ! Mais ça, vous l'avez vu hier soir !  
Les deux jeunes filles avaient opiné en riant.  
- Ce n'est pas ça qui est incroyable ! En fait, Lucas en pinçait pour moi comme j'en pinçais pour lui !  
- Ah bon ? s'était étonnée Lily, qui se souvenait que le Serdaigle était venu l'aborder à la fin d'un cours, peu avant que Scorpius ne l'embrasse dans la Grande Salle.

- Il m'a avoué qu'il avait voulu te demander si j'irais bien au bal avec lui.  
- Mince ! Et Scorpius qui l'a rembarré ! Nous pensions qu'il voulait m'inviter moi ! s'était exclamée la fille des Potter, horrifiée, en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.  
- Oui ! Du coup, il n'a plus osé aborder aucune d'entre nous...  
- C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de proposer au couple de troisième année de vous prendre tous les deux pour cavaliers ? avait supposé Ailis, franchement amusée.  
- Tout à fait ! avait admis Erin. Il s'est dit que ce serait le seul moyen pour lui d'aller au bal avec moi, et qu'en plus ça leur rendait service !  
Les trois amies avaient ri ensemble.  
- C'était ingénieux, comme idée, et je suis ravie pour vous deux que ça se termine comme ça, avait conclu Lily, vigoureusement approuvée par Ailis.

Lorsque Lily avait raconté cette histoire à son petit ami, il avait beaucoup apprécié l'ingéniosité du batteur de Serdaigle.

* * *

La jeune fille était en train de discuter Histoire de la Magie avec Amalric Vaughn et Julia Blentwitch, sa petite amie, dans la Salle Commune. Ailis intervint en détournant la conversation vers le dernier cours d'Astronomie, leur demandant où ils en étaient de leur devoir sur les satellites des planètes du système solaire, et Erin se joignit à la discussion. Prise d'un doute, Lily se leva pour aller chercher dans son dortoir le livre d'Astronomie qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Albus s'interposa sur son passage et lui glissa, un air contrarié sur le visage :  
- Ah, je te retiens, toi, à laisser les explications aux autres pendant que tu batifoles !  
- Ils ont été si durs que ça avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement.  
- Tu as vu le temps que j'ai dû passer à leur table, à les écouter s'échanger des amabilités ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, l'histoire de Mrs Malefoy les a beaucoup surpris, mais je suppose que tu étais au courant, toi.  
Sa sœur lui répondit par un sourire amusé.

- Enfin bon, vous auriez pu aller vous expliquer directement vous-mêmes !  
- Tu es vexé et contrarié que ce soit tombé sur toi ?  
- Même ! Je n'impose pas à ma famille de subir ce genre d'interrogatoires, moi !  
- En même temps, Al, tu sais très bien que les parents ont toujours apprécié et Anwenn, et les Kendal.

Le jeune homme retint un sourire, en pensant à sa petite amie. Après le bal, elle avait voulu revenir à la discrétion dont elle faisait auparavant preuve en public, vis-à-vis de lui. Il ne l'avait pas laissée faire, lui susurrant que, si elle semblait s'éloigner de lui maintenant, une autre fille chercherait peut-être à prendre sa place. La poursuiveuse s'était mise à rire, appréciant in petto la rouerie du garçon qu'elle aimait.

- Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer avec une telle pirouette, Lil, ne put-il s'empêcher de grogner.  
- Ok, ok, j'y penserai, la prochaine fois que je leur annoncerai que je sors avec un garçon qui risque de ne pas leur plaire ! fit-elle dans un éclat de rire.  
- Oh non, Lily, pas la prochaine fois que tu sors avec un garçon qui risque de ne pas leur plaire. La prochaine fois que tu leur fais une annonce qui risque de ne pas leur plaire.  
- Si tu veux, grand frère...  
- Ne te moque pas de moi. Parce que tels que vous êtes partis, tous les deux, j'imagine bien quel genre de nouvelle pourrait ne pas plaire du tout à Papa. Alors n'espère pas compter sur moi pour, un jour, aller leur annoncer ton mariage avec Malefoy !  
La jeune fille le regarda, interloquée. Elle rougit ensuite légèrement, tira la langue à son frère et s'enfuit chercher son livre.

* * *

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait. Contrairement à la plupart de leurs camarades, Lily et Scorpius n'avaient pas du tout hâte d'être en vacances. Bien au contraire, ils appréhendaient celles-ci, et craignaient de ne pas pouvoir se voir durant deux longs mois. Ils savaient heureusement pouvoir compter sur leurs Miroirs à Double-Sens, qu'ils utilisaient fréquemment le soir avant de s'endormir.

Encore deux matchs de Quidditch et les examens seraient là. Particulièrement stressants pour les Cinquième et les Septième année. Lily ne voyait quasiment plus sa cousine Lucy, qui préparait ses BUSE. Quant à Roxanne, Louis ou les jumeaux Londubat, elle voyait bien plus souvent leurs cheveux que leurs visages, occupés qu'ils étaient à réviser leurs ASPIC. C'est de manière bien plus décontractée que Lily et Scorpius révisaient leurs examens, seuls ou avec leurs amis. Le jeune homme n'hésitait pas à rappeler à sa petite amie, avec un sourire sarcastique, que c'était sa dernière année avant les BUSE.

De tous les Gryffondor de septième année, Eamon Finnigan semblait le moins concerné par ses ASPIC. Il s'était remis à entraîner plus intensément son équipe et continuait à élaborer des stratégies et faire de nombreux calculs. Sa sœur Erin lui faisait parfois la morale, lui prédisant qu'il se ferait scalper par leurs parents s'il ratait ses examens - mais le jeune homme lui assurait gaiement qu'elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

Le match Poufsouffle contre Serpentard eut lieu le samedi suivant le bal.  
- Ne les laminez pas trop, Scorp, ces pauvres Poufsouffle.  
- Tss, tss, tu t'en fiches complètement, que nous les écrasions, petite lionne. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est que nous ne prenions pas trop de points d'avance.  
- Exactement ! répondit Lily en riant.

Malheureusement pour les Gryffondor, l'équipe de Scorpius fit un excellent match et termina avec une avance de points considérable. Eamon en avait verdi et intensifia davantage encore l'entraînement. Un soir où Lily en était rentrée particulièrement éreintée, Erin était allée voir son frère, furieuse, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas que le Quidditch dans la vie, et que ce n'était pas en épuisant ses joueurs qu'il avait le plus de chances de leur faire remporter la Coupe.

* * *

Les quatrième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard sortaient de deux heures de Potions avec le professeur Cook. Comme d'habitude, ils croisèrent les sixième année des deux mêmes maisons qui arrivaient. Lily salua Albus et Anwenn, qui se tenaient par la main, avant de se rapprocher de Scorpius.

- Alors, vous avez fait quelle potion, aujourd'hui ?  
- Celle d'Aiguise-Méninges.  
- Ah oui, délicieuse invention !  
- Tes recherches ont bien avancé, à la bibliothèque ?  
- Oui, mon exposé sur les Animagi avance bien. Pour celui d'Etudes des Moldus, en revanche, j'aimerais bien te faire relire mes notes.  
La jeune fille opina et ils se séparèrent peu après.

Lily rattrapa ensuite rapidement ses amies, qui avaient commencé à se diriger vers le cours de Sortilèges, après avoir salué le frère d'Ailis, Duncan MacGuire. Le professeur Flitwick commença par féliciter la classe pour leurs progrès durant l'année. Il leur rappela ensuite que les BUSE les attendraient l'année suivante, et qu'ils devraient démontrer leurs capacités et leurs compétences auprès d'un jury extérieur. Il leur fit ensuite réviser, jusqu'à la fin du cours, les sortilèges étudiés durant l'année, leur précisant quels étaient ceux sur lesquels il pourrait les interroger durant leurs examens, et quels étaient ceux qui pourraient leur être demandés durant les BUSE.

* * *

C'était déjà la dernière sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard. Lily et Scorpius y étaient allés main dans la main, crânement. Ils avaient commencé par se diriger vers la boutique de Hagrid, celui-ci les ayant invités. Avant de rentrer, ils regardèrent à travers la vitrine.

- Joli serpent, fit le jeune homme d'un ton appréciateur.  
- Je ne verrais pas ça chez moi, c'est l'un des plus dangereux qui soient. Hagrid a toujours eu une passion pour les animaux très dangereux.  
- C'est vrai. Moi, ça ne me déplairait pas d'avoir un serpent. Surtout si je deviens vétérimage. Ça te dérangerait tant que ça de cohabiter avec ? lui demanda-t-il, espiègle.  
- Eh bien, si nous vivions ensemble et que tu avais un serpent, je pense que j'adopterais un lion, à défaut d'un griffon, lui répondit-elle, mutine.  
- Mais tu as déjà un félin.  
- Il existe d'autres reptiles que les serpents, rétorqua-t-elle en tirant la langue à son petit ami. Et je n'ai pas parlé de prendre une mangouste !  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Après leur visite au demi-géant, qui les avait affectueusement couvés, les deux jeunes gens étaient repartis à travers le village. Ils avaient prévu de ne visiter les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux qu'en dernier, juste avant de rentrer au château, au cas où les choses se passeraient mal. Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant, un peu à l'écart du village et peu fréquenté par les élèves. Vint le moment où ils avaient fait le tour de tous les magasins qu'ils voulaient voir, et reconstitué leurs réserves de bonbons, plumes, parchemins et autres choses utiles. Les amoureux se dirigèrent donc, toujours main dans la main, vers le magasin de farces et attrapes.

* * *

Les sourires que firent Ron et George, en voyant entrer leur nièce, se fanèrent lorsqu'ils virent que son petit ami l'accompagnait. Ils se saluèrent poliment et le cadet des deux frères se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, tandis que James s'approchait d'eux pour leur dire bonjour. Ron revint avec des chocolats, qu'il proposa aux amoureux, en signe de paix, dit-il avec un sourire.

Lily jeta un regard soupçonneux à ses oncles et à son frère, digne de sa mère et sa grand-mère. Ceux-ci lui répondirent avec le regard innocent qu'ils avaient appris à développer vis-à-vis d'elles.

- C'est un philtre de haine, n'est-ce pas ? les interrogea-t-elle, sceptique.  
George se mit à rire.  
- Ah non, quand même pas, je ne tiens pas à avoir des soucis avec ma sœur !  
- Eh bien, goûtons ça, fit le Serpentard, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage.  
- Dois-je te rappeler, mon chéri, intervint sa petite amie en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots, qu'il n'est jamais très prudent de manger un produit des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, surtout si l'on ne sait pas ce qu'il contient ?  
Scorpius la regarda en cachant soigneusement son amusement : elle ne l'avait encore jamais appelé ainsi.

- Je t'assure, Lily, que ce n'est pas un produit que nous commercialisons ! précisa Ron sur un ton trop détaché pour être honnête.  
- C'est pire, alors, c'est un produit en phase de test, dont les effets secondaires ne sont pas forcément connus... rétorqua sa nièce, qui savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir, avec les produits de la boutique familiale.  
George attrapa l'un des chocolats et le tendit à sa nièce en disant :  
- Tu peux manger ce chocolat sans crainte, il ne comporte aucun produit à tester, c'est la saveur du chocolat lui-même sur laquelle nous recherchons un avis.  
Méfiante, elle le prit, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :  
- Et celui qu'a pris Scorpius ?  
- Oh, mais je suis sûr que tes oncles et ton frère ne feraient pas de mal à ton petit ami, ma chérie, glissa onctueusement le jeune homme.  
Défiant les trois hommes du regard, il dégusta le chocolat. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Lily fit de même.

Un peu en retrait, James observait la scène. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de prendre parti. D'un certain côté, il se méfiait de Scorpius : c'était un Malefoy et un Serpentard. À Poudlard, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à celui-ci, qui avait deux ans de moins que lui. Il savait que Lily avait l'habitude de s'entraîner au Quidditch avec le jeune homme, mais n'avait jamais pensé que leurs piques pouvaient cacher autre chose qu'une rivalité.

D'autre part, il connaissait sa sœur et savait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Lily avait l'air parfaitement heureuse et semblait avoir une belle complicité avec son petit ami. Il reconnaissait sans peine qu'elle ressemblait plus à Albus qu'à lui, en ce qui concernait les histoires de cœur. L'aîné des Potter avait d'ailleurs interrogé leur frère sur le fils Malefoy, après le bal. Ce que celui-ci avait raconté lui avait semblé plutôt rassurant, le garçon semblait très loin de ce que son père avait été au même âge.

L'air parfaitement tranquille, Scorpius observait Lily en souriant, tandis que la jeune fille échangeait des nouvelles de la famille avec ses oncles. Ils venaient juste de parler de la grossesse de Victoire lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard amoureux, qui se transforma en regard horrifié au moment où elle laissa échapper un cri de rage. Le jeune homme sursauta, tandis que les trois hommes en face d'eux se mettaient à ricaner, sous les imprécations de la rouquine.

- Lily... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il sur un ton volontairement flegmatique.  
- Il se passe que... il se passe que... Rha, donnez-lui un miroir !

Narquois, George en conjura obligeamment un. Le Serpentard s'observa attentivement. Ses cheveux étaient devenus drus et partaient dans tous les sens en larges pointes. Et, surtout, ils étaient devenus bleus, d'un bleu vif qui jurait parfaitement avec la cravate de son uniforme. Il éclata aussitôt de rire.

- C'est génial, votre nouvelle invention ! Ça va avoir un succès fou ! En plus, le chocolat est vraiment bon.  
Lily parut rassurée que la blague ne soit pas plus grave et de le voir réagir ainsi. Ron et George firent un petit sourire tandis que James se rapprochait, pour préciser que c'était lui qui avait créé ce nouveau produit. Scorpius lui fit un sourire appréciateur.  
- Vous lui avez déjà trouvé un nom ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Oui, on va l'appeler Chocomanga, répondit son frère. Parce que j'en ai eu l'idée en lisant des mangas, dont ma petite amie raffole.  
- Des mangas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna le Serpentard.  
- C'est moldu, ce sont des bandes dessinées, c'est à dire des histoires racontées en images. Dans le manga, les dessins sont très typés, et les personnages ont souvent des coiffures de ce genre, expliqua James avec un geste vers la tête du jeune homme.  
- Ça vient du Japon, termina George sur un ton désinvolte tout en regardant Scorpius d'un air satisfait.  
- D'accord. Et ça dure combien de temps, l'effet de ce Chocomanga ?  
- Oh, eh bien ça, c'est ce qu'on ne sait pas encore... intervint Ron avec une fausse bonhommie.  
- Eh bien soit, je vous tiendrai au courant, fit Scorpius en affichant un sourire angélique, avant de discrètement remuer sa baguette.

Les frères Weasley et leur neveu virent aussitôt leur peau devenir verte. À leur tour, ils éclatèrent de rire.  
- Je vois que vous êtes tous aussi crétins les uns que les autres, constata Lily, pince-sans-rire. C'est bien, au moins, je ne suis pas dépaysée avec toi, Scorpius...

* * *

Peu avant les examens eut lieu le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Les deux équipes se battirent vaillamment, refusant de se faire le moindre cadeau. De l'avis de tous, ce fut le plus beau match de l'année. Les deux Septième année, Eamon Finnigan, qui était poursuiveur, et Walter Vaughn, batteur, reçurent des propositions de plusieurs équipes professionnelles de Quidditch.

Cependant, c'est l'équipe de Serdaigle qui remporta le match, au grand dam du capitaine de Gryffondor. Celui-ci désespérait d'autant plus que le décompte des points de tous les matchs donnait, du coup, la victoire à l'équipe de Serpentard.

Scorpius souriait triomphalement, lorsqu'il vint recevoir la coupe des mains d'Eileen Brown, la directrice. Juste à côté de celle-ci, Aurora Sinistra, la directrice de Maison des Serpentard, affichait un sourire discret mais très satisfait.

- J'espère que cette Coupe ne va pas trop faire enfler tes chevilles, Scorp ! lui dit Lily sur un ton sarcastique, le lendemain du match.  
- Surtout, ne répète jamais à personne ce dégoulinant accès de sentimentalisme, Lily, mais je suis encore plus heureux d'avoir gagné ton cœur que la Coupe de Quidditch.  
- Êtes-vous bien Scorpius Malefoy ?  
- Oui, et tu sais très bien que je suis ravi d'avoir gagné, petite lionne ! s'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras et en la faisant tournoyer autour de lui.  
- Profites-en bien, Malefoy, l'an prochain la Coupe sera à nous ! le nargua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

* * *

C'était la dernière journée à Poudlard, la dernière soirée, même. Lily et Scorpius ne s'étaient quasiment pas quittés depuis le matin. Juste après le dîner, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur salle de classe vide, pour prendre le temps de se dire au revoir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir.  
- C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, il faut déjà rejoindre nos salles communes...  
- Je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser partir, rétorqua-t-il en l'enserrant davantage entre ses bras.  
- Mais il va bien falloir, pourtant, tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le choix.  
- Attends, je croyais que je parlais à la petite-fille d'un Maraudeur, nièce des fameux jumeaux Weasley et sœur de James Potter, me serais-je trompé ? De plus, il me semble que tes parents et ton oncle et ta tante n'ont pas toujours été très à cheval sur le règlement non plus, je me trompe ?  
- Non, mais eux avaient de bonnes raisons pour cela !  
- Oh ! Parce que le fait de ne pas savoir quand et comment nous pourrons nous revoir, ce n'est pas une bonne raison, ça ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de sa petite amie.

La Gryffondor poussa un nouveau soupir.  
- Je n'ai jamais eu autant hâte d'être à la rentrée.  
- Pour recevoir ton badge de préfète ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie, cherchant à la dérider.  
- Non ! Je pense qu'Ailis ou Lucinella sont bien mieux placées que moi pour l'être. Et puis, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, je n'en ai pas très envie...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai plutôt envie de consacrer mon temps libre à un beau blond... Surtout que ce sera ta dernière année à Poudlard, finit-elle amèrement, en soupirant à nouveau.  
- Raison de plus pour rester ici cette nuit, tu vois, fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'idée, n'est-ce pas, Scorpius ?  
- Non, confirma-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

Ils renforcèrent alors les sortilèges de protection de la pièce et rendirent au sofa sur lequel ils se tenaient auparavant sa forme initiale de chaise. Ils la métamorphosèrent ensuite en un vaste lit, sur lequel ils s'allongèrent pour continuer à discuter.

- Ça me fait tout drôle, c'est la première fois que je vais dormir avec un garçon... glissa Lily timidement.  
- Et moi avec une fille. Et je n'aurais pas pu rêver plus jolie fille, lui déclara doucement Scorpius, presque intimidé lui aussi.  
Ils laissèrent passer un moment de silence, avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

- Les vacances vont être vraiment longues, si on n'arrive pas à se voir.  
- Heureusement que nous avons ces petites merveilles pour communiquer.  
- Surtout si on ne se fait pas prendre, pouffa la jeune fille.  
- Certes. Et je viendrai te voir en transplanant... si c'est possible.  
- Je crains que nos pères fassent en sorte que ça ne le soit pas...  
- Et tu sais que je partage tes craintes, fit-il en l'embrassant.  
- Tu penses toujours que le tien pourrait t'emmener faire le tour du monde ?  
- Ça me paraît probable, vu que les transplanages internationaux sont impossibles. Et ton père, tu penses toujours qu'il va te garder dans un lieu anti-transplanage ?  
- Il n'est pas mon oncle Ron mais... oui, je crois que c'est possible... Sauf, bien sûr, si Maman s'y oppose vraiment...

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent si longtemps à discuter qu'ils s'endormirent très tard, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Lily émergea tout doucement du sommeil. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, sans confusément savoir pourquoi. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut toute surprise de rencontrer deux prunelles grises qui la contemplaient tendrement.

- Bien dormi, jolie rouquine ?  
- Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié que nous avions passé la nuit ici ensemble ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en s'étirant, puis en se lovant contre son petit ami. Oui, et toi ?  
- À merveille, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire charmeur. Malheureusement, il va falloir nous dépêcher de nous préparer, le train part dans deux heures.

Après avoir pris le temps de s'embrasser, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent. Ils rirent en remarquant à quel point leurs uniformes étaient froissés et les défroissèrent d'un sort.  
- Tiens, j'ai une idée... Le résultat devrait être sympa à observer, sur le quai de King's Cross, fit le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.  
Ils filèrent ensuite déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, avant de se séparer en direction de leurs Salles Communes.

* * *

Durant tout le voyage vers Londres, Lily et Scorpius restèrent très près l'un de l'autre. Hugh Boot et sa petite amie, Drenka O'Reilly, qui n'éprouvaient pas le besoin d'être aussi proches, se moquèrent d'eux. Ailis MacGuire et Jack Newman, qui voyageaient aussi avec eux, appelèrerent les deux Serpentard à l'indulgence.

- Ils ont de bonnes raisons de craindre leur séparation, vous ne croyez pas ?  
- Comme s'ils n'allaient pas bientôt se retrouver !  
- Deux mois, c'est long...  
- Tu penses vraiment que leurs parents vont les empêcher de se revoir durant tout l'été ?  
- Ce sera probablement plus subtil que ça... soupira Lily.  
- Ils ne vont quand même pas envoyer Scorpius à Durmstrang, railla Michael Nott.

Celui-ci se figea et sa petite amie pâlit.  
- Non, je ne crois pas, dit-il en lui serrant la main pour la rassurer. Ma grand-mère a refusé que mon père y fasse ses études et il ne m'a jamais dit de bien de cette école. Mais je doute effectivement que les Malefoy et les Potter aient la moindre chance de se croiser durant l'été.  
- Vos mères avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, peut-être auront-elles su les convaincre, rétorqua Ailis d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

* * *

Le quai 9 ¾ était plein de monde, lorsque les élèves descendirent du Poudlard Express. Beaucoup de Septième année, nostalgiques, tardaient à quitter le train. Lily et Scorpius se firent attendre longtemps. Ils s'approchèrent de leurs mères, qui discutaient tranquillement avec Hermione et Angelina, tandis que Harry parlait avec Ron et Hugo, et que Drago se tenait, raide, à l'écart du groupe. Les deux amoureux se tenaient fermement par la main, traînant de l'autre leurs affaires. En levant les yeux vers eux, Ginny retint difficilement un sourire amusé.

Lily portait en serre-tête la cravate vert et argent de Scorpius, qui avait négligeamment noué autour de son cou, comme une écharpe, celle rouge et or de la jeune fille. Harry et Drago se figèrent. C'était de la pure provocation. L'ancien Serpentard fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens, les salua puis siffla de sa voix traînante :  
- Bien, maintenant que vous avez fait votre petit effet, vous pouvez reprendre vos cravates respectives. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, Scorpius.  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Papa. Nous ferons à nouveau l'échange à la rentrée, lui rétorqua celui-ci, gouailleur.

Il fut impossible aux deux pères de les convaincre, d'autant plus que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait prendre le risque d'un scandale à King's Cross. Finalement, cédant aux soupirs exagérés de leurs femmes, ils abandonnèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus prendre le risque d'essuyer une scène à la maison. Harry lança un regard venimeux à Ron, lui reprochant silencieusement de ne pas l'avoir davantage soutenu. Celui-ci se contenta de lancer un regard appuyé vers son épouse, qui se tenait toujours aux côtés de Ginny et d'Astoria.

Lily et Scorpius finirent donc par se séparer, se promettant silencieusement de s'appeler très vite, à travers leurs Miroirs, pour se raconter ce que leurs parents avaient prévu pour les vacances.


	15. 2023 2024 Loin des yeux

Lily n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Scorpius en eut le souffle coupé. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmura des mots qui le troublèrent comme jamais. Elle en voulait plus, plus que les baisers et les sages caresses qu'ils avaient échangés jusque-là.

Le jeune homme plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa petite amie et s'enivra de son odeur. Elle le rendait fou, complètement fou. Le Serpentard gémit lorsqu'il la sentit glisser ses doigts sous sa chemise pour le caresser. Il s'enhardit et commença à lui rendre la pareille. Que sa peau était douce !

Lily émit un rire léger et lui lança alors une œillade coquine. Elle lui demanda si son lit était confortable. Il l'invita à s'allonger dessus en la provoquant : "À toi de me le dire, ma Lily !" Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le cœur de Scorpius battait à tout rompre.

- De toute façon, tu ne seras jamais assez bien pour elle, jeta alors une voix calme, d'un ton supérieur. C'est un garçon comme lui qu'il faut à Lily.

Les jeunes gens se figèrent instantanément et se retournèrent ensemble. Harry Potter était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme beau et particulièrement élégant. Celui-ci se dirigea alors vers Lily.

- Il y a des milliers de jolies sorcières de par le monde, Scorpius. Ne te prends pas la tête avec celle-ci, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, déclara alors une voix traînante.

Non loin de Harry Potter se trouvait maintenant Drago Malefoy. Il était entouré de quatre très jolies jeunes filles. Il leur fit un signe de tête et elles se dirigèrent vers le jeune Malefoy.

Lily avait attrapé la main du beau jeune homme. Elle s'éloigna avec lui sans même un regard en arrière. Ignorant la cohorte de jeunes filles, Scorpius se retourna vers leurs pères, désespéré. Les deux hommes affichaient un sourire de connivence particulièrement satisfait. Le jeune homme voulut s'énerver contre eux, mais préféra partir à la poursuite de sa petite amie.

Celle-ci était déjà loin et ne semblait même plus se préoccuper de lui. Il courut dans sa direction en criant son prénom, sans succès. Alors qu'il pensait se rapprocher d'elle, il trébucha et tomba.

* * *

Scorpius se réveilla en nage. Il se redressa dans son lit, passa la main sur ses yeux et jeta un œil circulaire à la chambre où il se trouvait. La même et élégante chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle il s'était endormi la veille au soir. Il secoua la tête pour dissiper les dernières bribes de son rêve, non, de son cauchemar. Et plongea aussitôt la main sous son oreiller, pour en retirer son Miroir à Double Sens. Il regarda rapidement l'heure sur son réveil et sécurisa la pièce, avant d'appeler Lily.

- Bonjour, jolie fille, fit-il avec un large sourire dès qu'elle répondit.  
- Bonjour, Scorp. Tu viens juste de te réveiller, toi, tu as encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue ! répondit-elle en riant.  
Il se frotta la joue en grimaçant.  
- Tu as quelle heure ?  
- À peu près quinze heures trente, dit-elle après un regard à sa montre, et toi ?  
- Neuf heures et demie.  
- Toujours à Salem ?  
- Oui, et demain nous visitons Boston, c'est à côté.  
- Alors, vous avez fait quoi de beau, pendant que je dormais ?  
- Un tour de la cité sorcière. Elle est superbe, de nuit, ils ont une quantité de fées vraiment impressionnante ! Puis mon père m'a incité à accompagner d'autres jeunes sorciers en boîte de nuit.  
La jeune fille pouffa.  
- Moldue ?  
- Non, quand même pas, une boîte sorcière, ricana-t-il. Il espérait peut-être que je t'y oublie mais, dommage pour lui, aucune des sorcières que j'y ai vues ne t'arrivait à la cheville.  
- Vil flatteur !

- Et toi, qu'as-tu fait, depuis que tes jolis yeux se sont ouverts, ce matin ?  
- Du Quidditch ! Les Anglais contre les Français. Tu as de la chance, d'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est c'est la sieste, il fait trop chaud pour sortir. Parce que si tu m'appelles lors d'un match, je ne pourrais vraiment pas te répondre.  
- Tu as remporté le Vif, bien sûr ?  
- De justesse, leur attrapeuse est une fille redoutable, qui va rentrer chez les Tapesouafles de Quiberon à la rentrée. Ça va me faire un bon entraînement, je doute d'y arriver à chaque fois, là j'ai eu de la chance.  
- Et un meilleur balai, peut-être ?  
- C'est vrai que mon Galaxie 3500 est toujours aussi bon.  
- Et ce terrain de Quidditch, alors, est-il aussi bien qu'il te semblait ?  
- Oui ! Mon seul regret, c'est que tu ne sois pas là pour en profiter, soupira-t-elle en triturant machinalement le Vif d'Or qui pendait à son cou.  
- Hélas, pas de Quidditch en France pour moi. Mais j'ai emporté mon balai et je compte bien m'entraîner aussi, j'ai une Coupe à conserver à Serpentard, moi.  
- Rêve, Malefoy, elle sera pour Gryffondor, la prochaine fois !  
- Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir, Potter !  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

- Je suis passé à la poste sorcière de Salem et t'ai envoyé une lettre. Tu as bien glissé ton dictionnaire de runes dans tes bagages ?  
- Oui, pour faire mes devoirs. Mais tu sais très bien que tu n'as plus besoin de passer par ce biais pour que je te réponde !  
- Mon père n'a jamais étudié les Runes et je crois avoir compris que le tien non plus. Ils ne comprendront donc rien au contenu de mon message, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton flegmatique.  
- Scorpius, tu es génial ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire. Ça a du bon, parfois, de réfléchir en Serpentard.  
- Ça a toujours du bon, petite lionne.  
- N'empêche, j'aurais bien aimé que nos pères n'agissent pas en Serpentard, pour ces vacances...

Les deux jeunes gens savaient que Drago Malefoy était au courant du lieu de villégiature des Potter, et que Harry Potter était parfaitement informé du pays où les Malefoy passaient leurs vacances. En effet, leurs mères les avaient discrètement prévenus dès le début des vacances, avant même qu'ils aient pu s'échanger l'information, s'inquiétant de leurs moyens de communication et prêtes à les aider. Les amoureux les avaient rassurées sur ce point, Lily avait même raconté à la sienne qu'elle avait offert un Miroir à Double Sens à son petit ami lors du précédent Noël. Ginny avait ri et promis de garder le secret.

- C'est quand même ballot, n'est-ce pas, Lily, que ton père se trouve une mission à accomplir en France et décide de vous y emmener en vacances, juste au moment où mon père décide de m'emmener à un congrès de Magizoologie, qui se trouve très opportunément aux Etats-Unis...  
- Oui, le hasard fait quand même bien les choses, n'est-ce pas, Scorpius ? Les raisons de notre séparation sont tellement bonnes qu'il ne nous est même pas possible de râler officiellement !  
Ils se mirent à rire, avant de comparer à nouveau les avantages et les inconvénients de leurs vacances respectives.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily passait des vacances en France, pays de sa tante Fleur. Cependant, les Potter n'avaient jamais prévu, jusque-là, d'y rester aussi longtemps. Bien sûr, c'était tout à fait justifié : son père avait une importante mission à accomplir, en lien avec son homologue français. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Cette mission aurait parfaitement pu être remplie par un adjoint, et la justification de son père, leur permettre de passer des vacances agréables, n'était qu'un prétexte. Ginny le lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Les Potter étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois passer des vacances dans la demeure de famille des Charmetant, invités par Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur, et son mari François. Ayant prévu, cette année-là, d'y rester presque tout l'été, Harry et Ginny avaient insisté pour payer un loyer, à titre de dédommagement, pour l'utilisation des dépendances aménagées de leur mas, situé en pleine Provence sorcière.

Les Charmettes se trouvaient en effet dans une ville sorcière de l'arrière-pays varois, Tarasque-en-Forêt. Celle-ci tirait son nom des dragons méditerranéens, puisqu'elle était située non loin de la réserve française de Tarasques. Située au cœur du Bois de Malvoisin, la ville était totalement inaccessible aux Moldus. En effet, aucune route goudronnée ne l'atteignait, seulement des petits sentiers, tous dotés de charmes repousse-moldus. Le nom de Malvoisin était le seul vestige de la méfiance des Moldus locaux envers les sorciers, puisqu'ils ignoraient tout, depuis des siècles, de l'existence et de la présence du monde magique si près d'eux.

Lily quitta sa chambre et partit à la recherche de Mathilde, l'aînée de Gabrielle et François. Les deux jeunes filles avaient le même âge et s'étaient découvert beaucoup de points communs. Elles s'appréciaient beaucoup et passaient volontiers du temps ensemble. Mathilde était poursuiveuse, dans son équipe de Beauxbâtons. À Tarasque, Lily et elle avaient décidé de faire partie de la même équipe.

La jeune Française avait les cheveux blond foncé et les yeux noisette. Elle était un peu plus petite en taille que Lily, et un peu plus ronde que la plupart des jeunes filles de son âge. Elle ne semblait cependant pas se soucier de son apparence et était bien dans sa peau. Mathilde avait un caractère gai et extraverti, elle était entière et ne connaissait pas les demi-mesures.

- Raphaël arrive aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton ravi lorsque Lily la rejoignit.  
La jeune Anglaise ne put retenir une légère grimace. Raphaël Maillard était le petit ami de Mathilde.  
- Oh, excuse-moi, Lily, tu sais bien que je suis désolée pour toi que tu ne puisses pas voir ton Scorpius, s'excusa-t-elle en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mathilde, tu n'y es pour rien, et tu ne vas pas t'empêcher de vivre pour moi ! Comment va-t-il venir ?  
- Il ne pourra passer son permis de transplanage que dans un an, donc il viendra par la Poudre de Cheminette. Ses parents, qui sont en vacances dans la région, voulaient l'amener en voiture, mais Maman a dû leur expliquer que Tarasque était une ville entièrement sorcière, et qu'elle est inaccessible par les moyens moldus.  
Lily sourit. Elle savait que les parents moldus de sorciers avaient souvent du mal à appréhender leur monde.

- Il y a encore beaucoup de monde, qui va arriver ? En passant, j'ai vu ta mère et ta tante Marguerite qui préparaient des chambres.  
- Tu sais, les Charmettes ne désemplissent pas beaucoup de l'été ! répondit la Française. Il y a mes oncles et tantes, les sept autres branches de la famille, nos amis qui vont et viennent... Tiens, on a réservé une place de choix à Victoire et Teddy, cette année. Avec le bébé qui arrive bientôt, il ne faut pas qu'elle se fatigue trop !  
Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire attendri en pensant à leur cousine commune et à la famille de celle-ci.  
- De notre côté, Papa a invité tous les Weasley à venir passer quelques jours là où nous logeons. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi impatient de voir arriver mes frères !  
- Ils arrivent de Londres, c'est ça ?  
- James, oui, il travaillait au magasin. Albus était aux îles Shetland, dans la famille de sa petite amie, Anwenn, précisa-t-elle avec un léger soupir, bien qu'elle appréçiât vraiment la jeune fille.  
- Albus reste avec vous jusqu'à la fin de vos vacances ici, c'est ça ? Et James, tu sais combien de temps ?  
- Aucune idée. Je pense qu'il ne voudra pas rester trop longtemps loin de sa petite amie, qui est Moldue. À moins que ce ne soit vraiment sérieux entre eux et qu'il l'emmène, mais j'ai des doutes... D'un autre côté, j'ai cru comprendre que mes oncles lui avaient confié une mission, mais je n'en sais pas plus...  
- Tes oncles des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ? Il va falloir le cuisiner, ton frère, ça semble alléchant ! s'écria Mathilde avec un large sourire, tout en haussant les sourcils d'un air gourmand, provoquant le rire de son amie.

* * *

- Mais dis donc, Lily, tu as pris des couleurs ! Ça te va bien.  
La jeune fille porta ses mains à ses joues, ne pouvant vérifier par elle-même les dires de son petit ami.  
- C'est vrai que le soleil tape plus fort ici que dans notre douce Albion. Et entre le Quidditch, les promenades, les baignades et le jardinage, je passe beaucoup de temps dehors.  
- Heureusement que ça n'a pas rendu ton joli teint écrevisse, la taquina Scorpius.  
Elle lui tira la langue.  
- Rassure-toi, espèce de petit serpent, les sortilèges des sorciers provençaux pour s'en protéger sont particulièrement efficace. D'ailleurs, je te les enseignerai, avec ton teint de porcelaine, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça va, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?  
- Crois-moi, je ne peux pas dire que je suis désœuvrée ! Il y a tellement de choses à faire ici ! Et je soupçonne mon père d'avoir chargé les jeunes sorciers français de m'occuper, finit-elle en riant.  
- Donc tu ne t'ennuies même pas un tout petit peu du plus beau blond de Poudlard ? glissa-t-il en faisant la moue.  
- Attends un peu, que je me souvienne, c'est qui, déjà, le plus beau blond de Poudlard ? fit-elle semblant de réfléchir. Mon cousin Louis, non ?  
Ce fut lui qui tira la langue, ce coup-ci, ce qui fit rire Lily.  
- Bien sûr que tu me manques, Scorpius, reprit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux. Est-ce que tu en doutes vraiment ?  
- Non, fit-il sur un ton mutin, mais j'aime tellement te l'entendre dire. Les Etats-Unis, c'est un beau pays, mais sans toi, je le trouve bien vide.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Mathilde, continua-t-il.  
- Oui, nous avons plein de points communs, c'est une fille géniale. Mais bon, depuis que son petit ami est arrivé, ce n'est quand même pas pareil...  
- C'est sûr, elle a de la chance qu'il ne soit pas de l'autre côté de la Terre, renifla-t-il avec une expression dégoûtée. Enfin bon... Il est sympa, au moins ?  
- Très. C'est un né-Moldu alors, quand ses parents l'ont amené, par Poudre de Cheminette, ils ont beaucoup observé la maison et ses alentours avec surprise ! remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.  
- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui les a surpris, par exemple ?  
- Ils ont d'abord dit que la clim était particulièrement agréable.  
- La quoi ?  
- La clim, climatisation, plus exactement, c'est un appareil électrique moldu qui permet de rafraîchir leurs maisons durant l'été.  
- Ok, je vois. Je suppose que les Charmetant leur ont donc expliqué les charmes de rafraîchissement et de régulation des températures.  
- Voilà, tout à fait. Mais ce qui les a le plus impressionnés, c'est la piscine.  
- La piscine ? Ils n'ont pas de piscines, les Moldus ? Je croyais pourtant...  
- Si ! Si, justement. Chez eux, ce sont de grandes boîtes dures ouvertes sur le haut, qui empestent - ils mettent des produits dignes d'un cours de potions pour empêcher les algues de proliférer dedans, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a expliqué Raphaël.  
- Et ils se baignent dans ces horreurs ?  
- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tant apprécié la piscine des Charmettes.

Les piscines sorcières, en effet, étaient bien différentes des piscines moldues. Elles ressemblaient à des étangs ou des lacs, dont l'eau était parfaitement purifiée en amont et n'accueillait que des organismes, magiques ou pas, inoffensifs pour les humains. Monsieur Maillard s'était montré particulièrement intéressé par les systèmes de sécurité, qui permettaient d'éviter toute noyade et signalaient tout empoisonnement de l'eau. Son épouse et lui avaient apprécié de s'y prélasser avec leurs hôtes et les Potter.

- Et toi, Scorp, comment se passe ta journée ?  
Il se mit à lui raconter des anecdotes sur la ville sorcière de Salem et les différences entre ce pays et le leur. Scorpius avait un vrai don de conteur, et Lily était suspendue à ses lèvres.


	16. 2023 2024 Insouciance

Plus les jours passaient et plus Scorpius Malefoy appréciait son séjour aux Etats-Unis. Ce vaste pays à la riche histoire sorcière le fascinait. Si Lily ne lui avait pas autant manqué, il aurait profité du voyage sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Et il était ravi à l'idée de visiter la plus grande réserve de dragons d'Amérique et d'assister à ce congrès de Magizoologie. Tout en parcourant les Etats-Unis, il se promit d'y emmener Lily un jour. Il notait donc soigneusement dans un carnet tous les lieux qu'il désirait lui montrer.

Le jeune homme avait décidé de profiter au maximum de ses vacances et de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son père. Ainsi, alors que celui-ci lui proposait de passer le maximum de temps possible avec d'autres jeunes, Scorpius lui rétorquait invariablement qu'il était déjà entouré de jeunes à Poudlard et que là, il préférait passer le plus de temps possible avec ses chers parents, qu'il voyait si peu durant l'année. À chaque fois, Astoria cachait soigneusement son amusement à son mari et Drago sa déconvenue aux deux autres membres de sa famille.

Leur fils avait insisté pour visiter aussi bien les Etats-Unis moldus que sorciers. C'était l'occasion, et cela lui permettait d'éviter de passer trop de temps avec des jeunes sorcières, au grand dam de son père. Et dès que Lily et lui pouvaient se parler dans leurs miroirs, il se faisait un plaisir de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu.

La communauté sorcière des Etats-Unis ne fonctionnait pas du tout comme celle de Grande-Bretagne. Au lieu d'un Ministre de la Magie, ils était gouvernés par un Conseil des Sages, qui représentait des sorciers de toutes les ethnies du pays, à commencer par les Amérindiens.

La capitale sorcière des Etats-Unis se trouvait dans le Wyoming, à Merlinstown, non loin de la petite ville moldue de Newcastle. La plus grande réserve de dragons du continent, Dragon Valley, se trouvait non loin de là. Scorpius était impatient à l'idée d'aller la visiter. Ils passeraient un moment sur place, puisque le congrès se déroulerait dans l'université de Magizoologie, située à Merlinstown même.

Sur la Côte Est du pays, il existait deux villes particulières, la Salem sorcière et la Salem moldue. La première était complètement inaccessible aux Moldus qui n'imaginaient pas sa présence, parallèle à la leur. Cette mesure radicale avait été prise à la fin du dix-septième siècle, peu après le fameux procès des sorcières de Salem, qui marqua tellement les esprits que les Moldus en parlent encore.

Trois fillettes, prises de crises de convulsions, avaient alors accusé plusieurs femmes du voisinage d'être des sorcières. La psychose s'était rapidement installée. De nombreuses personnes, principalement des sorciers, mais aussi quelques Moldus, furent emprisonnées. Très vite, 25 d'entre elles furent exécutées, et d'autres moururent en prison. Il fallut quelques mois avant que les aurors américains, enfin prévenus, ne puissent intervenir et interrompre le massacre, en laissant croire à une intervention moldue. Leur enquête permit de démontrer qu'un mage noir, Celsius Feadley, était à l'origine de ce drame. Ils ne purent, en revanche, jamais déterminer ses motivations.

L'Institut des sorcières de Salem était l'une des deux écoles de sorcellerie des Etats-Unis, la plus élitiste. La seconde, Achinawa, se trouvait au cœur du Dakota, dans un lieu tenu soigneusement secret. On racontait qu'au moins la moitié des professeurs d'Achinawa étaient des Amérindiens.

En dehors des quelques villes et villages sorciers du pays, tous soigneusement isolés des Moldus, et de quelques maisons solitaires par-ci, par-là, les sorciers américains vivaient principalement au cœur des grandes villes moldues. Dans chacune de celles-ci, en effet, se trouvait un gratte-ciel spécial. Officiellement, il s'agissait des bureaux de la W.I.T.C.H., pour World International Trade Corporation of Hats.

Si l'on arrivait par le côté moldu, rien ne permettait de penser que l'on n'entrait pas dans une société moldue. Chacun de ces immeubles comportait un grand hall d'entrée, où travaillaient quelques secrétaires, derrière des bureaux tous équipés d'ordinateurs et de téléphones. Il s'agissait en réalité de Cracmols ou des conjoints moldus de certains sorciers. Leur rôle était d'éloigner les visiteurs indésirables et de faire le lien avec le monde moldu, pour les sorciers qui avaient besoin de s'y procurer une chose ou l'autre.

Au-delà du grand hall se trouvaient des bureaux et des ascenseurs, ainsi qu'une aire de transplanage accolée à un centre de portoloins. C'est en transplanant d'une de ces aires à une autre que les Malefoy voyageaient à travers le pays. Suivant la ville, chaque immeuble était aménagé différemment, mais l'on retrouvait les mêmes constantes. En plus des bureaux se trouvaient des magasins, un ou plusieurs hôtels, des salons de thé et des restaurants, ainsi que des bars.

Au-dessus de ces niveaux se trouvaient les habitations. Contrairement à ce que penserait un Moldu visitant les lieux, la plupart des sorciers de ces tours ne vivaient pas en appartement. Chaque étage était magiquement agrandi et des maisons y étaient construites, entourées de jardin, le tout avec l'illusion d'être à l'extérieur. Des ascenseurs permettaient de relier les étages mais il était aussi possible de transplaner d'un niveau à l'autre.

Dans la plupart des capitales étrangères, on trouvait un immeuble de la W.I.T.C.H. Conçu de la même manière, il s'agissait alors du Consulat sorcier américain. C'était, bien sûr, de celui de Londres qu'étaient partis les Malefoy pour leur périple.

* * *

- Ah, la douce fraîcheur d'une jolie Anglaise ! s'exclama Scorpius avec un sourire charmeur, en voyant apparaître le visage de sa petite amie dans son miroir.  
- Les Américaines sont toujours aussi pénibles ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.  
- Toujours aussi exubérantes ! À croire que quelqu'un laisse entendre que mon cœur est à prendre... soupira-t-il amèrement.  
- Tu penses encore que ton père est en cause.  
- Oui, j'en suis persuadé, Lily. Mon charme naturel, poursuivit-il avec un sourire ironique, n'a jamais eu autant d'effet à Poudlard.  
- Et si tu suggérais à ta mère de laisser entendre que tu sors avec la fille du chef des aurors de ton pays ?  
- Autant dire directement que je sors avec la fille de Harry Potter. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où l'on m'a demandé : "Oh, tu es Anglais, tu connais Harry Potter ?"  
- À ce point-là ? soupira la jeune fille. Et... tu leur réponds quoi ? Que tu l'as déjà rencontré ?  
- Tss, tss, Lily, je suis un Serpentard, moi, ne l'oublie pas ! J'ai bien mieux. Je rétorque que mon père a fait toute sa scolarité en même temps que lui, à Poudlard, et qu'il le connaît donc bien mieux que moi. Effet garanti, précisa le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier.  
Elle ricana en imaginant la scène.

- Et toi, tu n'es pas trop embêtée par les charmants Français qui, je trouve, commencent à se faire un peu trop nombreux à Tarasque-en-Forêt ?  
- Oh, jaloux ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Tu es bien trop jolie pour ne pas leur plaire.  
- Encore faudrait-il qu'ils m'intéressent. Aucun d'entre eux ne manie aussi bien les joutes verbales que toi. Et de toute façon, je maîtrise moins bien le français que l'anglais ! dit-elle dans une pirouette, son regard malicieux laissant entendre bien plus que ce qu'elle n'osait dire.  
- Mais oui, comme si j'allais croire qu'il n'y a que ça qui te plaît chez moi.  
- Je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une explosion de tes chevilles, Scorp... Mais je reconnais que j'ai vraiment hâte de te retrouver et de pouvoir à nouveau me glisser entre tes bras.  
- Moi aussi, Lily, pour être franc. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une fille puisse autant me manquer, un jour...

- Mais bon, rassure-toi, même s'ils semblent avoir reçu les mêmes informations sur moi que les Américaines sur toi, j'ai toujours mon arme secrète, pouffa-t-elle.  
- Ton père ne s'est rendu compte de rien ?  
- Il n'en a pas l'air, et je m'en fiche si c'est le cas. Je le laisse à ses illusions, de toute façon il ne sera pas à Poudlard.  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça, j'imagine que c'est plutôt comique à voir.  
- Il faut croire, ça fait bien rire Albus, en tout cas. Il me raille régulièrement sur la solidarité féminine.

En effet, les jeunes Françaises s'étaient liguées pour aider leur compagne. Elles avaient remarqué que les garçons célibataires tournaient particulièrement autour de Lily, et donc décidé de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et soit par des sorts, soit par la ruse, voire la franchise si nécessaire, cela fonctionnait à chaque fois. À une exception près, cependant, au grand dam de Lily.

* * *

Les jeunes étaient nombreux, l'été, à Tarasque-en-Forêt. Bien plus que pendant l'année scolaire, que la plupart d'entre eux passait à Beauxbâtons. Durant les vacances, ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, par petits groupes, dans le Vieux Parc. Situé au cœur de la ville, tout autour d'une vieille source perpétuellement entourée de fées, c'était un lieu particulièrement rempli de magie. Les espaces dégagés alternaient avec les coins arborés et il y avait plusieurs petits étangs. Des bancs en pierre étaient disséminés ça et là et plusieurs zones étaient aménagées pour que les enfants puissent y jouer.

De nombreuses filles avaient le béguin pour Albus Potter ou pour Henri Bachelet, un cousin de Mathilde. Malheureusement pour elles, chacun d'entre eux avait une petite amie. Les deux garçons, qui avaient le même âge, s'entendaient très bien et discutaient souvent ensemble, ainsi qu'avec d'autres jeunes sorciers de leur âge. Le Français, un grand blond aux yeux bleus, avait beaucoup de charme et un caractère aimable et gai. Il voulait devenir auror, pour protéger sa communauté des mages noirs. Cependant, ce n'est que sur l'insistance d'Albus qu'il avait osé parler de son projet avec Harry Potter. Le Chef des aurors anglais avait été ravi d'évoquer son métier avec le jeune homme, qu'il sentait sincèrement passionné.

Sa sœur s'apprêtait à entrer en deuxième année, à Beauxbâtons. Douce et très serviable, Jeanne manquait terriblement de confiance en elle. Elle était inséparable de sa cousine Alix Charmetant, qui avait le même âge qu'elle et était la cadette de Mathilde. La seconde était aussi exubérante et sûre d'elle que la première était timide et effacée.

Leur mère, Marguerite, était la plus jeune sœur de François Charmetant, le père de Mathilde. C'était une cracmole. Elle avait cependant épousé un sorcier, ce qui était plus courant en France qu'en Angleterre. Par un curieux effet du hasard, son mari portait le même prénom que son frère. François Bachelet était médicomage et Marguerite l'aidait. Elle avait en effet appris l'art des potions, le seul domaine de la magie qui lui était accessible, et y excellait, fournissant ainsi celles dont son mari avait besoin pour ses patients.

Le problème, pour Lily, c'était le frère d'Henri et Jeanne. Gabriel avait 15 ans, comme Mathilde et Lily. Et, au grand dam des deux jeunes filles, il avait décidé qu'il sortirait avec la fille de Harry Potter. Bien loin de le décourager, le fait d'apprendre qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami ne l'avait que davantage encore décidé. Il aimait les challenges et détestait se voir refuser quelque chose.

Gabriel Bachelet aurait pleinement eu sa place à Serpentard, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser parfois. Cependant, son caractère était bien loin de celui de Scorpius. Son arrogance et ses agissements évoquaient plutôt à la jeune fille les récits que ses parents et ses oncles et tantes lui avaient fait du comportement de Drago Malefoy à Poudlard. Le jeune sorcier était apprécié par la plupart de ses professeurs et craint par la plupart de ses camarades.

Lily, elle, se refusait à le craindre. Elle se méfiait cependant de lui et restait sur ses gardes depuis qu'il était arrivé. En effet, il avait presqu'aussitôt jeté son dévolu sur elle. Mathilde avait grimacé violemment et immédiatement déclaré à Lily qu'il fallait en parler à leurs parents. Elle connaissait bien son cousin et raconta à la jeune Anglaise que la plupart de ses anciennes petites amies, à Beauxbâtons, avaient beaucoup souffert de leur rupture, mais aussi de leur relation.

- Non mais franchement, Mathilde, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! s'énerva la benjamine des Potter alors que son amie remettait, une fois de plus, le sujet sur le tapis.  
- Je te dis que ce n'est pas bon signe, la manière dont il te regarde.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors, tu ne veux pas m'entendre, Lily ! Avec Gabriel, tout ça ne suffit pas !  
- Mais si, on sait se débrouiller, et de toute façon je ne suis quasiment jamais seule.  
- Oui ben si tes parents, ou au moins tes frères, sont au courant, ils peuvent être plus attentifs !  
- Mais arrête, on ne va pas les embêter avec une histoire qui ne les concerne pas !  
- Je crois qu'ils apprécieraient d'être au courant... et moi, ça me rassurerait pour toi.  
- Oh la la, Mathilde, c'est bon, je gère ! OK, il est pénible, ton cousin. Si tu le dis, je veux bien croire qu'il puisse même être dangereux. Mais bon, on ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre pour autant ! Alors pour l'instant, on se débrouille entre nous, je n'ai pas envie que cette histoire remonte aux oreilles des adultes. Pas question de risquer d'avoir mes parents sur le dos.  
- Et alors ?  
- Je suis sûre que ça ferait trop plaisir à Papa de me surveiller de près, et je n'ai pas envie de ça !  
- Oui mais là, Lily...  
- Déjà qu'il m'a éloignée de Scorpius, il pourrait aussi être ravi de la situation et encourager Gabriel !  
Pas convaincue, Mathilde nia en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle finit par laisser tomber momentanément, prête à revenir à la charge plus tard.


	17. 2023 24 La jeunesse est un état d'esprit

James Potter avait beaucoup de succès auprès des Français. Et ce n'était pas pour son nom. Gai luron et boute-en-train de nature, il rajoutait à l'animation de la jeunesse. Il avait organisé quelques soirées, encouragé par ses oncles et, à la surprise générale, également par son père.

Le jeune homme avait emporté dans ses valises de nombreux produits des Farces pour sorciers facétieux, et notamment des nouveautés à tester. Il en offrait généreusement contre un compte-rendu sur leurs effets et proposait des prix sur les produits déjà commercialisés. Il avait aussi emporté de nombreux bons de commande, munis de sorts de dissimulation leur permettant de passer le barrage de Beauxbâtons.

Mais surtout, il avait su s'entourer de jeunes garçons et filles aimant plaisanter, et apprenait d'eux toutes les particularités de Beauxbâtons qui pourraient être exploitées par l'entreprise familiale de farces et attrapes. Il avait ainsi noirci plusieurs pages d'idées pour adapter leurs produits au marché français, ainsi que de nouveaux projets de farces, certains pouvant également correspondre au marché britannique.

Cela faisait des années qu'une boutique des Farces pour sorciers facétieux avait ouvert à Aix-en-Provence, la capitale sorcière de la France. Elle ne rencontrait cependant pas le succès des boutiques anglaises, notamment à cause de son principal concurrent français, À vos souhaits. Ron et George avaient donc chargé James de tâter le terrain auprès des jeunes Français, pour mieux adapter leurs produits. Ils tablaient aussi sur l'effet indirect de publicité que la démarche de James, et notamment les tests de produits, auraient sur eux.

Le jeune homme se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau et paraissait ne plus vouloir quitter la Provence. Il conciliait travail et vacances de la plus plaisante des manières et en profitait sans arrières-pensées.

* * *

- Quand même, James, tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu, là, à te prélasser comme ça ?  
- Mmmm, fit-il en ouvrant un œil et en mettant une main en visière. Il y a largement assez de place dans la piscine pour tes copines et toi, Lily, pas besoin que je me pousse.  
- Non mais je ne parlais pas de ça ! Regarde-toi, tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser ! rétorqua-t-elle, indignée.  
- Mais non, mais non, je travaille aussi.  
- Oh oui, ta vie est vachement dure, je vais en toucher un mot à Oncle Ron, la semaine prochaine, lorsqu'il sera là, ironisa la jeune fille. Histoire qu'il pense à accorder enfin quelques congés au pauvre travailleur que tu es.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre puis recroisa ses deux mains sous sa nuque pour continuer à flotter.

- Et tu ne t'ennuies pas, ici ? dit-elle en revenant à la charge.  
- Honnêtement, Lil, qui pourrait s'ennuyer à Tarasque ? rétorqua-t-il dans un petit rire.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je plains la pauvre Jenny, en tout cas, siffla-t-elle sur un ton acerbe.  
- Jenny ?  
- Ta petite copine moldue, évidemment !  
À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, son frère éclata de rire, au point de rapidement se redresser dans l'eau pour se tenir les côtes.

- Non mais oh, je ne te permets pas de te moquer de moi ! cria-t-elle, rouge de colère, vexée.  
- J'avais remarqué que tu étais un peu à l'ouest, sœurette, mais pas à ce point ! la nargua-t-il.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui est drôle, Jamesie ?  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !  
- Et tu ne crois pas que j'ai passé l'âge d'être appelée sœurette ? renifla-t-elle.  
- Mais tu seras toujours ma petite sœur chérie, ma Lilounette, la provoqua-t-il avec un large sourire.  
Si la jeune fille avait eu sa baguette entre les mains, son frère se serait probablement retrouvé couvert de chauves-souris, à cet instant, tant elle était énervée.

- Mais tu étais sérieuse, pour Jenny ? reprit James.  
- Evidemment ! Ça ne te fait rien qu'elle se morfonde toute seule à Londres, pendant que son petit ami est en vadrouille ici, au soleil ?  
Le jeune homme la fixa avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, très amusé.  
- Lil... Tu écoutes, un peu, ce qu'on raconte à table ? Ou bien tu penses tellement à ton propre petit ami que tu ne fais plus attention à ton grand frère préféré ?  
- Quoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?  
- J'ai rompu avec elle une semaine avant de venir.  
- Attends... vérifia Lily d'une voix glaciale. Tu veux dire que tu as quitté ta copine moldue uniquement pour pouvoir passer des vacances dans le monde sorcier sans qu'elle s'interroge ?  
- Pfff... Franchement, Lil, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Non, ce n'est pas à cause de mon séjour à Tarasque que je l'ai quittée. Je l'aurais fait de toute façon, elle est charmante mais elle et moi n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre.  
- C'est vrai que lorsqu'on sort avec une fille suite à un pari... renifla-t-elle.  
- Tu sais, si je l'ai choisie elle, c'est parce qu'elle me plaisait. Je ne suis pas sorti avec Jenny seulement parce qu'elle était Moldue. Mais tu es encore plus dans la lune que je ne le pensais, en ce moment, sœurette, finit-il en ricanant, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. C'est parce que ton cher et tendre est à l'autre bout de la Terre ?

La jeune fille fit la moue et se glissa dans l'eau à côté de son frère.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire un jour que je trouverais les vacances trop longues.  
- Et si ça se trouve, à la rentrée, vous aurez tellement changé tous les deux qu'il ne t'intéressera plus ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Je ne crois pas, non. Tu vois, quand je suis sortie avec Amalric Vaughn, c'était différent. Il est adorable, comme garçon, mais même si je l'aimais bien, nous n'avions pas grand-chose à faire ensemble. Scorpius et moi, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, on se comprend. Je ne pense pas que Papa ait très envie d'entendre ça, pour l'instant, mais je crois vraiment que lui et moi, on pourrait construire quelque chose de solide.  
- Y a pas de justice... soupira-t-il sur un ton faussement navré. Moi, je cours sans succès après la femme de ma vie, et ma petite sœur pense avoir déjà trouvé le bon...  
- Tu cours après la femme de ta vie ? C'est marrant, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes ! rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton gouailleur.  
- Ah, Lily, Lily, Lily... Regarde autour de nous : nos parents, nos grands-parents, nos oncles et tantes... Je ne vois que des couples harmonieux - même si parfois ils se disputent. J'ai des amis qui vont se marier et moi, j'ai l'impression que les filles voient mon nom avant de voir ma personne...  
- Tu n'as que 19 ans, Jamesie, tu as le temps !  
- Papa avait mon âge quand il a épousé Maman, et nos grands-pères se sont même mariés à 18 ans.  
- Et alors ? Tiens, Remus, le père de Teddy, il avait presque la quarantaine, quand il s'est marié, lui !

Le jeune homme grimaça.  
- Oui ben quand même, j'espère ne pas avoir à attendre si longtemps ! Non mais tu te rends compte !  
- Et alors ? Si tu fais comme lui, ta future épouse doit avoir... attends que je réfléchisse... 7 ans ! Elle n'est même pas encore à Poudlard, si c'est une sorcière ! s'esclaffa sa sœur.  
James se redressa dans l'eau et éclaboussa sa cadette.  
- Mais non, mais non, je suis sûr que je trouverai avant ! Dommage que Jane Londubat ou les sœurs Kendal soient déjà prises, elles sont charmantes et elles, au moins, ne sont pas éblouies par notre nom !  
- Ce ne sont pas les seules, rassure-toi. D'accord, les pimbêches se laissent facilement éblouir, mais il y a des filles très bien qui sont prêtes à te voir tel que tu es, j'en suis persuadée. Peut-être dans la promotion d'Al ?  
- Ou tes copines, par exemple. Mais bon, je ne vais quand même pas les prendre au berceau... insinua-t-il avec un air carnassier.  
- Dis tout de suite que je suis un bébé ! s'indigna Lily.  
- Mmmm... attends que je réfléchisse...  
Elle se jeta sur lui pour tenter de le couler et ils commencèrent une bataille d'eau, à laquelle finirent par se joindre ceux qui se baignaient un peu plus loin.

* * *

- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Scorpius ?  
- Ah, ah ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas, Lily ! répondit-il sur un ton triomphant.  
- C'est pour cacher une cicatrice ?  
- Une cicatrice ? Ben non, quelle idée !  
- Je suis curieuse de savoir quelle lubie t'est passée par la tête.  
- Mais c'est évidemment pour que les filles ne s'intéressent plus à moi - à part toi, bien entendu.  
- Et tu crois vraiment que te faire pousser la barbe va aider ?  
- Bien sûr. Ça fait homme des cavernes.  
- Je suis désolée pour tes chevilles, Scorp, mais ça te rend encore plus sexy... Et ça te mûrit, tu risques donc d'attirer non seulement plus de filles, mais aussi des plus vieilles. Comment pourrais-je faire le poids, moi qui n'ai que 15 ans ? feignit-elle de se lamenter.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?  
- Sur mon âge ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
- Non. Je sais que je suis beau, mais je le suis davantage au naturel, j'ai comparé, avant de t'appeler.  
- Pauvres, pauvres chevilles... Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon oncle Charlie ?  
- L'éleveur de dragons ? vérifia-t-il avec un large sourire.  
- Tout à fait. Il est célibataire, mais toutes les femmes se battent pour lui, et il en profite sans vergogne, si j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai entendu dire à mots couverts.  
- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit.  
- Eh bien Oncle Charlie est barbu. Et j'ai entendu des femmes dire que ça lui allait particulièrement bien.

Le jeune homme ricana.  
- Bon, en substance, la barbe, j'évite.  
- Dans ce but-là, il vaut mieux, oui. En plus, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, vu que tu étais rasé de près, ce matin !  
- On va dire qu'il est bon de savoir surprendre l'être aimé ! s'amusa-t-il.

* * *

À chaque fois que les Malefoy se trouvaient du côté moldu, Scorpius en profitait pour acheter des cartes postales. Il prenait volontairement tout son temps pour les choisir. Il privilégiait des thèmes aussi moldus que possible : des véhicules, des poteaux électriques, des usines... Et racontait derrière à Lily toutes les curiosités qu'il avait visitées. Sans jamais le lui dire directement, il laissait entendre à quel point sa petite amie lui manquait.

Avant d'envoyer chaque carte, Scorpius appliquait dessus un sort qui la rendait lisible seulement par la jeune fille ou lui-même. Et, par provocation, il rajoutait alors en gros, au milieu, une phrase visible par tous : "Nul ne peut séparer ceux qui s'aiment vraiment". C'était une citation célèbre dans le monde sorcier, qui faisait référence à un très ancien roman.

* * *

- Tante Hermione a aperçu une de tes cartes qui venait d'arriver, ce matin.  
- Elle a pu lire ce qui était écrit dessus, j'espère ?  
- Oui, elle a trouvé ça génial ! Elle a demandé à Maman si toutes tes cartes étaient pareilles, et elles sont parties dans une grande discussion complice.

* * *

- Ma maman, elle a un bébé dans son ventre, annonça Maud, sur le ton de la confidence.  
Haute comme trois pommes, la petite fille de presque deux ans venait de se hisser sur le canapé où Lily et Mathilde étaient assises. Les deux cousines de sa mère masquèrent leur sourire : même si elles ne l'avaient pas su depuis longtemps, le ventre très rond de Victoire Lupin ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la question.  
- Moi, je vais être une grande sœur.  
- Comme moi, lui répondit Mathilde sur le même ton.  
- Ah bon ? T'es la grande sœur de qui ?  
- Ben d'Alix et Faustine.  
- Ah ! Et toi, Lily, t'es la grande sœur de qui ?  
- Moi je suis une petite sœur, Maud, je suis née en dernier.  
- Alors t'es la petite sœur de qui ?  
- De James et Albus.

La petite parut satisfaite et continua à babiller.  
- Le bébé, il va téter Maman, quand il sera né. Moi aussi je tète Maman parce que je suis encore un peu petite. Alors quand il sera là, on aura un côté chacun.  
Les deux jeunes filles sourirent à cette évocation. Comme beaucoup de sorciers, elles l'avaient elles-mêmes vécu et en gardaient un de leurs rares souvenirs de bébés.

Un peu plus loin se tenaient Anwenn Kendal et Albus. La jeune fille venait d'arriver pour quelques jours. Elle semblait un peu intimidée, au milieu de tous ces Weasley et Charmetant, mais son petit ami était fier de parader avec elle à son bras, et tenait à tout lui faire découvrir. Il lui fit ainsi visiter, durant son séjour, plusieurs sites de la Provence sorcière. Au grand regret du jeune homme, plusieurs de ces visites se firent en compagnie de sa sœur et de quelques Français.

Ils virent notamment Draguignan, célèbre même auprès des Moldus pour ses dragons. Au cours de cette visite, Raphaël Maillard, le petit ami de Mathilde, rapporta à celle-ci et à Lily ce qu'il avait entendu Gabriel dire. Celui-ci se targuait d'avoir bientôt la jeune Anglaise, parce qu'il savait comment la faire plier, et que celle-ci ne pourrait pas lui résister. Une fois de plus, la jeune fille minimisa.


	18. 2023 2024 Magizoologie

_Pendant les vacances, notre quotidien plonge facilement dans l'absence d'action, et Lily et Scorpius n'ont pas fait exception à la règle... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Quand même, Lily, tout ce temps à parler uniquement en français, ce n'est pas trop pénible ?  
- Oh, tu sais, Scorp, grâce à Tante Fleur, nous sommes tous bilingues. Et puis je peux toujours parler anglais avec ma famille, si j'ai envie.  
- Quelque part, je t'envie. Je suis loin de parler cette langue aussi bien que ça, je crois que je serais complètement perdu, à ta place !  
- Un Serpentard qui se reconnaît une faille ? Mais il va neiger !  
- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle... renifla-t-il. Pour la peine, tu m'aideras à améliorer mon français, quand nous serons de retour à Poudlard.  
- Tu veux que nous utilisions uniquement la langue de Molière, entre nous ? lui demanda-t-elle dans celle-ci, sur un ton faussement candide.  
Le jeune homme lui tira la langue.

* * *

Dragon Valley. L'excitation de Scorpius était à son comble. La plus grande réserve de dragons d'Amérique, certains disaient même du monde. Des centaines d'espèces différentes y cohabitaient. Certaines étaient tellement rares que les seuls membres connus se trouvaient là. Le jeune homme avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles et écouta religieusement tout ce que les dresseurs et les soigneurs lui racontèrent sur ces sauvages reptiles.

* * *

Les Malefoy prirent ensuite leurs quartiers dans un hôtel de Merlinstown, la capitale sorcière des Etats-Unis. Drago usa de ses relations et argua de la passion de son fils pour lui faire visiter l'Académie de Vétérimagie. Avec beaucoup de subtilité, il souligna devant le jeune homme tous les avantages de celle-ci pour la poursuite de telles études. Scorpius, élevé à bonne école, voyait cependant tout à fait clair dans son jeu.

Au cours d'une discussion, durant la visite, l'un des professeurs répondit aux insinuations de Drago que l'Ecole de Vétérimagie d'Angleterre était très bien aussi. Le professeur précisa que les deux établissements étaient jumelés et avaient des programmes d'échanges, certains au niveau des professeurs, d'autres au niveau des élèves. Scorpius observa son père d'un air triomphant et rit sous cape de sa déconfiture.

Lors de leur coup de miroir suivant, le jeune homme raconta la visite à sa petite amie et l'attitude de son père. Lily évoqua l'Université de Vétérimagie française, dont elle avait parlé avec Antonin Sauroque, qui y faisait ses études. Ils s'amusèrent à comparer les deux écoles, avec les éléments dont ils disposaient.

* * *

Tranquillement installés au bord de la piscine, Anwenn, Albus et Lily discutaient Quidditch et stratégie avec Ginny et Harry. Les lettres de Poudlard n'étant pas encore arrivées, personne ne savait qui serait le prochain capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cependant, il était fort probable que le badge revienne à l'un des deux Septième année, qui étaient les plus expérimentés de l'équipe. Ils se préparaient donc à ce rôle, d'autant plus que les Serdaigle s'étaient montrés redoutables, l'année précédente. Et ils connaissaient suffisamment Rose Weasley pour savoir qu'elle avait bien l'intention de décrocher la coupe pour son équipe, cette année-là.

Les matchs étaient courants, à Tarasque. Ils se déroulaient généralement dans un esprit bon enfant, les équipes se constituant à la dernière minute. Celles-ci étaient souvent très mélangées, mais l'un ou l'autre suggérait parfois des équipes à thème, pour le plaisir. Il y avait ainsi eu des matchs France-Angleterre, des matchs d'une génération contre l'autre, des matchs filles contre garçons, etc.

Justement, à la suite d'un de ceux-là, les filles, qui avaient vaincu leurs adversaires grâce à Lily, étaient en train de se rhabiller dans leur vestiaire.  
- J'aime mieux quand tu es dans mon équipe que dans l'équipe adverse, Lily ! plaisanta Cécile Morel, une grande brune de 17 ans.  
- C'est vrai que tu es très forte, j'ai entendu mes parents dire que tu tenais ça de ton père, intervint Bertille Jacolin, une jolie blonde un peu ronde qui avait 16 ans.  
- Je l'ai trouvé impressionnant, l'autre jour, sur son balai, on aurait dit un professionnel, approuva l'aînée du groupe, Eléonore Boissinot, qui allait entrer dans l'équipe des Chevaucheurs de Balais de Crolles, près de Grenoble.  
- Oh, vous exagèrez, les filles, je n'ai pas hérité de son talent. C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de m'entraîner souvent avec Scorpius.  
- Ah oui, ton petit copain, c'est ça ? s'intéressa Bertille.  
Tout en opinant, Lily ne put retenir un petit soupir.

- Et tu ne peux vraiment pas le voir, pour l'instant ?  
- Il n'est même pas resté en Angleterre, ses parents l'ont emmené aux Etats-Unis.  
- C'est nul quand les parents se mêlent de nos affaires de cœur, soupira Cécile, aussitôt approuvée par les autres jeunes filles.  
- Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous laissés faire ? Vous auriez pu leur dire zut et n'en faire qu'à votre guise ! s'étonna Alix Charmetant, 12 ans, l'une des sœurs de Mathilde.  
- Oui, on aurait pu. Mais on aurait fait quoi ? Je suis mineure et Scorpius vient tout juste d'avoir 17 ans. Les parents ne nous auraient sans doute rien fait - au contraire, nos mères ont plutôt tendance à nous aider - mais bon, ce n'était pas jouable.  
Les jeunes filles durent en convenir.  
- Et puis comme ça, nous leur montrons notre bonne volonté et une docilité apparente. Ce qui ne nous a pas empêchés de débarquer sur le quai de la gare, au retour de Poudlard, en ayant ostensiblement échangé nos cravates - nous sommes dans des Maisons différentes. Et on ne leur cache pas qu'on s'écrit au moins une fois par jour. Comme ça, ils voient bien que ce n'est pas une lubie passagère.  
- En gros, vous espérez qu'ils vous laissent tranquilles, la prochaine fois ? résuma Eléonore avec un sourire complice.  
- Exactement ! convint Lily, les yeux pétillants.

* * *

- On a parlé de toi, aujourd'hui.  
- Avec Mathilde ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours le cas ? demanda-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air faussement vaniteux.  
- Avec d'autres filles, qui se demandaient pourquoi on s'était laissés faire par nos parents, au lieu de se rebiffer.  
- Ah, je vois, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, je ne vais quand même pas leur souhaiter d'être à notre place, mais...  
- Je crois qu'elles ont compris, tu sais. Et elles nous souhaitent d'être vite réunis.  
- Que Merlin les entende ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton comique.

* * *

Très attendu dans le milieu, le congrès de Magizoologie se tenait cette année-là à Merlinstown. Les plus éminents spécialistes du sujet allaient divulguer leurs dernières recherches devant un public composé de leurs pairs et d'étudiants. Lily avait demandé à Scorpius de lui envoyer un programme, pour pouvoir le suivre durant ces quelques jours. Il faut dire que c'était le principal sujet de conversation du jeune homme, depuis son arrivée dans la capitale sorcière américaine. Sa petite amie s'amusait beaucoup de son enthousiasme.

* * *

- La conférence du professeur Monoceros était encore plus passionnante que les autres !  
Lily attrapa son programme et commença à le feuilleter pour rechercher le sujet de ladite conférence.  
- Tu sais, c'est la spécialiste mondiale des licornes !  
- Ah, ok.  
- Tu te rends compte, elle a découvert un moyen pour que les hommes puissent les approcher presqu'aussi facilement que les femmes !  
La jeune fille leva les sourcils, inquiète.  
- Ça ne risque pas d'être dangereux pour elles ?  
- Non, justement, c'est ça qui est formidable, c'est que ça n'empêche pas les licornes de reconnaître les intentions de la personne qui s'approche !

Scorpius était intarissable, au point que Lily finit par lui demander :  
- Alors, finalement, tu veux toujours être vétérimage, ou bien tu t'es découvert une autre vocation dans la magizoologie, avec ce congrès ?  
- Non, la vétérimagie reste la branche qui m'attire, Lily. Je n'ai pas envie de me spécialiser sur telle ou telle espèce, ou bien d'aller à l'autre bout du monde étudier la faune magique locale. Je préfère pouvoir m'occuper de nombreux animaux différents.  
La jeune fille lui répondit d'un sourire.

- Tiens, j'ai pu discuter avec ta marraine, aujourd'hui.  
- Et vous avez parlé de magizoologie ou de moi ? demanda-t-elle, mutine.  
- Les deux, bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
- Est-ce qu'elle a assisté aux mêmes conférences que toi ?  
- Celle sur les licornes uniquement. J'ai aussi aperçu son mari qui allait donner une de ses conférences, et elle qui se rendait à celle sur les "Nargoles, joncheruines et autres créatures imaginaires". Tu as raison, elle est très... originale.  
- Oui, Tante Hermione et Luna ont souvent du mal à se comprendre, mais moi je l'aime bien. Elle aide à voir les choses différemment. Maman et elle sont toujours restées très proches, malgré la distance physique. Je t'ai raconté, d'ailleurs, qu'on allait parfois la voir à l'autre bout du monde, elle et moi, lorsque mes frères sont rentrés tous les deux à Poudlard ?  
- Oui, tu m'as déjà fait rêver avec certains de tes récits !  
- Je pense que c'était une manière pour ma mère de m'aider à ne pas trop regretter de n'être pas encore à Poudlard. Après tout, elle a vécu la même chose, quand Oncle Ron et mon père sont rentrés l'année avant elle.  
- Quelque part, je crois bien que j'aurais aimé connaître ça, moi...

* * *

Les conversations s'élevaient dans un joyeux brouhaha, tout autour de la table. Ou plutôt des tables, puisqu'une seule ne pouvait suffire à rassembler tous les convives, ce midi-là. En effet, les Londubat étaient venus passer quelques jours à Tarasque-en-Forêt. Louis Weasley en était absolument ravi, et s'était fait un devoir de faire découvrir la ville et ses alentours à Jane, avec qui il sortait depuis le bal, ainsi que, dans une moindre mesure, à son jumeau Andrew. Ce dernier préférait se faire discret et les laisser seuls.

En plus des Weasley-Potter-Lupin, quasiment au complet, et de leurs invités, se trouvaient les Charmetant et les Bachelet. Les adultes devisaient gaiement d'un côté, tandis que les jeunes, à un bout de la longue suite de tables, discutaient de tout autre chose. À un moment, la conversation devint générale : Gabrielle Charmetant venait de proposer une visite du Trou des Fées, près des Baux de Provence, qui fut autrefois le domaine de Taven, une très célèbre sorcière dont même les Moldus avaient gardé trace.

- Tu viens avec nous, Lily ? demanda Albus sur un ton d'évidence.  
Elle fit la moue.  
- Bof, non, je crois que je vais plutôt rester et continuer à travailler sur mes devoirs de runes. Tu veux m'aider ? finit-elle avec un sourire sadique.  
Le jeune homme grimaça. C'était une matière qu'il n'avait jamais été tenté d'étudier - et sa sœur le savait très bien.  
- Si tu changes d'avis, je serai probablement à la bibliothèque, j'y ai repéré un livre sur le sujet qui semble très intéressant.  
- Je verrai en rentrant de la balade, mais je ne te promets pas de m'intéresser à ce sujet-là, rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

La bibliothèque des Charmetant était une grande pièce très agréable, lumineuse et chaleureuse. Aussi, les Potter et les Weasley avaient vite suivi l'exemple des jeunes Charmetant et y faisaient généralement leurs devoirs. Du moins, lorsqu'ils ne préféraient pas s'installer dans le jardin, directement couchés sur l'herbe. Lily s'était installée à une petite table au milieu de la grande pièce. Elle avait étalé plusieurs livres et ses parchemins autour d'elle, et sorti ses plumes, quand un bruit à la porte lui fit relever la tête.

Gabriel Bachelet venait d'entrer dans la pièce et la fixait d'un air carnassier. La jeune fille sursauta.  
- Je savais bien qu'il suffirait que je semble ne plus me soucier de toi pour que tu baisses ta garde, commença-t-il d'un air satisfait.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe, en essayant de ne pas paraître impressionnée.  
- Mais toi, bien évidemment... répondit-il onctueusement.  
- Il y a plein de filles à qui tu plais, tu peux passer ton chemin et aller les voir, répliqua-t-elle de la même manière.  
- Oh, mais d'abord je vais m'occuper de toi, Potter.  
- Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai marre qu'on ne voie que mon nom ?  
- J'ai choisi de m'intéresser à toi, mais pas seulement à cause de ton nom... Aussi parce que tu es une jolie fille, badina-t-il.  
- C'est flatteur, mais j'ai déjà un petit ami.  
- Et alors ? balaya-t-il d'un geste. Quand je me serai occupé de toi, tu ne penseras même plus à lui, finit-il avec un sourire prétentieux.  
- Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, alors que je ne suis pas d'accord ? renifla-t-elle.  
- Oh, mais il y a bien des moyens, pour ça, rassure-toi... menaça-t-il doucereusement en portant la main à sa poche, où l'on devinait sa baguette.  
- Je te conseille vivement de sortir de cette pièce tout de suite et de me laisser tranquille, rétorqua Lily d'un ton glacé, en tentant de masquer les tremblements de sa voix.  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas pleurer dans les robes de ton papa ? ricana-t-il. Mais tu n'en auras même plus envie, même plus l'idée, la nargua-t-il.

La jeune fille se tendit.  
- Et je parie que tu n'as même pas ta baguette sur toi, se délecta-t-il. Ça va être un vrai plaisir.  
- Je te rappelle que nous sommes mineurs.  
- Pfff, et alors ? dit-il dans un éclat de rire. Si tu crois que je me plie aux règles crétines que d'autres ont édictées pour nous...  
- Les règles sont là pour protéger les autres et nous-même.  
- Mais je m'en contrefiche des autres. S'ils me servent, tant mieux, sinon tant pis pour eux.  
- Mégalomaniaque.  
Il se mit à rire.  
- Je ne fais pas que rêver, je commence à construire.  
- Et tu as décidé de devenir un mage noir ? Belle ambition, renifla-t-elle.  
- Je le suis déjà, confirma-t-il avec un sourire prétentieux. La magie noire est un si bel outil.

Lily frissonna.  
- Mais tu verras, je vais t'y initier, quand tu seras à Beauxbâtons avec moi, continua-t-il d'un ton doucereux.  
- Tu rêves ! Je ne vois pas ce que j'irais faire là-bas !  
- Ma chère Lily, quand je me serai occupé de toi, tu me suivras au bout du monde si je le désire... rétorqua-t-il orgueilleusement.  
- Pas question ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vivement vers la porte.

Le jeune homme sortit vivement sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers la jeune Anglaise en criant : "Impero !"

Comme il était doux et reposant de se laisser aller, comme il était tentant de se mettre à genoux devant le jeune homme ! Lily se sentait bien, tellement bien, plus besoin de réfléchir, juste se laisser faire... Mais une petite voix en elle lui soufflait que c'était Gabriel, et qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle tenta de se ressaisir, de lutter, pensa à Scorpius...


	19. 2023 2024 Colère et désarroi

_Installez-vous bien dans votre fauteuil avant de commencer ce chapitre, prévoyez éventuellement des provisions, je crois que vous n'aurez pas envie d'être interrompus avant la fin..._

* * *

- Expelliarmus ! s'écria une voix forte.  
La baguette de Gabriel sauta loin de lui, tandis que Lily tombait par terre, épuisée. Ginny Potter se précipita vers sa fille au moment même où Harry et le père de Gabriel, François Bachelet, lançaient deux sortilèges d'entrave simultanés sur le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas si tu sais déjà transplaner, glissa Harry d'une voix froide, mais ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. Nous avons sécurisé cette pièce par plusieurs sorts bien avant que tu n'y entres.  
- Alors vous m'avez tendu un piège ! cracha le jeune homme.  
- Oui, rétorqua sa cousine Mathilde en sortant de derrière le rayonnage qui l'avait dissimulée, les doigts crispés sur le montant. J'avais vu juste, même si j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, continua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. James et Albus m'ont fait confiance et aidée à te piéger, précisa-t-elle en leur adressant un signe de tête. Nous n'avons pas prévenu les parents de ce à quoi ils risquaient d'assister, juste demandé de mettre en place les mesures de sécurité et de rester avec nous.  
Gabriel lui lança un regard brûlant de haine.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de mon propre fils, grogna François, visiblement sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui, Harry ?  
- À 15 ans, même s'il est encore mineur, un Impardonnable peut valoir la prison, en Grande-Bretagne, précisa celui-ci d'une voix professionnelle, ne laissant place à aucune émotion. Il me semble que c'est aussi le cas en France.  
François opina. Assise par terre, les bras de sa mère autour de ses épaules, Lily écoutait attentivement. Gabriel affichait une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.  
- Ça lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien, asséna son père fermement en le fixant avec dégoût.  
- Papa... intervint Henri, qui était jusque-là resté en retrait. Tu crois que c'est vraiment la meilleure solution, pour lui ?  
Marguerite était restée figée devant un mur, les mains plaquées sur la bouche, les yeux agrandis d'horreur. L'intervention de son fils aîné sembla lui redonner vie et elle lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Lily et Ginny, prit les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes et lui demanda pardon d'une petite voix. Celle-ci s'empressa de lui répondre qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Pendant ce temps, François consultait Harry du regard. Celui-ci l'entraîna à l'écart pour en discuter. Marguerite et les parents de Mathilde les rejoignirent, tandis que les jeunes sorciers gardaient leurs baguettes braquées sur le prisonnier, qui les défiait de le libérer. Lily s'était assise sur une banquette, contre la fenêtre, et observait un arbre à l'extérieur. Ginny avait laissé une main sur son épaule, discrète mais attentive aux émotions de sa benjamine.

- Bon, expliqua le père du jeune homme en revenant, voilà ce qu'on a décidé. On va commencer par fouiller ta chambre et tes affaires, je suis sûr que ce sera très instructif.  
Celui-ci pâlit.  
- Nous allons ensuite monter un dossier d'inculpation de mineur, avec Harry, en notant les témoignages de toutes les personnes ici présentes et il sera mis en lieu sûr. Cela veut dire que ce qui t'est reproché ne sera pas inscrit dans ton casier judiciaire.  
Gabriel sourit.  
- Cela signifie aussi, reprit aussitôt François, qu'à la moindre incartade, il atterrit automatiquement sur le bureau d'un Juge.

Le jeune homme afficha une expression méprisante en ne regardant personne en particulier. Son père durcit la voix pour continuer.  
- Il va sans dire que tu n'obtiens ce sursis que grâce à la mansuétude du père de ta victime et à sa connaissance des lois françaises. Tu peux l'en remercier. Il n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, les Aurors seraient déjà en train de t'emmener.  
Gabriel ne put retenir une grimace.

- Pour l'instant, je ne veux plus te voir ici, conclut son père. Et il est hors de question que tu retournes à Beauxbâtons.  
Surpris, tous les jeunes sursautèrent. Lily se crispa puis se détendit : ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas l'envoyer à Poudlard.  
- Ah oui ? Et je vais aller où ? s'enquit le jeune homme sur un ton sarcastique.  
- À l'Institut Berquin. Tu pars demain.  
- À Berquin ? s'écria Henri. Mais c'est un centre pour jeunes sorciers délinquants !  
- Ton frère est quoi, à ton avis ? demanda leur père, inflexible.  
Henri baissa la tête sans répondre, tandis que Gabriel serrait les mâchoires, fou de rage.

* * *

Lily claqua la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, très énervée. Elle commença à ruminer, puis décida d'appeler Scorpius, après avoir rapidement vérifié l'heure. Le sourire de celui-ci s'effaça dès qu'il aperçut le visage contrarié de sa petite amie.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lily ?  
La jeune fille se mit à râler contre son père.  
- Attends... qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ? l'arrêta Scorpius, ahuri.  
- Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire la morale ! s'énerva-t-elle. Comme s'il avait toujours été calme et obéissant !  
- Tu t'es disputée avec ton père ?!  
- Oui, confirma-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.  
- Ce... C'est à cause de moi ?  
- Oh non, à cause de ce crétin de Gabriel et de mes abrutis de frères !  
- Pardon ?

Elle grommela, brusquement mal à l'aise.  
- Lily ?  
- De toute façon, ça ne serait jamais arrivé si mes crétins de frères n'avaient pas fourré leur nez n'importe où, grogna-t-elle.  
- Tes frères ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait, c'est bien la première fois que je t'entends les traiter de crétins ! s'étonna-t-il, de plus en plus déboussolé.  
- Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils le sont !  
- D'accord, temporisa-t-il, mais là, Lily, il s'est passé quoi ?  
Elle se tortilla.

- Ben en fait... euh... ils ont voulu monter un piège... euh... et l'appât... c'était moi...  
- Quoi ? s'indigna-t-il. Si je les avais en face de moi, je les provoquerais en duel tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée !?  
- Peut-être pas, quand même... Ils voulaient m'aider... modéra-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- T'aider ? Rassure-moi, ils ont eu droit à leur leçon de morale, eux aussi ?  
- Euh... même pas... glissa-t-elle timidement. Papa les a remerciés, en fait...  
- Attends, il est tombé sur la tête ? Il a reçu un mauvais sort ? Un cognard ? Ou alors, continua le jeune homme après une pause, il y a des éléments qui m'échappent.

La jeune fille tergiversa quelques instants puis, sous le regard insistant et inquiet de son petit ami, se mit alors à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Comment Gabriel avait semblé une menace pour elle, comment et pourquoi elle l'avait longtemps minimisée, comment son amie Mathilde l'avait plusieurs fois mise en garde, comment Albus avait une fois surpris une de ces mises en garde, et comment il avait alors décidé, avec James - Lily les ayant supplié de ne rien dire à leurs parents sans preuve - de monter ce piège au jeune Français. Elle lui raconta aussi ce qui s'était alors passé à ce moment-là. Scorpius fut scandalisé d'apprendre qu'elle avait subi un Imperium.

- Non mais tu te rends compte, Lily, que tu as réellement été en danger ? Il aurait pu te faire et te faire faire n'importe quoi, sous Imperium !  
Elle se défendit :  
- Sans mes frères, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, j'ai toujours fait attention à ne jamais me retrouver seule avec lui !  
- Mais tu as refusé de prévenir qui que ce soit ! Et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, même pas un tout petit peu !  
- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, Scorpius !  
- Ça m'inquiète bien plus de savoir que tu ne me parles pas de choses comme ça, Lily ! Maintenant, comment vais-je faire pour ne pas toujours imaginer le pire ?

La jeune fille grimaça.  
- Mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire, de toute façon ! Et je ne voulais pas que tu débarques des Etats-Unis juste à cause de ça.  
- Lily, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, moi, je ne fonce pas dans le tas. Je suis un Serpentard, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je réfléchis toujours avant d'agir.  
- Alors tu aurais fait quoi, Scorp, si je t'en avais parlé avant ?  
- J'aurais essayé de trouver des solutions avec toi. On aurait pu chercher ensemble un moyen de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.  
Elle grimaça puis opina piteusement.

- Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi as-tu refusé que tes parents, qui sont sur place, soient au courant ? Ils n'auraient pas pu t'aider ?  
- Euh... eh bien... Je ne voulais rien devoir à Papa, je voulais lui prouver que je suis grande et que je sais me débrouiller seule...  
- Visiblement, c'est réussi ! se moqua-t-il.  
- Je te rappelle que sans ce piège, ce serait toujours le cas !  
- Oui, et si cet espèce d'emplumé avait réussi à te coincer autrement, sans personne pour t'aider, hein ? Et que tes parents ne soient pas au courant, et qu'il ait empêché Mathilde de prévenir qui que ce soit ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Lily ?  
- Arrête, Scorpius, je croirais entendre mon père !  
- Je crois que je le comprends : on dirait que tu n'as aucune conscience du danger !  
- Oh ça va, hein, j'en ai marre d'être traitée comme une gamine ! s'énerva-t-elle, avant de couper la conversation brusquement et d'enfouir son Miroir au fond d'un tiroir.

* * *

Scorpius tourna en rond un moment dans sa chambre. Il venait de se lever et n'avait jamais commencé aussi mal une journée. Quelle tête de bourrique, cette fille ! Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu lui en parler avant ? Ne lui faisait-elle donc pas confiance ? L'esprit traversé de nombreuses pensées, le jeune homme se prépara rapidement puis saisit son balai et sortit de sa chambre.

Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser la situation dans sa tête. Lily avait subi un Impardonnable ! Elle avait pris des risques énormes sans en sembler très consciente... Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus était le fait qu'elle ne lui en ait même pas parlé. Dès qu'il se trouva dans un endroit dégagé, l'attrapeur enfourcha son balai et s'envola. Scorpius avait toujours aimé voler. Il se défoula en volant aussi haut, aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, toujours agité par ses sombres pensées.

Il commençait à peine à s'apaiser lorsqu'il vit venir vers lui deux policiers de la Brigade Magique Américaine, montés sur leurs propres balais. Ils étaient en train de l'interpeller, lui faisant signe de se poser. Intrigué, Scorpius obtempéra.

- Vous faisiez quoi, jeune homme ? interrogea le plus grand sur un ton sévère.  
- Euh... ben je volais sur mon balai, répondit l'attrapeur de Serpentard, surpris.  
- Et la Protection du Secret Magique, vous en faites quoi ? continua le policier sur le même ton.  
Scorpius sursauta et observa autour de lui.  
- Je suis sorti du périmètre sorcier ?  
- Oui, et pas qu'un peu ! Une brigade d'Oubliators a dû décoller en même temps que nous, vous avez volé à proximité d'une route !  
Il porta une main à sa bouche.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne l'avais pas vue...  
Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard.  
- Vous étiez plongé à ce point dans vos pensées ? demanda le second, sceptique.  
- Oui, avoua le jeune homme en baissant la tête.  
- Une histoire de fille ? suggéra le même policier sur un ton qui se voulait complice.  
- Comment avez-vous deviné ? s'étonna le Serpentard.  
Les deux hommes ne lui répondirent pas mais ricanèrent.

- Bon, allez, vous êtes jeune et vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vu votre accent, on va être indulgent pour cette fois, dit le plus petit des deux policiers avec un demi-sourire.  
- Juste une petite amende et rien de plus - mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à récidiver, sinon pas de clémence pour vous ! précisa le premier.  
Penaud, Scorpius les remercia et prit le parchemin qu'ils lui tendaient, qui contenait les informations nécessaires pour le règlement de sa contravention. Il suivit les deux policiers jusqu'à Merlinstown puis les quitta pour rejoindre son hôtel.

- Tiens, tu n'es pas au congrès, Scorpius ? s'étonna son père.  
- Euh non, pas encore, je suis allé faire un tour en balai...  
Les Malefoy fixèrent leur fils avec surprise. Le jeune homme aimait voler, ils le savaient, mais il était tellement passionné par les animaux magiques que rien ne semblait pouvoir le détourner du congrès de Magizoologie, ces jours-ci.  
- Tu as un souci ? lui demanda Astoria avec sollicitude.  
- Euh... non, Maman, enfin pas vraiment... Bon, il faut juste que j'aille payer une amende, mais à part ça, tout va bien... répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait ferme et désinvolte.  
- Une amende ? s'indigna Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour récolter une amende ?  
- Hum... euh... Je n'ai pas vu une route moldue, j'ai quitté le périmètre sorcier sans m'en rendre compte...  
Ses parents échangèrent un regard intrigué.  
- Il me semblait pourtant que la limite était clairement visible, s'étonna Drago.  
- Oui, oui, elle l'est... reconnut le jeune homme en se tortillant.

- Tu avais la tête ailleurs à ce point, Scorpius ? demanda sa mère.  
Il regarda ses pieds, mal à l'aise.  
- Tu pensais à Lily ? vérifia-t-elle.  
- Oui... avoua-t-il, tandis qu'Astoria jetait un regard lourd de reproches à son mari.  
- Tout va bien, avec elle ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, se ravisa en regardant ses parents, avant de reprendre sur un ton acerbe :  
- Si j'avais pu être auprès d'elle, il ne serait certainement rien arrivé.  
- Oh, des ennuis ? s'informa son père en tentant de cacher son air amusé.

Scorpius hésita un instant, avant de résumer succinctement la situation.  
- Non ! Potter a vu sa précieuse petite fille recevoir un Imperium ! s'esclaffa Drago.  
- Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Papa, rétorqua son fils en le fusillant du regard, tandis qu'Astoria tapait le bras de son mari.

- Enfin bon, Scorpius, conclut son père à la fin du récit, se mettre dans un état pareil pour une fille, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu as eu de la chance que les policiers de la Brigade Magique aient été indulgents.  
- Lily est une fille qui en vaut vraiment la peine, Papa, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un calme inquiétant, avant de sortir sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Scorpius reposa son Miroir à Double Sens, perplexe. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il tentait de joindre Lily depuis le début de l'après-midi, sans succès. Il était dix heures du soir en France, il devrait peut-être abandonner. Mais il était inquiet pour la jeune fille. Etait-elle seulement fâchée contre lui ou avait-elle d'autres soucis ?

Le jeune homme était bien trop tendu pour suivre les conférences. Il déambulait dans les couloirs en réfléchissant à la situation. Tout à coup, il eut une illumination. Lily n'était pas la seule Potter à avoir l'un de ces miroirs ! Evidemment, hors de question d'appeler Harry Potter. Ginny, peut-être ? Non, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, c'était délicat... Restaient les deux frères de sa petite amie. Albus paraissait le plus indiqué : en effet, étant de la même année, Scorpius et lui partageaient de nombreux cours. Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais été amis mais s'entendaient suffisamment bien pour que les fois où ils avaient dû travailler ensemble se passent bien.

- Malef... ! s'exclama le cadet des Potter, aussitôt interrompu par son camarade.  
- Chut ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu cries mon nom maintenant... rétorqua le Serpentard.  
- Alors comme ça, tu as un Miroir à Double Sens ! remarqua le Gryffondor, goguenard, une fois qu'il se fut installé à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
- Non, non, je t'appelle avec ma chaussure, pourquoi ? rétorqua Scorpius, pince-sans-rire.  
Albus sourit et continua.  
- Bon, je comprends mieux, maintenant, pourquoi Lily ne passe pas plus que ça son temps à guetter les hiboux.  
- Justement, je m'inquiète pour elle.  
- Ah. Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ?  
- Le piège ? Oui. Et quand elle m'a tout raconté, on s'est disputés.  
- Pourquoi ? Enfin, sans vouloir être indiscret, hein.

Scorpius soupira.  
- Parce qu'elle ne m'avait même pas parlé de ce gars, avant, et du danger qu'il pouvait représenter.  
- À toi non plus ? Décidément... Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu étais au courant.  
- Non, et je n'ai pas apprécié du tout. Comment je fais pour ne pas toujours l'imaginer en danger, maintenant, hein ?  
- Ah ça, mon vieux... C'est de ma sœur qu'on parle, hein... Si tu ne voulais pas te prendre la tête avec ta petite amie, fallait pas regarder du côté des filles de ma famille, elles ont beaucoup, beaucoup de caractère.  
- Y a pas que dans ta famille, hein, Kendal a l'air d'en avoir pas mal aussi, rétorqua le jeune Malefoy sarcastiquement.  
- Anwenn ? Pas faux... Faut croire qu'on est masos, nous les hommes de la famille. Et que, si tu t'accroches comme ça, tu l'es aussi, termina-t-il sur le même ton.  
- Peut-être, mais là, je n'aime vraiment pas quand je n'arrive pas à joindre Lily, surtout dans de telles circonstances.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, physiquement elle va très bien. Cette tête de mule a juste besoin de digérer les choses. Je suis sûr qu'elle te rappellera demain.  
- Tu crois ?  
- J'en suis persuadé. Et si elle ne l'a pas fait d'ici deux jours, appelle-moi de nouveau. Je lui colle son Miroir dans les mains et je lance l'appel.

Un peu rasséréné, Scorpius remercia son condisciple avant de mettre fin à la conversation.


	20. 2023 2024 Longue, si longue séparation

Scorpius sentit son miroir chauffer. Il eut une pensée reconnaissante envers Albus qui avait eu raison. Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir pour chasser le reste de colère et d'inquiétude de la veille, et ouvrit pour répondre.  
- Bonjour, beau Serpentard, dit Lily d'une voix douce et en souriant, comme si de rien n'était, lorsque son petit ami lui répondit.  
- Beau Serpentard ? Wahou, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, rétorqua Scorpius, le pétillement de ses yeux contredisant le sarcasme de ses propos.  
- Tu ne te trouves pas beau ? Oh, c'est nouveau, ça, répondit-elle avec le même pétillement dans les yeux.  
- Ce qui m'importe, ce n'est pas ce que moi j'en pense, mais que toi tu me trouves beau, continua-t-il avec un faux air vaniteux, la faisant pouffer.

- Al... Albus m'a dit... que tu l'avais appelé, hier soir... commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
- Tu... tu n'as... pas eu peur... qu'il te dénonce ?  
- Pour ?  
- Nos Miroirs...  
- Je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance mais oui, j'ai pris un risque. J'étais inquiet pour toi, Lily, je n'arrivais plus à te joindre...  
La jeune fille baissa la tête.  
- Je suis désolée, Scorpius... J'étais en colère, hier...  
- Contre moi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton amer.  
- Pas seulement. En fait, ça a plutôt été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me réconfortes, et j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'enfonçais !  
- Mais ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, Lily ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Elle lui sourit et avoua :  
- Oui, j'ai fini par comprendre - à force de ressasser et la situation, et notre discussion. En fait, j'ai été bête, hein ?  
À son tour, il sourit.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais. Je crois surtout que tu as été à la fois trop confiante en toi et trop fière pour oser en parler à qui que ce soit.  
Lily passa une main sur son visage, gênée.  
- Tu as sans doute raison...  
- Dis-moi si je me trompe : si j'avais été là, est-ce que tu m'en aurais parlé plus tôt ?  
- Oui ! Là, je n'ai pas osé parce que j'ai eu peur que tu veuilles débarquer, et des conséquences - y compris le fait que je n'aurais pas voulu te laisser repartir, je crois...  
Le jeune homme ne put retenir un large sourire.

- Une autre fois, si tu penses être en danger, ou qu'on te dit que tu l'es, tu m'en parleras, même si je suis à l'autre bout de la Terre ?  
- Oui, assura-t-elle. Histoire qu'on en discute, et que ton côté Serpentard équilibre mon côté Gryffondor, précisa-t-elle malicieusement. Et puis histoire d'être rassurée, aussi, finit-elle timidement.  
Il la remercia d'un sourire tendre.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, Lily, quand tu m'as raconté ce qui s'est passé, précisa-t-il sur un ton très sérieux.  
Elle grimaça.  
- Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, hier. J'ai tenté de lutter contre l'Imperium...  
- Heureusement que ta famille était là !  
- Oui, ils ont pu intervenir tout de suite. Mais tu sais ce qui m'a aidée à lutter ?  
- Non ?  
- C'est de penser à toi...  
Emu, le jeune homme la fixa avec des yeux brillants.  
- Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment, Lily.  
- Et je t'aime aussi, Scorpius. Pfff, j'en ai tellement, tellement marre d'être loin de toi !  
- Moi aussi, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu des vacances aussi longues, et pourtant j'ai trouvé celles de l'an dernier déjà trop longues !  
- Tu penses pouvoir faire écourter les tiennes ?  
Il lui fit un sourire rusé.  
- Probablement, et toi ?  
- Je suis quasi certaine que j'arriverai à convaincre Maman, si je m'y prends bien...

* * *

- Albus ! Al ! Lève-toi ! Il y a du courrier, et tu ne voudrais pas manquer celui-là ! s'exclama Lily tout en tambourinant à la porte de la chambre de son frère, quelques jours plus tard.  
Celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir sur la tête ensommeillée et toute ébouriffée du jeune homme.  
- Non mais est-ce que tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est, Lily ? soupira-t-il.  
- Oui ! L'heure des lettres de Poudlard ! Fonce ! Les parents veulent que je t'attende !  
Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, ces quelques mots suffirent à réveiller pour de bon son frère.

C'est un peu moins ensommeillé mais toujours aussi ébouriffé qu'il débarqua à la cuisine. Il salua ses parents et James, qui finissaient de déjeuner, puis s'assit tout en cherchant les lettres du regard. Sa sœur en brandit une sous son nez, qu'il s'empressa de saisir et de décacheter.

- Alors, Al, c'est toi notre nouveau capitaine ? demanda aussitôt la jeune fille.  
- En fait, c'est ma lettre qui te rendait impatiente, pas la tienne, n'est-ce pas, Lily ?  
- Rho, mais non, tu exagères... Alors ?  
- Non, visiblement non, conclut-il après avoir soigneusement contrôlé le contenu de son enveloppe. Ce doit être Anwenn, supposa-t-il.  
Sa petite amie, qui rentrait en septième année comme lui, faisait en effet partie des plus anciens de l'équipe.  
- Certainement, si ce n'est pas toi, opina-t-elle, avant de s'inquiéter. Pas trop déçu ?  
- Tu sais, Lily, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle ferait un bien meilleur capitaine que moi, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Bon, du moment qu'elle me garde...  
- Comme s'il y avait le moindre risque qu'elle veuille changer d'attrapeur, se moqua-t-il. On va juste avoir besoin d'un nouveau batteur et d'un nouveau poursuiveur, pour remplacer Walter et Eamon.  
La jeune fille opina.  
- Et toi, alors, tu es préfète ?  
- Oh non, j'en doute ! Ce sera plutôt Ailis, à mon avis, ou alors Lucinella.  
- Tu as vérifié ?  
- Euh non, je voulais d'abord voir si tu étais capitaine, se justifia-t-elle, confuse.

Leur aîné se mit à rire.  
- Il ne faut jamais vendre la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué !  
- Ouvre donc ta lettre, ma puce, intervint Ginny.  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son courrier et le décacheta. Elle en sortit deux parchemins et les regarda rapidement.  
- Bon, ben rien de particulier, hein, lança-t-elle à la cantonade avec un sourire.  
- Tu n'as pas vérifié au fond de ton enveloppe, sœurette ! s'exclama James.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard blasé et, tout en soupirant, saisit celle-ci par le fond pour la retourner au-dessus de la table. Elle écarquilla aussitôt les yeux : quelque chose venait de tomber dans son thé. Plus prompt à réagir, James dégaina sa baguette et fit voler un petit insigne brillant du fond de la tasse jusqu'à la paume de la main de sa sœur. Toujours stupéfaite, Lily l'observait sans aucune réaction.

Les embrassades et félicitations de ses parents la tirèrent de sa léthargie.  
- C'est vraiment moi qui ai été choisie pour être préfète ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
- Certainement un honteux favoritisme de ton parrain, la railla le plus âgé.  
- James ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Ginny et Harry sur un ton scandalisé.  
- Tu sais parfaitement bien que Neville a toujours été quelqu'un de totalement impartial ! lui rappela Ginny, les poings sur les hanches.

Le jeune homme leva les mains au ciel, l'air faussement contrit.  
- Lily cherchait une explication, j'ai simplement essayé de lui en donner une.  
- Crétin ! rétorqua celle-ci en lui tapant sur la tête avec son enveloppe vide.  
- Heureusement que personne, en dehors de la famille, ne sait que Lily est la filleule de Neville, à Poudlard. Ça évitera que certains ne s'amusent à lancer cette accusation sérieusement, intervint Albus.  
Sa sœur lui lança un regard reconnaissant, puis se tourna vers leurs parents, indécise.  
- Mais vous en pensez quoi, vous ?  
- J'ai bien vu que tu ne t'y attendais pas, toi, Lily, mais je crois que tu étais la seule de la famille, expliqua Harry.  
- C'est vrai, tu as de bonnes notes et très peu de retenues à ton actif, approuva Ginny.  
- Je ne suis pas la seule ! crut bon de préciser la jeune fille.  
- On peut compter sur toi et tu prends tes responsabilités au sérieux, ce qui est important pour ce rôle, indiqua sa mère. Tu n'étais peut-être pas la seule apte à remplir le rôle, mais tu as visiblement été la plus méritante. Il faudra que nous allions te choisir un cadeau, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Pendant ce temps, Albus avait ramassé la lettre de sa sœur et l'avait parcourue.  
- Regarde, Lily, c'est pourtant bel et bien écrit et le rendez-vous dans le train est indiqué. Si tu es si distraite que ça, je viendrai te chercher pour t'accompagner, termina-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui tira la langue. Albus était certes préfet, mais elle n'avait plus 11 ans. Elle saurait très bien trouver le compartiment en question toute seule.

* * *

- J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, et toi ? demanda Scorpius avec le sourire.  
- Oui ! Et tu ne vas jamais le croire ! répondit Lily, pas encore tout à fait remise de sa surprise.  
- Tu es préfète, affirma-t-il aussitôt.  
- Quelqu'un te l'a dit ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Non, mais ce n'était pas difficile à deviner ! Félicitations !  
- C'est fou, mes parents ont dit pareil ! Ma mère m'a même complimentée, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé avec cet espèce de... brrr...  
- Ça me fait penser à ma mère. Elle ne revient pas sur les problèmes réglés.  
La jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire, avant de soupirer :  
- Mais ça nous laissera moins de temps libre...  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, on se débrouillera. Déjà, pouvoir te voir tous les jours, te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser, ça va être merveilleux.  
- Attention, mon petit serpent, tu te ramollis, tu deviens de plus en plus mièvre ! plaisanta-t-elle.

* * *

Le congrès de Magizoologie étant terminé, les Malefoy reprirent leur visite des Etats-Unis, côté sorcier comme moldu. Scorpius n'avait plus, cependant, la tête à en profiter, et faisait tout pour convaincre sa mère d'abréger leurs vacances.

* * *

- Pfff... Mon père m'agace, il prétend avoir encore plusieurs personnes à voir pour son entreprise, soupira Scorpius.  
- Zut ! Tu penses faire quoi ? s'inquiéta Lily.  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Pour l'instant, je laisse ma mère tenter de le convaincre.  
- C'est déjà ça, si elle, elle l'est.  
- À vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'y attendait.  
La jeune fille sourit.  
- Et si elle n'y arrive pas, j'ai encore une carte dans ma manche, je suis un Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas, indiqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Raconte ! s'impatienta sa petite amie.  
- Comme tu le sais, je suis majeur. Donc si mon père ne veut pas rentrer, c'est simple, je rentre tout seul, se rengorgea-t-il.  
Elle ricana.  
- Simple et efficace, bravo Scorp !  
- Et toi, Lily, tu en es où ?  
- Je crois que j'ai su trouver les arguments qui font mouche, pour Maman. Bon, il faut dire aussi qu'elle ne m'a pas semblée plus difficile à convaincre que la tienne. Enfin, j'espère que je ne me trompe pas...

* * *

- Bien, j'espère que tu as fini de t'amuser avec tes collègues français, Harry, nous rentrons demain.  
- Demain ? Déjà ? Mais Gin...  
- Tu sais que Victoire va bientôt accoucher. J'aimerais être présente, pour l'aider - et pour pouvoir admirer ce petit Lupin tout neuf.  
- Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est pour Victoire, Teddy et leur bébé que tu veux rentrer, répliqua-t-il ironiquement, pas dupe un instant.  
- Evidemment, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Et puis je sais très bien ce que ça fait que d'être séparée de l'homme que l'on aime. Cinq semaines, c'est largement suffisant - pour ne pas dire trop, mon petit chéri, finit-elle sarcastiquement.  
- Mais ce n'est pas pareil !  
- Tu as raison. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas pareil, continua-t-elle avec une ironie mordante. J'avais presque deux ans de plus que Lily maintenant, et alors ?  
- Non mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais... essaya-t-il de se dépêtrer.  
- Oh ? Tu veux dire que tu fais allusion au fait que mon petit ami à moi, dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant presque un an, était poursuivi par un mage noir qui voulait sa peau ? Raison pour laquelle il avait jugé plus prudent de risquer de me briser le cœur en rompant avec moi ? Sous prétexte de ma sécurité, évidemment, comme si le fait d'être une Weasley et d'être sortie avec lui ne me mettait pas déjà en danger...  
- Non mais Gin... Pour Lily ce n'est pas...  
- Arrête de t'enfoncer, Harry. Lily et moi rentrons à Godric's Hollow pour ces trois dernières semaines de vacances. Libre à toi de nous accompagner ou pas.  
- De toute façon, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire dans l'histoire, grommela le Chef des Aurors en s'éloignant. Mais bon, tant qu'elle n'épouse pas ce Malefoy...  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

* * *

- C'est gagné ! C'est gagné ! On rentre demain ! s'exclama Lily en sautillant, son miroir à la main.  
- Ouh la, Lily, quand tu bouges comme ça, c'est vraiment bizarre à regarder !  
- Pardon, j'arrête ! fit-elle tout en se jetant sur son lit. Maman a imposé notre retour, je suis donc montée faire mes bagages.  
- Et tu les as déjà finis ?  
- Tu rigoles ? Il fallait d'abord que je t'appelle ! rétorqua-t-elle en riant. Et toi, ça en est où ?  
- Je vais devoir sortir ma botte secrète.

* * *

Assise au milieu du salon de leur suite, Astoria Malefoy feuilletait un livret. Accoudé au dossier de son fauteuil, son fils Scorpius regardait par-dessus son épaule.  
- Celui-là ne te fait pas arriver trop tard, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Oui, c'est pas mal. Ou alors celui-ci.  
- Comme tu veux. Après, de toute façon, tu n'auras plus qu'à transplaner jusqu'à la maison. Tu maîtrises le sort pour réduire ta malle ?  
- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Drago, qui avait dressé l'oreille et les écoutait, ne put se retenir d'intervenir.  
- Euh... puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, là ?  
- Nous regardons les horaires des portoloins vers l'Angleterre pour ton fils, puisque tu es obligé de rester ici pour l'instant, lui expliqua sa femme avec un air innocent.  
Il soupira, les observa à tour de rôle, avant de capituler.  
- Bon, donnez-moi deux jours, et on rentre tous ensemble...  
Le regard de reconnaissance que lui lança alors Scorpius le réconforta autant qu'il l'inquiéta : il devinait fort bien ce que le jeune homme avait en tête.

* * *

- Et voilà, ça a marché, exactement comme je l'avais prévu ! se rengorgea Scorpius.  
- Merveilleux ! s'extasia Lily, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je n'en pouvais plus, de ces vacances !  
- Mais les vacances ne sont pas finies, ma chère, il nous reste environ trois semaines avant la rentrée, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire tout aussi large.  
- Oui, j'espère qu'on pourra vraiment se voir, là !  
- Je compte sur nos mères pour nous y aider. Tu crois que tes frères seront de notre côté ?  
- James ne rentre pas encore, de toute façon, et ce n'est pas Al qui va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
- Bon, on ne va quand même pas souhaiter que les aurors aient de tels soucis que leur chef n'ait pas une minute pour penser à autre chose...  
- Non, quand même, mais je crois que je vais garder l'idée sous le coude, pour en parler à Maman si nécessaire, dit-elle en étouffant un rire.


	21. 2023 2024 Musique moldue

_Je crois que vous attendez tous avec impatience les retrouvailles de Lily et Scorpius. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas..._

_Petit mot de la relectrice : " Chapitre pop-corn ! Z'êtes prévenus !"_

* * *

Lorsque Lily répondit à Scorpius, ce matin-là, elle fut surprise par son air contrarié.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez raté votre portoloin ?  
- Non, non, on est bien arrivés à Falmouth ce matin, rassure-toi !  
- C'est ton père qui te met encore des bâtons dans les roues ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- Non, ma mère, soupira-t-il.  
- Ta mère ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?  
- Une visite qui ne peut pas attendre, et à laquelle il faut impérativement que je sois présent, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Zut ! Chez quelqu'un de sympa, au moins ?  
- Probablement chez la vieille tante Yselda, soupira-t-il. Je l'aime bien, ce n'est pas le problème, mais j'aurais vraiment préféré retrouver mon attrapeuse préférée...  
La jeune fille fit un demi-sourire, mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
- Bon, demain alors ?  
- Oui, peu importe ce que ma mère a prévu demain, je transplane à Godric's Hollow et je viens te voir !  
- Je t'attendrai, répondit Lily avec un sourire.

La jeune fille referma son miroir en soupirant. Que ces vacances étaient longues ! Elle était déçue de devoir attendre un jour de plus pour enfin revoir son petit ami. Elle enfila un vieux bermuda et un T-shirt des Farces pour sorciers facétieux qu'elle avait piqué à Albus lorsqu'il était devenu trop petit pour lui. Elle aimait bien traîner dans ces vêtements confortables, surtout lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle ne verrait personne de spécial. Lily brossa rapidement ses cheveux et les attacha avec un chouchou, pour ne pas avoir trop chaud à la nuque - même si les températures étaient bien plus douces en Angleterre qu'en Provence. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière.

- Tu fais quoi, ma puce ? lui demanda Ginny.  
- Je vais prendre mon balai et voler un peu, Maman.  
- Tu n'as rien prévu de spécial, aujourd'hui ?  
- Non, Scorpius ne peut pas venir, soupira-t-elle.  
- Ah ?  
- Sa mère l'emmène en visite, il ne peut pas y couper, grommella la jeune fille.  
- Ok, répondit Ginny avec un sourire compréhensif. Va voler, mais je compte sur toi vers onze heures.  
- Euh... pourquoi ? Papa rentre manger, ce midi ?  
- Non, il mange au bureau, comme d'habitude. Mais, en partant voir Anwenn ce matin, Albus m'a dit que les Kendal passeraient peut-être.  
- Bon, ok, je serai là... soupira-t-elle.  
- Tu penseras à te changer, ma chérie ? lui rappella sa mère.  
- Pour les Kendal ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils se formalisent de me voir comme ça, ils sont sympas et cools.  
- Si tu ne le fais pas pour eux ou pour toi, tu peux peut-être le faire pour ton frère, suggéra Ginny.  
- Pfff, ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée... grogna Lily en sortant.

* * *

Astoria et Scorpius venaient de transplaner dans un bois. Elle observa les alentours puis se dirigea vers le petit sentier le plus proche. Elle consulta rapidement le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main pour choisir sa direction. Tout en marchant avec elle vers l'orée du bois, Scorpius interpella sa mère, intrigué.  
- On ne va pas chez Tante Yselda ?  
- Non, pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu avais compris ?  
- Ben oui. On va voir qui ?  
- Oh, une vieille connaissance de Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle évasivement.  
- Et ma présence était vraiment indispensable ? s'indigna-t-il.  
- Evidemment, répondit-elle tranquillement. Tu y retournes très bientôt, elle ne pourra donc plus te voir à ce moment-là.

Le jeune homme grogna et fit la tête, fixant le sol à ses pieds avec humeur, ce qui amusa beaucoup sa mère. Ils approchaient d'un village, dont on commençait à apercevoir les premières maisons. Astoria consulta une fois de plus son parchemin. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une grille et posa sa baguette dessus, ce qui la fit s'ouvrir. Son fils traînant toujours des pieds derrière elle, Mrs Malefoy grimpa les marches du perron et attrapa le heurtoir pour annoncer leur arrivée.  
- Tu pourrais faire un effort et sourire un peu, Scorpius, lui souffla-t-elle en attendant qu'on leur ouvre.

Toujours de la même humeur, il lui répondit d'un grognement. C'est seulement lorsque sa mère s'exclama : "Ginny !", une fois que la porte fut ouverte, que le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête. Et, en effet, à sa grande surprise, il se retrouva face à l'une des dernières personnes qu'il s'était attendu à voir.  
- Bonjour, Mrs Potter, coassa-t-il.  
- Bonjour, Astoria, bonjour, Scorpius, répondit celle-ci cordialement.

On entendit alors des bruits de pas précipités et une tête rousse jaillit dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Lily Potter était interloquée.  
- Tu peux fermer ta bouche, ma chérie, et venir saluer nos invités, lui signala sa mère avec un sourire en coin. Tu ne croyais quand même pas être la seule à avoir écrit aux Etats-Unis, cet été ?  
Les oreilles rouges, la jeune fille s'approcha presque timidement, tout en dévorant son petit ami des yeux. Un discret raclement de gorge de sa mère lui fit retrouver la parole et elle salua Mrs Malefoy et Scorpius.

- Bon, si vous avez envie de vous dégourdir les jambes, tu sais où est la remise à balais, Lily. Je pense que tes frères ne t'en voudront pas si Scorpius emprunte l'un des leurs, et sinon il y a le mien, indiqua Ginny, avant d'inviter Astoria à la suivre au salon.  
Leurs mères n'avaient pas encore quitté le hall que la jeune fille avait attrapé la main de son petit ami et l'entraînait en courant vers le jardin, chacun d'entre eux arborant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

Ils foncèrent tout droit vers le petit abri en bois, situé près de la maison. A peine entré dedans, Scorpius se tourna vers Lily pour lui dire :  
- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que j'attendais ce moment.  
Et il l'entoura de ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser fougueusement. La jeune fille noua ses bras autour de son cou et se coula dans son étreinte, répondant à son baiser avec la même passion. Ils échangèrent ensuite de nombreux mots tendres dénués de la moindre pique, entrecoupés de baisers. Malgré leurs miroirs, la séparation imposée leur avait semblé infiniment longue.

Les deux jeunes gens ne pensèrent à sortir de la remise à balais qu'au moment où la cloche sonna pour le déjeuner.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru que nos mères nous feraient un coup pareil, renifla Scorpius.  
- Ça a dû bien les amuser de nous berner aussi facilement, remarqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Et le pire, c'est qu'elles savent qu'on ne leur en tiendra même pas vraiment rigueur...

Ils furent bien moins pressés pour rentrer dans la maison qu'ils ne l'avaient été pour en sortir. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit vraiment attention au contenu de leurs assiettes ni à la conversation de leurs mères. Ils s'éclipsèrent dès la fin du repas et, cette fois-ci, sortirent deux balais de la remise afin de retrouver le plaisir de voler ensemble.

* * *

Le soir venu, Lily demanda à Ginny :  
- Mais dis donc, Maman, ils devaient vraiment passer, les Kendal ?  
- Oh, j'ai dit ça ? éluda celle-ci.  
- Tu m'as menti ? s'indigna sa fille.  
- Hum... Eh bien, je ne me voyais pas recevoir les Malefoy avec ma fille dans de vieux vêtements confortables qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas voulu porter devant eux...  
- Euh... euh... Mais tu aurais pu me dire, aussi, qu'ils allaient venir ! Je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à me changer !  
Ginny éclata de rire.  
- Et risquer que ton père prenne inopinément sa journée, pour voir ce qui rendait sa fille si joyeuse ?  
- Bah, il se doutait bien que Scorpius et moi avions prévu de nous voir, rétorqua la jeune fille. Et de toute façon, quand tu me l'as dit, il était déjà parti au bureau !  
- Peut-être que je ne voulais pas gâcher ta surprise ?  
- Ah ça oui, vous nous avez bien eus, Scorpius et moi ! pesta Lily.  
- Mais ça en valait le coup, non ?  
- Mouais... grommella la jeune fille. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu aies réponse à tout ?  
- L'expérience, ma chérie, l'expérience...

La jeune fille ne se plaignit pas trop. Il faut dire que non seulement Astoria et Ginny les avaient laissés tranquilles, en dehors du temps du repas, mais surtout qu'elles avaient comploté. Comploté pour eux. Et leur avaient finalement proposé, à Scorpius et elle, un programme de fin de vacances où ils pourraient se voir quasiment tous les jours, quoiqu'en pensent leurs pères. Et heureusement pour les deux amoureux, ceux-ci ne s'y opposèrent pas, se contentant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel à la moindre mention du sujet.

* * *

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, chez les Weasley et les Potter. Le petit Paul Lupin venait de naître. Dans toute la famille, c'était l'effervescence. Pour ne pas trop fatiguer Victoire ou perturber Maud et son petit frère tout neuf, Teddy organisait les visites de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde à la fois chez eux. D'autant plus que, contrairement au moment de la naissance de leur fille, c'était encore les vacances. Aucun des cousins ne se trouvait donc ni à Poudlard, ni à Beauxbâtons.

Molly, qui avait 20 ans, était en grande discussion avec Victoire sur un coin du canapé où celle-ci s'était installée. Percy, son père, la couvait d'un regard soupçonneux. Il avait l'impression que sa fille commençait à avoir envie de bébé, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle sortait pourtant avec Jack Crivey depuis longtemps, mais le Chef du Département des transports magiques ne concevait même pas que leur relation puisse être sérieuse.

Un peu plus loin, Ginny et Lily étaient toutes attendries devant le petit Paul, qui dormait bien consciencieusement sur l'avant-bras de son père, la tête vers l'intérieur de son coude.  
- C'est tellement mignon de le voir dormir comme ça, sur ton bras, Teddy ! s'extasiait Lily.  
- Harry vous a beaucoup portés comme ça, tes frères et toi, lorsque vous étiez bébés. On appelait ça vous porter sur la branche.  
- C'est vrai, je me souviens, dit le jeune papa. Quand tu es née, Lily, j'avais même demandé à essayer, et Harry m'avait montré avant de me laisser faire.  
- Oui, tu avais déjà 10 ans, précisa Ginny. J'avais été très émue de te voir faire, et je me rappelle que tes cheveux ont pris la couleur de ceux de Lily à ce moment-là, sans que tu t'en rendes compte.  
Il changea alors la couleur de ses cheveux, tout en souriant à Lily que cela fit rire. Surpris par le bruit, Paul gigota et commença à chouiner.  
- Ah, il a besoin de sa maman ! s'exclama Teddy, tout en se dirigeant vers sa femme pour que le bébé puisse téter.

Bill et Harry, qui étaient en train de discuter ensemble un peu plus loin, observaient la scène d'un air complice. Lorsque le jeune métamorphomage déposa son fils entre les bras de Victoire, les deux beaux-frères échangèrent un regard.  
- Il a l'air bien mélancolique, remarqua l'aîné des Weasley en grimaçant. Je vais aller lui parler un peu.  
- Laisse, j'y vais. Je crois que je sais ce qu'il ressent...  
Bill serra affectueusement l'épaule de Harry tandis que celui-ci se levait pour rejoindre son filleul.

Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur et les deux hommes s'assirent sur un banc, dans un coin calme du jardin des Lupin. Ils contemplèrent un moment le paysage, avant que Harry ne prenne la parole.  
- Elle a de la chance, Maud, hein ?  
Teddy resta sans voix. Son parrain venait de mettre des mots sur quelque chose qu'il ressentait confusément sans oser se l'avouer.  
- J'aurais bien aimé avoir des frères et sœurs, continua le chef des aurors.  
- Oui, moi aussi, soupira le jeune père.  
- C'est dans ce genre de moments que mes parents m'ont le plus manqué, avoua Harry.  
Le jeune métamorphomage lui raconta alors à quel point les siens lui manquaient aussi, et qu'il n'osait pas en parler à Victoire, de peur de gâcher sa joie.  
- Tu sais, Teddy, je crois qu'elle peut comprendre que tu souffres, même si elle n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses. Elle t'aime suffisamment pour cela.  
- Peut-être, mais c'est à moi de la protéger, pas le contraire ! s'insurgea-t-il.  
- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Ginny m'a beaucoup fait parler de mes sentiments, de ma tristesse, et finalement ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, reconnut l'aîné des deux hommes. Et puis, je pense que cela lui a aussi fait du bien. Elle se faisait moins de souci pour moi...

Teddy se mit alors à parler de ses parents avec Harry. C'était une discussion qui revenait régulièrement entre eux, depuis le plus jeune âge du métamorphomage. Là, ils parlèrent plus particulièrement de la fuite de Remus Lupin, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il allait être père, et de la réaction qu'avait eue Harry. Et, une fois de plus, celui-ci rassura Teddy : ce n'était pas par lâcheté que son père avait fui, mais par crainte pour sa mère et pour lui. La joie du loup-garou, lorsqu'il était venu annoncer la naissance de son fils, en était une preuve éclatante.

- C'était important, pour moi, d'avoir une grande famille, confia le chef des aurors après un temps de silence. Une manière de conjurer le sort, je crois.  
- Oui, je te comprends. Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi...  
- Et puis, en épousant une Weasley, c'est un peu une évidence, aussi, d'avoir plusieurs enfants ! plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Teddy sourit à cette idée. Il savait que, comme Harry, il avait une place à part dans cette famille, ayant été adopté de cœur par eux bien longtemps avant qu'il ne s'intéresse à l'une de leurs filles.  
- Tu crois que mon père aurait voulu d'autres enfants ?  
- Franchement, Teddy, je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que Tonks aurait su le convaincre. Elle était vraiment très persuasive, ta mère ! remarqua-t-il en riant. Surtout que la condition des loups-garous s'est considérablement améliorée, depuis la guerre.  
- Oui, grâce à Hermione, notamment.  
- Et grâce à ton père, aussi, tu le sais. C'est l'un des meilleurs hommes que j'ai jamais connu, et je comprends très bien pourquoi mon père et mon parrain étaient amis avec lui.  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice teinté de nostalgie.

* * *

Lily et Scorpius faisaient leurs courses de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. La jeune fille était venue avec son frère Albus, qui l'avait aussitôt laissée aux bons soins du jeune Malefoy pour rejoindre quelques-uns de ses amis. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur en fin d'après-midi.

En sortant du magasin de Quidditch, Scorpius se tourna vers Lily.  
- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, là. Tu as tout ce qui était sur ta liste ?  
Elle vérifia rapidement et opina.  
- On a encore du temps devant nous. Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ?  
- Et si on allait de l'autre côté ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
- De l'autre côté ?  
- Chez les Moldus. Tu y es déjà allé, non ?  
- Euh... à Falmouth, oui, bien sûr, puisque les quartiers sont imbriqués, mais à Londres, jamais vraiment.  
- Oh ! Tu n'as jamais pris l'Underground ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
- Tu sais, ce train souterrain qui permet aux Moldus d'aller d'un point à un autre de la capitale.  
- Ah oui, on en a parlé en cours ! Tu crois qu'on a le temps d'y faire une balade maintenant ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, reconnut-elle. Mais il y a un magasin que j'aimerais beaucoup te faire découvrir...

Elle l'entraîna alors vers le Chaudron Baveur, où il métamorphosa ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette, puis, de là, vers le magasin de disques situé juste à côté. Juste avant d'entrer, elle lui demanda :  
- Vous avez un gramophone enchanté ?  
- Oui, mais c'est surtout ma mère qui s'en sert, on n'a rien de bien transcendant à écouter dessus.  
- Parfait, je vais te faire découvrir la musique moldue !  
- Oh, je connais un peu, on a vu Bach, Beethoven, Haydn et plein d'autres, en cours.  
- Mais c'est de la musique classique, tout ça ! Ok, c'est sympa, mais tu vas voir les trésors que recèle cette boutique ! Ah, ça, c'est du Michael Jackson ! précisa-t-elle, une fois entrée, en désignant les hauts-parleurs. Viens, ses disques sont par là ! Alors ça, c'est sur quel album, déjà... réfléchit-elle tout en faisant défiler les vinyles.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais t'aiguiller, plaisanta Scorpius tout en regardant le bac d'à côté.  
- Ah, si Mary Kendal était là, elle nous le dirait en deux secondes, c'est une spécialiste de ce chanteur !  
- Mary Kendal ?  
- La mère d'Anwenn.  
- C'est vrai, Mrs Kendal est une excellente cliente, intervint la patronne des lieux. Quand je mets la main sur un disque rare de Michael Jackson, je l'appelle la première... Et la chanson, c'est Man in the Mirror, sur cet album, Bad.

Lily remercia, tandis que Scorpius avait sorti la pochette du bac. Après avoir observé le recto, il la retourna et interpella sa petite amie.  
- Mmmh, j'aime beaucoup le titre de la chanson suivante.  
Elle se retourna pour le rechercher sur l'album.  
- C'est I just can't stop loving you, précisa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, tandis qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

Ils continuèrent à fouiller dans les bacs, chacun de son côté. De temps en temps, Lily proposait à Scorpius un album à écouter absolument, de chanteurs ou groupes plus ou moins récents.  
- Les Beatles ? Quel drôle de nom, pour un groupe de musique !  
- Et alors ? Nous avons bien Les hippogriffes sauvages ou Les dragons déchaînés, lui souffla-t-elle discrètement.  
- Certes, mais tu reconnaîtras que ça a plus d'allure que des scarabées !  
Elle en convint, amusée.

- Ils chantent bien, au moins ?  
- C'est un groupe mythique, ils ont eu un succès fou, leurs chansons sont quasiment toutes des succès.  
- Parfait, je prends donc ce disque sans hésiter ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant le single de She loves you.  
Lily retint un sourire.  
- En plus, le morceau de l'autre côté du disque est parfait aussi, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de le traiter de gamin, avant de lui demander :  
- Et c'est ?  
- I'll Get You, répondit-il en la regardant très sérieusement.  
Lily rougit, avant de pouffer de rire.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Oh, j'imaginais surtout la tête de nos pères si tu leur faisais écouter ce disque en disant que tu l'as acheté en pensant à moi...  
Scorpius joignit son rire au sien. Ils réglèrent leurs achats puis retournèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour rejoindre Albus et ses amis.

* * *

Lily avait profité de son retour en Angleterre pour voir ses meilleures amies, Ailis MacGuire et Erin Finnigan. Elle les avait d'ailleurs invitées à passer l'avant-dernière semaine des vacances à Godric's Hollow. Le premier soir, Ailis et Erin voulurent tout savoir des vacances de Lily. Les trois filles, en pyjama, s'étaient vautrées sur le lit de la cadette des Potter pour mieux discuter.

- Alors Lily, ces vacances en France ?  
- Eh mais on peut aussi parler de vos vacances, les filles !  
- Ah oui, les miennes étaient pas-sion-nan-tes ! commença Erin sur un ton désabusé. Comme d'habitude, chez mes grands-parents. Je vais vous sortir un scoop : le fin fond de l'Irlande n'a pas changé et ne changera pas. Et les farfadets, c'est d'un original ! soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Oui mais il y avait Lucas pas très loin, si j'ai bien compris, remarqua Lily.  
La jeune Irlandaise ne put s'empêcher de rougir, à l'évocation de son petit copain.  
- C'est vrai... J'ai eu tellement de chance qu'il passe ses vacances dans le village voisin ! Et comme nos grands-parents se connaissent et s'aiment bien et bien euh...

Elle bredouilla et s'interrompit, Ailis lui faisant les gros yeux. Lily soupira.  
- Je sais bien que toutes les histoires d'amour ne sont pas comme la mienne - et heureusement. Et rassurez-vous : nos mères ont promis qu'elles ne nous laisseraient plus subir une telle séparation. D'ailleurs, Ailis, tu as pu le voir, toi, Jack ?  
- Pas quand nous étions sur l'Etna, mais nous n'y avons passé que quinze jours. Heureusement j'ai pu le voir avant son départ en Allemagne ainsi qu'à son retour.  
- Et alors, l'Etna, c'était comment ? demanda Erin.  
- Fascinant ! Ce volcan en activité, c'était... wahou ! Et il y a une quantité d'énergie magique impressionnante ! Mais il y a beaucoup de Moldus, aussi, qui visitent. Du coup, les cyclopes sont dans une réserve bardée de sorts de protection. On est allés les voir, heureusement qu'ils sont pacifiques, ils sont immenses !  
- Ils sont plus ou moins apparentés aux géants, je crois, remarqua Lily.  
- Euh oui, il me semble.  
La jeune Ecossaise leur raconta son voyage en détail, ses deux amies, pendues à ses lèvres, lui demandant parfois quelques éclaircissements.

- Ça doit être vraiment chouette de faire un tel voyage, soupira Erin. J'aimerais tellement que mes parents soient moins casaniers !  
- Oh et je ne vous ai pas raconté, à propos de parents, j'ai vu un truc excellent ! Il y a plein de salamandres qui vont et viennent dans les fumerolles du volcan. Elles sont naturellement invisibles aux yeux des Moldus... Eh bien, il y avait un gamin qui assurait à ses parents qu'un lézard courait dans la fumée ; ses parents ne l'ont pas écouté plus que ça. Celui-ci, je suis prête à parier qu'il recevra un jour une lettre particulière...  
Les jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Bon, et toi, Lily ? Tu vas bien nous raconter la France !  
Elle soupira avant de s'exécuter :  
- Ces vacances auraient pu être géniales... si mon père ne les avait pas décidées pour me séparer de Scorpius. J'ai trouvé le temps long, long... Mais sinon, c'était très chouette, c'est vrai. Vous avez vu les tarasques sur les cartes postales que je vous ai envoyées ?  
Ses amies opinèrent tandis qu'elle leur donnait une foule de détails sur les dragons provençaux. Elle leur raconta la gentillesse des Charmetant, la beauté des paysages et la chaleur, qui incitait au repos une bonne partie de la journée. Malgré toutes ces confidences, Lily ne put se résoudre à parler de l'agression dont elle avait été victime quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle espérait même pouvoir l'oublier complètement.

* * *

Scorpius les rejoignait chaque jour, généralement pour jouer au Quidditch puis goûter avec les trois jeunes filles, ainsi qu'Albus et Anwenn lorsqu'ils étaient présents.

Le jeudi, ils allèrent tous passer la journée dans le Londres moldu, guidés par les deux Potter et Anwenn, qui étaient les seuls à être à l'aise dans ce monde. Un autre jour, les Charmetant, qui étaient venus rendre visite aux Lupin, vinrent les voir. Mathilde glissa à Lily qu'elle comprenait qu'elle se soit autant languie de son petit ami, mignon comme il l'était. Il faut dire que celui-ci s'était montré particulièrement charmant, ce jour-là, afin de faire bonne impression à la jeune Française.

Très vite, les derniers jours d'août furent là, et la rentrée se profila. Tandis que Lily préparait sa malle, Ginny lui rappela, en passant devant sa chambre :  
- N'oublie pas ta cravate, ma puce. Enfin quand je dis la tienne... termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.


	22. 2023 2024 1er septembre

Jamais les Potter ne s'étaient trouvés autant en avance sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Lily s'était levée aux aurores, ce qui avait fait prédire à Albus un déluge avant la fin de la journée, sa sœur n'étant habituellement pas matinale. À neuf heures, prête à partir, la jeune fille houspillait ses parents et son frère pour les inciter à se dépêcher. Et bien que Harry ne se soit pas du tout montré coopératif, ils étaient arrivés juste avant dix heures à King's Cross.

À peine passée la barrière magique, elle avait sorti la cravate de Scorpius de sa poche, pour se la nouer en serre-tête de la même manière qu'avant les vacances. Evidemment, cela avait déplu à son père, mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne se risquerait pas à lui faire une scène devant le Poudlard Express. Elle répondait donc à ses reproches par de grands yeux innocents.

Enfin, Lily aperçut son petit ami qui venait d'arriver sur le quai. Elle sourit en le voyant nouer négligemment sa cravate rouge et or autour de son cou et se précipita aussitôt vers lui, ne laissant pas son père finir sa phrase. En voyant la jeune Potter sauter dans les bras que son cher fils lui ouvrait, Drago Malefoy se décomposa. Il lui semblait qu'il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Un regard désabusé vers le groupe d'où venait la jeune fille lui fit rencontrer l'œil torve de son ancien rival de Poudlard.

Lily salua cordialement la mère de son petit ami, qui venait d'attraper le chariot de celui-ci, et poliment son père, avant d'entraîner le jeune homme vers sa propre famille. Ginny fut aussi chaleureuse que Harry fut distant. Celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il se comportait comme un vrai miroir de Drago. Ginny souffla à Astoria qu'on aurait presque pu les prendre pour des jumeaux et les deux femmes eurent du mal à masquer leur hilarité.

Ron et Hermione, qui accompagnaient leurs deux enfants, arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Hermione se joignit aussitôt à la discussion entre Ginny et Astoria, tandis que Ron, compatissant, se rapprochait de son beau-frère et meilleur ami. Tout en discutant, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe.  
- Tiens, il ne vient pas de passer ses ASPIC, le petit ami de Rose ? s'étonna le chef des aurors.  
- Si, si, Alex les a même brillamment réussis, se rengorgea Ron. Je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner ce matin, afin qu'il puisse lui dire au revoir.  
- Tu as vraiment changé d'avis sur lui depuis le bal de la Victoire...  
- Pas sur lui, sur leur relation... reconnut le commerçant.  
- Dire que c'était toi qui craignait une relation de ta fille avec le fils Malefoy, et que c'est à moi que c'est arrivé ! remarqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'était jamais venu à l'esprit ?  
- Si, bien sûr, mais d'abord, ça me paraissait peu probable... Ensuite, je ne pensais pas que ça me dérangerait autant ! Et pourtant, c'est visiblement un jeune homme tout à fait correct, mais... soupira-t-il.

- Tu as peur que ça devienne sérieux ?  
- Tu vois, au début, j'ai pensé qu'ils sortaient ensemble par rébellion, pour nous provoquer...  
- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?  
- Non, Lily semble plutôt sur le thème "je m'en fiche de sa famille, s'il s'appelait Tartempion je réagirais pareil". Et quand je vois la manière dont lui la dévore du regard...  
Ron lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant.  
- Et là, alors, tu persistes dans l'idée de les séparer ?  
- Pfff... Les vacances que nous avions prévues n'ont malheureusement pas été très efficaces, comme tu peux le voir, soupira-t-il à nouveau. Donc là, j'ai décidé de feindre l'indifférence, et Malefoy aussi, expliqua-t-il en désignant du menton leur ancien condisciple.  
- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas très réussi, comme effet, on dirait que vous avez plutôt choisi l'option "faire la gueule" !  
- Hugo ! s'indignèrent ensemble son père et son oncle, qui ne l'avaient pas vu approcher.  
- Ah non, alors, rétorqua celui-ci, vous n'allez pas commencer comme Maman, à me faire des sermons sur mon langage !  
Et le jeune rouquin s'éloigna aussitôt, sans demander son reste.

- Faites des gosses ! renifla Ron, ce qui parvint à dérider un peu son meilleur ami.  
- Enfin bon, Lily n'a que 15 ans... Et puis, on a une très bonne raison de s'abstenir de les séparer.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Tu sais en quelle classe il est, le fils Malefoy ? L'an prochain, il ne sera plus à Poudlard, alors que Lily y restera deux ans sans lui... précisa Harry avec un sourire machiavélique.  
- Tu as raison, vieux, si leur histoire tient jusque-là, elle n'y résistera sans doute pas ! s'esclaffa Ron.  
- Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt, intervint alors Hermione, qui s'était approchée en voyant fuir son fils. Un Moldu français célèbre, François de La Rochefoucauld, a écrit : "L'absence diminue les médiocres passions et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies et allume le feu."  
- Hum... En clair et en anglais, tu peux nous le résumer ? demanda Harry.  
- Si entre eux ce n'est qu'une amourette sans importance, leur séparation la fera s'étioler et disparaître. Mais si leur histoire est vraiment sérieuse, les deux années qu'elle passera à Poudlard sans lui ne feront que renforcer les choses...  
Le chef des aurors se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait de la divination en général, pratiquée par les Moldus en particulier.

* * *

Dans le train, Ailis et Erin avaient réservé un compartiment pour leur meilleure amie et leurs petits amis respectifs. Lucas O'Brien était toujours un peu intimidé face à Scorpius, mais Jack Newman l'accueillit cordialement. Les six jeunes gens saluèrent leurs parents par la fenêtre du train. Le Serpentard avait ostensiblement passé un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

Lorsque leurs familles ne furent plus en vue, ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Jack proposa une partie de bataille explosive. Comme Lily consultait sa montre, son petit ami lui fit remarquer :  
- On a encore largement le temps, avant d'arriver à Poudlard.  
- Je sais bien, Scorp, mais il ne faut pas que je rate la réunion des préfets...  
- Ah oui, intervint Lucas, ce serait embêtant qu'on soit en retard, surtout que c'est la première.  
- Nous allons donc être collègues ? vérifia Lily avec un sourire, et il opina, sous le regard fier d'Erin.  
- C'est à quelle heure ? s'informa Ailis.  
- 11 h 45. Mais je veux partir à 11 h 30.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de temps pour te rendre au wagon des préfets, précisa Scorpius sur un ton nonchalant.  
- Je sais. Mais il faut absolument que je passe chercher Al avant d'y aller.  
- Euh... Je crois qu'il est capable d'y aller tout seul, hein.  
- Bien sûr, mais si ce n'est pas moi qui vais chercher mon frère, c'est lui qui viendra, et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire ce plaisir-là, répliqua-t-elle, mutine.

La discussion dévia alors sur les relations entre frères et sœurs. Au bout d'un moment, Lily remarqua que Scorpius paraissait un peu crispé. Elle lui serra tendrement la main et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
- Tes parents... ils n'ont pas voulu avoir d'autres enfants ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, si c'est trop indiscret...  
- De ta part, Lily, ça n'a rien d'indiscret. Ils n'ont pas pu, à mon grand regret...  
Compatissante, elle se blottit contre lui et commença à parler de tout autre chose, tout en surveillant l'heure. Brusquement, elle bondit sur ses pieds.  
- Il faut que j'aille me changer, avant la réunion ! déclara-t-elle, avant de se précipiter en dehors du compartiment avec un petit sac.

Lorsque la jeune fille revint vers ses amis, Scorpius l'attendait, négligemment adossé du côté extérieur de la porte de leur compartiment, les bras croisés, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle laissa tomber son sac par terre et s'approcha de lui.  
- Lily... Arrête de stresser... Ce n'est pas un examen et tu es parfaitement capable d'assumer ce rôle.  
- Et s'ils s'étaient trompés, en m'envoyant ma lettre ?  
- C'est ça, et moi je suis Peeves, rétorqua-t-il très sérieusement, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Elle pouffa.  
- Ah, j'aime mieux t'entendre rire. Et j'aimerais bien savoir où est passée ton habituelle confiance en toi.

La benjamine des Potter fixa son petit ami d'un air un peu perdu.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vue stresser autant avant un match.  
- Le Quidditch, c'est un jeu, Scorpius. Là, c'est très sérieux, il faut que je sois à la hauteur.  
- Tu le seras, j'en suis vraiment persuadé.  
- Tu crois ? vérifia-t-elle, ne demandant qu'à être rassurée. James et Al semblaient tellement dubitatifs...  
- Tes frères t'ont taquinée avec ça ?  
- Oui, ils n'ont pas arrêté...  
- Bon... Ok, je suis fils unique, Lily. Mais j'ai bien observé la fratrie Potter. Enfin surtout Albus et toi. Tes frères sont fiers de toi, tu sais. Et quand ils te taquinent, c'est parce qu'ils savent que tu seras parfaite. J'ai l'impression que lorsqu'ils en doutent, au contraire, ils cherchent à te rassurer. Est-ce que je me trompe ?  
Elle l'observa un instant, bouche bée, tout en réfléchissant à toute allure.  
- Scorpius, tu es génial ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou et en l'embrassant fougueusement.  
- Je sais, je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, se rengorgea-t-il. File vite chercher ton frère, si tu veux toujours le surprendre, ma petite préfète préférée !

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte du compartiment de celui-ci, Lily ne put retenir un sourire victorieux. C'était encore mieux qu'elle n'avait espéré. Non seulement elle allait surprendre Albus, mais surtout dans la position où lui-même comptait la surprendre. En effet, il était en train d'embrasser Anwenn, sa petite amie. Lily prit un air sérieux avant d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment.  
- Ben alors, Al, tu oublies tes responsabilités ? C'est l'heure de la réunion des préfets !  
- Quoi, déjà ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Mais... mais non, j'ai encore le temps, je voulais aller te chercher dans dix minutes ! s'exclama-t-il après un regard à sa montre.  
- Mmm... Tu es sûr de toi ? Elle ne retarderait pas un peu, par hasard ? s'enquit-elle innocemment.  
- Lily ! Tu as touché à ma montre ! s'indigna-t-il, sous les rires de sa sœur et de ses compagnons de voyage. Rha, les petites sœurs, quelle sale engeance !  
- Eh, oh, fit mine de s'énerver Anwenn en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, moi aussi, je suis une petite sœur, je te rappelle ! Alors surveille ton langage, Potter !  
- Ah non, ah non, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous liguer contre moi, toutes les deux ! pesta-t-il en levant les mains au ciel, avant de suivre sa benjamine vers le wagon des préfets.

Après la réunion, Lily retrouva son petit ami.  
- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Bien, tu avais raison ! Ils nous ont expliqué notre travail, les règles à suivre et faire respecter, le fonctionnement...  
- Qui, un prof ?  
- Non, les deux préfets en chef. Tu en connais un, d'ailleurs, souligna-t-elle avec malice.  
- Oui, Hugh, je sais. Et qui est son homologue féminine ?  
Le jeune Boot, qui était à Serpentard comme lui, était en effet l'un des meilleurs amis de Scorpius.

- C'est Emily Everfield, de Poufsouffle.  
- Mmm... C'est une blonde, c'est ça ? Ou je confonds ?  
- Plutôt blond foncé, ses cheveux, précisa Lily. Elle a l'air vraiment gentille, ça me rassure.  
- Et ton homologue à toi ?  
- Chez les Gryffondor ? C'est Amalric.  
- Vaughn ? grimaça-t-il.  
- Tu serais jaloux, Scorpius ? vérifia-t-elle.  
- Je l'ai été terriblement lorsque tu sortais avec lui, avoua-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
- Rassure-toi tout de suite, je n'éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Il n'y a pas un garçon à Poudlard avec qui j'ai davantage envie de passer du temps que toi, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Ça tombe bien, répliqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, la réciproque est tout aussi vraie.

* * *

Dans un joyeux brouhaha, les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année prenaient place dans la Grande Salle. Pas pressés de se retrouver aux deux extrémités opposées du réfectoire, Lily et Scorpius arrivèrent parmi les derniers, se tenant par la main. En passant les portes, le jeune homme jura.  
- Scorpius ! se scandalisa Lily.  
- Regarde qui est à la table des profs !  
Elle y jeta un œil. Elle reconnaissait tous ceux qui y étaient assis, sauf un homme. Grand et large d'épaules, il avait des cheveux noirs et un début de calvitie. La jeune fille se retourna vers son petit ami avec un air interrogatif.  
- Tu l'as vu ? C'est mon oncle Marcus ! pesta-t-il.  
Marcus Flint était en effet l'époux de sa tante Daphne.  
- C'est embêtant qu'il soit là, Scorp ?  
- Ecoute, je n'ai jamais trop accroché avec lui, et il ne s'entend pas très bien avec mes parents... Mais surtout, je crois que je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer avec son sourire narquois, l'autre jour...

* * *

Lily fut particulièrement tendue, durant tout le temps que dura la Répartition. Elle essayait de retenir les noms de tous les nouveaux élèves, particulièrement les Gryffondor. C'est qu'il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur de sa tâche ! Pendant le repas, elle commença à faire connaissance avec eux, répondant à leurs questions et les rassurant autant que possible.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, cependant, de tourner régulièrement son regard vers Scorpius, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient, il lui adressait un petit sourire. Le reste du temps, le jeune homme discutait tranquillement avec ses amis ou observait la table des professeurs. Il semblait impassible mais Lily n'était pas dupe. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il était contrarié et nerveux.

À la fin du repas, Eileen Brown, la directrice, se leva et reprit la parole, tandis que les plats disparaissaient. Le silence se fit aussitôt, les élèves étant intrigués par la présence d'un inconnu à la table des professeurs. Elle commença par souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux et un bon retour aux autres élèves. Elle se tourna ensuite légèrement vers ses collègues.  
- Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il y a quelques changements dans l'équipe enseignante, cette année. Le professeur Filius Flitwick a décidé de prendre sa retraite cet été, après de nombreuses années passées dans notre école. C'est Meghan Glenmavis, votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui reprend la direction de la Maison de Serdaigle. Les cours de sortilège seront désormais assurés par le professeur Marcus Flint.

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle, créant un brouhaha important. C'était la première fois, en effet, que les élèves voyaient arriver un nouveau professeur. Ils étaient donc très curieux et essayaient de glaner des informations à son sujet, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient son nom. De sa place, Lily voyait bien que Scorpius, pourtant sans doute le mieux renseigné de l'école à ce sujet, se gardait de tout commentaire.

Au bout de quelques instants, la directrice rétablit le silence, avant de continuer son discours.  
- Cette année verra aussi une nouvelle édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dont la plupart d'entre vous a déjà dû entendre parler. Elle se tiendra à Beauxbâtons. Tous les élèves qui seront majeurs au plus tard le jour d'Halloween peuvent tenter leur chance. Si vous êtes dans ce cas, je vous invite à en parler avec votre directeur de Maison.

À nouveau s'éleva de la salle un grand brouhaha. Plusieurs exclamations enthousiastes fusèrent à droite et à gauche, essentiellement parmi les Septième année. Lily et ses amies discutèrent de qui pourrait être champion de Poudlard, et la jeune fille se demanda si elle avait croisé le futur champion de Beauxbâtons durant l'été.

Le professeur Brown conclut ensuite son discours en rappelant les règles de l'école, soulignant notamment le danger de la Forêt Interdite et rappelant que la liste des objets prohibés se trouvait dans le bureau du concierge.

Tandis que tous les élèves se levaient pour rejoindre leurs quartiers, Lily se joignit aux autres préfets de Gryffondor pour rassembler les Première année de leur Maison et les mener sans encombre à leur tour. Elle leur présenta la Salle Commune et accompagna les filles jusqu'au dortoir où elles passeraient les sept prochaines années. Lorsqu'elle put enfin rejoindre ses amies, elle était soulagée : cela ne lui avait pas semblé aussi difficile qu'elle l'avait craint.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Rendez-vous dans une quinzaine de jours pour la suite. Qui, à votre avis, parmi les personnages que l'on connaît, tentera sa chance au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?_

_En attendant, je vous invite à lire le mariage de Lily vu par Steamboat Willie, ma bêta-lectrice. À la base, c'est un OS, mais je crois savoir qu'elle prépare une suite, au moins aussi drôle... Vous la trouverez sur ce site, en cherchant son pseudo ou bien dans mes favoris ;)._


	23. 2023 2024 Favoritisme

Le premier septembre 2023 étant un vendredi, l'année scolaire commençait par un week-end. Les élèves en profitèrent avec joie, particulièrement Lily et Scorpius, qui passèrent pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble. Ils prirent tranquillement le temps de dupliquer et superposer leurs emplois du temps, qui leur avaient été distribués lors du petit déjeuner du samedi matin. Le jeune homme avait fui autant que possible son oncle, qui ne l'avait vu qu'aux repas.

Le dimanche soir, lorsque Lily rejoignit sa Salle Commune, elle fut surprise par des éclats de voix. Albus était en train de se disputer avec Juliet Thomas et Terence Campbell, deux de ses amis de Septième année, sous le regard de sa petite amie Anwenn, qui se mordait les lèvres.  
- Non ! Jamais ! C'est absolument hors de question ! s'énervait-il.  
- Al, ce serait quand même bête que tu ne tentes pas ta chance, tu as les capacités pour réussir, j'en suis sûre, plaida Juliet.  
- Justement ! contra le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas me retrouver champion de Poudlard !  
- Mais enfin pourquoi ? s'étonna Terence.  
- Tu trouves qu'on ne me compare pas déjà assez avec mon père ? fulmina Albus. Et encore, j'ai de la chance, c'est James qui a hérité de sa myopie...

Le jeune Campbell fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas le rapport. Anwenn intervint alors :  
- Le père d'Al a participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à 14 ans.  
- À 14 ans ? Mais je croyais qu'il fallait être majeur ? s'étonna le jeune né-Moldu. Comment ça se fait que Harry Potter...  
- Un Mangemort avait pris la place d'un prof avec du Polynectar, c'est bien ça, Al ?  
Il opina et compléta :  
- Et c'est ce Mangemort qui l'a inscrit à l'insu de tout le monde.  
- Oui, et c'est suite à ce Tournoi que Voldemort est revenu, soupira Juliet. Mais presque personne ne voulait croire Harry Potter ou Dumbledore.  
- Ton père l'a cru, lui répondit Albus avec un petit sourire.  
- Oui, il s'était même fâché avec Seamus, son meilleur ami, à cause de ça !  
- C'est pour ça que les Tournois n'ont repris que depuis une dizaine d'années ? demanda Terence.  
- Oui. Mais je le répète, il est hors de question que je participe à celui-là !  
- N'empêche que ce serait sympa d'aller tous ensemble à Beauxbâtons, argumenta Juliet.  
- Peut-être mais je refuse de prendre le risque de faire la couverture des journaux ! grogna le fils Potter avant de rejoindre son dortoir à pas vifs.

* * *

Lorsque Lily et Scorpius se retrouvèrent après les cours, le lundi, elle s'étonna de voir son petit ami passablement énervé.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas, Scorp ?  
Il soupira.  
- Tu n'as pas encore eu cours avec mon oncle, toi, si ?  
- Non... Ça s'est mal passé ?  
- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! grogna-t-il. En septième année, le cours est commun aux quatre Maisons, parce que nous ne sommes plus très nombreux. Eh bien figure-toi qu'il a honteusement favorisé les Serpentard !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Des points supplémentaires pour des broutilles, et retirer des points aux autres Maisons pour d'autres broutilles. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il a été encore plus vache avec les Gryffondor qu'avec les autres ! s'emporta-t-il.  
- Mais il a le droit ?  
- Pfff... Tu crois que quelqu'un va lui demander des comptes ? En plus, quand je vois comment il s'en est pris à ton frère à cause de son nom, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il va te sortir...  
- Eh bien, on va dire que ça change des personnes en admiration devant ce même nom, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait insouciante.  
- Euh oui, ça pour changer, ça va changer... Mais d'une manière qui ne me plaît pas du tout ! Je crois que j'avais raison de mal sentir sa venue à Poudlard !  
- Bah... J'éviterai de me faire remarquer dans ses cours, rassure-toi, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.  
- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit injuste avec toi à cause de moi, avoua-t-il à voix basse en la serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

Le mardi commençait par un double cours de Sortilèges, pour Lily et ses camarades. Scorpius n'avait pas exagéré. Le professeur Flint fut effectivement horriblement injuste, aux yeux des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle de cinquième année.  
- Miss Potter... Ainsi, c'est vous... avait-il lâché d'un ton dédaigneux à Lily, au moment de l'appel. J'espère que vous avez un peu plus de jugeotte que votre père...  
Lily, qui s'attendait à une attaque de ce genre, se retint soigneusement de toute répartie en pensant très fort à Scorpius. Le nouveau professeur de Sortilèges avait ensuite semblé oublier la jeune fille. Il ne se priva cependant pas de retirer des points aux Gryffondor, particulièrement à Lily ou son cousin Hugo.

- Tenez votre baguette un peu plus intelligemment que ça, Miss Potter ! Moins un point pour Gryffondor ! Miss Blentwitch, ce n'est pas en ricanant bêtement que vous parviendrez à un résultat correct, je retire deux points à Gryffondor. Mr Weasley, on ne vous a jamais appris à jeter un sort ? Concentrez-vous mieux que ça, par Merlin, ou je retire encore des points à Gryffondor !

Mais le plus désagréable, finalement, aux yeux des élèves, était la manière méprisante dont il leur parlait. Certes, il maîtrisait sa matière. Mais il n'avait malheureusement aucune pédagogie, et semblait considérer comme des crétins les élèves qui ne parvenaient pas à réussir rapidement le sortilège demandé. En sortant du cours, ils se mirent à récriminer entre eux contre le successeur du professeur Flitwick. Tous regrettaient le vieux sorcier, tellement différent dans sa manière d'enseigner.

- Alors, Lily, comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda Scorpius.  
- Pfff... Tu avais hélas raison... soupira-t-elle.  
Il la serra entre ses bras.  
- C'est à vous dégoûter des Sortilèges, renifla-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas une de tes matières préférées, pourtant ?  
- Ça l'était, soupira à nouveau la jeune fille. Franchement, Scorp, je comprends pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas les repas de famille avec ton oncle !  
- J'aurais préféré que tu le comprennes plutôt lors de l'un de ces repas...  
- Tu oserais emmener une Potter à un repas de famille ? Finalement, tu dois avoir un peu de Gryffondor en toi, mon petit serpent, lui rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

* * *

Lorsque Scorpius lui avait proposé de reprendre leurs entraînements de Quidditch ensemble, Lily lui avait répondu :  
- Et comment ! Il faut bien que je sois à la hauteur, si je veux continuer à te battre, Malefoy !  
Il lui avait répondu avec un clin d'œil :  
- Aucune chance, Potter, tu as bien vu l'an dernier, je suis trop fort pour toi.  
- C'est cela ! répondit-elle en riant. Comme si je ne l'attrapais pas autant que toi lors de nos entraînements, justement !

Les deux jeunes gens avaient vite retrouvé leurs marques, sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'école. Ils n'avaient même pas attendu les premiers essais de leurs équipes respectives pour reprendre leurs balais et leurs affrontements aériens, où ils pouvaient oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux et le Quidditch. Ils en profitaient d'autant plus qu'ils savaient bien que c'était leur dernière année ensemble à Poudlard, et qu'ils ignoraient de quoi l'avenir serait fait...

* * *

Lily prenait très à cœur son rôle de préfète, surtout en ce qui concernait les plus jeunes élèves à aider ou rassurer. Elle se fit donc rapidement apprécier d'eux, qui n'hésitaient pas à aller la voir en cas de problème. Un soir, alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner, elle entendit certains d'entre eux qui se disputaient.

- Mais si, je suis sûr que c'est vrai !  
- Attends, n'importe quoi, des profs ne peuvent pas avoir fait ça à un élève !  
- Mark a raison, c'est impossible, il a dû se blesser autrement.  
- Tous les grands de Gryffondor le disent, que ça s'est passé comme ça, moi je les crois !  
Intriguée, Lily s'approcha. Elle reconnut trois de ses Gryffondor, qui faisaient face à une Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle, visiblement de première année aussi.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervint la jeune préfète.  
Les élèves se consultèrent du regard, avant qu'Amy Carter, une petite brune de sa Maison, ose répondre :  
- On parlait du professeur Londubat, Lily. Ils ne veulent pas croire qu'il a reçu sa balafre à cause de profs qui enseignaient les forces du mal.  
- Vous avez entendu parler de la guerre ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Ben... Pas vraiment, non, avoua du bout des lèvres Mark Johnson, le Poufsouffle.  
- Euh... Je sais que ma mère a vécu la guerre, intervint Jane Bennet, de Gryffondor. Elle est née-Moldue, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a beaucoup souffert à cause de ça, mais elle ne veut pas en parler...

Voyant les autres élèves frissonner, Lily leur demanda :  
- Vous êtes tous des nés-Moldus ?  
Ils opinèrent tous les quatre.  
- C'est vrai, il y a eu une guerre, terrible, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Un puissant mage noir, qui se faisait appeler Voldemort, voulait prendre le pouvoir sur la communauté sorcière. Il était de sang-mêlé et détestait les Moldus parce que son père, qui en était un, avait abandonné sa mère enceinte.  
Les enfants s'exclamèrent, choqués.

- Il faut dire cependant, à la décharge de celui-ci, qu'elle n'avait réussi à l'épouser que grâce à un philtre d'amour. Vous voyez, il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi avec la magie, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Et donc, il détestait aussi les nés-Moldus, c'est ça ? demanda Jane d'une toute petite voix.  
- Oui, tout à fait, soupira Lily. Beaucoup de sorciers de sang pur les considéraient alors comme inférieurs, voire des usurpateurs - ce qui est évidemment n'importe quoi, indiqua la jeune fille avec un sourire rassurant, face aux regards horrifiés de ses jeunes vis-à-vis.  
- Alors le professeur Londubat, il a reçu sa balafre parce que c'est un né-Moldu ? vérifia Brian O'Sullivan, de Gryffondor.  
- Non, la famille Londubat est une vieille famille de sorciers. Mais ils n'ont jamais partagé ce genre d'idéologie ! Durant la guerre, Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Y compris ici, à Poudlard. Enfin c'est ce qu'on croyait, à l'époque. En réalité, le directeur qu'il croyait à sa solde était du bon côté. Toutefois, il y avait aussi deux de ses fidèles, des Mangemorts, qui étaient professeurs... Le professeur Londubat a été l'un des chefs de la résistance menée par les élèves, et il a reçu cette blessure, et d'autres, en se dressant pour rappeler l'ineptie de cette idéologie.

L'admiration se lisait désormais dans les yeux des cinq jeunes élèves.  
- N'empêche, on ne m'avait pas dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas être né-Moldu... soupira Fiona Curtis, la jeune Serdaigle.  
- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, de nos jours, rassurez-vous, reprit Lily avec un sourire encourageant. La guerre est finie et bien finie depuis longtemps, et les aurors font en sorte d'empêcher de nouveaux mages noirs de devenir trop puissants.  
- C'est quoi, les aurors ? s'enquit Amy.  
- Mmm... En quelque sorte, des sorciers policiers, qui s'occupent de tout ce qui a trait à la magie noire. On a aussi la Brigade de police magique, qui se charge du reste.  
- Et vu que le chef des aurors est Harry Potter, les apprentis mages noirs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !  
- Scorpius ! s'exclama Lily, en se retournant vers son petit ami, arrivé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Tu n'as pas besoin non plus de parler de lui !  
- Harry Potter, j'ai déjà entendu son nom, c'est un héros, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Brian.  
- C'est lui qui a tué Voldemort, non ? vérifia Jane.  
- Oui, soupira Lily, c'est lui...  
- C'est quoi, le problème ? s'enquit Fiona.  
- Harry Potter est le père de Lily, mais elle n'a pas envie qu'on l'embête avec ça, précisa Scorpius. Et pour son frère Albus, qui est en septième année, c'est pareil. Alors je compte sur vous, ok ?  
Impressionnés par lui, les cinq enfants s'empressèrent d'opiner et prirent rapidement congé.

- Tu avais vraiment besoin de parler de lui ? soupira Lily en tournant le dos au jeune homme.  
- J'aurais pu aussi parler de ta mère et des Weasley en général. Tu n'as pas à en rougir, tu sais.  
- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas à en rougir ! Mais on parlait du professeur Londubat, à la base !  
- Et tu es toujours sur la défensive lorsque le sujet de tes parents arrive sur le tapis.  
- Oui. Les fans, j'ai déjà donné, merci bien ! Alors je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir de nouveaux à cause de toi ! s'énerva-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.  
- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant par la taille. Tu m'aimes quand même ? chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
La jeune fille se retourna vers son petit ami, une moue sur les lèvres.  
- Bien sûr que je t'aime quand même, Scorpius !  
- C'est parce que je suis tellement... commença-t-il.  
- Chut ! s'exclama Lily en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu n'as pas besoin de te vanter. Je t'aime tel que tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts.  
Il la serra contre lui et lui murmura :  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime telle que tu es... ma petite tête de mule préférée.

* * *

Un midi, à la fin du mois de septembre, Lucy Weasley passa voir chacun de ses cousins, dans la Grande Salle. Elle glissa à l'oreille de Lily : "Rendez-vous ce soir à 18 heures, Conseil des Cousins..." La Gryffondor opina, intriguée.


	24. 2023 2024 Conseil et dragons

_Cela fait 18 mois que je n'avais pas publié de chapitre... J'en suis vraiment désolée, et j'en profite pour remercier ceux d'entre vous qui sont restés fidèles au Quidditch dans le sang. Ma fille Faustine est née en juillet 2011. Elle va avoir 14 mois, marche à 4 pattes et suit avec enthousiasme ses trois grands frères._

_Je n'ai cependant pas oublié ma fic, même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à y consacrer. J'ai relu soigneusement chaque chapitre afin de corriger les maladresses et incohérences. J'ai essayé de mettre moins de guimauve et de rendre les choses plus vraisemblables. J'ai édulcoré la scène qui m'avait fait changer de rating, afin de rendre à nouveau la fic tout public. Enfin, j'ai ajouté plusieurs scènes - notamment lors des retrouvailles de Lily et Scorpius, à la fin de l'été._

_Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir et suis heureuse de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre. Je pense publier au rythme d'un par mois. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lorsqu'Albus passa la porte de la Salle sur Demande, ce soir-là, il fut surpris. En effet, Lucy s'était aussitôt jetée sur lui pour le mener vers un fauteuil, tout en lui fourrant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans la main.  
- Ah, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, le Conseil des Cousins va pouvoir commencer ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.  
- Euh... Ça va, Lucy ? Non parce que, attends, fit-il en consultant sa montre, je n'ai même pas cinq minutes de retard !  
- Minutes pendant lesquelles Lucy a trépigné tant et plus, fit remarquer Hugo sur un ton moqueur.  
- Oh, ça va, hein, vous deux ! grogna la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, on peut parler, non ?  
- On est tous là ? s'étonna Albus  
- Ben oui, Al, répondit Lily, tu sais bien qu'on n'est plus que cinq, à Poudlard, puisque Roxanne et Louis ont réussi leurs ASPIC.  
- Et l'an prochain, c'est Rose et toi qui allez nous lâcher honteusement ! soupira théâtralement Hugo.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir un peu pitié de cette pauvre Lucy ? intervint sa sœur. Elle va finir par nous faire une crise d'apoplexie, là !  
Lily, Albus et Hugo retinrent un rire, tandis que Lucy ouvrait la bouche, l'air choquée.

- Allez, vas-y, Lucy, on t'écoute, temporisa Rose.  
- Bon, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je veux vous parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
- Ah non alors ! s'indigna Albus, prêt à se lever et partir.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna sa cousine.  
- C'est le sujet principal de mes meilleurs amis, en ce moment. Ils comptent y aller et veulent à tout prix m'emmener, soupira-t-il.  
- Tu n'as pas envie ? Eh bien reste, alors ! lui répondit Rose.  
- Moi, j'ai très envie d'y aller... expliqua alors Lucy.  
- C'est vrai que ton anniversaire est le 14 octobre, tu peux, remarqua Lily. Mais qu'est-ce que le Conseil des Cousins peut faire pour toi ? C'est plutôt à ta Directrice de Maison qu'il faut en parler, non ?  
- En fait, je voulais vous demander conseil par rapport à Papa... Et même Maman... Lui ne veut jamais qu'on prenne de risques, et Maman risque de beaucoup s'inquiéter à cause des épreuves...

Hugo se mit à ricaner.  
- Je sens qu'Oncle George et Papa vont beaucoup aimer la tête que va faire Oncle Percy ! Déjà qu'ils se moquent souvent de lui en disant qu'il surprotège ses "petits trésors" !  
- Oh, ça va, hein ! rouspéta Lucy. Je ne suis pas en sucre et je suis bientôt majeure !  
- Justement, intervint Lily. Tu seras majeure, si tu as envie d'y aller, tes parents ne peuvent pas t'en empêcher.  
- Je crois que j'ai un peu peur que Papa fasse tout pour ça, même venir me rechercher...  
- Tu peux en parler à ta Directrice de Maison, mais je ne pense pas qu'on le laisse faire. Et ta mère, tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne te soutiendra pas ?  
- Tu sais bien que Maman est moldue, Al. L'idée que j'affronte des épreuves magiques comme celles du Tournoi, je pense que ça va vraiment l'effrayer... Vous avez bien vu comment elle est lorsqu'Oncle Harry, Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron racontent leurs aventures...  
- Mais toi, tu as besoin de prouver qui tu es et ce dont tu es capable, n'est-ce pas, Lucy ?  
- Oui, Lily, souffla Lucy après un temps de réflexion, c'est exactement ça...  
- Est-ce que tu dois les prévenir avant d'être à Beauxbâtons ? s'enquit Hugo. Ou avant que la Coupe de Feu choisisse les champions ?  
- Euh non... Ah tiens, c'est une idée, en effet, vous en pensez quoi ?  
Ses cousins approuvèrent, estimant que c'était le moins risqué, en l'état.

- Et toi, Rose, tu y vas aussi ? demanda alors Lily.  
- Oh non alors, j'ai mieux à faire, cette année ! s'exclama la jeune fille.  
- Ah oui, les ASPIC, répondit son frère d'un ton sarcastique, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Eh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, Hugo ! Déjà que Maman m'a bassinée tout l'été avec ça !  
- Je sais, répondit-il avec une grimace, dans le même temps elle me bassinait avec les BUSE...  
Leurs cousins sourirent, visualisant parfaitement la situation - surtout que leur tante Hermione ne s'était pas privée non plus de leur rappeler l'importance de ces examens durant l'été.  
- Les ASPIC, on peut aussi les préparer de Beauxbâtons avec le reste de la délégation, alors ce n'est pas un problème, reprit la jeune fille. Non, j'ai une Coupe de Quidditch à gagner pour Serdaigle, moi !  
- Mais non, Rose, mais non, va donc au Tournoi, Gryffondor s'occupe de la Coupe ! s'empressa d'intervenir Albus en riant.  
- Tu voudrais bien, hein ? Mais tu peux toujours rêver, c'est ma dernière année ! lui rétorqua-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue. Tiens, votre capitaine, c'est bien Anwenn Kendal, cette année, non ?  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
- Elle va au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?  
- Oui... soupira Albus, visiblement contrarié.  
- Et Scorpius Malefoy, Lily, il y va aussi ?  
- Tu fais le tour des capitaines adverses ? répondit celle-ci, amusée. On n'en a pas encore parlé, mais je doute qu'il quitte Poudlard cette année.

Les cousins parlèrent encore Quidditch un moment, puis la conversation dériva sur leur nouveau professeur, Marcus Flint. Albus se souvint avoir déjà entendu parler d'un Flint au Terrier, lorsque les adultes évoquaient leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. À défaut d'en savoir plus, les jeunes gens se promirent d'interroger leurs parents sur le sujet, à l'occasion.

* * *

L'année démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue, pour Lily. La jeune fille avait l'impression de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Elle aurait presque été tentée d'envier le Retourneur de Temps que sa tante Hermione avait utilisé autrefois. Entre les cours, le grand nombre de devoirs que les professeurs leur donnaient, ses devoirs de préfète et les entraînements de Quidditch avec l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle avait l'impression de ne presque pas voir son petit ami. Pourtant, Scorpius et elle s'arrangeaient pour se croiser aussi souvent que possible, en fonction des lieux où ils avaient cours, et continuaient à s'entraîner ensemble à attraper le Vif d'Or. Ils se retrouvaient aussi régulièrement dans la salle de classe désaffectée qu'ils s'étaient attribuée, mais étaient tellement submergés de travail qu'ils ne pouvaient guère faire plus que de travailler côte à côte.

- Pffffff... Est-ce que les profs se rendent compte de la quantité astronomique de devoirs qu'ils nous donnent ? se plaignit la jeune fille.  
- Et ils vous martèlent les BUSE à chaque cours, c'est ça ? répondit Scorpius.  
- Oui ! Comme si on risquait d'oublier !  
- Rassure-toi, Lily... En septième année, c'est pire, bien pire ! grimaça-t-il.  
- Génial... Me voilà vraiment rassurée, là, ironisa-t-elle. On va passer une année formidable... Je me demande comment vont faire ceux qui partent à Beauxbâtons...  
- Normalement, ils auront suffisamment de temps pour travailleur leurs ASPIC, même notre champion - qui sera de toute façon quasiment assuré de les avoir. Et je crois qu'ils auront des cours communs avec les Français.  
- Quand je pense que mes cousins imaginaient que tu voudrais participer au Tournoi ! observa Lily.  
- Comme si on n'avait pas passé assez de temps séparés, cet été... Sans compter que c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard, alors qu'il t'en restera encore deux à faire, soupira Scorpius.  
Sa petite amie se serra contre lui.  
- Et puis, honnêtement, même si nous avions passé l'été ensemble, même si nous devions passer l'année prochaine ensemble, je ne voudrais pas partir sans toi. Mais si tu pouvais venir, alors oui, c'est vrai, je me serais inscrit. Comme ça, j'aurais pu prouver que je suis digne de toi, termina-t-il malicieusement.  
- Mais tu n'as rien à prouver, Scorpius ! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, c'est suffisant ! Ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas finiront bien par s'y faire...

* * *

Un soir, peu avant le couvre-feu, Neville Londubat pénétra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Surpris, ses élèves se turent rapidement et se tournèrent vers lui. Leur Directeur de Maison venait rarement ainsi, et ils se demandaient tous quelle pouvait en être la raison. Le professeur de Botanique arborait un air sévère, qui ne lui était pas habituel.

- Bien, j'aimerais savoir qui, parmi vous, s'amuse à faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, depuis le début de l'année.  
Il y eu alors comme un bruissement à travers toute la Salle Commune. La plupart des élèves se mirent à gigoter sur leurs chaises ou fauteuils, s'entre-regardant, plus ou moins gênés.  
- Je vois que vous comprenez très bien de quoi je parle. J'attends des explications.  
Le même manège recommença mais Neville n'obtint pas davantage de réponses.  
- Bien. Je vais devoir interroger un préfet. Miss Thomas ?  
- Euh...  
- Les Gryffondor n'ont jamais aussi peu de points, à cette période de l'année, habituellement. J'aimerais donc savoir lequel d'entre vous, ou lesquels, s'amuse à faire perdre des points à notre Maison comme ça.  
- Eh bien... Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ici s'amuse à ça, Professeur...  
- Alors comment expliquez-vous ce phénomène, Miss Thomas ?  
- Ben... C'est délicat, Professeur...  
- C'est un élève en particulier qui a fait perdre tous ces points à Gryffondor ? Un groupe, peut-être ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, c'est un peu tout le monde, en fait...  
- Comment ça ?

Comme personne ne répondait, le professeur demanda :  
- Qui a perdu plus de quinze points cette semaine ?  
Une bonne partie des Gryffondor leva alors la main. Neville fut aussi surpris que la plupart d'entre eux de voir autant de mains se lever. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à insister pour que ses élèves osent lui parler des brimades du professeur Flint. Il les écouta avec intérêt et un calme apparent, mais quelques élèves attentifs purent voir les jointures de ses mains blanchir. Le Directeur des Gryffondor les quitta en leur promettant qu'il ferait tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

* * *

Lily et Scorpius se séparèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives. Ailis et Erin, ses deux meilleures amies, avaient gardé une place à la jeune fille, qui s'assit avec elles. Elles se mirent aussitôt à parler du dernier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En l'entendant soupirer bruyamment, Lily se tourna vers son frère. Albus était en train de discuter avec sa petite amie Anwenn Kendal et ses amis Terence Campbell et Juliet Thomas.  
- Tu sais très bien que tes arguments ne tiennent pas la route, Terence, assena-t-il. Si Anwenn devait me quitter pour un autre, cela voudrait dire que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Et le fait que je sois ou non présent n'y changera rien.  
Celle-ci lui fit un large sourire.  
- N'empêche, on ne m'enlèvera pas de l'idée que les Français sont des dragueurs, maintint son ami.  
- Je te rappelle que j'ai passé presque tout l'été en France, à cotoyer des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Ils ne sont pas plus dragueurs que nous ne sommes flegmatiques.  
- Laisse tomber, Terence, soupira Juliet. Je crois que nous n'arriverons jamais à convaincre cette tête de mule.  
- Je sais bien que vous avez envie que je vienne avec vous. Et c'est vrai que ça a l'air sympa. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être encore et encore comparé à mon père.  
- Tu sais, Albus, tu as aussi le droit de faire tes choix sans tenir compte de lui, lui rétorqua Juliet.  
- Je sais, affirma-t-il tranquillement.

* * *

À la fin d'un cours d'astronomie, le professeur Sinistra fit signe à Scorpius de rester. Il rangea donc lentement ses affaires et attendit.  
- Je n'ai pas encore eu votre dossier de candidature, monsieur Malefoy.  
- C'est normal, professeur, répondit-il, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.  
- Pas à cause de votre nom, j'espère.  
- Non, du tout.  
- Vous êtes un bon élève, vous représenteriez dignement Serpentard.  
- Je crois que notre Maison n'a pas besoin de moi pour être correctement représentée, professeur.  
- Je sais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas partir, monsieur Malefoy.  
- Vous avez raison, professeur. Le rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, que vous m'avez accordé avec tant de confiance, est bien plus important qu'une hypothétique sélection en tant que champion de Poudlard.  
Sa Directrice de Maison ne cacha pas son amusement. Certes, elle savait que le jeune homme aimait le Quidditch, mais elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison.  
- Eh bien, si vous changez d'avis, monsieur Malefoy, sachez que j'accepterai votre candidature jusqu'au moment du départ.  
- Merci, professeur.

* * *

_La délégation de Poudlard se prépare à partir à Beauxbâtons pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Parmi les élèves majeurs que nous connaissons, Lucy Weasley, Anwenn Kendal, Juliet Thomas et Terence Campbell comptent y aller, tandis que Rose Weasley, Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy ont prévu de rester à Poudlard. Il se pourrait cependant que l'un d'entre eux change d'avis avant le départ... Mais lequel, à votre avis ?_


	25. 2023 2024 Beauxbâtons

En entendant frapper à la porte de son bureau, Neville Londubat leva les yeux vers son horloge, avant de dire : "Entrez !" Il vit alors Marcus Flint passer la porte, l'air renfrogné. Celui-ci jeta un regard aux plantes et aux gants en peau de dragon, ternis de terre, dans un coin du bureau, sans dissimuler son mépris. Le professeur de Botanique lui désigna la chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau, l'invitant à s'asseoir face à lui.

- Alors, Marcus, cette rentrée, comment ça se passe ?  
Celui-ci leva un sourcil en toisant son collègue, avant de lui répondre :  
- Tout va bien, évidemment.  
- Et avec les élèves, pas de difficultés particulière ?  
- Ils ne sont pas toujours très coopératifs, mais bon, ça finira bien par rentrer dans leur caboche, les Sortilèges.  
- Mmm... Et tu crois que passer ton temps à leur enlever des points va les y aider ?  
- Ah, je vois, il y en a qui sont allés se plaindre dans les robes de leur directeur ! ironisa l'ancien Serpentard.  
- Détrompe-toi, Marcus, personne n'est venu se plaindre à moi. Tu te souviens des sabliers ?  
Son vis-à-vis opina.

- En général, ils se vident ou se remplissent de manière à peu près stable sur la durée. Parfois, il y a un gros gain ou une grosse perte mais, globalement, leur observation ne surprend pas. Or là, depuis la rentrée, celui des Gryffondor semble vraiment peiner à se remplir. Alors que celui de Serpentard, au contraire, se remplit aisément.  
- Eh bien ! Il y a sans doute de fortes têtes chez tes lionceaux, Londubat, suggéra le professeur de Sortilèges en haussant les épaules.  
- J'ai commencé par regarder du côté des nouveaux élèves, mais ni nos collègues, ni moi-même n'avons rien de spécial à reprocher aux Première année.  
- Il faut croire que les anciens se dévergondent, remarqua Marcus, goguenard.  
- Ou bien que certains professeurs s'amusent à les pénaliser, asséna froidement Neville, en vrillant son regard dans celui de son collègue.

Celui-ci se renversa sur sa chaise.  
- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Ecoute, ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ont la comprenette difficile !  
- Marcus ! s'exclama Neville, scandalisé.  
- Bien, bien, je ferai un effort, mais ne viens pas te plaindre s'ils ratent leur BUSE ou leur ASPIC de Sortilèges parce qu'ils n'ont rien compris à ma matière.  
- Si Eileen t'a recruté, c'est parce que tu es excellent en cette matière, justement. Mais si tu n'es pas plus pédagogue, tu risques de ne pas faire long feu à Poudlard.  
- Le professeur Rogue n'était pas davantage apprécié des Gryffondor, il est pourtant resté à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin.  
- Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes, Albus Dumbledore avait besoin de lui.  
- Eileen Brown a besoin de moi.  
- Pas de la même manière. Des experts en sortilèges, il y en a d'autres.  
- C'est une menace ? Tu n'es rien, pour me dire ça !  
- Je te rappelle que je suis directeur-adjoint de Poudlard, et...  
- Les Gryffondor font de bons toutous, marmonna l'ancien Serpentard.  
- Très bien. Je te rappelle toutefois que, comme nous l'avons déjà évoqué en réunion, c'est moi qui tiendrai les rênes de Poudlard pendant que la directrice sera à Beauxbâtons, remarqua le professeur Londubat sur un ton glacial.  
Marcus Flint sortit à grandes enjambées.

* * *

Scorpius entra prestement dans leur salle et referma vivement la porte, essoufflé. Lily se leva de sa chaise et vint vers lui.  
- Ça ne va pas, Scorp ?  
- Je déteste mon oncle, je déteste mon oncle, je déteste mon oncle... marmonna-t-il.  
- Il était encore en train de te suivre ?  
- Oui, et toujours avec ses remarques sur la pureté du sang ou la priorité à accorder aux devoirs, gnagnagna !  
La jeune fille se blottit contre son petit ami et prit une voix apaisante.  
- Il finira bien par se lasser.  
- Je l'espère, Lily, je l'espère ! Franchement, je devrais demander au professeur Londubat une dérogation pour que tu puisses aller à Beauxbâtons, et nous irions passer une merveilleuse année ensemble là-bas !  
- Scorpius ! Arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle en se détachant de lui, avant de se mettre à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Tu le sais que j'aimerais bien y aller, mais c'est impossible. Il n'y aura pas de dérogation pour les élèves mineurs, les profs l'ont suffisamment dit.  
- Parfois, tu manques vraiment de fantaisie, Lily.  
- Je manque de fantaisie ? Puisque c'est comme ça, tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul, à Beauxbâtons ! Comme ça tu seras sûr de ne pas regretter !

Elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit en claquant la porte. Abasourdi, Scorpius mis quelques secondes à réagir, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour en hélant sa petite amie.

* * *

Le départ pour Beauxbâtons était imminent, en cette veille d'Halloween. Lily se jeta au cou du jeune homme et lui dit :  
- Tu m'écriras ?  
- Mais oui ! Et on pourra aussi utiliser nos miroirs.  
- Tu penseras à moi, là-bas ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Pfff, j'aurais bien aimé avoir dix-sept ans, pour partir aussi...  
- Et si la Coupe de Feu te choisissait, Lily ?  
- Eh bien Poudlard aurait une championne ! rétorqua-t-elle crânement.  
- Surtout, tout le monde t'aurait comparée au grand Harry Potter...  
- Et alors ? Je m'en fiche, moi. C'est ce qui te fait peur ?  
- Tu le sais bien...  
- M'enfin, Al, ce n'est pas parce que tu lui ressembles que tu dois construire ta vie en te basant sur Papa ou, plutôt, sur l'image que les gens ont de lui, ou ce qu'ils peuvent penser de toi ! Tu es libre de tes propres choix, de mener ta barque comme tu l'entends !

Le jeune homme fit une moue dubitative. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa sœur lui faisait ce genre de remarques, mais il n'arrivait pas à vraiment lui donner raison.  
- Regarde James : il fait ce qu'il a envie de faire, n'est-ce pas ?  
Albus opina.  
- Alors Al, profite de Beauxbâtons, et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi !  
- D'accord, c'est promis, Lily ! lui répondit-il, amusé par sa demande. Enfin, si ma charmante petite sœur me laisse partir, parce que sinon je vais devoir rester à Poudlard, continua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Mais euh ! râla-t-elle. Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que je ne te verrai pas pendant aussi longtemps ?  
Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Anwenn Kendal, sa petite amie.  
- Je sais. Mais bon, on s'écrira, et il y a les miroirs, aussi. Et prends soin de ce que je t'ai confié, lui glissa-t-il en clignant de l'œil.

Après une tendre accolade fraternelle, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. Scorpius se glissa derrière Lily et la prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, pour le remercier, le cœur serré, tout en regardant le départ des candidats au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dans le train spécialement affrété par le Ministère de la Magie pour eux.

* * *

Le soir d'Halloween, l'excitation était palpable, à Poudlard : en effet, les champions étaient sur le point d'être désignés, à Beauxbâtons, et leurs noms seraient connus presque immédiatement. Plusieurs élèves discutaient des mérites comparés des différents candidats britanniques. Le banquet fut joyeux et animé, malgré l'absence d'une bonne partie des Septième année et de quelques Sixième année. Les conversations s'éternisèrent sur le dessert, l'impatience se faisait sentir dans toute la Grande Salle. Tout à coup une grande enveloppe, blanche avec des liserés dorés, apparut devant le directeur-adjoint, qui présidait la table des professeurs.

Le silence se fit. La tension était à son comble. Neville Londubat prit l'enveloppe et se leva. Il était conscient du fait que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et retint un sourire en songeant qu'un tel silence était bien plus difficile à obtenir en classe. Il s'éclaircit la voix et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Le professeur de Botanique en sortit un parchemin qu'il parcourut rapidement du regard, avant de le lire enfin à voix haute.  
- La championne de Durmstrang est... Zva... Zdravka Kowalska !  
De nombreux élèves applaudirent.  
- Le champion de Beauxbâtons est Henri Bachelet !  
À nouveau, des applaudissements retentirent, tandis que Lily pâlissait. Elle connaissait bien le jeune homme, c'était un cousin de son amie Mathilde Charmetant, le frère aîné du fameux Gabriel.  
- Et Poudlard a une championne !  
Ménageant ses effets, le professeur de Botanique parcourut du regard les élèves, qui spéculaient sur l'identité de leur championne dans un brouhaha excité, avant de reprendre la parole.  
- Il s'agit d'Anwenn Kendal !

Aussitôt, les Gryffondor acclamèrent joyeusement leur camarade, mollement suivis par quelques autres élèves. Lily pensa que son frère devait être soulagé de ne pas avoir été choisi mais que, tel qu'elle le connaissait, il devait être inquiet pour sa petite amie.  
- Hum, hum. Je vous rappelle que miss Kendal est la championne de tout Poudlard, précisa le directeur-adjoint fermement mais en souriant.  
Des applaudissements s'élevèrent alors des autres tables, au milieu de commentaires un peu déçus.  
- La première tâche aura lieu le 24 novembre, à la veille du match de Quidditch entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Vous en aurez un compte-rendu. Je vous rappelle que le match Gryffondor/Serpentard aura lieu le 11.

Les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle en spéculant sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, essayant de deviner ce que serait cette tâche. Lily se promit d'écrire à Anwenn pour la féliciter, ainsi qu'à Albus, Lucy et Mathilde.

* * *

Ailis et Erin avaient échangé un regard, en voyant le trouble de leur amie, durant l'annonce des champions. Aussi, une fois revenues à leur dortoir, la prirent-elles à part.  
- Tu le connais, ce Henri ?  
- Euh... oui, oui, je le connais, oui !  
Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard soupçonneux, Lily semblait éluder bien vite.  
- C'est l'un de ceux qui a cherché à te séduire, cet été ?  
La mâchoire de la benjamine des Potter se crispa, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Gabriel.  
- Non, pas lui...  
- Lily, il y a quelque chose que tu nous caches...  
Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel puis leur tourna le dos. Cependant, elle réfléchit, soupira et se retourna vers ses amies.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas tout raconté, de mes vacances à Tarasque.  
Elle leur raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé avec le jeune frère de Henri, leur arrachant des cris indignés et obtenant sans peine leur compassion.

Le lendemain, Scorpius l'interrogea à son tour sur sa réaction, que lui non plus n'avait pas manquée, et elle lui expliqua qui était Henri. Il pinça les lèvres et serra la main de sa petite amie en lui disant :  
- Je suis désolé que sa désignation te rappelle ces mauvais souvenirs.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Lily reçut plusieurs lettres de Beauxbâtons. Elle en partagea la lecture avec Ailis et Erin puis avec Scorpius.

"Le trajet a été fascinant, écrivait Albus. D'accord, ça ressemblait pas mal au Poudlard express, mais nous avons voyagé beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite. Heureusement, je n'ose pas imaginer le temps qu'il nous aurait fallu, sans cela... Nous sommes passés par le fameux tunnel sous la Manche, entre deux trains moldus. J'ai cru comprendre que notre train avait un sort d'invisibilité. Les Moldus auraient certainement été très surpris d'apercevoir un train à vapeur dans leur tunnel !"

Mathilde lui écrivait pour lui raconter l'arrivée des Anglais. Le majestueux train à vapeur, sorti de nulle part, avec des rails posés sur la mer, avait beaucoup impressionné les jeunes Français. La jeune fille regrettait aussi dans sa lettre que son amie n'ait pas eu l'âge de venir.

Quant à Anwenn, elle remerciait Lily pour ses félicitations et lui souhaitait bon courage pour gérer l'équipe de Quidditch en son absence. Bien que capitaine en titre, elle n'avait pas vraiment transmis les informations nécessaires à sa coéquipière, puisque c'était Albus qui devait prendre sa place en son absence. Lily sentit à travers les lignes que la Septième année était heureuse que son petit ami ait finalement décidé de l'accompagner.

* * *

Lily était en train d'afficher un parchemin sur le tableau de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Son cousin Hugo s'approcha avec curiosité pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait.  
- Tiens, tu annonces de nouvelles sélections, c'est toi qui reprends l'équipe ?  
- Oui, Anwenn me l'a demandé, et d'ailleurs je t'y attends. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de rajouter ça à mon emploi du temps cette année, on va dire que ça fait un défi de plus.  
- Bon courage pour gérer tout ça ! répondit-il malicieusement.  
- Oui, je crois que l'année prochaine va me sembler super calme, en comparaison. Mais bien trop morne.  
- Tu n'en veux pas à Al de t'avoir lâchée ?  
- Oh non, je le comprends tout à fait. Et je ne trouve pas qu'il m'ait lâchée. J'ai même des compensations à son départ, finit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.  
Hugo mit sa main devant sa bouche.  
- Il t'a laissé la carte ? Quand même pas la cape, je suppose... chuchota-t-il.  
- Les deux, si, si, rétorqua-t-elle triomphalement mais à voix basse. Et avec Flint qui flique Scorpius, on peut dire que ça tombe à pic.  
- Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr que ton père apprécie que tu les utilises avec ton petit ami, Lily, lui fit remarquer son cousin.  
- Et moi, je suis sûre que, de toute façon, il n'apprécie pas que je sorte avec Scorpius. Alors son avis, hein... rétorqua la jeune fille.  
- Bon, si on me demande, de toute façon, je ne suis au courant de rien, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Anwenn avait déjà recruté un batteur et une poursuiveuse dans l'équipe pour remplacer les joueurs qui avaient passé leurs ASPIC à la fin de l'année précédente. Mais l'absence d'Albus et d'elle-même nécessitait de trouver un autre batteur et un nouveau poursuiveur. Lily obligea Hugo à se présenter aux sélections. Elle savait en effet qu'il se débrouillait bien en tant que batteur, mieux en tout cas que la plupart des concurrents de la première session. Certes, il avait toujours refusé jusque-là, arguant qu'il y avait trop de Weasley dans les équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard. Elle lui fit donc remarquer qu'il ne restait plus que sa sœur, en dehors d'eux, et lui fit promettre de tenter sa chance.

Il se montra effectivement meilleur que les autres candidats et sa cousine fut ravie de l'intégrer à ses joueurs, où il formait un duo de batteurs prometteur avec Lucretia MacMillan. Michael Crivey était toujours gardien et Julia Blentwitch avait conservé sa place de poursuiveuse, rejointe par Moira MacGuire et Siobhan Vaughn. Lily restait attrapeuse et allait devoir concilier son poste avec le rôle de capitaine.

La jeune fille était bien consciente des faiblesses de Gryffondor. Quatre des sept joueurs étaient nouveaux, même s'ils avaient déjà plus ou moins pratiqué le Quidditch en famille. Plusieurs ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Elle allait devoir créer une vraie cohésion d'équipe et monter une stratégie efficace face aux équipes adverses, plus aguerries. Un sacré challenge.

* * *

Après avoir sélectionné ses joueurs, Lily avait longuement réfléchi. Allait-elle tenter de se débrouiller seule, à ce poste de capitaine, ou demanderait-elle conseil à ses parents ? La première option la tentait davantage. Cependant, elle sentait bien qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Et ce n'était pas Scorpius ou Rose, capitaines eux aussi, mais ses rivaux, qui allaient l'aider. Quant à Anwenn, elle allait avoir suffisamment à faire avec son rôle de championne, aussi ne voulait-elle pas la solliciter. De plus, elle n'avait pas plus d'expérience que Lily à ce poste. Il y avait bien James, certes, et elle pourrait lui en parler à l'occasion. Mais autant demander l'avis de ses parents qui, elle en était sûre, seraient ravis de l'aider.

La jeune fille prit donc sa plume et leur écrivit une longue lettre, leur décrivant la situation, ce qu'elle savait de ses joueurs ainsi que des autres équipes. Elle leur demandait aussi comment faire pour diriger l'équipe, au cours des matchs, sans risquer de laisser échapper le Vif d'Or. Ils lui répondirent qu'ils étaient honorés de sa confiance et prirent le temps d'une réponse très détaillée, lui proposant de les joindre par miroir si elle avait besoin de davantage de détails.

* * *

Scorpius avait deviné sans peine que c'était sa petite amie qui reprenait l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle lui interdit cependant de venir voir leurs entraînements, lui laissant entendre qu'il pourrait la troubler. En réalité, c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie quoi que ce soit de la stratégie qu'elle mettait en place.

D'autant plus qu'ils allaient bientôt s'affonter sur le terrain...

* * *

_Eh non, ce n'est pas Scorpius qui est parti... Il aurait aimé y aller mais seulement avec Lily, notamment pour échapper à son oncle. Il n'a jamais sérieusement envisagé de partir sans elle : passer presque toute une année scolaire à Beauxbâtons, sans être sûr d'être désigné champion, n'était pas un calcul qui lui convenait. Il préfère profiter de la dernière année scolaire qu'ils vont passer ensemble._

_Aviez-vous deviné que c'était Albus qui partirait ?  
_


	26. 2023 2024 Voler de ses propres ailes

Le jour du match Serpentard/Gryffondor arriva enfin. Déjà serait en réalité un mot plus juste pour rendre compte de l'état d'esprit de Lily Potter. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour cacher son stress à Scorpius, qui avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas sembler le remarquer. Il avait aussi résisté à la tentation de laisser un Serpentard espionner les entraînements de Gryffondor, malgré sa curiosité. Il préférait lui laisser faire ses preuves à la loyale.

Au final, le jeune homme ne fut pas déçu, sa petite amie avait bien travaillé. Elle avait créé une stratégie innovante, tentant de tenir compte des particularités de son équipe. Elle avait fait s'entraîner ses joueurs d'arrache-pied, sur le terrain et en dehors, afin de créer une vraie cohésion. Sans pour autant les épuiser, afin que ce ne soit pas contre-productif.

Côté Serpentard, Scorpius avait dû recruter deux nouveaux batteurs. En effet, ses deux meilleurs amis, Hugh Boot et Michael Nott, étaient partis à Beauxbâtons, abandonnant leurs postes dans l'équipe. Il avait sélectionné deux élèves de troisième année, Eurydice Vaisey et Oliver Grant. Son équipe était malgré tout davantage rôdée que celle de Gryffondor. Il avait aussi davantage d'expérience que Lily, pour diriger ses joueurs.

Le match fut très disputé et les Gryffondor se battirent honorablement. On sentait que les joueurs avaient du potentiel et s'étaient entraînés. Malgré tout, si Lily n'avait pas, une fois de plus et de justesse, attrapé le Vif d'Or avant son adversaire favori, Serpentard l'aurait emporté très largement.

Scorpius était satisfait. Lily s'était montrée à la hauteur du challenge, et il ne manqua pas de le lui dire.

* * *

Lily et Lucy s'échangeaient fréquemment des lettres. La fille de Percy était vraiment ravie de passer l'année à Beauxbâtons. Elle regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir été sélectionnée par la Coupe de Feu, mais s'en consolait en remarquant que, du coup, ses parents étaient moins inquiets pour elle.

Elle décrivait avec enthousiasme à sa cousine l'Académie de Magie française. Cette école était tellement différente de la leur ! Elle lui avait aussi détaillé leur installation, dans leur train spécial. Une sorte de grande salle commune, aux couleurs des quatre Maisons, se trouvait au centre. C'était là qu'ils se retrouvaient pour faire leurs devoirs et discuter entre eux, les cours et les repas étant pris avec les Français et les élèves de Durmstrang. D'un côté de cette salle se trouvaient les quartiers des garçons. De l'autre les quartiers des filles — et il fallait passer devant ceux de la directrice pour les atteindre. Elles disposaient de trois dortoirs, chacun doté d'une salle de bains. Elle en avait discuté avec Albus qui lui avait dit que c'était disposé de la même manière de leur côté.

La jeune fille ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur leur tante Fleur. Enfin, plus exactement, sur les cours de français que celle-ci leur avait imposés depuis leur plus jeune âge. Lucy reconnaissait qu'elle les appréciait enfin, et que l'idée de leur tante était bonne. En effet, non seulement c'était beaucoup plus pratique que les sortilèges de communication, pour parler avec les élèves de Beauxbâtons, mais un certain Clément Borel l'avait complimentée sur son français. Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, en lisant ces lignes.

Lucy avait bon caractère et se liait facilement. Elle eut ainsi l'occasion de faire connaissance avec la plupart des filles qui avaient cotoyé sa cousine à Tarasque. Elle put donc dire à Lily que celle-ci était regrettée et que plusieurs auraient souhaité qu'elle ait déjà 17 ans pour venir.

* * *

La première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers eut lieu le 24 novembre, à la veille du match Serdaigle/Poufsouffle. Les élèves durent cependant attendre le 25 pour en savoir plus : la Gazette du Sorcier décrivait en long, en large et en travers ce qui s'était passé. On y trouvait aussi un portrait de chacun des trois champions. Lily sourit en lisant qu'Anwenn était seulement présentée comme une camarade de classe d'Albus, non comme sa petite amie. Elle se doutait qu'ils avaient préféré être discrets, face aux journalistes. En plus de la Gazette, la jeune fille avait reçu une lettre de son frère et une autre de Lucy.

Albus se félicitait d'avoir montré des tarasques à sa petite amie durant l'été. Elle n'avait, ainsi, pas été trop surprise de se retrouver face à l'une d'elles — contrairement à la championne de Durmstrang, Zdravka Kowalska. Comme c'était un dragon amphibie, chaque champion devait trouver le moyen de traverser une rivière et d'atteindre une grotte sur la rive opposée, sans être blessé ni blesser la tarasque. Anwenn s'en était bien sortie — presque aussi bien qu'Henri Bachelet, le champion de Beauxbâtons. Comme le père de Lily en son temps, elle avait récupéré dans la grotte un objet qui devait l'aider pour sa prochaine tâche, mais ni Albus, ni Lucy ne savaient de quoi il s'agissait.

Lily replia son courrier et rejoignit Scorpius. Ils parlèrent du Tournoi pendant une bonne partie de leur trajet vers le stade, avant d'orienter leur conversation vers le Quidditch. Ils étaient tous les deux curieux de voir ce que donneraient ces équipes remodelées. Rose avait trouvé une remplaçante tout à fait correcte à Lucy. La jeune fille était parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de capitaine, tout en tenant pleinement sa place de poursuiveuse. Du côté des Poufsouffle, c'était Abby Cauldwell, la gardienne de l'équipe, qui avait repris le rôle de capitaine. Elle avait visiblement motivé ses troupes et les avait bien entraînées. Les deux équipes se défendirent vaillamment, mais les Serdaigle étaient nettement meilleurs et remportèrent le match haut la main.

Sur le chemin du retour, le capitaine de Serpentard et la capitaine de Gryffondor par interim analysèrent la partie en long, en large et en travers. Tous deux arrivaient à la même conclusion : il allait falloir travailler dur pour battre Serdaigle, cette année-là.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël furent bientôt là. Ou plutôt déjà là, s'étonna Lily. Elle était tellement occupée, entre les cours et les devoirs, son rôle de préfète, le Quidditch et, bien sûr, Scorpius, qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Son petit ami et elle décidèrent de ne pas provoquer leurs pères plus que nécessaire et se contentèrent d'échanger leurs cravates, comme avant les grands vacances, ainsi que leurs écharpes, elles aussi aux couleurs de leurs Maisons respectives. Leurs pères, qui s'y attendaient, se contentèrent d'échanger un regard résigné tandis que Ginny, sur un ton enjoué, faisait remarquer que le vert rendait très bien dans les cheveux de sa fille.

* * *

Lily était impatiente de voir arriver Teddy, Victoire et leurs enfants, Maud et Paul, au Square Grimmaurd. Mais ce n'était pas tant pour pouponner le bébé que parce qu'elle voulait parler à son grand frère de cœur. La jeune fille ne réussit pas tout de suite à lui parler à l'écart tant il était sollicité par le reste de sa famille. Elle y parvint finalement le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner.  
— Teddy, j'ai besoin de toi... lui glissa-t-elle discrètement.  
— Euh oui, pourquoi ?  
— Pas ici, viens...  
Elle entraîna le jeune homme à l'écart. Le salon à la tapisserie se trouvant vide, elle y vit un signe. Elle le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière eux.

— Eh bien, que de cachotteries, Lily ! Tu cherches des idées de cadeau pour Victoire ou les enfants ?  
— Oh non, ça c'est déjà fait. En fait... je voulais ton avis.  
— Sur ?  
— Comment on pourrait, euh... organiser une... rencontre entre... entre... Granny et... Scorpius.  
La jeune fille avait soufflé les derniers mots en regardant ses chaussons.  
— Hein ? Une rencontre ? Entre qui et qui ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.  
Lily releva la tête et, fixant Teddy, dit à tout allure tout en rosissant.  
— Je voulais savoir comment tu penses qu'on pourrait faire se rencontrer Granny et Scorpius.  
Il la fixa, perplexe.  
— Tu veux que Granny rencontre ton petit ami ? Mais... pour quoi faire ?  
— Ben pour qu'ils fassent connaissance, évidemment ! Depuis qu'il sait, il a envie de la rencontrer.  
— Depuis qu'il sait quoi ?  
— Que c'est sa tante.  
— Sa tante ? répéta le jeune homme, éberlué.  
— Enfin sa grand-tante, si tu préfères. Euh... Teddy... Tu ne le savais pas non plus ?  
— Tu es sérieuse, Lily ?

Elle s'approcha alors de la tapisserie, se contentant de lui indiquer de regarder. Elle partit de son nom et remonta à sa grand-mère, en passant par ses parents.  
— Tu sais qu'elle avait deux sœurs.  
— Oui, qui l'ont reniée, mais auxquelles elle ne voulait pas ressembler. La mangemort, la femme du mangemort... Granny n'aime pas en parler.  
— Regarde sa petite sœur, Narcissa. Elle a épousé Lucius Malefoy, qui était effectivement un mangemort. Ce sont les grands-parents de Scorpius.  
Bouche bée, il observa soigneusement.  
— Mais... mais... Ça veut dire que nous sommes cousins, alors !  
— Ben oui.  
— Je pense que Granny aura besoin d'être préparée à leur rencontre, à cause de sa sœur.  
Lily opina, c'était aussi ce qu'elle avait pensé.  
— Mais moi, déjà, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer. Et on pourra préparer ça ensemble. C'est quand, votre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

* * *

Les conversations allaient bon train, au Terrier. Les jeunes parlaient de leurs études ou de leur métier, les parents de leurs enfants, des groupes commentaient la politique de l'actuelle Ministre de la Magie, Hestia Jones, d'autres parlaient Quidditch. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et détendue. Noël était l'une des rares occasions où Molly et Arthur parvenaient à réunir toute leur famille autour d'eux. Ou du moins quasiment toute. On remarquait cette année-là l'absence notable de Lucy et d'Albus.

Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs été cité dans un numéro récent de La Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait en effet ouvert le bal de Noël de Beauxbâtons au bras de sa petite amie Anwenn, la championne de Poudlard. Le journal avait sauté sur l'occasion pour rappeler que Harry Potter avait été champion, et de quelle manière cela s'était déroulé et, surtout, terminé. L'article n'avait pas été très apprécié, au Terrier.

La présence de Lucy au Tournoi y était à peine évoquée. Son père, cependant, ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Il était justement en train de s'en plaindre :  
— Quand je pense que Lucy était si sage, petite ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle me fasse un coup pareil. Si j'avais su qu'elle envisageait d'aller à ce maudit tournoi, je le lui aurais interdit.  
— Mon bon vieux Perce, tu n'as vraiment rien compris, le railla George. L'interdit a sur les jeunes un très fort attrait.  
— Oui, je sais, tu en as fait ton fond de commerce, opina celui-ci sur un ton pincé. Mais enfin, ma petite fille n'était pas obligée d'aller courir des risques aussi loin.  
— Elle n'a pas été sélectionnée par la Coupe, remarqua Fleur. Et je te rappelle qu'elle se trouve à Beauxbâtons, pas n'importe où ! Mon école, continua-t-elle en appuyant sur ces deux mots, est un lieu au moins aussi sûr que Poudlard. Tout ce qu'elle risque, c'est de découvrir un nouveau monde et de bien s'amuser.  
— Peut-être estimait-elle avoir quelque chose à prouver, suggéra Ron, faisant grimacer son frère.

Harry intervint pour calmer le jeu :  
— Et Molly, ses études se passent bien ?  
— Oui ! Les études elles-mêmes, très bien ! Elle est enchantée et je pense qu'elle fera une excellente médicomage. Il faudrait juste qu'elle s'ôte certaines lubies de la tête.  
— Des lubies ?  
— Moui... Elle voudrait s'installer avec son petit ami...  
— Jack Crivey ? Le fils de Dennis ?  
— C'est ça.  
— Il fait quoi, dans la vie ? Il travaille ou il étudie ?  
— Il travaille sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je ne sais même plus dans quoi, il faudrait le lui demander.  
— Et où est le problème ? s'étonna George.  
— Mais elle n'a que 20 ans ! Et en plus, ils parlent de s'installer ensemble, même pas de se marier !  
— Je crois que les mœurs changent, remarqua Bill. De plus en plus de jeunes font comme ça maintenant, comme les Moldus.  
— Elle est adulte, maintenant, elle fait ses propres choix, temporisa Harry.

— Tu peux parler, Potter, ton aîné a beau avoir quitté le nid, il n'a toujours pas fondé de famille.  
— Je sais quand même de quoi je parle.  
— Par ailleurs, James est un garçon. Et Molly une fille.  
— Oui, merci, j'avais remarqué.  
— Et donc, ce n'est pas du tout pareil, ergota Percy.  
— Ben si, c'est un enfant qui quitte le nid.  
— Et tu diras quoi, le jour où Lily t'annoncera qu'elle veut s'installer avec son petit copain ?

Soufflé, Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu penser à cette éventualité et se rendit compte qu'elle l'horrifiait. Arthur, qui n'avait encore rien dit et semblait somnoler, intervint :  
— Non mais là, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est un Malefoy, son copain !  
Le chef des aurors approuva son beau-père vigoureusement.  
— Ah, enfin, tu me comprends, déclara Percy avec satisfaction.

* * *

Une joyeuse cacophonie régnait dans le vaste salon du Terrier. Installés à proximité de l'immense sapin qu'ils avaient tous contribué à décorer, les Weasley, les Potter et les Lupin déballaient leurs cadeaux. La petite Maud, qui avait un peu plus de deux ans, en profitait vraiment pour la première fois et s'extasiait devant ses jouets, notamment un balai magique à sa taille.

Lily avait gardé pour la fin le gros paquet carré portant à l'encre verte le prénom de son petit ami. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait ouvrir son cadeau en public, qu'il n'en serait même que plus savoureux. Aussi attendit-elle que l'excitation générale retombe un peu avant de l'ouvrir. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait de disques vinyle — et que leurs titres étaient franchement explicites. Elle se fit donc un plaisir de les lire à voix haute, en prenant une pochette après l'autre entre ses mains.

— Oh ! Love Me Do, des Beatles. Tiens, l'autre face c'est P.S. I Love You... Ah, ça c'est de Michael Jackson, I just can't stop loving you et The girl is mine, en duo avec Paul McCartney.  
— À croire que Mary Kendall l'a conseillé ! intervint Ginny en souriant.  
Les hommes la regardèrent, interloqués, se demandant ce que la mère de la petite amie d'Albus avait à voir avec ces disques.  
— Elvis Presley ? Mmm, j'aime beaucoup aussi. Love me tender d'un côté, Any Way You Want Me de l'autre... Oh, c'est très varié, il m'a offert aussi Believe in Love et You and I de Scorpions et tiens, du U2, All I Want Is You. Et puis Queen avec A Kind of Magic / A Dozen Red Roses For My Darling, les Rolling Stones et Miss You / Far Away Eyes, David Bowie qui chante Without You I'm Nothing avec Placebo, Tina Arena et Marc Anthony pour le magnifique I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You...

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré et sa fille interrompit son énumération, levant un regard faussement ingénu vers lui.  
— Ben alors, Papa, qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas ? C'est de la bonne musique, pourtant !  
— Bonne musique, peut-être, mais c'est un peu trop sirupeux pour moi...  
— Il a très bon goût, pourtant, ce jeune homme, fit remarquer Angelina malicieusement.  
— Et ses choix ne sont pas du tout orientés, non, non, ironisa Ron.  
— Les filles aiment les garçons romantiques, affirma Dominique avec un sourire innocent.  
Teddy approuva joyeusement. Lily était absolument ravie et profita bien de toute la scène, qu'elle se promit de raconter à Scorpius._  
_


End file.
